


Вампус

by marroniere_m



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Coming of Age, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Gangsters, Guilt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Roaring Twenties, Strong Female Characters, Wall Street, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding version of Hollywood, casefic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marroniere_m/pseuds/marroniere_m





	1. Пролог

_I guess love laughs at history a little._

_Себастьян Барри, «Дни без конца»_

 

Из письма Отто Бэрбоун-Грейза Эльфриде Бэрбоун-Грейвз, 1958 год:

Дорогая Элли,  
Надеюсь, тебя там еще не затоптали графороги и не закусали до смерти лечурки.  
Миссис Скамандер передай, что я ее обнимаю, что у меня все хорошо, и что в аврорат я устроился, а если она начнет волноваться, скажи, что на задания меня пока не пускают. Маме ничего не пиши. Когда мы в последний раз общались, она сказала, что никто из ее студентов не пойдет в Отдел, назвала деда «лгуном и душегубом», а я ответил, что подал документы, и больше мы не разговаривали, да и я пока не очень хочу. Надо бы ей дать немножко остыть.  
Я уже месяц как в Нью-Йорке. Начнем с того, что тут не так-то ужасно, как ты думаешь. Да, поезда не-магов грохочут, и от этого уши закладывает, а еда, прямо скажем, подкачала (тут даже апельсиновый сок почти безвкусный!), но все это мелочи.  
Я снял чистую комнатку в Челси еще перед приездом, но как только дед узнал об этом, то запротестовал и сказал, что жить я буду только у него, на Сентрал-Парк-Саут, и прямо с вокзала я трансгрессировал на Манхэттен, но представить себе в голове нужный дом не вышло — я был без понятия, как он выглядит, — и поэтому все равно пришлось пару раз пробежаться с чемоданами по всей улице. Дед живет в большом старом особняке из коричневого песчаника; таких в Верхнем Вест-Сайде хватает, но именно в нашем, мне показалось, есть что-то такое особенное, царственное даже. То ли дело было в огромной резной двери, то ли в чугунных мантикорах на крыльце, то ли в окнах, в которых, если смотреть на дом с улицы, ты не увидишь ровным счетом ничего, одну черноту (дед так и не объяснил мне, что это за заклинание, хотя обещал).  
Мне открыла пожилая горничная-гоблинша по имени мадам Пригг, которая держится так, будто проглотила кол. Мадам Пригг молча забрала у меня чемоданы, молча поставила на журнальный столик чашку кофе (дико крепкого, чуть сердце из груди не выскочило!) и, когда я допил, с важным видом объявила: «Мистер Грейвз и мистер Абернати ждут вас в МАКУСА».  
Мой первый день в МАКУСА — отдельная история. Вулворт-билдинг, конечно, не самое высокое здание Нью-Йорка, самое высокое все-таки Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, но самом впечатляющее, это точно. Заходишь туда — и в одном холле сразу видишь столько позолоты, что хватило бы на два Шармбатона и еще пол-Дурмстранга. На одной из стен я увидел гигантского золотого феникса, а рядом с ним ту самую шкалу, про которую мама любит рассказывать на Защите от Темных Сил, эта штука показывает степень угрозы от не-магов и все такое. Меня встретили сразу две секретарши, мисс Фибл и мисс Гольдштейн. Мисс Фибл была в черном платье, таком узком, что в него и ты бы не влезла, а ходила на таких каблучищах, что я только удивился, как она еще с них не упала и не сломала себе шею. В молодости она, наверное, была невероятной красавицей. Что же до мисс Гольдштейн... слова «была невероятной красавицей в молодости» к ней не подходят. Она и сейчас — невероятная красавица. Не знаю, как тебе это описать, так что расскажу как-нибудь потом или пришлю колдографии. Сначала я подумал, что это мисс Гольдштейн работает с дедом, а мисс Фибл с мистером Абернати, но оказалось, все наоборот.  
— Отто Бэрбоун? — строго спросила мисс Фибл.  
— Ты случайно не Отто Грейвз, дорогуша? — спросила мисс Гольдштейн.  
И, не дождавшись моего ответа, сказала:  
— Ты, дорогуша, идешь с нами. И не надо, пожалуйста, так нервничать. Твой дедушка на совещании с Президентом, а вот мистер Абернати освободился пораньше и очень хочет с тобой познакомиться.  
Насчет мистера Абернати она немножко преувеличила. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что хоть что-нибудь, что этот человек делает или собирается сделать, можно описать словами «очень хочет».  
Он сидел за огромным письменным столом, курил сигару и читал. Читал он отчеты из самых разных департаментов и бюро — детективного, оперативного, рисков и, как я успел разглядеть, обливиаторов. Иногда мистер Абернати ставил на том или ином бланке размашистую роспись. Все это время я разглядывал его кабинет, но не нашел там ничего такого. Не в смысле подозрительного, нет. Ничего такого, что бы говорило о нем как о человеке — дико много книг по черной магии, плакат одного старого колдофильма, «Враг государства», где Джоэль Бейтс играет гангстера Бена Левински, и все.  
Закончив, мистер Абернати убрал в сторону бумаги и посмотрел на меня поверх очков. Он выглядел болезненно худым и... маленьким, что ли. Глаза у него были большие, голубые, и не сказать, чтобы юношеские или какие-то такие, просто необъяснимые. Мне показалось, что я его где-то видел, но я все не могу вспомнить, где.  
— Что же, — сказал он, — вы, молодой человек, будущий аврор Отто Бэрбоун-Грейвз?  
— Просто Отто Грейвз, пожалуйста, — попросил я. Не потому, что хотел забыть о папе. Просто на его имя тут все реагируют, будто он (зачеркнуто) ладно, не важно вообще.  
— Хм, — сказал мистер Абернати. — Хм.  
Это «хм» прозвучало так, будто я его очень сильно разочаровал. То своим ответом, то ли видом или просто тем, что я сидел перед ним вот такой. Фактом существования.  
— Мистер... Грейвз, — продолжил Абернати после некоторой паузы, — аврору не подобает носить на службу джинсы и мотоциклетные куртки.  
Он окинул меня еще одним взглядом, критическим.  
— Также я посоветовал бы вам постричься.  
И добавил:  
— Футболку тоже поменяйте. Какая у вас палочка?  
Я ответил:  
— Тринадцать дюймов, остролист, перо единорога.  
— А вот это, молодой человек, — многозначительно сказал мистер Абернати, — уже неплохо.  
После того, как вернулся дед, он сказал, что Абернати во всем прав, и что я «с этим хохолком на попугая похож», но в целом был весел и в отличном настроении. Вечером он повел меня в один бар рядом с домом, пропустить по стаканчику огневиски, и мы славно поговорили. Нет, маму мы не обсуждали. Только книги, последние колдофильмы, которые я успел увидеть, работу (его нынешнюю и мою будущую). Еще дед дал пару советов по общению с девушками, которые я нашел ужасно странными, так что пересказывать их тут не буду. Когда я спросил о мистере Абернати, он сказал только:  
— Фрэнк — это Фрэнк.  
Это звучало, как ответ на вопрос, на который он ужасно не хотел отвечать.  
Ночью, где-то неделю на вторую на Манхэттене, я проснулся от жуткого грохота из дедовой библиотеки. По коридору полыхнуло синим. Я выбежал из спальни, думал было, что дед случайно упал и ударился и, чего доброго, себе что-нибудь сломал или поджег, но оказалось, он там заперся, да так, что простой «Алохоморой» не откроешь. Под дверью стояла мадам Пригг в ночной рубашке и огромном чепце. Из библиотеки доносилась ругань, и еще имя Гриндевальда, несколько раз, Гриндевальд, Гриндевальд, Гриндевальд. На последнем «Гриндевальд» дверь затрещала, а стекла в ближайшем окне чуть не вышибло дедовой магией.  
— Надо дверь ломать, — сказал я.  
Мадам Пригг ответила:  
— Последи лучше за мистером Грейвзом, а я разберусь.  
Она спустилась на первый этаж, и было слышно, как она с кем-то говорит по телефону. Минут через десять или даже меньше появился Абернати, как всегда в костюме, чисто выбритый, сна ни в одном глазу. Не обращая на меня никакого внимания, он постучал в дверь.  
— Персиваль, — сказал мистер Абернати, — Персиваль, это я, нет тут никакого Гриндевальда. И если ты сейчас не откроешь, то я открою сам.  
Замок в двери заскрежетал; на пороге показался дед, ужасно бледный, с огроменными мешками под глазами. Элли, я никогда таким его не видел. Абернати зашел в библиотеку и пробыл там, наверное, час, а потом вышел, довел деда до спальни, шепнул мадам Пригг что-то на ухо и испарился.  
Что он тогда сказал деду, что сделал, чтобы привести его в чувство, я не знаю. Эта история у меня из головы дня три не лезла. Я стал обращать внимание на то, как мистер Абернати с дедом разговаривают: как два легилимента, понимают друг друга с полуслова. Да и что там, иногда им будто бы вообще никаких слов не нужно. Абернати знает о деде столько, сколько не знаю ни я, ни ты, ни мама, ни даже наша сумасшедшая прабабка, и, думаю, дед знает о нем не меньше. Почти все вечера Абернати проводит у него — они читают газеты, пьют столько виски, что и у гиппогрифа бы случился цирроз печени, курят, долго и занудно обсуждая то старое кино, то политику, а потом вдруг резко замолкают и подолгу смотрят друг на друга. Если же деда нет дома, то с наибольшей вероятностью он в гостях у Абернати, который, к слову, живет прямо на другом конце Сентрал-Парк-Саут, в доме, похожем на дедовский, тоже из коричневого камня.  
Не то чтобы мне совсем нечего обсуждать, кроме этого человека, нет. За этот месяц вообще немало случилось. Меня определили к оперативникам, хоть пока я только и могу, что разносить туда-сюда отчеты и рапорты и открывать комнату с вещдоками, когда кому-то в ней что-то нужно. Я распаковал все виниловые пластинки, а еще купил проигрыватель и несколько новых, и чуть не поругался с дедом: ему не слишком-то понравилось, что я дома слушаю музыку не-магов. Еще я нашел лавку, которую держит столетний русский зельевар — бодрый старик! Я сказал ему, что несколько лет проучился в Дурмстранге, а он ответил, что по сравнению с Колдовстворцом в Дурмстранге не учили никогда и ничему. Я признал, что в Дурмстранге мне никогда не нравилось, а еще рассказал ему, что мама после войны преподавала в Шармбатоне, и он согласился, что Шармбатон «еще ничего». Так мы и подружились. Знала бы ты, что у него продается. Ты в своей Шотландии такого точно не увидишь. Кроме лавки я обнаружил бар для битников в Гринвич-Виллидж, там принципиально не наливают алкоголь, а вот кофе и апельсиновый сок подают отменные. Кстати, правильно говорить не «Гринвич-Виллидж» а «Грэнич-Виллидж».  
Но вернемся к мистеру Абернати.  
Раз в два-три дня мы с ним ругаемся. Точнее, долго и со вкусом спорим о политике, жизни не-магов, да и том, как вообще дела обстоят в мире. Свое мнение Абернати высказывает чопорно и безапелляционно, как будто он один тут (ну и еще, разве что, дед) знает, как правильно, и иногда это меня порядком выбешивает. Он, например, считает, что единственное культурное достижение не-магов — фильм «Гражданин Кейн». И что закон Раппопорта полезен для общества (правда, тут он добавил «за некоторыми исключениями», впервые на моей памяти смутившись).  
Позавчера я покупал котел у русского зельевара, и к нему в лавку неожиданно зашел Абернати. Русский обнял его так, будто обнимает сына или внука, и пожаловался: «Нет, нет, мой юный друг, что-то вы давно не заходили, это совсем не дело».  
Я решил, что русский назвал его юным другом скорее по старой памяти, чем насмешливо.  
Вчера Абернати поймал меня за чтением одной дурацкой книжки, «Привычки успешных волшебников». Ее написал Генри Вегенер, тот миллионер, который лет сорок назад основал банк «Ройсс и Вегенер», а в тридцатых чуть не стал президентом. Мистер Абернати посмотрел на эту книжку таким скептическим взглядом, а потом сказал, что знал покойного Вегенера, и что если бы Вегенер следовал хоть одному из своих советов, то в жизни ничего бы не добился. И что этот Вегенер был алкоголик и ходил к психиатру из не-магов еще в те времена, когда психиатры прописывали тебе героин.  
Я опешил, но все-таки спросил Абернати, кого еще он знал.  
Он пожал плечами и ответил, что многих. И тогда я подумал, что есть, должно быть, довольно много вещей, о которых он никогда и никому не рассказывает, и что эти вещи гораздо, гораздо интереснее всех гор бумаг, лежащих на его столе, и его выстроенных по линеечке книг, и его обычных коротких, высокомерных ответов и «хм-хм».  
И теперь я больше не знаю, что о нем думать.  
Непонятный он.


	2. Часть первая, 1915

— Вы кажетесь мне достаточно разумным юношей, — говорит миссис Грейвз.  
В ее кабинете пахнет цветами; пакваджи меняют букеты каждые два дня. На окне всегда стоят пармские фиалки, на полках, рядом со стопками книг — лилии. На столе — красно-серый ядовитый «фестралов цвет»; его миссис Грейвз даже сейчас, в военное время доставляют откуда-то из Южной Америки.  
Кабинет профессора Волумнии Грейвз — вовсе не то место, где вы хотели бы оказаться после уроков.  
Помимо цветов тут можно увидеть сосуд с заспиртованным детенышем амфисбены, полный словарь непростительных заклятий под замком и линялое чучело совы, иногда будто бы само по себе выплевывающее комочки шерсти. Рядом с чучелом, в клетке — ученый ворон по кличке Харви, который разносит студентам записки с предупреждениями и замечаниями.  
Поговаривают так же, что если попадешься Харви на глаза, когда делаешь что-нибудь запрещенное, то миссис Грейвз непременно узнает.  
Ворон поднимает тощую лапку и противно каркает.  
Мысленно Фрэнк Абернати надеется, что его отпустят отсюда как можно быстрее.  
Профессор Грейвз складывает руки на груди.  
— Вы неглупы. Прилежны. Умеете разговаривать со старшими. Вас хвалят что профессор Конвэй, что профессор Ван Мегерен, а их мнение я ценю. Вы неплохо колдуете — для четверокурсника, конечно. Тролль на поле для квиддича? Не кажется ли вам, что это как минимум... неизящно?  
— Я очень сожалею, мэм.  
На самом деле Абернати кажется, что какая-то польза от тролля была. Во-первых: Джайлз Коэн и Арти Робинс наконец начали его уважать (и даже перестали подливать ему в чернильницу гной бубонтюбера). Во-вторых: Мими Уэйд, кажется, впервые за три года обратила на него внимание. Чтобы достичь некоторых вещей, нужно не только хорошо учиться, но и срывать квиддичные матчи, хотя бы иногда.  
Не то чтобы Абернати срывал матчи до этого, нет.  
— За то, что вы сделали, исключают из школы, — произносит миссис Грейвз. — Однако вы все еще здесь. Если бы я собиралась вас выгнать, вы бы уже собирали чемоданы и сдавали палочку — как это сейчас делают Коэн и Робинс.  
Абернати потупляет взгляд, не зная, что ответить.  
Он, конечно, ненавидел Джайлза, и Арти тоже недолюбливал, но все-таки не настолько сильно, чтобы радоваться. От того, что из-за него, только из-за него могли исключить двух человек, ему ужасно не по себе.  
— Вы на испытательном сроке, — говорит миссис Грейвз. — Закончите год на отлично — не только останетесь в школе, но и снова станете старостой курса. Не закончите — последуете за вашими товарищами с Вампуса.  
— Они не мои товарищи, мэм.  
Волумния Грейвз усмехается.  
— Что заметно.  
Она рассматривает Абернати молча, со сдержанным любопытством магизоолога, поймавшего гром-птицу с лишней лапкой, а потом вдруг говорит:  
— Оставьте фокусы с троллями Вампусу. Помните — вы на факультете Змея, а это многое значит. Можете идти.  
— С-с-спасибо, мэм, — бормочет Абернати.  
Краснея, он поднимается из тяжелого кресла и выскальзывает за дверь. 

Абернати не только заканчивает год на отлично по всем основным предметам, но и берет три дополнительных курса: «Экспериментальное зельеварение», «Пространственные чары» и «Основы трансгрессии».  
На «Экспериментальном зельеварении» он обжигает руку (результат — волдыри размером каждый с двухдраготовую монету), но продолжает ходить в лабораторию, пока у него не получается правильная Амортенция и идеальный Веритасерум. Это дело принципа. 

Волумния Грейвз при каждом удобном случае напоминает своим студентам: они — элита, белая кость Ильверморни, они на единственном факультете, «где еще можно чему-то научиться». Змей не выбирает случайных людей, нет, Змей выбирает только лучших. А с лучших самый высокий спрос, и поэтому выкладываться они должны каждый день, если не каждую секунду.  
В это легко и приятно верить, но иногда Абернати все-таки напоминает себе, что за пределами школы на элиту и не-элиту людей делят по другим принципам. Ему повезло в том, что он не грязнокровка (миссис Грейвз не терпит грязнокровок), но в остальном на «лучшего» он похож мало. Каждое лето Фрэнк Абернати возвращается в город Джексон, штат Миссисипи, к матери и трем тетушкам. Женщины семьи Абернати держат швейную мастерскую: ремонт и пошив мантий, шляпок, костюмов и штор. Раньше тетушка Мод тайком разводила жмыров и продавала их по пять драготов за котенка, что по меркам Джексона довольно неплохо, но когда к ней наведался усатый въедливый господин из местного отделения аврората, подпольный питомник пришлось прикрыть.  
Жизнь в Джексоне — не жизнь «белой кости».  
Фрэнк Абернати знает: миссис Грейвз — дочь промышленника Аттикуса Карлайла, того самого, на чьих фабриках делают «Огненный соус Карлайла», американских шоколадных лягушек и маленькие взрывающиеся печеньица. Эти лягушки, эти печеньица, которые она сама никогда не ест (и студентам не разрешает к ним даже прикасаться), приносят столько денег, что недавний ремонт башни Змея был оплачен именно пожертвованием от Грейвзов-Карлайлов.  
Муж декана, доктор Марциус Грейвз — светило колдомедицины, главный врач ни много ни мало в больнице имени фон Гогенгейма, и в роду него великий волшебник Гэндальфус Грейвз. Сын, говорят, известный в Нью-Йорке аврор.  
К семнадцати Абернати приходит к мысли, что все эти слова про факультетскую элиту, конечно, духоподъемны, но чтобы стать настоящей элитой, нужно сделать нечто другое. Нечто особенное.  
Пробить стеклянный потолок, если угодно.  
Он не знает, как, но на Змее верят: нужно делать то, в чем ты действительно хорош.  
Любимый предмет Абернати — Защита от темных сил. Поэтому он твердо решает стать аврором.

Пятью годами позже, когда в случайном разговоре мелькнет слово «семья», Персиваль Грейвз скажет, совершенно буднично:  
— Врач и учительница.  
И Абернати ужасно захочется подловить его на вранье — но все вранье тут будет лишь в том, что Грейвз бессознательно хочет показаться проще, чем есть. Нормальнее.  
Ни простым, ни «нормальным» Грейвз никогда не был — и вряд ли станет. 

Абернати прибывает в Нью-Йорк с двумя небольшими чемоданами, чеком на сотню драготов, которые ему скопили тетки, аттестатом Ильверморни и блестящими рекомендательными письмами от профессора трансфигурации Чарльза Конвея, профессора Защиты от темных сил Джеймса Ван Мегерена, а так же декана факультета Змея мадам Грейвз и директора школы, Горацио Макгилла.  
Всего этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы поступить на курсы подготовки авроров, но недостаточно, чтобы кого-нибудь там впечатлить.  
Два года курсов подготовки он будет вспоминать как самые дрянные, тоскливые, если не сказать безблагодатные два года своей жизни. Привыкнуть к Нью-Йорку в общем и целом и то легче, чем привыкнуть к крошечной комнатке, которую снимаешь на улице Бауэри и к зачетам по боевой магии.  
Он делает все, чтобы не допустить ни одной пересдачи — а в выходные изучает Манхэттен: долго гуляет по авеню, улицам и улочкам, магическим и не-магическим. Особенно Абернати нравятся здание Колдовской публичной библиотеки с огромными каменными горгульями, которые иногда затевают драки друг с другом, и лавка зельевара неподалеку. Ее держит пожилой русский в парчовом жилете.  
С русским у Абернати завязывается довольно-таки трогательная дружба; старик часами обсуждает с ним достоинства котлов из разных сплавов и секреты приготовления «Феликс Фелицис», дает советы, как общаться с дамами, громко возмущается тому, что творится в Петербурге (уже ставшем Петроградом), а узнав, что Абернати сдал квалификационные экзамены на высший балл, присылает редкую золоченую открыточку с жар-птицей. Внутри открыточки витиеватым почерком выведено поздравление на французском.  
Это происходит летом двадцатого.  
Осенью Серафина Пиквери становится президентом — а Персиваль Грейвз директором Отдела охраны магического правопорядка.

— Основы боевой магии — отлично?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Боевая магия, расширенный курс — отлично?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Боевая магия, курс для продвинутых, зельеварение для профессионалов, введение в окклюменцию — все это тоже на отлично?  
— Да, сэр.  
Персиваль Грейвз отрывает взгляд от диплома Абернати.  
— Змей, что тут можно сказать? Одна вещь мне понятна: вы очень стараетесь.  
— Стараюсь, сэр.  
Чертами лица Директор слегка напоминает миссис Грейвз, но лишь слегка: тот же нос, те же брови и скулы. Он говорит мягче, с хорошо скрытой иронией, а в его осанке и движениях нет такой скованности. Если Волумния Грейвз похожа на змею, то в Персивале есть что-то от большой и опасной кошки. Вроде вампуса.  
— Одного старания недостаточно.  
— Думаю, из меня выйдет... достойный аврор, сэр.  
— Эта работа грязнее и кровавее, чем вы думаете, — говорит Грейвз. — Джентльмены, которые приходят ко мне после курсов подготовки, клянутся, что готовы на все. И они льстят себе. Аттестат не спасет вас от случайной «Авада кедавры» — не все облавы на гангстеров, знаете ли, заканчиваются бескровно.  
— Я думаю, что не боюсь этого, сэр.  
Грейвз щурится.  
— Вы готовы убивать людей?  
Абернати отвечает честно:  
— Не знаю, сэр.  
— Значит, с вами еще не все потеряно, — улыбка у Грейвза почти незаметная и слегка насмешливая. — Это хорошо. А вот для оперативной работы вы не годитесь. Это плохо. Как вы относитесь к трупам?  
— Полагаю, сэр, трупы — это не так страшно, как убивать людей самому.  
Так Фрэнка Абернати назначают младшим ассистентом детективного бюро.

Во главе каждого бюро стоит отдельный человек; детективным заправляет Джек О'Дауд, коренастый рыжий мужчина, обладатель самого бруклинского говора из всех, что Абернати слышал за несколько лет в Нью-Йорке. Об О'Дауде по Отделу гуляют самые разные слухи: кто-то утверждает, что в восемнадцатом он забил подозреваемого на допросе до смерти, кто-то же свято верит, будто он способен вытянуть признание из любого, даже самого прожженного гоблина-грабителя, а гоблдуком владеет лучше всех в МАКУСА. О'Дауд каждый день меняет костюмы, носит только рубашки из новомодной, чуть поблескивающей синтетической ткани и щегольский на вид перстень-печатку на пальце, но манера разговора выдает его с головой. Он общается с подчиненными короткими, отрывистыми приказами и фразами вроде «тащи свою задницу сюда».  
В первый же день службы Абернати в бюро О'Дауд так и говорит:  
— Слушай, ты, тощий мальчик, да, Фрэнк, тащи свою задницу сюда. Это Чак, а это, как ее, Порпентина Гольдштейн, можно просто Тина. По полному имени ее все равно называть язык сломаешь. И знаешь, что вы с Чаком и Тиной будете делать в ближайшие два дня?  
Абернати только мотает головой. Как ему кажется, чернокожий щуплый Чак и коротко стриженная девушка, которую зовут Порпентина, тоже этого не знает.  
— Сортировать вещдоки, — объявляет О'Дауд, не без торжественности. — И чтобы все наклейки были на месте, и со старыми, старыми, я сказал, Гольдштейн, цифрами, а вот перечень, слышишь меня, Бувье, обновите. К работе, ребята, познакомитесь все потом, я сказал. Ясно? 

Волшебники не пользуются метро, однако же метро интересно им по другой причине: никогда не знаешь, с чем именно столкнешься на станции, в переходе и уж тем более в тоннеле. Привидения — обычное дело; они мелькают тут чаще, чем вы думаете. На клад, зарытый в районе острова Свободы, специальная бригада из бюро Рисков каждый год накладывает чары, чтобы скелет, который его охраняет, не высовывался. Защитные заклинания на станции Сити-Холл, что под Вулворт-билдинг — еще мощнее, чем на входах в саму башню.  
— Я видела, как они заколдовывают этот скелет, — говорит Тина. — Вот уровень. Настоящая магия.  
Она произносит слова «настоящая магия» настолько безапелляционным тоном, словно хотела бы сказать «такому учат только на Вампусе», и Абернати сразу бросается спорить:  
— Да по Хеллгейт-Бридж вообще ездит поезд с призраками, а в метро люди пропадают. И что-то никто ничего так и не сделал, Гольдштейн.  
— В метро человек в последний раз пропал еще в семнадцатом году, — отрезает Тина.  
— И его с тех пор не нашли. Вот уровень.  
— Это дела не-магов!  
— Кто сказал?  
Фрэнк Абернати и Тина Гольдштейн умудряются разговаривать на повышенных тонах даже там, где обычные люди бы просто обсудили призраков в Нью-Йорке и работу старших товарищей и через секунду забыли. Не то чтобы у них на самом деле было какое-то особое мнение о паранормальной обстановке в Нью-Йорке или работе спецбригады Рисков. Просто даже во время разговора в обеденный перерыв кто-то из этих двоих неизбежно начинает ставить собеседника на место.  
Чак Бувье наблюдает за этим, жуя конфетки «Берти Боттс». Невкусные он вытаскивает из пачки; каждый день посередине стола, который делят ассистенты, вырастает небольшая горка из драже со вкусом мыла, рвоты, тухлого яйца, земляного червя, грязи, ушной серы и сосисок. 

Нельзя сказать, что Абернати и Гольдштейн невзлюбили друг друга сразу — просто на двух младших ассистентов интересной работы в детективном бюро не хватает, за задания, не включающие в себя сортировку вещдоков и уборку архивов, нужно бороться, да и выпускники Змея и Вампуса никогда особенно друг друга не жаловали.  
— Тащи свою задницу сюда, Гольдштейн, — выкрикивает О'Дауд через всю следственную библиотеку, и Абернати понимает, что сегодня был недостаточно усерден.  
— Эй, Фрэнк, а ну быстро ко мне, — слышит он, и тут же замечает, как мрачнеет Тина: это значит, сегодня ее усилия по поддержанию в бюро порядка не оценили.  
Бувье словно находится вне этого соревнования. В первый же день на работе он, если верить Тине, схлопотал выговор за нарушение субординации: осмелился зайти в один лифт с самим Персивалем Грейвзом. С тех пор О'Дауд прозвал его «несчастье наше» и отказался давать какие-либо поручения, кроме полива дремоносного растения, потихоньку умирающего возле одного из двух окон бюро.  
— Если ты вошел в лифт, когда там мистер Грейвз, — назидательно говорит Гольдштейн, глядя на чахлые зеленые листья и пару скукоженных дремоносных бобов, выглядывающих из-под них, — это все сразу узнают. Так что даже не вздумай повторять. Я серьезно, это просто нельзя делать.  
Про себя Абернати отмечает, что Тина похожа на молодую, назойливую и преисполненную чувства собственной важности учительницу. Так они и живут, «Тина-тащи-задницу», «Фрэнк-а-ну-быстро» и «Чак-несчастье-ты-наше».

В МАКУСА действительно существует негласное правило — никогда не входить в один лифт с Персивалем Грейвзом. Культ личности Грейвза несколько раздражает Абернати и одновременно завораживает. В каждой части Отдела, к примеру, установились свои, особенные традиции разговора о начальнике, много говорящие и о положении, которое занимают местные авроры.  
Оперативники называют его ласково: «наш Перси».  
Детективы — с опасением: «Грейвз разрешил», «Грейвз все знает», «ждем, что скажет Грейвз». Джек О'Дауд временами выплевывает это имя, будто ругательство, а временами произносит с едва скрываемым восхищением, но «Грейвз» из его уст всегда звучит как нечто ледяное, далекое, недоступное и недостижимое. О'Дауд при виде Грейвза словно теряет часть непоколебимой уверенности в себе и собственной правоте. Сам же Грейвз относится к нему с явной благосклонностью, не слишком расхваливает идеи, но и не отметает все. Мягко осаждает за «излишнюю жестокость», но не выписывает дисциплинарных наказаний. И никак не комментирует попугайские костюмы, про которые в Отделе успел пошутить даже самый младший аврор — но никогда не упустит случая пройти мимо Джека О'Дауда так, чтобы обе их фигуры отразились в зеркале: одна высокая и плечистая, в черном с ног до головы, другая низкая и полноватая, даже квадратная, в фиолетовом, бордовом или изумрудном пиджаке.  
Бюро Рисков и обливиаторы, люди, работа которых заключается в том, чтобы подтирать за двумя остальными бюро дерьмо и контролировать особо опасные ситуации, имени Грейвза не произносят. Тут принято говорить: «нам запретили», «нам не оставили выбора», «нас выгораживали перед Президентом».

К двадцати годам Фрэнк Абернати окончательно понимает, что при всем его прилежании, при всем его желании работать по ночам, чтобы получить повышение, опрятном виде и прекрасном аттестате, кое-что с ним глубоко, фундаментально не так.  
Мысли о некоторых мужчинах занимают его куда больше, чем мысли о секретарше, мисс Примуле Фибл — или о высокой рыжей женщине из оперативников, или о коротко стриженной брюнетке из обливиаторов, которая носит брюки, ярко красит губы и ругается глубоким хриплым голосом.  
Трогая себя по ночам, он думает о мужчинах, которых видел на улице: за столиком в кафе недалеко от Вулворт-билдинг, на станции метро, которым пользуются не-маги, в окнах дешевых баров на Бауэри.  
Днем же Абернати ловит взглядом каждый жест, каждое слово, каждый поворот головы Персиваля Грейвза, и эти мысли кажутся ему гораздо более интимными и личными. Если гнать их прочь, то они возвращаются, и от этого становится гораздо более паршиво. Поэтому Абернати не запрещает себе думать о ком-то настолько же недоступном, насколько Грейвз, но каждый раз напоминает себе, что за гомосексуализм Магическим Конгрессом предусмотрено наказание.  
Если точнее: тюремное заключение сроком до десяти лет, статья четыреста два. И лучший способ забыть о том, что вы извращенец, и за ваши наклонности МАКУСА сажает в тюрьму на острове Санта-Круз — работа, работа и еще раз работа. 

— Говорите, Гольдштейн, в метро люди в последний раз пропадали в семнадцатом?  
— Хватит радоваться, Абернати.  
— Я не радуюсь.  
— У вас сегодня очень довольное лицо.  
— Да перестаньте вы, оба, неужели не надоело? — фыркает Чак Бувье и снова открывает свежий номер «Маджишенс Викли».  
На обложке «Викли» нарисована огромная тень чудовища, приготовившегося атаковать несколько крошечных, ничего не подозревающих людей. Чудовище слегка напоминает гигантскую рептилию с зубами-саблями и короткими толстыми передними лапками; вынос под картинкой сообщает: «НЕ-МАГИ НА ЗАВТРАК?»  
Ллойд Маккарти исчезает между станциями Никербокер-авеню и Централ-авеню, резко и неожиданно: в поезде выключается свет, а уже через секунду на месте, где сидел этот самый Маккарти, остальные пассажиры видят средних размеров кровавое пятно.  
Абернати, Гольдштейн и Чаку Бувье не дают настоящее, полноценное дело для расследования; они скорее должны заняться разведочными работами, но даже к разведке нужно подготовиться и отнестись со всей серьезностью.  
— Исходите, ребятки, из того, что Маккарти уже мертв, — говорит Джек О'Дауд, только зайдя в закуток, который ассистенты бюро делят с прыщавым младшим аврором и сорокалетней машинисткой. — Потому что скорее всего его сожрали. Под землей водится немало интересной живности, и хотя обычно эта живность успешно жрет друг друга, иногда у них кончается еда. И они начинают охотиться на людей. Несчастье ты наше, понимаешь, что здесь важнее всего?  
— Это самое, тело найти, сэр? — спрашивает Бувье.  
О'Дауд кривится.  
— А теперь скажи мне на милость, несчастье, ну вот что ты найдешь, бедренную кость и пол-черепа? Попытка номер два, давайте, не расстраивайте меня. Поднимите руку, кто знает. Фрэнк?  
— Найти тех, кому принадлежит дракон? — предполагает Абернати.  
— Аб-со-лют-но, — говорит О'Дауд, и Тина поджимает губы, явно злясь, что спросили не ее. — Если ничья, то быстро оцениваем опасность и зовем оперативников, а те уже сами решат, как уничтожить побыстрее и почище. Если чья-то — то все то же самое, только владельца под суд и в комнату Забвения. Еще что-нибудь мне скажете? Давай, Фрэнк.  
Вскинутую руку Гольдштейн Джек О'Дауд предпочитает не замечать будто бы из принципа; он демонстративно хлопает Абернати по плечу.  
— Давай-давай.  
— Надо проверить, может ли там быть гоблинский тайник, сэр, — говорит Абернати, и О'Дауд одобрительно кивает.  
— Правильно. Тому, кто раскопает тайник, я сразу дам аврорский значок.  
Оглядев Абернати и Тину, О'Дауд щурится.  
— Сразу вас, ребята, предупреждаю, что значок только один.

— Гольдштейн. Гольдштейн? Гольдштейн, вы меня слушаете?..  
— Слушаю.  
— Сделайте одолжение, оторвитесь от этого справочника непростительных заклятий и посмотрите на мой план. Мы спускаемся вот по вот этой лестнице, там обычно ходят сотрудники, но ночью никого не должно быть. Чтобы открыть дверь, нужна «Алохомора», тут все просто, это не-маги. Где Бувье?  
— Сначала гонял по всему этажу сэра Ланселота, потом вроде читал «Викли» и ушел спать в хранилище палочек.  
— Нет, — вздыхает Абернати, — ну это просто невозможно. Как с этим человеком вообще можно работать?  
На столе перед ним с Тиной развернуты карта метро не-магов и подробный план станции, где Абернати обозначил пять возможных мест для гоблинского тайника. Дух Ланселота Грейвза величаво проплывает по каморке; сегодня он немного вымотался, но обычно куда более несносен. Прадед директора Отдела любит задрать юбку девушке посимпатичнее, а к мужчине-аврору подкрасться и шепнуть на ухо: «Сэр, я вызываю вас на дуэль».  
В этот раз Ланселот Грейвз только жалуется:  
— Какое нахальство. Нет, прекрасная дева, только вообразите себе, какое нахальство. Надо будет вызвать господина на дуэль, как только он проспится.  
Под господином он очевидно имеет в виду «Чака-несчастье-ты-наше», а под прекрасной девой — Тину. 

Абернати привык планировать. Однако же, он не рассчитывал, что все окажется настолько серьезно. Он понимает, что вот сейчас, по-настоящему, на самом деле может умереть, только когда слепой дракон — кажется, венгерская хвосторога — выдыхает столп огня и бьет хвостом прямо в стену тоннеля.  
На школьных турнирах для волшебников — такие проводят не только в Америке но и, к примеру, в Англии, — хвосторогу вполне можно победить: ее специально отловили для вас, и за вами следит ваш профессор, и еще несколько человек, и еще, наверное, какой-нибудь эксперт по уходу за магическими существами. Если что, дракона парализуют, а вас вытащат. Неприятно, но не смертельно.  
Но если ты встречаешься с хвосторогой не на турнире, а глубоко под землей, и за тобой не следит никакой профессор, твои шансы куда, куда ниже. Чак Бувье, оступившись, падает хвостороге прямо под лапу; Абернати с пару секунд наблюдает за драконом, надеясь, что тот все-таки не заметит, но хвосторога вонзает в бедро Бувье когти. Как Абернати вырывается туда, вглубь тоннеля, с палочкой наперевес, как кричит самое простое, что сейчас может придумать, «Остолбеней!», он сам позже не сможет вспомнить. Вспомнит только, что «Остолбеней!» на драконе не сработало. И что дальше туннель заполонил запах горелой плоти, от которого Абернати чуть не стошнило.  
Туша хвостороги валится на землю с громким шлепком; обугленная чешуя хрустит под ногами, а на стенах отражаются всполохи огня. Выдохнув и мысленно сосчитав до трех, Абернати подхватывает Чака под руки и тянет из-под драконьей лапы.  
— Фрэнк! Чак! — зовет Тина. — Чак, Фрэнк, вы там целы?! Фрэнк, он не сгорел? Фрэнк, а ну тащи его сюда, немедленно!  
— Гольдштейн, — отвечает Абернати, отдышавшись, — я цел, а вот несчастье, похоже, сломало ногу и слегка обожглось. Надо ему... хотя бы кровь остановить, не знаю, Гольдштейн. И дракон точно сдох.  
Это единственный раз на памяти Абернати, когда Тина зовет его по имени.

— Венгерские хвостороги находятся под угрозой исчезновения. Вы настолько не разбираетесь в магизоологии?  
— Нам приказали его уничтожить, мэм, — твердо отвечает Тина, хотя на самом деле никто никого уничтожать не приказывал.  
Бледная светловолосая женщина, которую в МАКУСА зовут не иначе как мадам Белланже, складывает руки на груди. Мадам Белланже, глава кадровой службы, ростом с Тину, а значит, выше Абернати на целых пол-головы. Каждый ее жест выглядит математически выверенным, на шее белеет одна тонкая нитка жемчуга, а на узком, худом лице с длинным острым носом, большими глазами и тонкими, как нитка, губами нет ни грамма макияжа.  
— Приказали, действительно? — спрашивает мадам Белланже вкрадчивым голосом. — Да будет вам известно, что для этого в Отделе Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка всегда существовало оперативное бюро. Которое бы вынесло решение, что стоит сделать с драконом, и сделало бы это надлежащим образом и без употребления непростительных заклятий. Вам есть, что сказать в свою защиту, мисс... Гольдштейн?  
За спиной Белланже, женщины довольно-таки худой, прячутся два работника кадровой службы, неприятная девица с толстым блокнотом и маленький старичок по фамилии Доббинс, который занимается аврорами.  
— Нет, мэм, — потупив взгляд, говорит Тина. — Ничего.  
— Использование непростительных заклятий без лицензии. Надеюсь, вы хотя бы помните уголовный кодекс МАКУСА и знаете, что это за этим следует. Хоумер, просвятите мисс Гольдштейн?  
Хоумер Доббинс осторожно выглядывает из-за плеча начальницы, с опаской смотрит на авроров и высоким, дребезжащим голоском объявляет:  
— Лишение должности и штраф до тысячи драготов за разовое использование, вот так-с, мадам Грейвз, мэм, то есть простите, мадам Белланже, простите еще раз великодушно, запамятовал-с.  
Белланже при этом не произносит ни слова, но хмурит брови. Краем глаза Абернати замечает, что за разговором наблюдает все детективное бюро. Джек О'Дауд, зло посмотрев на старших авроров Клири и Хоуп, проводит пальцем у шеи, и Клири шепчет ему в ответ что-то вроде «я ж не мог ее не пустить, сэр, она злая была, как сто этих хвосторог», а Хоуп мрачно кивает.  
Абернати высматривает несуществующие пылинки на своей части рабочего стола, который делит с Гольдштейн и Бувье. К его горлу то и дело подступает липким комком страх, но успокоиться и рационализировать ситуацию, просчитав все решения, не выходит. Голос в голове настойчиво шепчет: «До тебя очередь тоже дойдет, и в ближайшее время».  
Секунду спустя, впрочем, все эти рассуждения обрывает другой голос, вполне реальный — Персиваля Грейвза.  
— Гарднер, — говорит мистер Грейвз, — позволь напомнить тебе наши правила внутреннего распорядка. Ты можешь обсуждать работу моих подчиненных только с шефами бюро, и только в моем присутствии. Ужасно не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это распоряжение президента.  
— С каких пор президент даровал аврорам особое положение? — цедит мадам Белланже.  
На это Персиваль Грейвз только улыбается, и его улыбка напоминает Абернати улыбку с киноплакатов, улыбку с обложек журнальчика для не-магов под названием «Фотоплэй», улыбку того усатого элегантного мужчины из рекламы сигар «Джентльменские».  
— Окончательно — со вчерашнего дня, Гарднер, — отвечает он. — И нет, мы не лишаем никого должности до тех пор, пока не обсудим все, и не выясним, есть ли для этого хоть какие-то основания. Есть возражения? Прошу ко мне в кабинет.  
Абернати провожает мистера Грейвза завороженным взглядом. 

— Это позорная операция, — произносит Грейвз. — Прямо скажем, позорная.  
Абернати и Тина Гольдштейн переглядываются. Телефонный аппарат на столе Грейвза заходится звоном, и Грейвз поднимает трубку, но только чтобы швырнуть ее обратно на рычаг.  
Кабинет директора аврората Абернати видит впервые. Кабинет представляет собой просторную комнату с мраморным, как и на всей этой части этажа, полом, высокими потолками и стенами, выкрашенными в бледно-серый цвет. Вещей мистера Грейвза на столе совсем не наблюдается, разве что телефон, небольшое пресс-папье, серебряная чернильница и обычное белое перо, не перо феникса, не перо жар-птицы. За стеклами шкафов не видно ни причудливых черномагических приспособлений, изъятых у преступников (такими любит хвастаться шеф оперативного бюро), ни свитков из человеческой кожи, одни только старые книги с золочеными и посеребренными корешками. Если честно, Фрэнк Абернати даже удивлен тому, насколько обычным выглядит комната: стопка свежей прессы, маленькая белая чашка кофе рядом, блокнот в кожаном переплете.  
Мысленно Абернати готовится сказать, что все сделал правильно, репетирует в голове несколько вариантов фраз «план был продуман до мелочей, сэр» и «не я виноват, что мисс Гольдшейн действовала не по плану», но Грейвз явно не настроен никого слушать.  
— Все, что от вас требовалось — найти дракона и тайник и сообщить об этом оперативному отделу. Что же мы имеем теперь? Ваш товарищ лежит в фон Гогенгейме, вы, мистер Абернати, нарушили все возможные правила техники безопасности ради весьма сомнительного результата, а вы, мисс Гольдштейн, использовали Заклятие адского пламени, не будучи даже младшим аврором.  
Телефон снова звонит, но Грейвз не обращает внимания.  
— Обычно я не во всем согласен с мадам Белланже, но тут она отчасти права. Такое поведение — последнее, чего я жду от ассистентов детективного бюро. Скажите, это вы так хотели отличиться перед мистером О'Даудом? Вам нужен был значок, верно понимаю?  
Не дождавшись ответа, он говорит сам:  
— Вам очень хотелось его получить. Вы юны, амбициозны, и этот значок для вас значит больше, чем чистая работа и аврорские принципы. Что ж, поступим так. Значок достанется одному из вас, но другой покинет МАКУСА. И насчет мистера Бувье не беспокойтесь, он здесь больше не работает.  
Грейвз откидывается в кресло.  
— Решайте сами, кто станет аврором, молодые люди. На принятие решения я даю вам ровно минуту.  
Часы отмеряют секунды мучительно медленно, и все это время телефон надрывается в полной тишине. Абернати потупляет глаза, и Тина, как он замечает, тоже. На короткий промежуток времени телефон наконец замолкает, а часы будто бы останавливаются, и в комнате повисает неловкая тишина.  
— Молодые люди, я жду, — наконец говорит Грейвз. — Минута прошла.  
Первой отвечает Тина.  
— Это не честно, сэр, — говорит она.  
Абернати собирается с духом.  
— Хоть мисс Гольдштейн и испортила мой план, я не хочу, чтобы ее за это увольняли, сэр. И мне не нужен значок.  
— Да? — спрашивает Грейвз, изучив взглядом сначала его, а затем Тину Гольдштейн. — Как необычно. Ассистенты, которые не хотят стать аврорами, я вас верно понял? Что же, вы можете идти.  
Выходя из кабинета, Абернати слышит, как телефон звонит в очередной раз, но теперь Грейвз все-таки берет трубку — и тихим, раздраженным голосом говорит: «Глэдис, я очень занят. Нет, если ты явишься в Вулворт-билдинг, это ничего не изменит. Нет, Глэдис, я сейчас не могу разговаривать». 

О том, стоит ли понимать это «вы можете идти» как «вы оба уволены», Тина и Абернати спорят до хрипоты, пока Джек О'Дауд не вызывает их лично к себе и не говорит:  
— Никто не уволен, кроме Несчастья, но все облажались. Еще раз увижу, что Гольдштейн пользуется непростительными заклятиями — с вещами и на выход. Еще раз увижу, что Абернати не хочет думать — тоже с вещами и на выход. Тьфу, позорище.  
Быть позором детективного бюро оказывается крайне неприятно; на ассистента и так периодически посматривают, как на человека третьего сорта, а теперь при виде Абернати или Тины старшие то шутят о том, какая бестолковая молодежь нынче пошла, то с легким презрением уточняют: «Это из-за вас двоих к нам наведалась Белланже?»  
В такие моменты Абернати ужасно хотел бы напоминать себе, что у него в жизни есть что-то кроме работы, но ничего кроме работы у него, если подумать, и нет.  
Одной довольно противной ноябрьской ночью он решает оторваться от чтения «Полного пособия по магикриминалистике», выйти на улицу и немного отвлечься. Нельзя сказать, что это решение спонтанно — Абернати обдумывал его несколько дней перед тем, как сказал себе: «Ладно, ладно, сейчас или никогда».  
И все-таки. 

Абернати осторожен: его первый раз с мужчиной — история стыдная и тайная, и потом он еще долго проверяет, тщательно ли замел все следы. Человек, который отсасывает ему в подворотне — не-маг, ирландец, на голову выше и гораздо красивее. Абернати стирает ему память, как только они приводят себя в порядок и возвращаются на Бауэри — и трансгрессирует куда подальше.  
У себя в комнате Абернати опять открывает «Полное пособие», пробегается взглядом по строчке «следы различных видов чар: классификация», но никак не может решить, что чувствует по поводу недавнего происшествия. Слово «происшествие» здесь подходит куда лучше, чем «знакомство» или «секс». Абернати думает, что его где-то обманули, и что если от близости и можно получить удовольствие, то явно не так и не с такими людьми.  
Тем временем на улице не-маг долго смотрит в темноту, словно пытаясь вспомнить что-то, а потом крестится и уходит. 

Неделю спустя в детективное бюро приходят два конверта с именными печатями Персиваля Грейвза, на имя Франклина Абернати и Порпентины Гольдштейн. Сам факт, что Грейвз присылает именно письма, всем уже кажется достаточно удивительным: письма, которые приносит сова, предназначаются внешнему, не-аврорскому миру, в Отделе же все переписываются, отправляя друг другу бумажных мышей.  
В каждом конверте лежит аврорский значок. Его сопровождает короткая записка на листе плотной кремовой бумаги.  
Записка Абернати сообщает:  
«В аврорах я ценю в первую очередь ум, храбрость и командный дух. Радует, что вы умеете работать даже с людьми, которых явно недолюбливаете. И будьте добры, хорошо оцените все риски перед тем, как в следующий раз броситесь спасать товарища. У вас есть способности к аналитическому мышлению».  
Что написал Грейвз Тине, Абернати так и не узнает, но после этого ее из детективного бюро переводят в оперативное.  
Так Фрэнк Абернати становится полноправным аврором и даже получает целый письменный стол в свое распоряжение. 

О том, что мадам Гарднер Белланже и мистера Персиваля Грейвза связывает нечто большее, чем рабочие отношения, Абернати догадывается, но окончательно его догадки подтверждают сплетни, которые он подслушивает во время обеденного перерыва. Говорят, мистер Грейвз и глава кадровой службы семь лет были женаты и разводились с большим скандалом. Говорят так же, что девичья фамилия мадам Белланже — Уортингтон, а Белланже звали ее покойного второго мужа. Особенно злые языки считают, что президенту Пиквери нравится стравливать мистера Грейвза с мадам Белланже на правительственных совещаниях и наблюдать, как одна сыплет обвинениями другого в халатности, но этому Абернати предпочитает не верить. Ему хотелось бы думать, что у президента слишком мало времени для таких глупостей.  
Вторая жена Грейвза, Джейн Рансибл — главный редактор «Нью-Йорк Гост»: она звонит, когда хочет предать очередной провал МАКУСА огласке, и звонит именно Грейвзу, чтобы — ничего личного! — задать несколько неудобных вопросов. Если Джейн Рансибл вдруг звонит кому-то другому в Отделе, то на все ее вопросы нужно отвечать коротко: «мистер Грейвз сейчас не на месте».  
Третья жена, двадцатипятилетняя Глэдис Маклин — актриса колдофильмов, известная тем, что играла чародейку Моргану и Хельгу Хаффлпафф. С мисс Маклин Грейвз вроде бы все еще вместе, но обсуждать это в аврорате не принято.  
— Я слышала от Мод, которая в архивах, что мисс Маклин недавно сделала аборт, и вообще, они с нашим мистером Грейвзом давно не живут вместе, а Мод глупостей точно говорить не станет, она дружит с самой Примулой Фибл, — заговорщицки шепчет Абернати одна из секретарш. — Мерлин правый, Мод такая сплетница, это же ужас, мистер Абернати, у-жас!  
После того, как вы получаете звание аврора, многие вещи меняются: к примеру, кроме бумажной работы вы теперь иногда занимаетесь и следственной, еще вам полагается десятипроцентная скидка в «Флориш и Блоттс» (по предъявлении значка), а все женщины до двадцати пяти, работающие в МАКУСА, теперь зовут вас «мистер» и «сэр» и старательно кокетничают (кроме, разве что, Гольдштейн).  
— Я не хотел это знать о мистере Грейвзе и его супруге, большое спасибо, — отвечает Абернати.  
К благам, которые дает аврорская работа, он оказался равнодушен. Бумажная работа ему удается не хуже остальной, ассортимент в «Флориш и Блоттс» он нашел на редкость скудным (одни только книги для студентов Ильверморни и пособия по травологии и отношениям), а женщины его вообще не интересуют. 

Абернати ночует на работе лишь для того, чтобы Персиваль Грейвз снова прислал ему письмо. Или хотя бы однажды сказал ему:  
— Вы мне нравитесь.  
Это он и говорит в феврале двадцать второго, когда выводит Абернати из детективного бюро и переводит к себе, несмотря на все протесты недавно учрежденного мадам Белланже специально для авроров Управления по делам профессиональной ответственности.  
— Джентльмен с Юга, — констатирует Персиваль Грейвз, оглядев его с ног до головы. — Думаю, в вас что-то есть. Заставлять вас заниматься чем-то одним, будь то бумажки или истребление волшебных тварей, имеет мало смысла. Ваша бывшая коллега... она была хороша именно для оперативной работы, а вас же, как я считаю, есть смысл учить всему и понемножку.  
Грейвз не рассыпает намеков на красивые должности и большие карьерные перспективы, нет. Абернати сомневается, что такой человек стал бы растить себе заместителя; нет, директор Грейвз всегда работал без заместителей, и вряд ли в ближайшем будущем ситуация изменится. На те письма, которые стоят ответа, он отвечает лично. Лично раздает поручения. Лично делает выговоры. Лично собеседует тех, кто приходит в Отдел устраиваться на работу.  
Тем не менее, к концу февраля двадцать первого Абернати получает должность его помощника и окончательно перебирается в крохотный кабинет рядом с местом секретарши Грейвза, мисс Фибл.


	3. Часть вторая, 1923

— Ну что же, мой юный друг, какие в аврорате новости?  
Мистер Воронцофф расставляет по витрине новые успокоительные настойки в разноцветных флаконах, банки с сушеными лапками неизвестных Абернати птиц (каждая — размером с ноготь большого пальца), флаконы косметического средства на основе слюны Пикирующего Злыдня и коллекцию сделанных на заказ ступок, которые так и не забрал покупатель.  
— Нет, нет, впрочем, не рассказывайте, я и сам читаю газеты. Какой-то Флэтчер обчистил ювелирную лавку на сорок седьмой, вы слышали? А в Бронксе недавно, говорят, вытащили несчастного, которого гоблины чуть не замуровали в бетон — и это еще хорошо, если он один такой.  
«Мерлин, да разумеется, не один,» — хочет было сказать Абернати, но, подумав, решает не расстраивать старика лишний раз.  
Воронцофф выравнивает флаконы так, чтобы они все стояли на одной линии, и раскладывает возле ступок пестики из чистого красного дерева, каждый на отдельной маленькой бархатной подушке.  
— Некий, если мне не изменяет память, Гольдфарб с отвратительной кличкой, вчера убил двоих. Какие-то люди в масках ограбили «Уолден и партнеры». Подчистую. Забрали все, все, представляете, Франклин?  
— Если вы о «Студне» Гольдфарбе, то его господин Грейвз уже объявил в розыск, — говорит Абернати. — А Флэтчера вчера арестовала одна моя коллега, мисс Гольдштейн. Могу я попросить вас об одном одолжении? Пожалуйста, не читайте криминальную хронику. Ее пишут те, кто не знает, как дела обстоят на самом деле.  
— Как дела обстоят на самом деле? — передразнивает Абернати мистер Воронцофф. — Беззаконие и беспорядок, вот как они обстоят. Нет, нет, представьте себе, мой юный друг: вы бежите в Америку, спасаясь от беззакония и беспорядка, что с некоторых пор царят у вас на родине. А приехав, понимаете: и тут тоже грабят среди бела дня. Вот только если в России это делают магглы, то есть, прошу прощения, как у вас говорят, не-маги, которые зовут себя большевиками, то тут — казалось бы, вполне честные с виду граждане.  
— Вы считаете гоблинов честными гражданами? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Воронцофф отвечает не без легкого раздражения в голосе:  
— Я считаю, что честным гражданином может быть кто угодно, кроме большевика.

Времена меняются со скоростью, которую не могли бы себе представить даже создатели метлы «Нимбус-двадцать один». Деньги обрушиваются на Америку неожиданно и в таком количестве, что потратить все сразу не представляется возможным. Алкоголь дешевеет; бары и закрытые клубы открываются по всему Нью-Йорку, и во всем их разнообразии определить, что модно, а что вышло из моды вчера, становится невозможно. «Нью-Йорк Гост» выбирает людей года, чему сопутствует пышная церемония награждения, которую, пожалуй, ждут сильнее, чем объявление имен победителей. На вечеринках банкира Вегенера отплясывают наследницы, издатели, крупные промышленники, владельцы квиддичных команд, а так же весь Колдовуд и почти весь Бродвей (во всяком случае, те, чьи имена сейчас на слуху). Выходцы из Бруклина, Бронкса и Гарлема в свою очередь грабят банки; одни бьют стекло, взрывают двери хранилищ и убивают тех, кто попадется под руку, другие же действуют так молниеносно и чисто, что охранники и кассиры едва успевают опомниться.  
Так и случается со служащими банка «Уолден и партнеры»; на допросе все они мямлят что-то про «пять высоких молодых людей в костюмах», у одного из которых «кажется, что-то было с носом этакое». Налетчики не оставляют трупов, однако дурачат сторожевые и сигнальные чары, быстро и ловко скручивают всю охрану в здании, спускаются с управляющим в подземелье, забирают столько драготов и золотых слитков, сколько могут унести, а после тщательно стирают память тем, кто их видел.  
— Ублюдки, — говорит О'Дауд.  
— Люди нового времени, — отвечает Грейвз.

Тем вечером Грейвз собирает весь Отдел, от глав бюро до младших ассистентов, от обливиаторов и до оперативников, на срочное совещание.  
— Коллеги, — говорит он. — Многие из вас, как я вижу, еще не понимают, что происходит. Страна богатеет, преступники смелеют, а нравы — что, кстати, закономерно, господа, — становятся свободнее. Плохая новость: если вы в свою очередь не станете подозрительнее, храбрее, внимательнее и злее, то Отдел расформируют за ненадобностью. И я лично подпишу этот указ. Мне стыдно думать о том, что авроры проедают госбюджет впустую. И если я еще хотя бы один раз увижу, как кто-либо из вас пьет на работе, можете не беспокоиться: вы будете уволены в этот же день.  
Ропот толпы он игнорирует.

Еще год назад самым противным в работе рядового аврора было патрулировать улицы: прикрепленным к разным частям Манхэттэна еще везло, а вот те, кого отправили в китайский квартал, после дежурства долго и громко жаловались на жизнь и жестокость Грейвза.  
— Теперь, — говорит Грейвз, — для того, чтобы прочесывать опиумные курильни, есть отдельная команда. Остальные займутся делом.  
Новые обязанности Абернати выглядят так: собирать для Грейвза информацию, составлять полные досье на всех людей, которые Грейвзу потенциально интересны, помогать на допросах (и тщательно протоколировать каждый), выезжать вместе с Грейвзом на каждую операцию и присутствовать на его встречах. Также в обязанности помощника директора Отдела входит быть на связи по ночам и в выходные и отвечать на все письма, присланные совиной почтой, в течение пятнадцати минут.  
Если подумать, Абернати не видит тут ничего, с чем нельзя было бы справиться. Разве что, теперь он научился использовать чары «Реннервейт» не чтобы прийти в себя, но чтобы взбодриться. И заводит будильник так, чтобы тот звенел по два раза за ночь; это ужасно раздражает молодого колдомедика, снимающего комнату по соседству. 

Главное на допросе — сохранять невозмутимый вид, записывать каждую мелочь и действовать по плану.  
— Схема несложная: хороший аврор, плохой аврор. Плохой давит всеми возможными способами, запугивает, прижимает к стенке. Хороший пытается вникнуть в мотивацию собеседника, делает вид, что все понимает, намекает на возможную поблажку — если собеседник пойдет следствию навстречу, конечно.  
Грейвз наклоняет голову и внимательно, будто изучая, смотрит на Абернати.  
— Как вы думаете, какой вы аврор?  
— Хороший, сэр, — говорит Абернати. — Но если вы будете давить, а я обещать поблажки, это несколько подорвет ваш авторитет в глазах подозреваемого.  
— Как славно, — отвечает Грейвз, — что вы все понимаете. С уголовным законодательством у вас как?  
— Я его знаю, сэр.  
— Тогда вы должны его не просто знать, а знать лучше любого в МАКУСА. Давайте, освежите в памяти. Я в вас верю.  
На этом Грейвз заканчивает разговор: в кабинет стучит секретарша и, не дождавшись ответа, из-за двери напоминает, что на два у него назначен обед с казначеем.  
Кстати, про казначея: с ним Грейвз обедает каждую среду, и про это в Отделе говорят просто — «прикармливает». 

Когда колдовская Америка не говорит о деньгах, она говорит о сексе.  
В «Флориш и Блоттс» на Пятьдесят девятой улице продаются нехитрые руководства по соблазнению дам, учебники «Как ублажить мужа в постели: большая книга молодой леди», справочники сексуального этикета и сборники «Особенных заклинаний романтического толку». Мисс Примула Фибл раз в неделю ходит на «вечеринки знакомств», о чем с хихиканьем рассказывает секретаршам рангом пониже, не работающим у «шикарного мужчины» мистера Грейвза. Обливиаторша в брюках громко и пошло шутит в курительной. Среди авроров мужского пола хорошим тоном стало обсуждать свои сексуальные похождения: у кого больше, ярче и интереснее. Министерство образования и культуры закидывает Пиквери требованиями ввести цензуру, чтобы прищучить «потерявших стыд». Под конец одну актрису комедий, толстую, вульгарную, но донельзя популярную, газетчики разрывают на клочки за «неприличный» мьюзикл на Бродвее. Грейвз отказывается арестовывать ее за мелкое хулиганство и говорит лишь: «Ходить на плохие спектакли — не преступление, а аврорат вопросами общественной морали не занимается».  
Под конец рабочей недели у мужчин Отдела, женатых и нет, принято собираться в баре возле Вулворт-билдинг.  
Чтобы влиться в коллектив, Фрэнк Абернати тщательно продумывает истории о том, как провел «прошлые выходные» — на случай, если спросят.  
Голых женщин он видел разве что на неприличных картинках, которые в Ильверморни были в ходу даже на факультете Змея, но нашел не слишком зрелище не слишком занимательным. Другое дело — мужчины.  
Секс витает в воздухе, и кажется, что он, этот секс, есть у всех, кроме Абернати. Как будто его забыли позвать на вечеринку, куда уже приглашен весь Отдел. Остается только строить из себя плохого, «злого» аврора: раздражение и обиду от того, что вся жизнь в Нью-Йорке превратилась в одну чужую вечеринку не для таких, как Фрэнк Абернати, лучше всего выходит изливать в работу. 

Абернати настолько вживается в роль плохого аврора, что однажды ловит себя на размышлениях, какие именно пункты федерального закона номер 314 нарушают его коллеги каждый день по долгу службы — и как это использовать. От таких мыслей он быстро избавляется, но на допросах разыгрывает говнюка мастерски.  
К примеру, вопросами об отмывании денег он доводит Джимми Сканно (по прозвищу Гоблинский Бухгалтер) до такого состояния, что чуть было не получает красивейшую «Авада кедавру».  
Спасает ситуацию Грейвз, прикрыв Абернати собой и предупредив «Аваду» беспалочковым «Экспеллиармусом», а затем, видимо, в наказание, подвесив Гоблинского Бухгалтера «Левикорпусом» вниз головой.  
— Будете висеть вот так, пока не научитесь разговаривать с моими сотрудниками так, как подобает, мистер Сканно, — бросает он, закрыв за собой дверь комнаты для допросов. — Подумаете над своим поведением — зовите.  
После допроса Грейвз отводит Абернати в сторону и тихо говорит:  
— Боюсь, вы переусердствовали. Спокойно, спокойно, не нужно атаковать подозреваемых, как стая гриндилоу в период миграции. Ваша задача — изящно запугать, а не вывести из себя.  
— Понял, сэр, — мрачно говорит Абернати. — Я обязательно исправлюсь, сэр.  
Грейвз прикасается к его плечу, но осторожно и на удивление ненавязчиво.  
— Фрэнк.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Сделайте одолжение, — говорит Персиваль Грейвз, — найдите что-нибудь, что помогло бы вам расслабиться. 

Второй раз Абернати с мужчиной еще более тоскливый, чем первый: для начала, это больно, и кончить все никак не выходит. Приятный во всех отношениях итальянец, которого он подцепил час назад, при определенном ракурсе и в определенном освещении кажется не таким уж приятным. Также: вполне возможно, что это именно с Фрэнком Абернати что-то не так, раз он не получает никакого удовольствия, а итальянец — очень даже получает.  
Третий раз с мужчиной тоже не слишком удается. На этот раз больно не столько Абернати, сколько пареньку, который лежит под ним, и это все настолько неловко, нескладно и неуклюже, что приходится встать и сказать:  
— Я так не могу, извини.  
Паренек, наверное, Абернати ненавидит. К слову, Абернати заметил, что и он сам к себе после такого испытывает некоторое отвращение, и пока он не понимает, нормально это или нет.

Другие, более общепринятые способы расслабления, в его случае не работают: не разводить же мандрагоры или какие-нибудь не-магические гортензии, не собирать же вкладыши из шоколадных лягушек фабрики «Карлайл и Ко». Взвесив все «за» и «против» Абернати решает: нарушать закон всякий раз, когда хочется близости, опаснее, чем найти колдуна своего возраста.  
Таким образом практичный юноша из штата Миссисипи у него в голове одерживает верх над нервным молодым человеком из МАКУСА, больше всего на свете боящимся снова испортить себе карьеру и загреметь в тюрьму. 

Мужчину из своих найти не так-то сложно, особенно если знать места: помилуйте, на дворе двадцать третий, мы живем в крайне прогрессивное время.  
Мужчину из своих, который покрывает волосы таким слоем бриолина, что запачкаешься, если коснешься рукой, не пудрится, не страдает стыдными заболеваниями полового толка и не называет тебя через слово «сладкий» и «пирожок», в этих местах найти определенно сложнее.  
Абернати со своими вкусами уже определился: он не любит блондинов, не любит совсем черных, в смысле чернокожих, и рыжих, хоть они попадаются редко, тоже не жалует. Слишком женственные ему не нравятся, как и коротышки, и мускулистые, и с тонкими губами, и с маленькими глазами.  
Остается только пить огневиски и смотреть по сторонам — потому что без огневиски (и слез) на мужчин, которые приходят в «Пьяного жмыра» по четвергам не взглянешь.

— Во-первых, ты, парень, здесь точно в первый раз.  
Человек, который подсаживается к Абернати — высокого (даже слишком) роста, широкоплечий, в дорогом с виду, но не пижонском двубортном пиджаке, со сломанным (явно пару раз) носом и проницательным взглядом. Врать людям подобного типажа не имеет смысла — да и что уж там, любые попытки отпереться здесь выглядели бы довольно унизительно.  
Поэтому Абернати готовится незаметно достать палочку. Оправдание Грейвзу он придумает. Мало ли, что можно делать на «вечеринке знакомств» для извращенцев. Ловить извращенцев, к примеру, как раз чтобы арестовать.  
— Допустим, — говорит Абернати.  
— Во-вторых, — продолжает человек со сломанным носом, — и я сюда таки не то чтобы часто заглядываю. А в-третьих, у тебя лицо такое. Интересное. В первый раз тут такое вижу.  
— И что же в моем лице такого... интересного? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Смотришь так, будто что-то задумал.  
Человек со сломанным носом улыбается. На секунду его улыбка напоминает Абернати оскал, как у крупной охотничьей собаки или волка, но затем в ней проскальзывает нечто обезоруживающее.  
— Если это имеет какое-то значение, то сегодня я еще ничего не задумывал.  
— Ты, случайно, не из этих, что в Вулворт-билдинг сидят?  
— Нет, — врет Абернати, — не из этих. Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
Человек, издав глухой смешок, но так ничего и не ответив, скрывается в толпе. И уже через минуту возникает рядом, с двумя стаканами огневиски.  
— Ну, мистер «не из этих», за знакомство, — говорит он.  
— Во-первых, — Абернати не берет стакан, — мы толком и не познакомились. А во-вторых, при всем уважении, я не...  
— Ты меня боишься, —` говорит неизвестный, как если бы говорил о некоем простом, давно доказанном факте: «заклинание «Бомбарда» вызывает взрыв» или «нюхлер собирает золото».  
— У тебя рука на палочке, как будто тебя вот прямо сейчас «Круциатусом» пытать собрались.  
— Просто немного нервничаю, — отвечает Абернати, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. — Я ничего о тебе не знаю.  
У его собеседника голос низкий, вкрадчивый и чуть хриплый.  
— А что тебе нужно знать? Люблю квиддич, на колдофильмы ходить, хорошие костюмы носить, бейсбол тоже ничего, но все-таки, если бы там были бладжеры, было бы интереснее, конечно. Огневиски люблю, против девочек с грудью ничего не имею, но мальчики с мозгами мне нравятся больше.  
— Думаешь, это что-то говорит о тебе?  
— Тогда так: вырос в Бронксе, два брата и сестра, все младшие, папаша рано помер, пришлось пойти зарабатывать. Вот с тех пор и зарабатываю, где могу и как могу. Мне хватает, жизнь тоже ничего, не самая скучная.  
И тут, невзнавай, походя, человек со сломанным носом добавляет:  
— Меня, кстати, Бен зовут. Бен Левински. А тебя?  
— Фрэнк, — отвечает Абернати.  
Бен Левински ухмыляется.  
— Вот и познакомились.

— Давно тут живешь?  
— Давно. Со вчерашнего дня.  
Абернати слегка пьян, в ушах у него звенит, и его рубашка валяется на полу.  
Бен Левински отмахивается, когда Абернати говорит что-то вроде «есть же для этого заклинание».  
— Зачем?  
Левински ставит ему засос в районе шеи, кусает за ухо и запускает широкую мозолистую ладонь под белье, но как-то на редкость ненавязчиво.  
Абернати думает, что мог бы остаться на ночь. В общем и целом, его не должно интересовать, чем зарабатывает на жизнь человек, которого он видит в первый и единственный раз.

Левински, нисколько не стесняясь, вылизывает его и — похоже, после простых обезболивающих чар, произнесенных про себя — входит одним резким движением.  
Абернати выдыхает и обнимает его за плечи. Правда, через секунду он все-таки вспоминает, что ничего здесь никому не должен, и, решив не стесняться, расцарапывает новому любовнику всю спину.  
Утром он обещает стереть эту историю из головы, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то более полезном и менее опасном для репутации, чем секс со случайными мужчинами неопределенного рода занятий. Однако сначала Абернати останавливает нечто необъяснимое в глазах Левински, в выражении его лица в момент оргазма, а потом за первым разом просто следуют второй и третий.  
Где-то в глубине души Абернати подозревал, что такое случается, с кем-то другим, при других обстоятельствах, в другой жизни и другом Нью-Йорке. Но того, что это случится именно с ним и именно в самый неподходящий момент, он уж точно ждать не мог. 

Грейвз терпеть не может банкиров, и это факт, известный всему отделу. Он относится к ним с молчаливым, ледяным презрением, хотя однажды и бросил, будто бы невзначай:  
— Эти люди — и гоблины — своими амбициями разорят страну. Поверьте, Фрэнк, еще пара-тройка лет. Голая жадность еще никого не приводила ни к чему стоящему.  
Поэтому на происшествия в американских банках Грейвз смотрит насмешливо.  
— Все это, господа, очень интересно, но пока мы ничего предпринимать не собираемся, — говорит он Абернати, еще паре авроров и директорам бюро.  
— Это американские деньги, сэр. Деньги налогоплательщиков, и их крадут, внаглую, днем, — возражает было Джек О'Дауд.  
— Господа, — морщится Грейвз, — вот вам очень простой урок: чем тяжелее и сложнее преступления, тем больше ценят аврорат. Дайте нашим неизвестным потрясти Уолл-стрит. Посмотрим, что произойдет — я охотно верю, что потенциал есть. А пока выясните их настоящие лица.  
О'Дауд было бормочет что-то о «родившихся с серебряной ложкой во рту» и «грабеже простого американца», но Грейвз притворяется, будто не слышал.  
— А вот «Студнем» Гольдфарбом, Джек, я бы советовал вам заняться прямо сейчас. И ты, Фрэнк, работаешь с мистером О'Даудом и держишь меня в курсе.

Абернати язвит в ответ на очередной подкол от Левински, делает вид, что полностью игнорирует Левински, но тот снова и снова находит его — узнает его адрес, распорядок дня и даже заклинание на дверном замке.  
— Так значит, — говорит Бен вместо приветствия, — ты аврор. Посмотрел тут твои книжки.  
— Какого Мерлина ты делаешь у меня в комнате? — только уточняет Абернати, без особых эмоций.  
Левински в ответ ухмыляется.  
— Соскучился.  
В одной руке у него чашка свежесваренного кофе, в другой «Викли» за прошлую пятницу, который он вытащил из-под горы бумаг на письменном столе Абернати. На обложке, даже изрядно помятой, нетрудно прочитать: «УДИВИТЕЛЬНОЕ РЯДОМ, НО ОНО ЗАПРЕЩЕНО». Чуть ниже приписано: «100 причин отменить закон Раппопорта».  
— Листал, пока тебя не было, — говорит Бен. — Таки муть, но про этого вашего главного аврора Грейвза смешно написали. Вот ты сам что думаешь об этом законе, как его, Раппопорта?  
— Надеюсь, — шипит Абернати вполголоса, — ты понимаешь, что за стенкой спит мой сосед? Нас в любой момент могут застукать, и я не собираюсь...  
— Именно поэтому, — говорит Бен Левински, — мы отправляемся ко мне домой.  
Квартира, в которую он приводит Абернати, не похожа на ту, где они переспали друг с другом в первый раз; этого, наверное, следовало ожидать. 

Тетушки и мама в очередной раз присылают Абернати по письму, и он отвечает на каждое по отдельности: он живет хорошо, много работает, подходящую девушку себе не нашел, хотя в Нью-Йорке приятных девчонок много, есть из кого выбирать. На танцы не ходит — нет времени. Совсем не пьет — это вредно. Начальник, мистер Грейвз — гениальный человек. Да-да, из тех самых Грейвзов, тетя Мод. И Президента тоже видел, тетя Джин. Да, тетя Фрэнсис, мадам Президент похожа на элегантную даму, и одевается она соответствующе, а тюрбаны — дань моде. Да, так сейчас модно, и пожалуйста, скажи тете Мод, чтобы та не вздумала снова начать разводить жмыров — сейчас за это штраф вырос в два раза. Мама, люблю, целую, ужасно скучаю, на День Благодарения, может, и приеду, но тут обещать не могу, и с Рождеством пока непонятно. Возможно, у меня и не будет никаких каникул. Я предупредил тетю Фрэнсис, но и тебе тоже скажу, на всякий случай: пожалуйста, мама, не давай тете Мод покупать жмыров.  
Слово «жмыры», правда, у него ассоциируется теперь разве что с местом «Пьяный жмыр», а стоит подумать об этом месте, и возвращается легкое чувство вины. 

Левински нравится и когда Абернати сверху — «жалеть не надо», «давай еще», «и в плечо укуси». Поначалу Абернати стесняется — в голову ему не могла прийти даже сама мысль, что человек вроде Бена может хотеть такого. Сюда стоит добавить вопросы, которые, наверное, возникали у каждого юноши в похожей ситуации: достаточно ли он хорош, не слишком ли бездарен в постели, и точно ли природа оснастила его для таких дел.  
Однако Левински тянет его на себя и просит сделать лицо попроще, а минуту спустя все вопросы исчезают (или теряют свою остроту).

В Бене есть нечто животное, хищное. Все, что он делает, он делает по наитию — возможно, этим и объясняется его удивительная свобода от предрассудков в постели.  
— Я в первый раз вижу человека, который делает только то, что хочет, — говорит Абернати. — И знаешь, мне кажется, это так не работает.  
— Только так это и работает. Если что-то хочешь, то таки берешь — иначе никак.  
Абернати не планирует себе в этом признаваться, но где-то в глубине души эта наглость — даже не наглость, а самоуверенность, помноженная на силу — восхищает его. Или хотя бы интригует.  
Чем именно занимается Левински, он предпочитает не выяснять. Версий, исходя из аврорского опыта Абернати, несколько: зарабатывает на боях, прикрывает одно или два питейных заведения, сбывает магам мелких волшебных животных, а не-магам огневиски. С другой стороны, у Левински есть свой, вполне понятный кодекс чести. Этот кодекс делит человеческие поступки на поступки, совершенные «по понятиям» и «не по понятиям».  
— Я не убиваю случайных. И тех, кто не нарывается.  
Абернати прекрасно знает банды и бандитов Нью-Йорка — старых, молодых, трусливых и совсем отчаянных. Следственные архивы, криминальные сводки в газетах, воспоминания Клири и О'Дауда говорят об одном: в Нью-Йорке всегда убивали, чтобы внушить другим страх, убивали при малейшем сопротивлении, убивали, услышав слово «нет» или столкнувшись с нежеланием делиться.  
— Убивать на каждом шагу и шлемили могут, — говорит Левински. — Это просто. И не по понятиям.  
Шлемилями он называет не-магов — и заодно всех, кто по его мнению неважно колдует или глуповат.  
Сам он, как успевает заметить Абернати, проявляет поразительную изобретательность в заклинаниях — оборонных, атакующих, обездвиживающих, заклинаниях-обманках и ловушках. Иногда кажется, что Левински колдует вслепую: в фундаментальных вещах, которые разбирают в Ильверморни, он ничего не понимает, как и в принципах действия магии. Но, присмотревшись, Абернати замечает: Бен Левински прекрасно знает именно те чары, которые ему нужны.  
— Но если не убивать, — спрашивает Абернати, — как можно среди... ваших людей добиться уважения?  
Левински пожимает плечами.  
— Добрым словом и волшебной палочкой.

В одно время с Фрэнком Абернати в школе Ильверморни учился Джимми О'Флаэрти — грязнокровка-ирландец, на факультете Гром-Птицы.  
На Змее грязнокровок, как и чужаков с других факультетов, не терпели, но с Джимми общались только для того, чтобы послушать байки о жизни не-магов.  
Иногда Джимми вспоминал о дяде-боксере — тот выиграл за всю жизнь боев больше, чем вырастила мандрагор профессор травологии мисс Марчмейн. Джимми рассказывал: опытный боксер, если он хоть чего-то стоит, не станет ввязываться в уличные драки.  
Это кажется Абернати похожим на Бена Левински. 

Сейфы нью-йоркского отделения «Гринготтс» обчищают до последнего драгота. Почерк все тот же, что и в случае с «Уолденом и партнерами»: ограбление явно совершено несколькими людьми, сотрудники банка отделались разве что испугом и парой синяков, сняты даже самые сложные охранные заклинания, память у всех присутствующих стерта.  
— Однако, — говорит Персиваль Грейвз.  
Получасом раньше он выпроводил из своего кабинета постоянного представителя Великобритании при МАКУСА, длинноносого лысеющего мужчину по фамилии Пруэтт.  
— Как прошла встреча, сэр? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Грейвз закатывает глаза.  
— Представитель угрожал мне их Министром Магии. Во всяком случае, пытался угрожать. Что же касается наших грабителей, то мне всерьез интересно, зачем им столько денег. И, Фрэнк, что особенно важно для нас — как джентльмены намереваются эти деньги потратить.  
Абернати догадывается, что Грейвз имеет в виду: в ближайшие несколько месяцев детективному бюро придется тщательно отслеживать все крупные чеки, крупные платежи наличными и крупные, но подозрительные покупки в Нью-Йорке или Чикаго.  
Работа неприятная, кропотливая до тошноты, до тошноты же малоэффективная, но, увы, неизбежная. 

Необходимость в ней отпадает в понедельник, когда солидную часть похищенных из «Гринготтс» денег находят на улицах Гарлема.  
— Простите, что? Денежная бомба? — Абернати чуть было не давится кофе, но усилием воли сохраняет более или менее непоколебимый вид. — Это просто абсурд, Гольдштейн. Не сказать, что мне раньше нравились ваши шутки, но эта особенно несмешная. Я отказываюсь передавать этот бред сумасшедшего своему начальнику, Гольдштейн.  
Тина отвечает ему взглядом, который натренировала еще в годы работы младшим ассистентом.  
— Это не шутка. Некоторое количество мешков денег плюс «Бомбарда Максима» равно самая настоящая денежная бомба. Авроры Чильенти, Морозофф и Дагдейл подтвердят мои слова. Ваше право не верить, но мистер Грейвз должен знать.  
— Мерлинова борода, — произносит Фрэнк Абернати, на секунду даже забыв о том, что при Гольдштейн обещал себе не показывать ни сильного удивления, ни любых других эмоций. — Борода, а так же усы, шляпа, подштанники и другие важные части тела.  
Выдохнув, он признает:  
— Извините, был взволнован.  
— Подштанники не являются частью Мерлинова тела, — мягко поправляет Порпентина Гольдштейн. — И шляпа тоже.

Грейвз внимательно выслушивает новости, а потом, стоит Абернати закончить, лишь присвистывает.  
— Ловко. Сколько денег сгорело?  
— Пока нам не удалось это точно установить, сэр, — отвечает Абернати. — Мы также не можем установить, сколько именно денег украли местные жители, а сколько все еще летает по Гарлему.  
— Напомню, что Гарлем — не курительная комната аврората, а весьма обширная территория, Фрэнк.Морозофф и Дагдейл считают, что речь не об одной централизованной бомбе, а о нескольких, на разных улицах.  
— Как мило, — говорит Грейвз, — взять и покрыть весь Гарлем деньгами. Я определенно хочу познакомиться с этими джентльменами.

— Я мог бы тебя посадить, — выдыхает Абернати, убрав со лба влажные от пота волосы. — Не знаю, на сколько точно, но, думаю, тебя есть, за что.  
Сердце колотится, а перед глазами все плывет.  
Бен Левински все еще под ним: его нога закинута Абернати на бедро. Простыни, как и его живот и руки, перепачканы спермой, и похоже, простые чистящие чары на этот раз не сработают: все тут придется отмывать, долго и муторно.  
— Бери и вяжи прямо сейчас, — улыбается Бен, с нескрываемым вызовом. — МАКУСА хочет получить мою жизнь — МАКУСА может ее получить. Или хотя бы попытаться.  
— Я не буду этого делать.  
— Я знаю.  
Бен проводит пальцем по губам Абернати — лениво, рассеянно.  
— Все-таки, — говорит Абернати, — зачем я тебе сдался? Я аврор. Ты — я не знаю, кто ты, но у меня есть кое-какие догадки, и если эти догадки — правда...  
— Поделишься своими догадками как-нибудь потом, — отмахивается Левински, погладив его по колену. — Пока не посадили, можно развлечься. Если не развлекаться, то и жизнь не мила.  
— Бен.  
Абернати ловит взгляд Левински, и тот отводит глаза.  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
— Понравиться может кто угодно.  
— Не так-то сложно найти того, кто нравится, Бен, не аврора. А может, я только на авроров глаз и кладу, откуда ты знаешь?  
— Бен.  
— Да? — спрашивает Левински после некоторой паузы.  
Абернати продолжает пристально смотреть на него.  
— Зачем тебе это все?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Левински, — есть в тебе что-то... этакое.  
Встречный вопрос он не задает.

— Но с чего вдруг Гольдфарб стал работать так чисто?.. — произносит Клири, почесав бороду.  
— Не знаю. Совесть проснулась.  
— Откуда у него взяться совести?  
— Тоже не знаю. Это вы детективы, вам виднее.  
Глаза Абернати немного болят от недосыпа; последние десять часов он провел за перебором версий, осмотром и анализом улик, письмами Грейвзу и ответами на письма всех, кто теперь ужасно хотел бы Грейвза видеть. В основном это обеспокоенные банкиры, которым взбрело в голову, что Грейвз мог бы лично гарантировать им безопасность. Банкирам Абернати отказывает, хоть и вежливо, но сразу. Помимо них появилось порядочное количество сумасшедших, считающих, что знают, где находится «Студень» Гольдфарб: одни уверены, будто он сбежал в штат Индиана, другие недавно видели его в Иллинойсе, третьи так и вовсе говорят, что «Студень» недавно рыскал возле школы Ильверморни, в горах. На волне общественной паранойи новые версии возникают каждый день, одна фантастичнее другой, просто хоть книгу пиши.  
Абернати переливает себе в чашку все, что осталось на дне кофейника, смотрит на грязно-коричневого цвета жижу и понимает, что все-таки не хочет это пить. Хороший кофе в Отделе никто, кроме мисс Фибл, заваривать не умеет. Мисс Фибл же это делать обязывает положение — она, как-никак, секретарша самого Грейвза, а Грейвз дрянь не пьет.  
Больше всего Абернати сейчас хочется трех вещей: чтобы смена поскорее закончилась, а еще отоспаться и впервые за три дня увидеть Левински. Бен Левински пропадает по нескольку раз на неделе, по своим «делам», не объясняя, где будет, но всегда назначает время, в которое они обязательно должны увидеться — и тут уже не важно, что произойдет. Иногда Абернати шутит, что Бен — самая стабильная и предсказуемая часть его жизни, и эта шутка, наверное, не так уж далека от правды: они в самом деле встречаются ровно в назначенное время и в назначенном месте, как парочка на свидании.  
Сегодняшнее свидание назначено на девять вечера, в одном подпольном баре, который держит некий друг Бена, «а имя тебе знать не нужно». На часах — восемь тридцать.  
Клири опять ворчит про совесть, и О'Дауд кривится.  
— Совесть, шмовесть... Бессмысленная болтовня. Нет у них совести. Студень знает знает, что мы взяли след. И это точно он. И его «чистые» ограбления, «Обливиэйт» вместо «Авады» — он делает это потому, что задницей чует: за все, что уже успел натворить, его ждет Комната Забвения. Думает, что раз попадется там, где хотя бы никого не убил, то отделается сроком в «Санта-Круз». Зря думает, говнюк.  
— Господа, — слышит Абернати голос Грейвза, — Гольфарб может думать, что угодно, но ни Уолдена, ни «Гринготтс» он не трогал.  
— Откуда вы в этом так уверены, босс? — спрашивает Клири.  
Грейвз усмехается.  
— Только что Гольдфарб попробовал ограбить чикагский офис «Ройсс и Вегенер». И он убил одного охранника, а хотел убить пятерых. Все это он делал вдвоем с напарником. Но самое важное для нас в этой истории — то, что «Студень», как выяснилось, вообще не умеет снимать охранные чары. Он пытался заставить управляющего сделать это.

В воцарившейся суматохе не разберешь ничего: оперативники готовятся срочно трансгрессировать на место происшествия, из зала, отведенного под бюро Рисков, слышны возмущенные голоса Гольдштейн и Дагдейла, Морозофф проводит перекличку, О'Дауд на чем свет стоит ругает Клири за медлительность, а особо крупная бумажная мышь с печатью Грейвза, перепрыгнув через стол, случайно сталкивает кофейник на пол.  
— Но как вы обо всем узнали, сэр? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Грейвз отводит его в сторону.  
— Все просто. Немного воспитательной работы с нашим отделением в Чикаго. Теперь сообщают мне обо всем, и даже не срочной совой.  
— Но если «Уолдена» грабил не Гольдфарб, то...  
— То что? — спрашивает Грейвз. — Вы хотите узнать, кто, если не он? Думаю, это выяснится сегодня, Фрэнк. Сегодня вечером этот человек будет в Слепой свинье.  
— Вам нужна моя помощь, сэр?  
Часы показывают девять часов и пять минут; Грейвз не обращает на них внимания.  
— Вы куда-то спешите?  
— Нет, сэр, — решает соврать Абернати потому, что начальник вовсе не обязан знать ни его планы, ни сам факт, что у него вообще могут быть какие-либо планы после работы.  
Грейвз задерживает взгляд на его лице и, сочувственно хмыкнув, говорит:  
— Впрочем, вы сегодня бледноваты. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы хорошенько отоспались и собрались с силами. Завтра всех ждет тяжелый день.  
— С-спасибо, сэр, — только и отвечает Абернати. 

В баре «Три гиппогрифа» накурено так, что каждые десять минут Абернати выходит на улицу, чтобы подышать. К табаку примешиваются и другие запахи — духов, тоника для волос, пролитых коктейлей, человеческого пота.  
Абернати проводит в «Трех гиппогрифах» полтора часа, и его волосы и одежда, наверное, насквозь пропитываются дымом. Мимо проносятся танцующие пары, проститутки из тех, которых не назовешь ни дорогими, ни дешевыми, официанты и просто скучающие юноши.  
Бен Левински не приходит. 

Однако же, к часу ночи Бен вваливается в каморку Абернати с наскоро перебинтованным кровавой тряпкой плечом. Кровь покрывает и его костюм, и лицо, но это, судя по всему, его не беспокоит.  
Глядя на то, как кровь капает на паркет маленькими аккуратными каплями, Абернати несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, а потом чуть было не переходит на крик, но вовремя приказывает себе заткнуться, чтобы соседи чего вдруг не заподозрили.  
— Что произошло, мать твою? Почему ты не...  
Бен зажимает плечо рукой. Когда он наконец отвечает, то говорит пугающе спокойно и ровно:  
— Знаешь, в чем разница между шмоком и шлемилем? Шмок нападает на тебя со спины, пока ты играешь в покер, а шлемиль бросается защищать и сразу получает «Авада кедавру».  
Мысленно Абернати находится в состоянии, которое уже и паникой-то не назовешь. Внешне — еще находит в себе силы говорить про какие-то проклятые заклинания с непроницаемым лицом.  
Рана под повязкой отвратительно сшита (кое-где края даже толком не сходятся) и уже успела воспалиться. Отбросив в сторону пропитавшиеся кровью тряпки, Абернати спрашивает:  
— Где ты был?  
Бен Левински морщится от боли.  
— Сдается мне, ты уже сам понял.  
— Нет, — говорит Абернати.  
— Да, — отвечает Левински. 

В ушах у Абернати звенит; пол комнатки, с трудом отскобленный от грязи, копившейся здесь десятилетиями, словно уходит у него из-под ног.  
Он отдергивает руку от плеча Левински.  
— Это был ты?  
— Это был я, — говорит Бен. — «Уолден», «Сирс», «Гринготтс», «Хейли». Помнишь? Добрым словом и волшебной палочкой.  
Абернати садится на кровать, не замечая, что пачкает покрывало перемазанной в крови ладонью.  
— Я не верю.  
— Ты просто не хочешь верить, — говорит Левински. — Но это был я. Ну что, поможешь с плечом?  
Позже Абернати не сможет объяснить, что заставляет его согласиться. 

Абернати чертыхается сквозь зубы, вытаскивая из плеча Левински оставшуюся леску.  
— У ваших так плохо с простейшей лечебной магией?  
— Уж что, а латать себя никогда не умел.  
Чтобы продезинфицировать, снять старые швы и зашить его по новой, приходится пять раз попросить «не двигайся». И один раз послать ко всем Мерлинам, пригрозив, что через секунду вызовешь Грейвза сюда и «сдашь ему Левински нахрен». Убрав воспаление, Абернати накладывает Бену на плечо чистый бинт.  
— Должно быть нормально. Только сделай одолжение, меняй каждый день. Можно даже без магии.  
Тогда Левински неожиданно кладет ему ладонь на затылок — и притягивает к себе.  
— А теперь ты уходишь, тихо и осторожно, — говорит Абернати, — и больше мы не встречаемся.  
— Никуда я не ухожу, — отвечает Левински.  
До определенного момента они не целовались лишь для того, чтобы сохранить между собой некое формальное подобие дистанции. Дистанция сокращается именно тогда, когда Абернати готов к этому меньше всего в жизни, и сокращается она стремительно. 

Придя на работу утром, он узнает: в «Слепой свинье» пять трупов. Гнарлак после некоторых препираний с детективами все-таки рассказывает: в тот день в кабаке были и «Студень» Гольдфарб, только вернувшийся из Чикаго, и Бен «Счастливчик» Левински, «со всеми своими мордоворотами».  
Одной колдографии трупа шестерки «Студня» двадцатилетнему аврору-ассистенту хватает, чтобы выблевать весь завтрак в урну для бумаг.  
— Гольдфарб — идиот, — произносит Грейвз тоном колдомедика, опознавшего у пациента драконью оспу. — Сразу после преступления умный человек заляжет на дно, а не побежит пропивать награбленное у Гнарлака. А вот этот новичок, Счастливчик Левински, он, как мне кажется, совсем не так прост. Хочу, чтобы вы узнали о нем все.  
— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр, — говорит Абернати, в тайне надеясь, что никто из находящихся сейчас в комнате для совещаний не владеет легилименцией.

— Птичка мне тут напела, что аврор Фрэнк Абернати ходит по разным заведениям, встречается с разными важными шишками и задает вопросы. Разнюхивает. И все вопросы таки про Счастливчика Левински. И что же мне ответит дорогой аврор?  
— Птичка напела, а аврор не станет врать, — помедлив, говорит Абернати. — Да. Грейвз сказал мне копать под тебя, Бен. После того, что ты устроил в Гарлеме, он крайне заинтересован.  
Абернати хочет добавить «пожалуйста, ты должен залечь на дно» или «я не знаю, что происходит» или «беги, пока не поздно», но это, наверное, было бы лишним.  
Он говорит:  
— Ты, конечно, придурок. Нет, Бен, ну не обязательно же было прибивать человека к стене ножами! Бен, мы живем в цивилизованном мире.  
Левински тушит сигарету и прицельно запускает окурок в стоящую с другой стороны кровати тумбочку.  
— Не успел сообразить, бывает. Хочешь мудрость от Счастливчика? Когда на тебя несутся с двумя, Мерлин подери, заколдованными томми-ганами, какое заклинание в голову придет, то и хорошо.  
Остаток вечера Абернати проводит в легком оцепенении; ему страшно от осознания того, что все должно закончиться, еще страшнее от того, что он знает, как все должно закончиться, но все это перекрывает совершенно другое чувство. Он не хотел бы отпускать Левински, не сейчас, не так.  
— Бен, — говорит он, — Грейвз сказал мне копать под тебя, но я обещаю, что не буду тем человеком, из-за которого тебя арестуют.  
Левински приобнимает Абернати за плечи.  
— А меня и не арестуют. Вашим для такого дела не хватит ни мозгов, ни злости, ни яиц.

Если и есть в этом мире какой-то урок, который выучить стоит всем и без исключений, то этот урок звучит довольно просто: никогда не загадывать и пореже задумываться о том, что именно и в каком виде вы хотите получить.  
Абернати получает все, что хочет: он находит колдуна своего возраста (ладно, чуть старше) и с такими же наклонностями, весьма приятного внешне, если даже не сказать, обаятельного. Без пудры, без навощенных усов, без букета стыдных заболеваний, которых теперь все стали бояться. Однако этот вариант рискует обернуться еще большими проблемами, чем, как однажды говорит Левински, «тайные потрахушки с не-магами». Иногда Абернати спрашивает себя, зачем ему все это, и адекватного ответа, конечно, не находит, но «все это» затягивает его с головой (возможно, против желания, возможно — не совсем).  
С Беном Левински легко — несмотря на то, что он держит в страхе половину Нью-Йорка, а толстосумы мечтают увидеть, как его казнят в Комнате Забвения. 

— Господа, — говорит О'Дауд, но, заметив в помещении детективного бюро и нескольких секретарш, добавляет, — и дамы тоже. Перед вами пальто Соломона Гольдфарба: сорок пять драготов, надпись на ярлыке: «Тернбулл Куолити Гарментс, Чикаго». Качество — неплохое, чистая шерсть, и приглядитесь-ка к этой шерсти. Сразу видно, что пропитана огнеупорным зельем. Воротник вот даже не слишком пострадал от той хитрой версии «Инцендио», которой местная охрана пользуется. На лицо спецзаказ. Кассиры чикагского «Ройсс и Вэгз» опознали это пальто, господа, а уж гоблинам память обыкновенно не изменяет.  
— «Ройсс и Вэгз», мать его, — повторяет старший аврор Клири, и старший аврор Хоуп согласно качает головой. — Он там что, самоубийца?  
— Гольдфарб? — О'Дауд складывает пальто пополам и передает его ассистентам. — Всегда был, просто сейчас разошелся. Видно, захотел дело довести до конца. Вы олжны изучить каждую нитку, каждый шов этого проклятого пальто. Найдете волос — замечательно, несите в алхимическую лабораторию. Найдете пылинку — несите в лабораторию. Разыщите этого портного, Тернбулла, и хорошенько распросите его, кому и когда он что продал, что за составом он пользуется, кто у него покупает. Угрожайте, запугивайте, стучите палочкой по столу, кошку можете сжечь — ее-то явно огнеупорным зельем не споласкивали, — но узнайте.  
О неудавшемся ограблении чикагского отделения банка «Ройсс и Вегенер» каждая газета и каждый еженедельник пишут по-своему. «Нью-Йорк Гост» дает подробную, детальную хронику происшествия, рассказывая, что делали налетчики и охрана банка в каждую конкретную минуту, а на первую полосу ставит интервью с самим Генри Вегенером. «Дэйли Бист» печатает несколько «эксклюзивных» фотографий с места происшествия. «Маджишенс Викли», чья редакция думает о себе как о поставщиках «честных новостей», заявляет: ограбление «Ройсс и Вегенер» — явный знак кризиса всех общественных институций, включая аврорат.  
— Банки грабят, авроры не защищают, народ беднеет и идет воровать, — цедит Грейвз. — Просто удивительно, как некоторое журналисты, не прилагая никаких усилий, в одном и даже сравнительно небольшом тексте могут обвинить стольких людей. Думаю, пора начать собирать карикатуры, которые рисует на меня этот штатный художник «Викли», Третч его фамилия. Представляете, они мне даже начали нравиться, особенно та, где я стою с второй женой у алтаря и нежно приобнимаю гигантскую антропоморфную газету «Нью-Йорк Гост».  
— Почему вы не поставите их на место, сэр? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Грейвз отвечает:  
— Потому что здоровое общество нельзя представить без свободной прессы. К тому же, прессой, уверенной в своей свободе, гораздо проще управлять. 

В интервью «Нью-Йорк Гост» Генри Вегенер заявляет: «Так будет с каждым, кто рискнет сунуться в «Ройсс и Вегенер». В ситуации, когда на авроров рассчитывать нельзя, вкладчики могут положиться на нас. Ловите меня на слове».  
— Поймал, — говорит Бен Левински, доедая яичницу.  
Они завтракают на кухне новой конспиративной квартиры, и постороннему наблюдателю, не знающему, что этот дом в Челси Бен покинет уже к вечеру, такой завтрак мог бы показаться даже безмятежным.  
— Я надеюсь, — осторожно спрашивает Абернати, — ты сейчас не рассказываешь аврору о том, что задумал ограбление? Бен, пять трупов. И только один из них, один, заметь, — труп охранника.  
То, что Персиваль Грейвз пока позволяет Левински «чуть потрясти Уолл-стрит», никак не помогает Абернати и не делает его жизнь легче. Есть слишком много фактов, которые он уже знает и по долгу службы немедленно должен был бы сообщить Грейвзу лично.  
— Ладно, не будем обсуждать Вегенера и эти его меры безопасности, — говорит Абернати.  
Бен отправляет тарелку в раковину.  
— Да там сейфы такие, что чихнешь в трех метрах от них — и все, горништ хельфн, замуровали тебя, сиди и жди охрану с аврорами, если не задохнешься еще раньше.  
— Давай сделаем вид, — произносит Фрэнк Абернати, — что я тебе поверил. Тебе же можно верить. Ага?  
— Ага, — кивает Левински.

— Думал поднять вам жалованье, но, как видно, с этим я поторопился.  
Грейвз внимательно читает досье, собранное Абернати на Бенджамина Арона Левински.  
— Вы ходите вокруг да около. Много незначительных деталей, мало по-настоящему важных. Я не узнаю вас. Та же Гольдштейн, хоть давно и не занимается расследованиями, справилась бы куда лучше.  
Абернати кусает губу, перебирает оправдания, каждое из которых звучит одинаково беспомощно и некомпетентно (ему даже стыдно за себя), но в его ситуации разочарованный взгляд начальника — далеко не худшее, что могло бы случиться. 

По новой конспиративной квартире на Стейтен-Айленде разложены толстые, перевязанные пачки драготов. Деньги лежат на журнальном столике, на диване, на узорчатом ковре и так, на полу. В углу гостиной сложены золотые слитки.  
Абернати прикидывает, какой срок ему светит лишь за то, что он здесь находится.  
На всякий случай он защищает свои мысли — пусть постоянная окклюменция ему не удается (она вообще почти никому не удается).  
Миссис Грейвз учила: не чистить свой разум, но заполнять «нужными» воспоминаниями.  
Абернати не может отделаться от сосущего чувства вины за все, что делает. Большей частью перед Грейвзом и Отделом, но немного и перед Беном. 

Иногда он по-прежнему ночует у Левински, хоть и подозревает, что это теперь куда более рискованно, чем раньше — взять и вынуть эти моменты из жизни, вот так вот, резко и без эмоций, не получается. Бен спит чутко, а ложась в постель, привычным жестом кладет под подушку палочку.  
— Надо быть готовым, — говорит он, не уточняя, к чему именно.  
По ночам он крепко обнимает Абернати и временами даже подминает под себя. 

Бен редко говорит о своей прошлой, «нормальной» жизни: Абернати знает только те факты, которые сам собрал для Отдела в досье. Например, что у него два младших брата и сестра, тоже младшая. Однажды Бен все-таки упоминает, что сестра замужем, работает в бруклинской прачечной, один брат «шлимазл, с работы вылетел, уехал в Колдовуд и теперь там занимается непонятно чем», а другой учится в Ильверморни — «он у нас таки самый способный Левински».  
— На каком факультете? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— На «В», не помню.  
— Вампус, — говорит Абернати. — Там, если что, учился Персиваль Грейвз.

Грейвз говорит, что ему нравится наблюдать за Абернати. Пару раз зовет его обедать. Берет с собой на вечеринки и приемы, где в какой-то момент обязательно будто бы невзначай начинает обсуждать женщин.  
— Вам нравится мисс Мэй?  
Мисс Мэй, дочь владельца квиддичного клуба «Нью-Йоркские Фестралы», улыбается Грейвзу весь вечер.  
— Она чрезвычайно мила, — признает Абернати.  
— На вас она тоже посматривает.  
— Полагаю, вы ее интересуете больше.  
— Думаю, меня она все-таки немножко опасается. Мисс Мэй точно не по мужчинам на двадцать лет старше — будет хихикать и смущаться, но ни до чего серьезного не дойдет. Хотите, я вас познакомлю?  
Грейвз проверяет его — непонятно, зачем, непонятно, почему именно сейчас.  
— Она, наверное, замечательная девушка, сэр. Но не в моем вкусе.  
— Мисс Челтенхэм? Мисс Кингсли? Мисс Веронезе?  
Все именитые нью-йоркские невесты, которые собрались сегодня в доме продюсера колдофильмов по фамилии Акерманн, выглядят на одно лицо.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Вам пора перестать быть таким стеснительным, Фрэнк. Никто не предлагает вам на них жениться, в конце-то концов. Просто иногда стоит и развеяться.  
— Чтобы развеяться, сэр, — отвечает Абернати, — мне вполне достаточно веселящей воды. Можно и без женщин.  
Пару часов спустя, на выходе из дома Акерманна, Грейвз бросает:  
— Вы зря лишаете себя очень многих радостей жизни.  
Грейвз вряд ли догадывается, что через полчаса его подчиненный будет трахаться с Беном Левински.  
На полу.

— Фрэнк, — говорит Левински, — за каким нюхлером тебе вообще все это? Воров ловить. Бумажки перекладывать. Искать, кто куда провез какого-нибудь дракона. — Не хочешь уже начать зарабатывать?  
Они в закрытой кабинке бара, который держит один из друзей Бена, и вид у Бена заговорщицкий.  
— Сделаю вид, что не понял, что ты мне только что предложил.  
Левински берет Абернати за руку.  
— Бросай все. Иди ко мне. Работать.  
— Работать? Ты хотел сказать, прикрывать твои грабежи, чтобы МАКУСА было сложнее тебя поймать?  
— Значит, лучше просиживать штаны в Вулворт-билдинг и снимать каморку?  
— Мне хватает, спасибо.  
— Знаешь, как говорил мой дед? Те деньги хороши, которых больше.  
— Не думаю, — отвечает Абернати. — Я глубоко убежден: надо делать то, что у тебя получается лучше всего. Так уж вышло, правда, что все, что у тебя получается хорошо — незаконно. Но не у меня.  
Они сидят в полном молчании.  
«Ты еще подумай,» — говорит Бен Левински, попросив счет, как если бы хотел сказать: «Давай сбежим». Абернати мотает головой и снова отказывается, на что Бен кривится.  
— Ну вот что ты за человек. Просто горништ хельфн. Нельзя так сильно любить эти ваши законы. Они же таки бессмысленные. 

Убившего двоих детективов и одного оперативника Стиви «Студня» Гольдфарба Грейвз арестовывает, а после допрашивает лично, с применением «Круциатуса». И если «Авада кедаврой» Грейвз в принципе пользуется, то «Круциатус» из его уст Абернати слышит впервые. Обыкновенно непростительные заклятия для пыток не используют.  
Гробы погибших сотрудников выставлены в холле МАКУСА и накрыты флагами с фениксом, по традиции.  
— Давно у нас никого не убивали, — говорит Джек О'Дауд. — Очень давно.  
Сегодня Грейвз злее, чем Абернати его когда-либо видел. 

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
Бен Левински приподнимает бровь. В его пальцах дымится сигара.  
— Я весь внимание.  
Несмотря на небрежность в некоторых вопросах, сами ограбления он планирует в одиночку, и планирует блестяще, от и до.  
Перед Левински развернута карта подземелий чикагской корпорации «Джей Пи Дармоди». По ней перемещаются пульсирующие точки: сторожевой призрак, охрана.  
Абернати должен был бы доложить Грейвзу о следующем ограблении, но не доложит.  
Он складывает руки на груди.  
— Я хочу предупредить тебя.  
— Что, МАКУСА хочет меня накрыть? Я знал это позавчера. Вот если бы ты пришел и сказал, что знаешь, что тут привидений не одно, а десять, это была бы таки новость.  
— Я не об этом, Бен.  
— Тогда о чем?  
— О том, чего ты не должен делать никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Что бы ни случилось, не нападай на авроров. Никаких непростительных заклятий, никакой, тем более, «Авада Кедавры». Грейвз следит за тобой, но если ты перейдешь границу, все будет гораздо, гораздо хуже. Слышал о Гольдфарбе? Знаешь, что его ждет? Я уже знаю — Комната забвения. Грейвз сделает все, чтобы ему дали высшую меру. Все. Горништ хельфн, Бен, понимаешь?  
Его попытки выражаться на идише Бена веселят.  
— Знаешь, что мне сдается, Фрэнк? — Левински затягивается сигарой и выдыхает дым, тут же складывающийся в фигуры гарпий, которые затевают драку прямо в воздухе, — Мне сдается, что этот ваш Грейвз — он умеет стоять за своих.  
— А знаешь, что сдается мне? — передразнивает его Абернати. — Мне сдается, что «Джей Пи Дармоди» с позапрошлого года терпят убытки, и что к ним выстраиваются целые очереди из прогоревших вкладчиков. Мне также сдается, что ты, Бен, не можешь это не знать. Им пришлось отказаться от половины охраны. Обчистить их для тебя легче, чем сделать невинные глаза, чтобы я успокоился. И наконец, Бен, мне сдается, что я видел у тебя три газетные вырезки с фотографиями Вегенера.  
Бен Левински хрипло смеется.  
— Не зря ты помощник Грейвза. 

В некотором смысле Левински оказывается куда умнее Абернати — потому что чует кожей, кому, с какого момента и в какой степени можно доверять.  
— Это по глазам видно, — объясняет он, и Абернати, конечно, ничего не понимает.  
Не существует такого метода, который по глазам позволил бы определить, почему своим шестеркам верить нельзя, а вот аврору, с которым ты спишь — можно. Не должно существовать.  
Тем не менее, метод Левински работает: люди, которых он подозревал в предательстве, рано или поздно предают или пытаются предать. Абернати же терпит все его ночные визиты, врет Персивалю Грейвзу и соседям и теперь держит дома солидную аптечку.

Они оба знают, что рано или поздно это должно закончиться, и поэтому каждый раз занимаются сексом так, будто это последний. Кончив, Абернати держит Левински за плечи, не решаясь сказать о том, чего на самом деле боится. Он хочет защитить Левински от всех ужасных вещей, которые потенциально (Абернати, любит это слово, «потенциально», оно позволяет обезопасить любую фразу) могут произойти. Он кладет щеку Левински на грудь, закрывает глаза и думает, что, наверное, уже скучает по этому человеку, хотя все никак не может сказать себе «соберись, тряпка» и попрощаться.  
Бен делает ему подарки — портсигар с инкрустацией, маховик времени с именной гравировкой, неприлично дорогой котел, — и от всего этого Абернати вежливо, но твердо отказывается. Как и не дает за себя платить и отказывается от пачек драготов, которые Бен будто бы невзначай оставляет на столе или на комоде — «забыл, уже не помню, на что, шляпу себе купи».  
На работе Абернати берет самоотвод от дела Левински — но обставляет это умно: нарочно ругается со всеми детективами, которые им занимаются, вежливо хамит О'Дауду, говорит Грейвзу, что не может работать с кретинами и непрофессионалами и просит перевестись на другое задание. Пусть лучше все думают, что он не умеет работать в команде, чем что он трахается с гангстером.  
Так, уверен Абернати, никто не поймет, что он знал, в какой именно день Бен Левински уезжает в Чикаго.

Сейфы чикагского «Ройсс и Вегенер» и вправду заколдованы на совесть. На совесть работают и охранные заклинания в дверных проходах, и привидение, посаженное в подземное хранилище.  
Персиваль Грейвз берет Бена Левински прямо там же, в одиночку — ставит на колени, вместо «Инкарцеро» применяет неизвестное Абернати заклятие, сжимающее запястья в невидимые наручники, а при любой попытке вырваться режущее, как бритва.  
Фотографии Бена печатает не только «Гост», но и «Нью-Йоркский Пророк», и «Визардс Дайджест», и «Дейли Бист».  
Это довольно жуткие фотографии.  
На них его рубашка залита кровью, но чужой. Его собственная кровь — только на руках. На первом плане вы видите Бена Левински и Персиваля Грейвза, а где-то в углу особенно внимательные могут заметить и силуэт помощника Грейвза: тот совершенно неподвижен, и рука, в которой он вскинул палочку, неестественно напряжена.  
К тому моменту, когда снимки попадают на первые полосы, на столе у Абернати уже лежит бумажная мышь-записка от Грейвза.  
Он хочет, чтобы допрос вел именно Абернати — «вы в этой области делаете заметные успехи».

— Леди и джентльмены, — объявляет Грейвз, — должен вас поздравить: мы на пути исправления. Мы стали злее, быстрее, подозрительнее и сообразительнее. Конечно, над многим нам еще предстоит поработать, но нынешними результатами я доволен. Что ж, предлагаю выпить за Отдел, а так же за закон и порядок!  
— За закон и порядок! — слышится нестройный хор аврорских голосов сквозь шум аплодисментов.  
Абернати не ощущает ни гладкое стекло бокала, который держит в руке, ни шипучий привкус веселящей воды. Поздравив пару коллег и покивав, обсуждая аресты, которыми аврорат планирует продолжить цепочку побед, начавшуюся поимкой Гольдфарба и Левински, он на ватных ногах направляется в сторону коридора.  
Грейвз ловит его у лифта.  
— Вы выглядите не таким уж радостным.  
— Всего лишь усталость, сэр, — отвечает Абернати. — С удовольствием остался бы, но...  
— Мне кажется, — говорит Грейвз, намеренно непринужденно, — за три года мы многое смогли изменить. Когда я пришел в Отдел в девятьсот пятом, папки с нераскрытыми делами просто сбрасывали гнить в архив под конец каждого года, за ненадобностью. Сотни бумаг — и все крысам на корм. То, что сейчас называют беззаконием, не шло ни в какое сравнение с беззаконием тогдашним, Франклин.  
— Не могу судить о времени, которое я не застал, сэр.  
Двери лифта раскрываются прямо перед ними; гоблин в красной ливрее смотрит на Абернати с нетерпением.  
— Господа будут заходить или как?  
У Персиваля Грейвза лицо человека, который может увидеть вас насквозь, если пожелает. Абернати хотел бы верить, что в этом отношении он Грейвзу неинтересен, что его скромные мысли директора Отдела волнуют меньше, чем мысли Джека О'Дауда, Александры Морозофф, Стивена Дагдейла или той же Тины.  
— Просто хотел сказать, что приятно работать с сообразительными и подающими надежды юношами вроде вас, — говорит Грейвз.  
С этими словами он удаляется. 

— Все, о чем мы говорим, должно быть записано, — произносит Абернати. — Но тут нет подслушивающих чар. Если хочешь что-то сказать, скажи, только быстро.  
— Грейвз тебе доверяет, — говорит Бен.  
Он не выглядит постаревшим лет на десять, как другие, и изможденным он тоже не выглядит. Нет, он возмутительно бодр и свеж, и на очевидные двадцать пять лет строгого режима глядит с определенной иронией.  
— Мы можем... не о Грейвзе? И сделай милость, не смотри на меня так. Мы оба знаем, почему ты здесь.  
«Ты знаешь, что я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда,» — хочет было добавить Абернати, но не добавляет потому, что сам не уверен, было бы правильным вытаскивать Бена или нет.  
Бен Левински выглядит странно сосредоточенным, словно мысленно что-то взвешивает.  
— Тогда я скажу, что тебя любил, — говорит он. — Такие дела.  
Такие дела.

Абернати не ложится спать до трех ночи, а встает, сам того не желая, на час раньше, в ощущении беспокойства, которое невозможно описать.  
Под конец у него больше нет сил, чтобы думать или тем более чувствовать, и это беспокойство — единственное, что заполняет голову.  
Не зная, чем заняться, он одевается, бреется и аппарирует на работу, но работа не идет в голову — и в итоге он просто стоит на улице и смотрит то на сероватый туман, клубящийся у шпиля Вулворт-билдинг, то на не-магов, выстроившихся в очередь у пекарни через дорогу, пока к нему не приходит мысль.  
Это плохая мысль.  
Это то, что Фрэнк Абернати, наверное, не должен был делать — но делает.

На втором допросе — громко, для вида пообещав отправить в Комнату Забвения всех друзей Левински, которые находятся под следствием, — Абернати наклоняется и понижает голос на полтона:  
— Бен, слушай меня внимательно.  
Левински молчит; его запястья опоясывают свежие, едва затянувшиеся красной коркой порезы.  
— Ты сдашь мне всех, про кого я буду спрашивать, — продолжает Абернати. — Если будешь сотрудничать со следствием, я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы тебя не засунули в Комнату Забвения. Может, даже попробую скостить тебе срок — но не обещаю.  
— Ты издеваешься, — отвечает Бен Левински.  
— Нет, Бен, не издеваюсь. Просто пытаюсь помочь. Я вообще-то не должен помогать. Но я тоже, знаешь ли, тебя любил.  
— Я не могу сдавать людей, Фрэнк.  
«А убивать людей, значит, можешь?» — так и подмывает спросить Абернати, но вместо этого он говорит:  
— Придется.

Левински злится (в первую очередь на себя), посылает Абернати к Мерлиновой матери (не раз), но в итоге рассказывает ему достаточно, чтобы отделаться семью годами в тюрьме строгого режима на острове Санта-Круз.  
Персиваль Грейвз — умный и расчетливый человек; если ему выпадает возможность одним махом раскрыть пять дел, два из которых давно «висят», то он предпочтет не наказывать излишне сурово.  
Перед отправкой в Санта-Круз Абернати заглядывает к Левински в камеру, тайком, воспользовавшись ключом Грейвза, чтобы сказать:  
— Два года ведешь себя там идеально, а на третий подаешь прошение и — возможно! —попадаешь под президентскую амнистию. Ничего гарантировать не могу, но попробовать стоит. Грейвз может прислать к тебе кого-нибудь «поговорить» — и тогда будь готов, что он предложит тебе сделку. Освободиться раньше срока, но только для того, чтобы ты стал его личным стукачом. Он обсуждал это со мной. Если все-таки предложит, то без шанса отказаться — так что пожалуйста, не продешеви.  
Напускной деловитостью Абернати пытается скрыть волнение, неловкость и какое-то странное, раздирающее изнутри чувство, которое сам описать не может.  
Потом — поднимает на Левински глаза.  
— Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что все кончено?  
Тот кивает.  
— Понимаю.  
И усмехается, криво.  
— Передачки, значит, слать мне не будешь?  
— Боюсь, что не буду, — отвечает Абернати. — Только если иногда, от имени твоей мамаши.  
— Мамаша мне сама пришлет. От имени брательников тоже не выйдет.  
— Тогда... — Абернати заминается, не зная, что сказать, — удачи, что ли?  
— Удача не помешает, — говорит Бен. — Спасибо, что вытащил. И вообще спасибо. Бывай.  
И они оба хотели бы сказать друг другу гораздо, гораздо больше, но слишком хорошо понимают: есть вещи (и отношения), которые рано или поздно заканчиваются потому, что должны закончиться.  
Поэтому они прощаются — взглядом.


	4. Часть третья, 1925

Чтобы смириться со всем, что испытывает каждое утро, каждый вечер, а так же во время перерывов и простой, не требующей большой сосредоточенности работы, Абернати пробует записывать свои страхи и опасения и разделять по категориям. За две недели он придумывает целую типологию воспоминаний, случайных мыслей и ощущений, мимолетных и не очень. Под выводы он выделяет отдельные пять страниц в конце блокнота.  
Вывод первый: Абернати полагал, что хуже, чем пока он ждал, как потеряет Бена Левински, быть не может, но сильно ошибался. Момент поимки Бена, часы допросов, быстрый суд, приговор, прощание перед Санта-Круз и дни, следующие за этим одинаково отвратительны.  
Вывод второй: когда мы говорим обо всем, что человек способен чувствовать в один промежуток времени, то должны понимать, что запас чувств конечен. Момент, когда Абернати больше не чувствует ничего, невозможно определить. Все, что его переполняет, никуда не девается, не уходит — просто притупляется, становясь одним плотным серым туманом.  
Разумеется, блокнот приходится сжечь: это меры безопасности. 

Грейвз впечатлен тем, как Абернати удалось вытянуть из Бена Левински столько ценнейших сведений — «если учитывать, что он не раскололся даже со мной».  
— Считайте, что это вы раскрыли пять дел одним махом, а не детективы, которые их вели.  
— Боюсь, сэр, детективы в раскрытии этих дел сыграли большую роль, чем я со своими допросами, — отвечает Абернати.  
Неделю спустя знакомого вида ворон приносит ему письмо — и швыряет прямо на стол, чуть не опрокинув чернильницу. На конверте золотится именная печать, которую, если ты учился на Змее, узнаешь сразу: это герб семьи Грейвзов.  
Внутри прячется прямоугольник веленевой бумаги, по которой витиеватым почерком выведено:  
«Рада слышать о ваших успехах, Франклин. Однако не забывайте, что одной лишь проницательности и таланта выбивать из преступников нужную информацию мало. Беритесь за самые громкие преступления и раскрывайте их в одиночку.  
Конечно, меня несколько расстраивает тот факт, что изучению магии вы предпочли службу под началом Персиваля. Однако же я уверена: если вы взялись за что-либо, то обязаны стать лучшим в своем деле. Я не советовала бы вам слишком сближаться с Персивалем — так вы рискуете погубить свою карьеру, став вечным заместителем.  
Помните о чести факультета — и о том, что студенты Змея не бывают бывшими.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Профессор Волумния Грейвз».  
Абернати думает, что уже посрамил честь факультета как минимум раз, и что об этом никому — особенно миссис Грейвз! — знать не обязательно.

Он выбирает быть честным из эксперимента, потому, что в последнее время врал, юлил и недоговаривал так часто и так много, что забыл, каково это — говорить правду. Небольшие плюсы в этом тоже есть: если раньше наиболее резких или неприятных видов правды Абернати опасался, то теперь ему все равно. Он больше не боится показаться невежливым или слишком прямым, слишком явно заявить о своих целых, желаниях и не-желаниях.  
Все начинается за совместным перерывом на кофе с мистером Грейвзом; такие перерывы после массовых задержаний по делу Бена Левински стали ежедневным ритуалом.  
— Получил тут на днях письмо от вашей матери, сэр.  
— Дайте угадаю, — Грейвз отрезает кусочек от лимонного пирога,— она советовала вам держаться от меня подальше и говорила, что возлагает на вас большие надежды?  
— Можно сказать и так, сэр.  
Грейвз доедает пирог с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. Закончив, он отпивает глоток кофе и пристально смотрит Абернати в глаза.  
— Держаться ли от меня подальше — ваше дело. Многие люди бы с ней согласились. Я, дескать, давлю карьеры молодых и талантливых, держу людей возле себя и никуда не отпускаю и все такое. С другой стороны, моя мать тоже держит лучших студентов возле себя — и гораздо крепче, знаете ли. Думаете, дело в большой и трогательной любви к ним? Не уверен. Мать вспомнила о вас, только когда услышала о ваших достижениях. С Пиквери она переписывается каждую неделю и, могу догадаться, комментирует каждый ее шаг. Она любит власть, Фрэнк. И явно надеется, что лет через десять вы станете новым директором Отдела.  
— Сомневаюсь, что стану, сэр.  
— Я думаю, — произносит Грейвз, — вам это не нужно. Мне не кажется, что вы настолько любите власть. Даже если меня в какой-то момент и уберут, а вас поставят на мое место, порядочность вам будет очень, очень сильно мешать.  
Абернати от этого разговора некомфортно. Если совсем уж честно, он хотел бы закрыть тему как можно скорее.  
— Хотите — будьте со мной, хотите — не будьте. Ваш выбор. Если вы вдруг решите, что слишком амбициозны для этого — пожалуйста. Мешать вам делать карьеру я не буду.  
Манхэттэнская кофейня «Ля Маделен» в это время дня почти пуста; на другом конце зала сидят две нарядные девицы, которые то и дело бросают любопытные взгляды в сторону Грейвза, еще через пару столиков — напомаженный джентльмен в костюме-тройке.  
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати, — давайте не будем обманывать себя. Знаете, что будет, если я вдруг решу, что сам по себе? Вы уволите меня при первой возможности. Я все-таки немного знаю вас. Вы тоже любите власть.  
Грейвз в шутку поднимает руки, будто сдается.  
— Вы проницательный мальчик. Раскусили меня сразу. И теперь у меня есть вопрос.  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
— Что держит вас рядом со мной? Боитесь, что в случае неповиновения я испоганю вам карьеру?  
— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Абернати потому, что на самом деле не боится Персиваля Грейвза. — Просто с вами работать интереснее, чем с кем-либо еще в Отделе. И вы правы, я тоже не представляю себя на вашем месте. Я не собираюсь ни в чем с вами соревноваться. Мне это просто не нужно.  
Как ему кажется, в тот день он окончательно проходит проверку на преданность. Заслуженно — если не считать одной истории, о которой Грейвз совершенно не догадывается.

— Читал о вас в газете, мой юный друг. — говорит мистер Воронцофф, — Нет, нет, это прелестно. Нет, просто формидабль!  
Котел, который он протирает, размером не больше средней суповой кастрюльки и сделан из чистого золота; такие нужны только профессионалам и только для приготовления совершенно особых зелий — к примеру, волчьего противоядия или некоторых модифицированных версий Напитка живой смерти. Модифицировать зелья такой сложности могло бы прийти в голову только русским. В Америке хороших зельеваров можно сосчитать по пальцам гоблинской лапы (их, пальцев, как известно, всего четыре). Русская же школа зельеварения наряду с немецкой считается в мире сильнейшей. Вернее, считалась — после двадцатого года тех специалистов, что еще не уехали из страны, стали арестовывать в массовом порядке.  
— Не настолько уж формидабль, как вы думаете, — Абернати рассматривает пробирки, отмеченные табличкой «НОВЫЕ ПОСТУПЛЕНИЯ». — Эйфорийный эликсир? Серьезно?  
— Мой юный друг, мы живем в Америке, — отвечает Воронцофф. — Нет, нет, простите старика, но будь вы хоть трижды Николасом Фламелем, время от времени приходится варить то, что хорошо покупают. Кстати, мой эйфорийный эликсир — без побочных эффектов. Еще ни один покупатель не жаловался, что после него вдруг начал громко петь или, простите, дергать прохожих за нос.  
— У вас, как всегда, свои хитрости?  
— Нет, нет, — старик мотает головой, — просто вы, американцы, не умеете его варить правильно, нет. Но это еще не страшно по сравнению с тем, как немцы варят любовные зелья. Вот уж где позор...  
— В Дурмстранге этому не учат, да.  
Воронцофф закатывает глаза.  
— Да чему вообще учат в этом Дурмстранге, скажите на милость?  
Так Абернати проводит вечера — чтобы не думать о том, о чем не хотел бы думать и не чувствовать себя в Нью-Йорке таким уж одиноким. Русский обсуждает с ним рецепты и свои новые, как сам их называет, «прожекты», угощает его пирожками с яблоком «по рецепту покойной жены Ирины и ее домовика Гришки», страстно ругает Серафину Пиквери, еще более страстно — новую русскую власть и Народный Комиссариат Магии. От этого ощущение, как от писем тетушек из Джексона — только если бы тетушки умели варить что-то сложнее зелья от фурункулов и хоть сколько-нибудь интересовались политикой. 

— Выглядите усталым, мистер.  
Абернати поднимает глаза на стоящую перед ним девушку. Золотистые волосы девушки аккуратно уложены, а одета она в платье с кружевным воротником и небольшим розовым бантом у горла.  
Девушка ставит перед ним чашку кофе, который совсем не похож на ту грязно-серую жижу, которую в Отделе пьют все, кроме Грейвза и его гостей.  
— Подумала тут, что вам было бы кстати. Меня зовут Квини Гольдштейн. Я новенькая.  
— Вы случайно не родственница Порпентины Гольдштейн из оперативного бюро?  
Это единственное, что приходит в голову Абернати. Он отмечает про себя, что теряет способность поддерживать милый и приятный бытовой разговор с незнакомыми людьми; напряженные разговоры с Грейвзом и подозреваемыми даются ему куда проще, поскольку в них нет ничего личного. Цель общения с Грейвзом — умело отбивать вербальные атаки, подколом отвечать на подкол, а тонкой шуткой на тонкую шутку. С подозреваемыми же все еще проще: от них нужно лишь получить информацию, и нравиться им совсем не обязательно.  
Он смотрит на светловолосую Квини Гольдштейн и не знает, как с ней разговаривать. Та же словно догадывается об этом.  
— Тина — моя сестра. Мы не очень похожи, да?  
Много слов Квини не нужно; с тех пор она каждое утро заглядывает к Абернати, будто хочет удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, и он не знает, чем обязан такому отношению, но чувствует, как понемногу становится легче дышать.

Квини приносит на работу печенье, которое напекла дома сама, незло смеется, рассказывая, что Тина «у них в семье карьеристка», а она сама «так», но вежливо отбривает все ухаживания детективов и даже оперативников.  
— Осторожнее, вы сейчас опоздаете на встречу с мистером Грейвзом, — заботливо говорит она Дагдейлу.  
— Но у вас же есть жена, — притворно ужасается, когда Клири зовет ее «как-нибудь вместе поужинать вечерком».  
— В эту пятницу мы с сестрой идем в синематограф, — отвечает на приставания Чильенти, — и в следующую тоже, и а в следующую среду мы с сестрой ужинаем вдвоем. Нет, к моему огромному сожалению, встретиться не выйдет. Зато я могла бы сварить вам чашечку кофе прямо сейчас.  
Абернати она предлагает погулять сама; он не зовет ее на свидания, а она, по-видимому, не чувствует от него никакой угрозы.  
В их случае «погулять» значит именно прогуляться по Центральному парку и не более того. Они называют друг друга «мисс Гольдштейн» и «мистер Абернати», не обсуждают личное, но эти прогулки все равно гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем бесцельное заполнение страниц в блокноте.

К рождеству двадцать четвертого Абернати думает, что если бы мог рассказать Квини Гольдштейн обо всем, что с ним случилось, то в миг забыл бы все и больше не возвращался к этим воспоминаниям, не переводил бумагу на бессмысленные каракули с целью разобраться в себе, не просыпался бы по ночам от того, что во сне опять увидел, как Левински арестовывают в чикагском «Ройсс и Вегенер».  
Но он не может рассказывать Квини ни о чем, кроме работы, тетушек из Джексона, быта и нравов штата Миссисипи и прочитанных книг.  
Иногда Квини, как и Бен, употребляет смешные словечки, которые слышишь в еврейских кварталах Нью-Йорка: «шмок», «горништ хельфн», «шлемиль». Ляпнув «шмок», она, в отличие от Бена Левински, заливается краской и извиняется — «девушке так говорить нельзя».  
— Говорите так, как вам нравится, — отвечает Абернати.  
Тогда Квини еще раз называет аврора Вито Чильенти шмоком и хихикает.

Абернати изучает всеобщие любовь и ненависть к Грейвзу как забавный антропологический феномен, смотрит на честолюбие и властность Грейвза как на качества, которыми сам никогда бы не смог обладать и осаждает Грейвза ехидными замечаниями, когда чувствует, что это стоит сделать.  
— Вы как всегда честны, — говорит Грейвз. — Я ценю.  
«Если бы вам нужен был кто-то, кто будет улыбаться и поддакивать в ответ даже на самые бредовые идеи, вы могли бы купить попугая. Или повысить красивую девушку,» — думает Абернати и Грейвз, словно прочитав его мысли, говорит:  
— Совершенно верно.  
И:  
— Извиняюсь. Обещаю, что больше не буду копаться у вас в голове.  
— Вы, насколько я знаю, не легилимент, — осторожно замечает Абернати.  
— Не легилимент, — соглашается Грейвз. — Но некоторым фокусам — или хотя бы их основам — все же стоит научиться.  
— Буду с вами осторожнее, сэр.  
Грейвз ставит на одном из прошений, которые сегодня утром принесла ему Примула Фибл, размашистую подпись; остальные три не менее размашисто перечеркивает и выводит: «ОТКАЗАНО».  
— Ваше право. Но я уже пообещал, что больше не буду.  
Это происходит летом двадцать пятого года.

Нельзя сказать, что Грейвз занимает в мыслях Абернати то же самое место, что занимал пару лет назад — но что-то в нем по-прежнему завораживает.  
Возможно, ему просто нравятся мужчины одного типа — хищные, уверенные той уверенностью в себе, которую проще всего описать словами «если хочешь, возьми».  
Но Абернати старается не думать об этом в таких категориях. Проще бы было верить, что ему больше не нравятся никакие мужчины: меньше проблем.  
Он не пытается флиртовать с Квини потому, что знает: это нарушит их негласное соглашение, невысказанную границу, которую они провели, чтобы сохранить некое подобие дружбы. Наверное, если бы Абернати все-таки попробовал это сделать, вымученные комплименты Квини приняла бы благосклонно, с вежливым равнодушием. Но тогда нечто неосязаемое между ними бы сломалось и испортилось.

Бывает, что он тоскует по Левински — но это тоска, в которой отказываешься себе признаться. Мысленно заменить «люблю» на «любил» куда проще.  
Еще бывает, что Абернати снятся кошмары: как Грейвз узнает обо всем, как узнает обо всем Президент, как он отбывает в одиночной камере Санта-Крузпожизненное.  
Лучший способ вытеснить эти мысли утром — рационализировать: улик нет, ни одна его вещь не найдена в квартире на Пятьдесят третьей, ни один сосед не видел его, да и соседей там нет.

Суббота Фрэнка Абернати начинается в морге при больницы фон Гогенгейма, в спорах с магианатомом. Магианатом при каждом лишнем вопросе со стороны авроров угрожает позвать самого доктора Марциуса Грейвза, на что Абернати пять раз отвечает, что доктор Марциус Грейвз явно не откажет своему сыну Персивалю Грейвзу в просьбе показать аврорам один несчастный труп. Та же суббота заканчивается на ужине, который дает госпожа Рэнд, светская дама и вдова предыдущего директора Отдела, в честь очередной «победы Грейвза», поимки двух сквибов, похитивших сына именитого профессора трансфигурации.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы о моих победах говорили реже, чем о победах моих людей, — едва слышно говорит Грейвз, наклонившись к Абернати. — К примеру, о вашей победе.  
— О чем вы?  
— Двадцать третий.  
— Я лишь пару раз допросил Бена Левински.  
Грейвз пожимает плечами.  
— Чего нам хватило на полгода блестящих показателей раскрываемости. Хорошо, раз вы так считаете, не будем обсуждать. Расслабьтесь и веселитесь, вы ведь на вечеринке.  
— Не слишком люблю вечеринки.  
— Они полезны. Только здесь можно во всех подробностях узнать о том, что происходит в Нью-Йорке денежном. Вам как аврору это должно быть интересно.  
— Вам просто нравится выходить в свет с помощником.  
— Вы ищете двойное дно в каждом моем слове, Фрэнк. Умерьте свой пытливый ум на секундочку.  
— Вы не были бы Персивалем Грейвзом, если бы всегда говорили то, что думаете.  
— Иногда, — шипит Грейвз, — я все-таки говорю то, что думаю. А теперь возьмите себе веселящей воды, поздоровайтесь с миссис Рэнд, передайте ей теплейшие пожелания от Президента и наслаждайтесь жизнью.  
Наслаждаться жизнью в этом гостеприимном доме у Абернати не выходит. Джаз играет слишком громко, слишком много людей подходят, чтобы расспросить об успехах Отдела, слишком сильно накрашенные, разряженные в бисер и перья ведьмы то и дело присаживаются рядом на диван, кокетливо смеясь.  
Абернати пробует было разглядывать мужчин, но не находит среди приглашенных никого интересного. Казначей беседует с послом британского Министерства Магии, человеком невысоким и худым, с тонкой морщинистой черепашьей шеей. У окна докуривает сигару белобрысый волшебник с противным узким лицом и в щегольском фраке.  
Начинается декабрь; зал в доме госпожи Рэнд уже убран омелой, перевитой красными лентами. В воздухе летают золотые конфетти, а от коктейлей, которые разносят по залу на золоченых же подносиках эльфы в ливреях, пахнет имбирем и корицей.  
— Я же сказал, пейте веселящую воду, — советует Грейвз, вынырнув из толпы. — В нее хотя бы не подмешивают экстракт розовых лепестков или что сейчас модно подмешивать. И да, я только что узнал кое-что весьма... занятное.  
Продолжить разговор им не дают. К Грейвзу подлетает Джейн Рансибл — в облаке темно-синего шелка, на каблуках выше, чем у всех женщин Отдела и Президента Пиквери впридачу, — а к Абернати протеже Рансибл, какая-то многообещающая светская хроникерша, которую зовут то ли Гедда, то ли Луэлла. 

Главный редактор «Нью-Йорк Гост» заметна той особой красотой, которая может сочетаться лишь с острым умом. У нее любопытные карие глаза, слегка насмешливый взгляд, аккуратно выщипанные брови и алые губы. Болезненно худой, как это сейчас модно, бывшую жену Грейвза не назовешь: она скорее статная, не без талии, но с пышной грудью и заметными бедрами. Джейн Рансибл говорит хриплым, прокуренным голосом, не оголяет ничего лишнего и не злоупотребляет ни косметикой, ни украшениями. И кстати, факт: весь Нью-Йорк светский судачит о бриллиантах, подаренных ей отцом-конгрессменом, дедом-владельцем газеты, двумя ухажерами и Персивалем Грейвзом. Говорят, из всей коллекции Рансибл иногда надевает лишь серьги и пару браслетов от Грейвза, а его самого в шутку зовет «мой Перси».  
У нее с Грейвзом есть дочь, которой вроде бы лет шесть — и ее вроде бы зовут Лотти. Эту тему обыкновенно не принято обсуждать, но Абернати видел фотографии: миниатюрная девочка с темными бровями и длинными ресницами, глаза которой неуловимо напоминают глаза Грейвза.  
— Персиваль! — говорит Джейн Рансибл так, словно не с ее журналистами запрещено общаться всему аврорату. — Уж-жасно рада тебя тут видеть. И твоего очаровательного протеже тоже. Нет, вам не нужно представляться, я и так знаю, что вас зовут Франклин Абернати. То, что вы, милый, как и все ваши коллеги, не даете нам комментариев, вовсе не значит, что мы о вас не писали.  
— Как там поживает моя Лотти? — спрашивает Грейвз, явно пытаясь перевести разговор на нечто более невинное, чем взаимотношения Отдела с прессой.  
Джейн запахивается в длинную соболиную накидку.  
— Как всегда. Заберешь в субботу.  
Посреди разговора она почти нежно берет Грейвза под локоть и уводит в сторону коридора. Подойдя чуть ближе к двери, Абернати слышит:  
— Перестань злиться, Персиваль. Долг прессы — рассказывать стране, что происходит на самом деле. К тому же, ты все-таки не совсем чужой мне человек, милый. С твоей стороны так выстраивать общение с главной газетой страны просто глупо и неосмотрительно. Я не позволю твоим людям бросать трубку, когда им звонят мои журналисты.  
— Малышка, — смеется Грейвз в ответ, – ничего личного, но я больше люблю «Маджишенс Викли». Может, они и моложе и не обладают такой славной историей и службой проверки фактов, как «Гост», но пишут поострее.  
— Еще месяц назад ты говорил, что в жизни не прикоснешься к этой помойке.  
— Когда я это говорил и кому?  
— Напомнить тебе первое правило журналистской этики? — спрашивает Джейн Рансибл. — Я не раскрываю свои источники.  
— Ты даже не журналист.  
— Я редактор, Персиваль. Это хуже.  
— Может, все-таки выпьешь еще?  
На людях они появляются все так же, под руку, как будто вовсе и не разводились несколько лет назад.

— У нас с Джейн нечто вроде пакта о ненападении, — сообщает Грейвз. Его щеки раскраснелось от веселящей воды, а глаза слегка блестят, но говорит он таким тоном, будто абсолютно трезв. — Она как-то пообещала написать мемуары под названием «Моя жизнь с Персивалем Грейвзом». На что я ей ответил, что уже работаю над «Всей правдой о Джейн Рансибл». И надеюсь закончить ее, пока мои ребята не начнут подбрасывать ее лучшим репортерам порошки и сыворотки самого разного характера. Так что мы вежливы друг с другом.  
— Вы помните, что мы не можем трансгрессировать в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, сэр?  
— Я — могу. А вам можно сделать маленькое исключение. По случаю праздника, который вас тут заставили отмечать, Фрэнк.  
— Сэр, это опасно.  
Холодный нью-йорский воздух слегка отрезвляет — но все-таки Абернати уверен, что они с Грейвзом этим вечером выпили достаточно для разного рода непредсказуемых последний. К примеру: чья-нибудь нога так и останется на пороге дома мисс Рэнд. Или: их двоих размажет по стеклу попавшегося на пути небоскреба тонким слоем.  
— Ничего не произойдет, если вы умеете трансгрессировать правильно, — говорит Грейвз, а дальше уверенной начальственным движением берет Абернати под руку. И тогда все вокруг чернеет и сворачивается.

Пространственный вихрь выплевывает их прямо посреди просторной гостиной с дубовым полом — и ничего даже не ломается. Трескается лишь пара оконных стекол, что поправимо простым «Репаро».  
— Видите? — спрашивает Грейвз. — Ничего ужасного не произошло.  
— Мы с вами нарушили закон.  
Грейвз больше не выглядит пьяным; нет, у него абсолютно серьезное лицо.  
— Отдельные авроры, как вы знаете, в праве нарушать отдельные законы в чрезвычайных ситуациях.  
— Это Америка, сэр, — отвечает Абернати. — Здесь запрещено все или почти все, а термин «чрезвычайная ситуация» трактуется весьма узко. Сомневаюсь, что «выпить лишнего на званом ужине» попадает под определение.  
— Мне кажется, — говорит Грейвз, — вам стоит налить еще. Выбирайте: веселящая вода или огневиски без сиропов, экстрактов и прочего засахаренного имбиря?  
— Подождите. Вы трансгрессировали со мной к себе домой.  
— Чтобы рассказать вам то, что узнал у мисс Рэнд.  
— Но опять предлагаете выпить.  
— Потому что вижу, что вам нельзя обсуждать работу в таком настроении.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — говорит Абернати, строго.  
Для тех моментов, когда Грейвз включает политика и начинает этот дурацкий словесный квиддич, чтобы снизить градус напряжения в разговоре, у Абернати припасен особенный взгляд, взгляд «я-на-это-не-поведусь-сэр».  
Грейвз садится на край кожаного дивана, окидывает Абернати внимательным взглядом и неожиданно говорит:  
— Я знаю про вас с Беном Левински.  
А потом:  
— Все еще не хотите огневиски?

В горле у Абернати пересыхает; происходящее видится ему нереальным, как наспех сочиненная утка из «Дэйли Бист».  
— Не откажусь, — говорит он потому, что в таких ситуациях стоит сохранять хотя бы самообладание. — И что же вы можете знать про меня с Левински — кроме того, что я допрашивал этого человека?  
Полный стакан подлетает к нему и со стуком опускается на отполированную поверхность журнального столика.  
— Все, — говорит Грейвз. — Включая содержание вашего последнего разговора.  
Абернати мог бы соврать, что никакого разговора не было. Но отвечает:  
— Вы не могли его слышать.  
— Мог. Есть виды подслушивающих чар, которые не засечет и опытный шпион, Фрэнк. Это довольно старые чары и потому почти забытые — из-за того, насколько сложно и затратно накладывать их правильно. Но они в разы изящнее и незаметнее всего, чем пользуются сейчас. Я достаточно понятно объясняю?  
— В любой другой, скажем так, менее... напряженной ситуации я бы заинтересовался, сэр.  
— Но вы хотите разобраться, что же именно я знаю — и как долго был в курсе. Скажу правду: я был в курсе с самого начала. Я предполагал, что вам больше нравятся мужчины, чем женщины — поэтому не слишком удивился, когда мне донесли, что вас видели на вечеринке. Признаться, куда больше меня насторожило то, с кем вас видели. Сперва я подумал, что мы вас теряем — бывают ситуации, когда авроры попадают под обаяние больших и легких денег, а так же широкоплечих и наглых молодых людей. Ваш самоотвод от дела Левински только усугублял картину. Подумайте: вы устраиваете скандал и отказываетесь заниматься делом, которое могло бы построить вам карьеру. Вы ночуете с преступником, которого я ловлю, и считаете, что не должны мне ничего говорить. Он просит вас сбежать с ним. Уже тогда я собрал достаточно информации, чтобы упечь вас в «Санта-Круз». С другой стороны, я уверен, вы отдавали себе отчет во всем, что происходило. К тому же, интересно здесь было вот что: вы спали вместе полгода, но за это время вы не сказали Левински ни слова о том, что творится в МАКУСА, не приняли ни одного подарка, а когда вам предложили работать на бандитов — отказались, не думая. Любой другой на вашем месте выжал бы из этой... связи максимум. Но не вы. Почему?  
— Потому что я не предаю людей.  
— Людей, которые вам дороги? — Когда Грейвз задает наводящие вопросы, голос у него становится тихим и вкрадчивым. — Да, мне тоже так кажется, Фрэнк. Мне показалось, что история с Левински... ее в чем-то можно назвать даже красивой. Хотите знать, почему вы еще работаете у меня? Вы очень правильно закончили эту историю.  
— Вас, вижу, не очень удивляет то, что мне нравился мужчина.  
Грейвз делает большой глоток огневиски.  
— В МАКУСА немало гомосексуалистов. Казначей трахает постпреда Германии при Международном Магическом Конгрессе, фон Шварценбаха, если не ошибаюсь. Среди обливиаторов есть лесбиянка, которая даже одевается как мужчина. Ваша интрижка с гангстером на этом фоне выглядит свежо и оригинально. И знаете, что?  
— Да, сэр? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Грейвз наклоняется к нему и кладет ладонь ему на шею.  
— Она лишний раз убедила меня в вашей надежности. Потому что даже признаваясь Бену Левински в любви — вполне искренне, думаю, — вы все равно смогли обставить все именно так, как было бы выгодно Отделу. Шикарная раскрываемость, таких цифр у нас не было полтора года. Авроры снова герои — даже несмотря на то, что отдельный их представитель полгода согревал постель врагу государства.  
Абернати убирает руку Грейвза молча. Он чувствует себя не столько голым, сколько препарированным, как докси для опытов.  
— Это все? Я могу идти, сэр?  
— Только один вопрос, — говорит Грейвз. — Вы все еще любите Левински?  
Абернати усилием воли заставляет себя вежливо улыбнуться. Выходит не слишком убедительно, но уже что-то.  
— Пока до конца не разобрался, сэр.  
Чистая правда.  
Абернати не врет — все мысли, которые посещают его, когда он вспоминает Левински, слишком сумбурны, слишком разнородны, и попытки разобраться в них он бросил за бессмысленностью.  
Он говорит Грейвзу правду — что ведет к ряду событий совершенно непредсказуемых. 

— Абернати, — говорит Грейвз, — подойдите сюда. Да-да, ближе. Поставьте уже этот несчастный стакан на стол. Вы так его схватили, что он сейчас треснет.  
Абернати слушается — и Грейвз требует:  
— Ближе.  
Расстояние между ними сокращается настолько, что окажись они в этот момент в обществе, вернись они на вечеринку вот так, весь город сплетничал бы месяц-два.  
— Вы меня боитесь.  
— Нет, сэр.  
Грейвз медленно подается к нему, вперед — и так же медленно, словно изучая, берет его за запястья.  
— У вас нет причин бояться.  
— Не верится, что я слышу это от вас.  
Абернати следит взглядом за пальцами Грейвза, но сама мысль пошевелиться сейчас или — тем более — вырваться кажется ему невозможной.  
То, что происходит, должно было произойти не здесь и не сейчас — если вообще должно было.  
— Фрэнк, — говорит Грейвз.  
Его глаза — темнее, чем обычно, а голос — ниже. Он не выпускает руку Абернати из своей руки – но и не сжимает пальцы.  
— Сэр.  
Грейвз касается его губ своими, уверенно, но неспешно, а затем целует. 

Грейвз целуется так же, как бьет «Авада кедаврой» — резко, без лишних сантиментов и с полным ощущением своего на это права.  
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати, отстранившись, — я не понимаю.  
Грейвз все еще держит его за руки.  
— Мне казалось, вы видите людей насквозь.  
Мысленно Абернати прикидывает, что мог бы сейчас сделать. Первый вариант, который приходит ему на ум — извиниться, попросить больше никогда не поднимать эту тему и ретироваться домой, — но в этот вариант он сам не верит. Второй вариант кажется ему куда более интригующим — к тому же, так Абернати мог бы хоть немного отвлечься от всех вещей, о которы в последнее время старается не думать.  
Поэтому он кивает:  
— Иногда, сэр. Но бывают и осечки.  
И целует Грейвза в ответ.

Он знает Персиваля Грейвза не первый год, но голый человек — это всегда знакомство заново.  
Тело Грейвза — мощное, сильное, какое-то основательное, хоть пресс и не похож на стиральную доску, как это сейчас модно у атлетов. По груди тянется розоватый шрам; Абернати гладит этот шрам кончиками пальцев, но не более.  
Грейвз в свою очередь изучает его, но не так, как на собеседовании, когда спрашивал, готов ли Абернати убивать людей. Его взгляд скользит с ключиц на плечи, с плечи на руки, с рук на бедро; наконец Грейвз поднимает глаза и спрашивает:  
— Что тебе нравится?  
Чутье подсказывает Абернати, что если этот вопрос и проверка, то в гораздо меньшей степени, чем «нравится ли вам мисс Мэй» или «боитесь ли вы, что я испорчу вам карьеру».  
Он наклоняется к Грейвзу.  
— Сложно ответить... По-моему, я забыл, как это бывает. Что нравится вам?  
Грейвз задумчиво обводит пальцем его сосок.  
— Самое главное — расслабиться. 

Грейвз запрокидывает голову на подушку, стонет, тихо чертыхается, хватает Абернати за волосы. Выдыхает. Совершенно неожиданно гладит по голове и треплет по щеке, совсем по-отечески. Просит взять глубже — и Абернати мысленно замечает, что не зря в определенный момент «интрижки с гангстером» решил научиться сосать.  
— Теперь оближи, — просит Грейвз. — Нет, больше не надо. Фрэнк, я сейчас кончу, остановись. Остановись, мы... не этого... добиваемся, Фрэнк.  
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати, утирая губы ладонью, — вы не могли бы не указывать мне в постели? Это немного сбивает с толку.  
Он снова берет в рот — в этот раз без ухищрений, без перерывов, чтобы облизать головку и без попыток проглотить всего Грейвза в один момент, просто сосет так, как делал это раньше, изо всех сил втягивая щеки.  
Грейвз вскрикивает — но Абернати сам понимает, когда именно нужно отстраниться, чтобы все не закончилось раньше времени. 

Грейвз говорит, что главное для него расслабиться, но не сдается до последнего момента — и не отпускает поводья. Он слишком четко знает, какой именно любит секс и чего хочет — знает, как человек, который делал это не раз, с самыми разнообразными людьми, и в итоге дошел путем проб и ошибок до идеального для себя варианта.  
Это немного раздражает: секс — одна из тех редких областей, где по мнению Абернати допустима импровизация, а вот план вреден.  
— Сначала помедленнее, дай привыкнуть, — говорит Грейвз. — А потом уже не стесняйся.  
Абернати входит в него аккуратно, но не слишком медленно.  
Грейвз кивает.  
— Да, вот так.

Кровать под ними скрипит. Грейвз громко и хрипло ругается, изредка делая перерывы, чтобы укусить Абернати за нижнюю губу или поставить засос поближе к шее.  
Он сдается лишь тогда, когда Абернати уже уверен, что этого никогда не произойдет — вздрагивает, жмурится, молчит. В этот момент Грейвз словно выглядит лет на десять моложе — и непривычно, невозможно уязвимым. Грейвз прижимает Абернати к себе и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
Они кончают одновременно. 

После близости Персиваль Грейвз больше не кажется таким уж уязвимым. Он долго лежит в полной тишине, но явно не из-за чувства неловкости. Для человека, который только что кричал и цеплялся за простыни, Грейвз выглядит на удивление спокойно.  
Абернати долго не решается заговорить с ним, но потом все-таки заставляет себя.  
Он знает: тут стоит сыграть на опережение только потому, что есть фразы, которые всегда лучше произнести первым.  
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати, — то, что произошло, никак не должно повлиять на нашу с вами работу.  
— Ты все правильно понимаешь, Фрэнк, — усмехается Грейвз.  
Час спустя они трахаются еще раз: Грейвз залезает на Абернати и седлает его, и в этот раз он больше не чертыхается и не ставит засосов. Нет, он предельно сосредоточен.

— Один вопрос, сэр, — начинает Абернати, стоит Грейвзу упасть рядом.  
Грейвз сбрасывает одеяло с кровати; в комнате слишком жарко.  
— Дай угадаю: всегда ли я был таким?  
— Как вы спите и с мужчинами, и с женщинами. Никогда не понимал этого.  
— Очень просто, — отвечает Грейвз. — С мужчинами мне нравится. С женщинами — кто тебе сказал, что я часто с ними сплю?  
— У вас есть дочь.  
— В случаях необходимости помогают самовнушение и немного огневиски. Еще вопросы?  
Абернати решает не продолжать этот разговор, но Грейвз — видимо, позабыв о своем обещании, — читает его мысли.  
— Да, Гарднер знает. Вскрылось при не самых приятных обстоятельствах, если честно. Не люблю об этом вспоминать. Джейн догадывается, но по этой части ее все устраивало. Глэдис? Мой тебе совет: нужна жена вместо для приличия — выбирай актрису помоложе: они не желают видеть ничего, кроме своего отражения в зеркале. Знаешь, как таких жен называют все мои знакомые... из наших?  
— Слышал, что гомосексуалисты любят слово «ширма».  
Грейвз зевает и потягивается.  
— Правильно. Забавно, ты так говоришь это слово, «гомосексуалисты», будто ты — другой.

Абернати просыпается с пожирающим изнутри, сосущим чувством вины. Грудную клетку сковывает другое ощущение, пустоты и холода, подозрительно знакомое, то самое, от которого так трудно избавиться.  
Абернати снится Бен Левински, впервые за год, и это ужасно не хочется признавать. Возможно, именно здесь, в постели Персиваля Грейвза, куцые пара лет его «нормальной» жизни и заканчиваются: он опять совершил кретинский поступок, который не стоило совершать. 

Вместо домовиков Грейвз из идейных соображений держит пожилую гоблиншу-экономку, которую церемонно называет мадам Пригг. Мадам Пригг неизменно приходит на службу в черных, наглухо застегнутых бархатных платьях с белоснежными накрахмаленными передниками. И — неизменно! — в таком же накрахмаленном кружевном чепце. Двигается она бесшумно — и, несмотря на впечатляющие размеры, держит осанку. Все это Абернати знает лишь со слов Грейвза и тех немногих, кто заглядывал к нему домой передать что-нибудь важное.  
К столкновению с живой и настоящей мадам Пригг этим же утром он оказывается не готов. Гоблинша появляется в дверях, стоит Абернати только открыть глаза.  
— Завтрак подан, — строго объявляет она. — Мистер Грейвз уже ждет в гостиной.  
То, что Пригг видит в постели Грейвза полностью голого мужчину, ее, похоже, мало смущает. На кровать плавно приземляются накрахмаленная рубашка, выглаженные брюки, чистое белье и пиджак.  
— Одежда для мистера Абернати, — констатирует экономка. И закрывает за собой дверь.

— Тебе не стоит смущаться, — говорит Грейвз, явно заметив удивление в глазах Абернати. — Гоблины умеют хранить секреты.  
На столе — яйца-пашот, тосты, масленка, блюдо с розовой, аккуратно нарезанной ветчиной, вазочка с фруктами, печеные яблоки с корицей и серебряный кофейник.  
— Яблоки обязательно попробуй, — советует Грейвз. Кофейник сам подлетает к Абернати, но ни кофе, ни яблок, ни яиц сейчас не хочется.  
Абернати с трудом проглатывает кусочек ветчины, отмечая про себя, что при любых других обстоятельствах этот завтрак бы ему понравился.  
Доев тост, Грейвз говорит:  
— На вчерашнем ужине был человек, которого ты должен запомнить.  
— Кто? — спрашивает Абернати.  
После всего, что произошло этой ночью, слова Грейвза возвращают его в нормальную жизнь.  
Грейвз продолжает:  
— Очень бледный господин со светлыми усами, весь вечер провел возле нас. Везде представляется немецким подданым Отто фон Штербергом. Нью-Йоркский свет от этого фон Штернберга без ума. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал о нем все — как его зовут на самом деле, кто он, откуда, в чем был замешан.  
— Так точно, сэр, — говорит Абернати.  
Грейвз морщится.  
— Вот только давай без «так точно».


	5. Часть четвертая, 1926

Отто фон Штернберга на самом деле зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд, он подданный Швейцарии, и в шестнадцать его отчислили из Дурмстранга (Абернати терроризирует директора школы запросами до тех пор, пока не узнает настоящую причину). Из недавнего: в прошлом году немецкое Министерство Магии завело на него дело по статье «Умышленное убийство маггла» (так называют не-магов в Европе), но дело вскоре закрыли, а Гриндевальда оправдали. Возможно, что именно с Гриндевальдом были связаны два необъяснимых исчезновения волшебников в Нанси и одно в Марселе, в двадцать третьем — но это французские авроры так и не смогли доказать.   
Грейвз, услышав все это, говорит только:  
— Спасибо, Фрэнк. Ты свободен.  
Тему Геллерта Гриндевальда он больше не поднимает, но, как уверен Абернати, намеренно, а не по забывчивости. К январю фон Штернберг перестает являться на вечеринки и званые ужины, и нью-йоркский свет предсказуемо находит себе новых любимых гостей.  
Когда Абернати спрашивает о фон Штернберге-Гриндевальде в первый, Грейвз поначалу никак не реагирует. Во второй отмахивается и отказывается от помощи, заявляя: «Все, что я пока услышал, необходимо проверить». В третий же говорит:  
— Теперь его зовут Альфред Гауптманн. И он снова в Нью-Йорке. 

Все мы — взрослые люди.  
Абернати слишком хорошо знает: после того, как ты спишь с человеком, что-то неуловимое меняется. Глупо было бы ожидать другого.   
Он старается вести себя так, будто все нормально, но чувствует между собой и Грейвзом незримую дистанцию — как если бы Грейвз не хотел продолжать, но никак этого не показывал.   
Для себя Абернати решает работать так, как работал всегда — и даже в два раза больше. Он в очередной раз уходит в работу, чтобы времени на лишние мысли не оставалось.  
— Нет, нет, сударь, — возмущается Воронцофф, — мне видится, что вы совсем не спите! Нет, нет, думающему молодому человеку необходим здоровый сон!..

Под Рождество Абернати дарит мистеру Воронцофф несколько редких французских справочников по любовным зельям с рецептами столетней давности. Старик же вручает ему сверток, в котором под слоями бумаги находится небольшой голубой кристалл на деревянной подставке.  
— Камень Мопсуса, — объявляет Воронцофф не без гордости. — Нет, вы даже не представляете, каких сил стоило его вырастить! Но этот камень, сударь, бесконечно полезен. Отнести его на работу и держите при себе — он краснеет, если рядом человек с дурными намерениями.   
Камень Абернати ставит на стол, но, подумав, убирает в ящик для канцелярии: в МАКУСА работает слишком много неприятных людей, и некоторые вещи он все же предпочел бы не знать.

На само Рождество Грейвз неожиданно зовет Абернати к себе. За ужином они обсуждают работу и политику (точнее, те ее области, что не связаны с работой), выпивают по паре бокалов веселящей воды, а под конец вечера трахаются в комнате, отведенной Грейвзом под рабочий кабинет, личный архив и библиотеку вместе взятые.   
Эта комната куда больше, чем мог бы вместить нью-йоркский дом. Если открыть дверь между гардеробной и гостевой спальней, то вы неминуемо окажетесь в зале размером с зал Ильверморни, где между колонн расставлены стеллажи с книгами. Отдельные книги — те, что с характером, — прикованы к полкам цепями. Отдельные носятся в воздухе под сводчатым потолком, а иногда затевают драку. В обязанности мадам Пригг входит следить за ними и латать вырванные страницы.  
Абернати толкает Грейвза на письменный стол — у окна, за которым неизменно сереет один и тот же сентябрьский Нью-Йорк в одно и то же время суток, не важно, декабрь ли на дворе или июнь.  
— Какое рвение, — смеется Грейвз.  
Он избавляется от одежды простыми «исчезающими» чарами, закидывает Абернати одну ногу на плечо и хитро спрашивает:  
— Как насчет того, чтобы вылизать меня, для начала?  
— Прочитайте мои мысли, сэр, — говорит Абернати. — У меня были другие планы.  
В итоге после пары минут препираний Грейвз неожиданно встает на колени и берет его член в рот, и на этом обсуждение заканчивается.   
Следующий день они проводят в этой же комнате, безвылазно — но уже не за сексом, а в архивах: к весне Грейвз планирует накрыть Уолл-стрит стеклянным колпаком.  
— Но почему именно сейчас, сэр? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Потому что им давно никто не устраивал хорошей встряски, — отвечает Грейвз, но Абернати подозревает, что кроме желания устроить поход на банкиров у него есть и другие интересы. Так или иначе, если Персиваль Грейвз что-то планирует, он этого добивается.

С Генри Вегенером по прозвищу «Вэгз» Франклин Абернати знакомится неделю спустя. Для начала: Вегенера называет «Вэгзом» вся Америка, но за глаза. Назвать его так в лицо хватит наглости (или уверенности в себе) разве что у пары человек. Персиваль Грейвз — в их числе, но не позволяет себе лишних фамильярностей.  
— Мистер Вегенер, — говорит он, — у меня есть информация о том, что ваш ближайший приятель встретился с Джимми Сканно в ноябре. Но подробности вам придется рассказать мистеру Абернати.  
Так Абернати остается наедине с одним из самых богатых людей волшебной Америки, в комнате для допросов.

Обладатель одиннадцатого места в двадцатке богатейших волшебников США по версии «Нью-Йорк Гост» — плечистый мужчина с насмешливым прищуром и спокойным лицом. Правда, под глазами у Вегенера залегли такие мешки, которые бывают только у глубоко пьющих людей.   
— Мистер Вегенер, — говорит Абернати, — я не собираюсь вас обманывать, не собираюсь разыгрывать сценки «плохой аврор-хороший аврор» или успокаивать вас, объясняя, что вы сюда попали по ошибке. Сейчас вы разговариваете со мной по ряду весьма определенных причин. И первой из них — встречи с Джимми Сканно, — для мистера Грейвза уже достаточно, чтобы закрыть ваш банк. Мы предлагаем вам сотрудничать со следствием. Сказать нам «да» или «нет» — ваш выбор, но я настоятельно рекомендую: перед тем, как отказывать мистеру Грейвзу, подумайте. Хорошенько подумайте.   
Генри Вегенер смотрит на него, как на забавное маленькое существо — например, щенка фокстерьера.  
— Франклин, — наконец отвечает он, — вас так зовут, да? Удивите меня. Сразу предупреждаю: это сложно.   
Дурная привычка Абернати — краснеть, когда он смущен, возмущен и не знает, что ответить. Но стоит Вегенеру сказать «удивите меня», и Абернати напоминает себе: он здесь не для того, чтобы доказывать скучающему миллионщику наличие у себя мозгов. И если подумать, он вообще ничего не должен доказывать скучающему миллионщику. И никому не должен, кроме, разве что, Грейвза.  
Поэтому он чеканит:  
— Нет, мистер Вегенер, это вы меня удивите. Объясните мне, пожалуйста, что вы делали на обеде с Джимми Сканно. Предупрежу: не получится соврать, что это была дружеская встреча, на которой вы обсуждали квиддич и пирожные в «Ля Маделен». У меня есть показания вашего личного ассистента, а ваши адвокаты прямо сейчас находятся на допросе. Но по другому делу, которое тоже ведет ваш покорный слуга. И еще: у меня есть фотографии ваших утех с восемнадцатилетним Джоэлем Бэйтсом. Вам повезло только в том, что мальчик оказался совершеннолетний. Где-то я его видел — уж не в том ли фильме про Антиоха Певерелла, в который вы вложились?  
Генри Вегенер ничем не выдает того, что он все-таки удивлен — такие люди в любой ситуации держат самое непроницаемое выражение лица, — но говорит:  
— Знаешь, что, парень? Ты славно подготовился. Называй меня Вэгзом. Вполне заслужил. 

Забавный факт: в том фильме про Антиоха Певерелла — фильм называется «Сказка о трех братьях», как и легенда-литературный оригинал, — мальчик из Канзаса Джоэль Бэйтс играет младшего брата Игнотуса, которому Смерть подарила мантию-невидимку.  
Лента — пошлейшая, но чертовски популярная в Америке, и она делает Бейтса звездой за жалкие пару недель.   
Вегенер, увидев компрометирующие фотографии, ничего не отрицает. Он смеется.  
— В Джоэле меня привлекло очарование юности, но не более того.

Возможно, это и было бы лестно для какого-то другого Фрэнка Абернати — на пять лет моложе и неопытнее. Но: Абернати нынешний слишком ясно понимает одну неприятную вещь — если тебе больше двадцати трех, и ты все еще пытаешься нравиться, все еще «заслуживаешь» похвалы старших за сообразительность, все еще радуешься письмам миссис Грейвз, где она рассказывает, какой ты замечательный мальчик и что должен делать дальше, то никогда ничего не добьешься.  
Фрэнк Абернати не собирается всю жизнь прожить замечательным мальчиком.   
— Мистер Вегенер, — говорит он, — я не принимаю подачки от людей, которых могу посадить.   
Он бы добавил: «мистер Вегенер, не разговаривать с вами, как с придурком, не обещать вам, что аврорат вас защитит, не втирать, что вы здесь по ошибке — мой осознанный выбор. Вы тоже можете не делать вид, что я за пять минут стал вашим другом».  
Однако же он не говорит этого потому, что на допросе лишние эмоции неуместны. А если уж они и переполняют, можно вспомнить о Тине Гольдштейн: в последние месяца два у Абернати всегда найдется, за что раскритиковать ее перед всем офисом. Аргументированно и по пунктам. Терапевтический эффект от таких разборов — как от бодроперцового зелья, только не для горла, а для души. 

Человек, которого Абернати отказывается называть Вэгзом, рассказывает все. Да, он юлит в процессе, да, порой пытается переиграть, да, порой Абернати раскусывает его не сразу, но раскусывает. Допросы занимают мучительный месяц, но под конец Вэгз становится нетипично сговорчивым — пусть и продолжает отпускать про Грейвза шутки, которые иной аврор даже мог бы найти смешными. В обмен на сведения Персиваль Грейвз подает дела так, чтобы репутация банка и инвестиционной компании «Ройсс и Вегенер» не пострадала.   
— Рейды на Уолл-стрит порой необходимы, — говорит Грейвз. — Уолл-стрит — такое место, где работа есть всегда, к тому же, это именно та работа, которая делает Отделу хорошую репутацию. В Америке, дорогой друг, нетрудно нарушить закон. Покажи мне банкира — и я скажу тебе, за что он сядет. И это будет совершенно справедливо.   
— Меня смущает в этом, — отвечает Абернати, — странная логика нашей американской справедливости, сэр. Идем на сделку с одним «менее виновным» банкиром, чтобы посадить другого, «более виновного». Понимаете, о чем я?  
Грейвз кивает.  
— Понимаю. Идем на сделку с гангстером, чтобы закрыть его друзей, Фрэнк.  
Абернати делает вид, что совсем не понял намек.  
— Допустим.  
— Есть ситуации, где справедливость — относительна. Есть — такие, где она наоборот абсолютна и должна восторжествовать. Есть разница между законом и, скажу так, Законом.   
— Мистер Грейвз, серьезно, я в жизни не поверю, что в вас остался хоть какой-то идеализм.   
— Лет пятнадцать назад я был похож на тебя, — неожиданно говорит говорит Грейвз. — Потом — понял: если не хочешь сгореть на этой работе и повеситься одним солнечным субботним утром, придется идти на компромиссы. И это — именно компромиссы, а не сделки с совестью, Фрэнк. Они помогают тебе делать работу и дальше. На сделки с совестью шел Джаспер Рэнд — лживый, проворовавшийся, малодушный идиот. До сих пор помню, как он говорил мне «не лезть» в международные скандалы или «не заниматься» убийством двух не-магов только потому, что их убил сын конгрессмена. Я в отличие от него не беру взяток, не позволяю своим подчиненным расслабляться, не закрываю глаза на принципиально важные вещи.   
— Предположим.  
Абернати проводит пальцем по шраму на груди Грейвза, но не спрашивает, откуда это: не тот разговор, не та ситуация.  
— К тому же, — Грейвз треплет его по голове, — легко думать об абсолютной справедливости, когда ты отвечаешь только за свою работу — ну и за работу нескольких человек.  
Этим вечером они обходятся без секса.  
Грейвз лежит рядом с Абернати, дышит ему в плечо, но не выглядит расслабленным — все же, если приглядеться, умело скрытое напряжение заметно и в его позе, и в голосе, и в случайном повороте головы.  
— Мне кажется, — тихо произносит Абернати, — что вы пока не нашли то, что на самом деле ищете.  
Грейвз говорит:  
— Пока нет.

Генри Вегенер присылает в Отдел не письмо с поздравлением Грейвза, «с успешно раскрытым делом», как остальные, но средневековый труд по неснимаемым проклятиям, подписанный кем-то из семейства Певереллов. С запиской: «для мистера Абернати, от доброжелателя».  
— Надо же, — тянет Квини Гольдштейн, — это еще и светится?  
Буквы заглавия вспыхивают ярко-алым — и тут же гаснут.  
Тина оттаскивает сестру подальше от подарка.  
— Квини, не трогай, пожалуйста. Это опасно.  
Младшие авроры, смотрят на книгу с опаской.  
— Какая безвкусица, — говорит Абернати, хотя в любой ситуации он счел бы человека, который отказывается от настоящего Певерелла, идиотом. — Распорядитесь, пожалуйста, отправить это обратно. У нас тут не музей артефактов черной магии.  
Грейвз же не дивится посылке, но изучает ее с большим интересом.  
— Во всем надо видеть возможности, — замечает он.

Лотти Грейвз закутана в такое количество кружева и органзы, что напоминает маленькое пирожное из «Ля Маделен». Ей самой наряжаться очевидно не нравится: за последние десять минут она дважды пыталась оторвать от воротника оборку и столько же раз развязать бантик у горла.   
— Проследи за моей дочерью, пожалуйста, — просит Грейвз.  
Через пятнадцать минут у него назначена встреча с Президентом Пиквери.  
К тому же: он не спешит доверять детей мисс Фибл. Дело тут не в безалаберности (секретарша из нее отличная), а в коротких юбках, курении и том, что она по-прежнему посещает вечеринки знакомств. Добавьте сюда тот факт, что от мисс Фибл только что ушел жених, к танцовщице — и обсудить это она считает своим долгом со всеми женщинами МАКУСА, а в выражениях не стесняется.   
— Не хочу, чтобы Лотти с семи лет думала, что все мужчины подонки, — говорит Грейвз.  
Лотти поименно перечисляет всех своих кукол, задает сто вопросов про каждый предмет на столе Абернати, долго отказывается выпускать из рук камень Мопсуса и наконец все-таки отрывает от платья несчастную оборку. Абернати думает было вызвать на помощь Квини, но что-то подсказывает ему: это совершенно не обязательно.  
Все следующие полчаса он учит Лотти отправлять конторских бумажных мышей — и получает в ответ рисунок с кривоватым, но в целом правильным драконом, а так же две записки: «ПРИВЕТ КАК ДЕЛА» и «ХВАТИТ РАБОТАТЬ».  
О родителях Лотти говорит неохотно.  
— Мама противная, — выносит вердикт она. — Папа тоже иногда противный, но вообще хороший. Он противный, только когда работает.   
Еще Лотти с умным видом рассказывает, что у нее есть «гувернантка», которая сегодня «взяла выходной» — «мама говорит, мисс Фенвик-Саймз от меня устала, потому что я все время болтаю и вообще очень злая девочка».  
«И вообще» Лотти произносит тоном, который неуловимо напоминает тон Джейн Рансибл. Так Джейн, наверное, раздает указания в редакции «Нью-Йорк Гост».   
— Мне ты не кажешься злой девочкой, — замечает Абернати.  
Лотти отправляет ему еще одну мышь — на этот раз не письмо, а нарисованную на листе бумаги «СКАЛОПЕНДРУ!!!» с оранжевым хвостом, тремя глазами и восемью лапками.  
(Абернати невольно думает, что если бы «СКАЛОПЕНДРЫ!!!» существовали в реальности, их содержание и тем более разведение каралось бы солидным штрафом.)

— Моя дочь от тебя в восторге, — говорит Грейвз.  
— Замечательный ребенок, сэр.   
— Джейн и ее няньки так не думают. Мадам Пригг она тоже порой основательно портит жизнь.  
— Мне кажется, сэр, — отвечает Абернати, — Лотти просто скучно.   
Грейвз приподнимает бровь.  
— Скучно? Ей не может быть скучно. Сегодня у нее рисование, чтение, квиддич и еще что-то, не помню, что именно. И еще урок фортепиано вечером. Потом она ужинает с дедушкой.   
И, перехватив взгляд Абернати, спрашивает, как если бы сам знал ответ:  
— Как ты думаешь, я еще плохой отец или уже отвратительный?  
— Средней паршивости, — честно говорит Абернати. — Лучше, чем ничего.

Следующий подарок Вегенера — билеты в «президентскую» ложу на матч «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов» с «Холихедскими Гарпиями», — Абернати сразу отдает Квини.  
— Сводите ухажера на игру, мисс Гольдштейн.  
Квини краснеет.  
— Мистер Абернати, что вы, это слишком дорогой подарок!.. И, если честно, у меня нет никакого ухажера. К тому же, такие места... нужна новая шляпка, и платье тоже, и перчатки...   
— Значит, найдите ухажера, — отвечает Абернати. — С вашей улыбкой, уверен, это нетрудно. Или сходите с сестрой — такую игру нельзя пропускать. А чек за новые платье и шляпку пришлите в Отдел — и пожалуйста, ни о чем не беспокойтесь.  
— Мистер Абернати!..  
— Вы заслужили отдых, Квини. Остальное считайте подарком за усердную работу.  
На самом деле он дает Квини Гольдштейн отгулы чаще, чем кому-либо, усердной ее работу не назовешь, даже если сравнить со стажерами Отдела, разве что кофе ей всегда удается на ура. Но во-первых, в Квини есть что-то милое и детское, что в МАКУСА видишь крайне редко. Во-вторых, ему ужасно хочется отделаться от Вегенера и этих непрошенных подарков. А в-третьих, он по-прежнему благодарен Квини Гольдштейн за все.

Грейвз приказывает Абернати:  
— Сядь.  
И опускается на его член, мучительно медленно, все это время пристально глядя в глаза.  
На самом деле он не так-то часто расслабляется в постели — не может побороть желание командовать.   
Начальственный тон Грейвза и хлесткие ответы Абернати — все это устанавливает невидимую дистанцию, необходимую для того, чтобы их отношения не скатились в Мерлин знает что.   
(Иногда, впрочем, Грейвз сжимает его в объятиях — или прикасается губами к плечу. Это ненадолго — и выглядит неловко, не по-мужски. Грейвз, стоит его уличить в лишних нежностях, отшучивается.)

После третьего подарка — сопровождаемого запиской с приглашением на кофе в «Вегенер-Тауэр» — Грейвз начинает подтрунивать над Абернати.  
— Гляжу, у тебя появился новый влиятельный друг.  
— Дружба тут пахнет конфликтом интересов, сэр, — отвечает Абернати, допив кофе. — Так что никто у меня не появился.   
По виду Грейвза невозможно понять, серьезен ли он сейчас или продолжает шутить — но Абернати хотелось бы верить во второй вариант.  
Грейвз говорит:  
— Зря ты так. По-моему, ему как минимум любопытно, что ты из себя представляешь. Я бы посоветовал тебе выключить правильного мальчика из штата Миссисипи и воспользоваться ситуацией. Ты будешь делать карьеру, и тебе понадобятся знакомства, Фрэнк, и знакомства за пределами МАКУСА. Единственное — знай себе цену. Это не ты хочешь дружить с миллионером. Это Вегенер хочет подружиться с подающим большие надежды аврором до того, как этот аврор станет моим замом.  
Кажется, что интонации в голосе Грейвза на секунду, лишь на словах «знай себе цену», становятся язвительными — но Абернати не может сказать точно. Он отвечает:  
— Я не продаюсь, сэр.  
Грейвз берет его за запястье — и аккуратно, едва ощутимо гладит руку пальцами.   
— Я знаю.  
И он произносит почти неслышно, полушепотом:   
— Но я видел Гауптманна на Уолл-стрит. 

Подарок, один из подлинников Фламеля, Грейвз ставит у себя в кабинете.  
— Такие книги, — говорит он, — заслуживают особого отношения. Отсылать их назад — кощунство.  
— Не хочу, чтобы это было в МАКУСА, — отвечает Абернати. — Неудобно и подозрительно.  
Грейвз пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда забери, но найди достойное применение.  
Абернати относит Фламеля в лавку к мистеру Воронцофф — за что получает нескончаемый поток благодарностей, перемежающийся восклицаниями «нет, нет!» и «mon dieu».

Назначать личные встречи в чужом офисе — глупо, поэтому на письмо Вегенера Абернати отвечает:  
«Предпочел бы нейтральную территорию».  
Полчаса спустя почтовый сыч возвращается с ответом:  
«Сегодня в 21.00, «Джеффри'c», на Бедфорт-стрит. Спуститесь на нижний этаж.»  
Нижний этаж клуба «Джеффри'c» — место, куда не попадают просто так; взятка швейцару обычно не помогает. Даже нового любимого актера Америки, мальчика Джоэля Бейтса, туда пустили лишь два раза из трех, и, насколько проинформирован Абернати, в те вечера, когда Бейтс был с Вегенером. Женщин «Джеффри'c» смело можно назвать самыми красивыми в городе, но тут Абернати не берется судить, поскольку женщины его не интересуют. Особенно пикантные колдографии с пятничных вечеринок «Джеффри'c» хранятся в личной коллекции Персиваля Грейвза. Стоит Казначею или министрам что-нибудь, как говорит Грейвз, «учудить», и он всегда может подкинуть нужные снимки нужному газетчику. Есть у него и солидный архив компромата на колдовудских звезд, директора киностудии «Гольдман-Бласберг-Майер"»добрую половину европейских представителей при Магическом Конгрессе, а так же всех сыновей своего предшественника на посту директора Отдела.   
«Был в "Джеффри'c", когда арестовали Билли Файга,» — пишет Абернати, не уточнив, что налетчика Файга арестовывал он, на пару с Грейвзом, при помощи пятерых оперативников. Кажется, с ними тогда еще была Тина Гольдштейн.

— Зачем вы хотели со мной встретиться?  
Генри Вегенер допивает коктейль, огневиски, смешанный с содовой, от которой из бокала летят искорки, как бывает с петардами.   
— Иногда нью-йоркская мода на алкоголь меня пугает. Редкостная дрянь. В который раз пробую новое и разочаровываюсь.   
— Повторю свой вопрос, мистер Вегенер.  
— Вэгз.  
— Вэгз. Зачем вы хотели со мной встретиться?  
Вегенер-Вэгз отставляет в сторону пустой стакан, внутри которого еще скачут огоньки.  
— Мне нравятся умные люди. А жизнь так устроена, что они встречаются редко. Любопытно, что ты из себя представляешь. Возможно, ты и не настолько умен, насколько я думаю — но для начала я не против разобраться.   
— Слово «нравятся» меня настораживает, — говорит Абернати. — Как и «разобраться». Зная ваши наклонности.  
— Мои наклонности — как и твои, к слову, — тут не играют никакой роли. Это просто разговор, интересная беседа интересной беседы ради. Никто тут никого не развлекает и не пытается ни с кем подружиться.   
— Но как вы, сэр, узнали о моих наклонностях?  
— Своих чувствуешь сразу, — отвечает Вегенер.  
Вечер заканчивается спором о Кадме Певерелле и том, правильно ли использовать Воскрешающий камень, и что вообще значит слово «правильно». Следующую встречу Вэгз — через два часа словесных баталий Абернати уже называет его так, не чувствуя неловкости, — назначает на пятницу, опять в «Джеффри'с».

Нет, определенный день, в который Абернати вдруг бы понял, что отчаянно и безнадежно влюблен в Персиваля Грейвза, не наступает, да и такие вещи не случаются за день.  
Его затягивает медленно, но верно, и что интересно, это идет в разрез с другими процессами.   
К примеру: то, что ты любишь человека, вовсе не значит, что ты доверяешь ему сильнее, чем раньше. Или что его идеи вдруг кажутся тебе великолепными и стопроцентно правильными. Нет, не так: Абернати не согласен с Персивалем Грейвзом в фундаментальных вещах, до конца не уверен, пожертвовал бы Грейвз им и его карьерой в ряде кризисных ситуаций, отеческие замашки и советы Грейвза его порой раздражают до зубовного скрежета, как и внезапные попытки отдалиться. И все же.  
Грейвз говорит:  
— Я в курсе, что ты не умеешь доверять людям. Но уже не обращаю на это внимания.  
На этом разговор обрывается: они оба слишком замкнуты и подозрительны, чтобы обсуждать такие вещи. На любые слова о чувствах Абернати обычно любит отвечать колкостями. Ему кажется, это единственный способ не терять лицо — и не выглядеть жалким.

Генри «Вэгз» Вегенер держится свободно и не стесняется проявлять любопытство (и вообще, смутить его Абернати не удалось ни разу за все время их общения). Они с Абернати проводят вечера, стараясь расшифровать друг друга, и на четвертую встречу, когда Абернати снова походя задает вопрос, зачем все это, Вэгз отвечает:  
— Честно? Ты не кажешься мне привлекательным — с точки зрения постели. У тебя красивое лицо, живое, интересные глаза, но легкости в тебе, как в молодом графороге. Как будто ложишься не с человеком, а со всем, что он каждый день таскает на плечах. «Должен», «нельзя», «нет». Но дело в том, что постель мне интересна лишь постольку-поскольку: что бы ты ни делал, когда тебе пятьдесят, результат одинаково тоскливый. И разочаровывающий. Каждый раз похож на предыдущий. Поэтому разговаривать с тобой мне куда интереснее, чем трахать милых юнош из Колдовуда.  
— Это должно мне льстить?  
— Это, вообще-то, был комплимент.  
— Я отношусь к комплиментам с некой долей настороженности.  
— Давай будем честны: ты не умеешь их принимать. А людям, которые не умеют принимать комплименты, в глубине души кажется: они недостойны. Ты слегка ненавидишь себя — и не слишком ценишь. Это большая ошибка. Самооценка, конечно, не все в жизни — просто без самооценки ничего не бывает.  
— Мы можем вернуться к обсуждению смертной казни? Ну или закона Раппопорта, на худой конец.  
— Фрэнк, — смеется Генри Вегенер. — Вроде умный мальчик, а иногда меня поражаешь.   
Они спорят о самооценке, затем о кино, немного ругаются из-за того, была ли «Сказка о трех братьях» вправду такой дерьмовой, как считает кинокритик «Маджишенс Уикли», и должен ли фильм вообще быть хорошим.  
— Глупо думать, что кино — искусство, — говорит Вэгз. — Нет, образованный американец не признает за кино права называться искусством. Все достижения нашей культуры — образование, литература, живопись, театр — все это пришиблено, оглушено новейшими фильмами. Я уверен, что если ходить в синематограф раз в неделю в течение пары лет, можно сделаться глупее домовика.  
— Не-маги бы с тобой не согласились, — хмыкает Абернати.  
— Не верь всему, что называют жутковатыми словами «массовое искусство», — отвечает Вэгз. — Однако надо признать, что на кино делаются неплохие деньги.   
— Зачем ты вкладываешь в колдофильмы деньги, раз так презираешь кино?   
— Я смотрю на это как на интересную экономическую задачу, — отвечает Вэгз. — В целом, довольно-таки прибыльную — хотя подозреваю, что скоро фильмы станут дороже в производстве, и прибыль несколько уменьшится. В любом случае: так легче знакомиться с той частью приятных молодых людей, у которых есть актерские амбиции.

Персиваль Грейвз, растрепанный, потный, в запале обнимает Абернати и так замирает.   
Пальцы Грейвза стискивают его ладонь так, что еще чуть-чуть — и сломается кость или две.   
— Ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь, — шепчет Грейвз.   
Он никогда не казался Абернати настолько близким и своим, как сейчас.  
После секса, выпив воды и открыв окно, он снова говорит о Гриндевальде.

Вэгз считает, что больше всего на свете Абернати боится показаться глупым или слабым — и слишком беспокоится о том, что о нем подумают люди.  
Даже если так: рядом с Персивалем Грейвзом глупым (и особенно слабым) показаться несложно.   
Грейвз говорит, что должен будет съездить в Англию, встретиться с одним профессором местной школы волшебства, а затем Лондона отправиться в Берлин, и Абернати уже знает, зачем. Он ловит себя на том, что боится за Персиваля Грейвза — но в жизни об этом не сказал бы и даже не рискнул бы это показывать.   
К тому же, если подумать: вряд ли он имеет права бояться за Грейвза.  
Грейвз не его собственность. Они друг другу не родственники, они не встречаются (мужчины не могут «встречаться») и, возможно, даже не друзья — не важно, сколько лет начальник и подчиненный проведут вместе, они не смогут стать друзьями.

Деталь, которая могла бы иметь некоторое значение: патронус Фрэнка Абернати — собака; у нее вытянутая морда и острые уши. Если вглядеться в призрачный силуэт, то можно увидеть ошейник. Патронус Вэгза — нюхлер; Вэгз как-то упоминает это в беседе, вскользь, случайно. Патронусом Бена Левински был волк; Абернати никогда не видел, чтобы Бен использовал «Экспето Патронум», но такие данные — как длина и внутренности палочки — всегда есть в досье на преступника.   
У Персиваля Грейвза патронус — кошка-вампус. Это Абернати видел собственными глазами.  
Справка: вампусы в США находятся под угрозой исчезновения и официально занесены в Книгу Вымирающих Видов МАКУСА. Большую часть перебили лет сто назад — тогда это называлось «в целях безопасности». 

Грейвз просит, чтобы в этот раз Абернати кончил в него, а не вытаскивал. Тело Грейвза — большое, но подтянутое и гибкое. Оргазм накрывает так неожиданно, что темнеет в глазах.   
Отдышавшись, Абернати шепчет:  
— Надо же. Так быстро.  
Персиваль Грейвз выбирается из-под его тела и растягивается рядом; у Грейвза все еще стоит. Перехватив взгляд Абернати, он отодвигает ногу; по внутренней стороне бедра стекает белая струйка спермы.   
Грейвз утирает ее ладонью и размазывает по коже.   
Абернати просит:  
— Потрогайте себя.  
Грейвз целует его — возле соска.  
— Только если ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза.  
Смотреть в глаза — первое, чего потребует Грейвз, если вы окажетесь с ним в одной постели. Абернати не помнит ни одного человека, которому это казалось бы настолько важным.

Вэгз ведет его в обычную, не-магическую галерею, смотреть на картины художников, о которых он никогда не слышал.  
— Это просто... стекло.  
— «Большое стекло», — смеется Вэгз, указывая на табличку рядом с покрытым трещинами стеклянным листом, — Дюшан. Француз, интересный, как мне кажется. С этим стеклом все не так просто, как ты думаешь. Присмотрись: три холостяка, которые пытаются раздеть невесту.  
— Не вижу тут холостяков.  
— Так включи воображение.  
— Не знаю. Я не понимаю, что не так с искусством не-магов, но что-то меня в нем отталкивает.  
— А я вот испытываю к нему слабость, как и ко всему не-магическому. Грязнокровок иногда накрывает ностальгией — и тогда мы пытаемся узнать все новое, что упустили, пока мариновались в волшебном мирке.  
Слово «грязнокровка» Вэгз произносит без стыда и с некоторой долей насмешки.  
О своем происхождении он редко рассказывает, но Абернати знает: сын полицейского из Чикаго, пьющего, малообразованного человека, порой поколачивавшего жену при детях. 

В чикагском офисе «Ройсс и Вегенер», том самом, который пытался ограбить Бен Левински — гигантский мраморный фонтан, одна из лучших частных коллекций колдовского искусства в стране и (неожиданно) рыцарские доспехи, расставленные на входе. Каждому входящему, вне зависимости от его статуса и служебного положения, рыцари салютуют железными перчатками. Пошлость — но порой, по наблюдениям Абернати, Вэгзу нравится быть пошлым.   
— Сначала я думал, что деньги любят счет, — как-то бросает он. — Вот только потом денег стало столько, что я уже не понимаю, куда их девать и в чем смысл считать сравнительно небольшие суммы.  
— Все равно, — говорит Абернати, — доспехи — это уже за гранью. Как и оживающие чучела белых медведей. И эти твои восемнадцатилетние любовники.  
— Тратить деньги скучно и разумно уже не получается, — говорит Вэгз. — Так что пусть у людей вытекают глаза, я не против.   
На очередной вечеринке, которые Вэгз дает у себя по субботам, он несколько мешков, под завязку забитых стодраготовыми купюрами.

Иногда Абернати ночует у Грейвза.  
В таких случаях он неизбежно обнаруживает посреди ночи, что спит у Грейвза под боком, хотя ложился на другой край кровати. Грейвз целует его в спину, между лопаток, осторожно проводит языком по мочке уха.  
— Сэр, — бормочет Абернати сквозь сон, — вставать... в шесть утра.  
— А я, — отвечает Грейвз, — ни на что и не намекаю.  
Они никогда не обсуждают это, но бывают ночи, когда они даже спят в обнимку — и Грейвз держится за Абернати так, словно боится потерять.   
Утро же, что бы ни происходило ночью, все равно начинается со стандартного обмена колкостями. И, если выпадают вдруг лишние минут пятнадцать — с того, что Бен Левински называл «взаимной дрочкой». С Грейвзом — при всей прозаичности формулировки — это получается ужасно приятно. Обычно одной ладонью он рассеянно гладит бедра Абернати, а в другой сжимает его член — аккуратно, не без осторожности, но именно так, как нужно.   
Завтрак, который подает мадам Пригг, они обыкновенно едят в полном молчании: начинать говорить о работе так рано не хочется. 

Вот — лишь некоторые способы, которыми финансисты поддерживают умственную и физическую активность:  
— Толченые кристаллы. Их выращивают на отваре из крыльев фей. Знающие советуют нюхать этот порошок с утра — чтобы, к примеру, продержаться без сна пару суток.   
— Таблетки бодрости. На них волшебная Америка помешалась года три назад. Таблетки интересны еще и тем, что если принимать их достаточно долго, можно сильно сбросить вес. Побочные эффекты: расширенные зрачки, учащенное сердцебиение, неврастения. Секс на этих таблетках, как говорят, ужасен: восприятие и чувствительность настолько обострены, что больно и противно даже тогда, когда не должно быть.  
— Гоблинский эликсир: пара капель в любой напиток, не горячий. Помогает сосредоточиться на цифрах — однако стоит немного переборщить, и вы рискуете просидеть полдня, как истукан. Некоторые сочетают гоблинский эликсир с кофе, чтобы немного снизить его тормозящее действие.   
— Чары концентрации: «Инкумбо». Примерно сравнимы с гоблинским эликсиром.   
— Чары проверки: «Эррато». В случае, если найденные ими ошибки в документах вы не поправите в течение минуты, документы сгорят.  
— И наконец: старый добрый огневиски, в больших количествах. Это чтобы снять стресс.  
Гоблинам приходится легче: они пьют только свой эликсир и не так часто, как люди, да и по натуре они куда более психически устойчивы. В местах, где, опоздав на работу на пятнадцать минут или ошибившись в расчетах, вы можете потерять десять тысяч, гоблины проявляют себя куда более эффективными работниками, чем люди. То, что за несколько лет Уолл-стрит превратит вашу психику в дырявое чайное ситечко — факт, многократно проверенный. Все это Абернати знает потому, что достойный аврор должен знать такие вещи — любой человек на Уолл-стрит может оказаться потенциальным преступником, и привычки обитателей этой улицы в МАКУСА изучены со всей тщательностью.

В Отделе есть несколько крайне строгих правил, несоблюдение которых грозит увольнением. Правило первое: никаких наркотиков.   
Лет двадцать назад среди старших аврорских чинов водились морфинисты — впрочем, в те времена и кристаллы фей, и кокаин, и морфий свободно продавались в аптеках. С приходом Персиваля Грейвза в девятьсот двадцатом на все эти вещества в Отделе (да и в МАКУСА) оказались под запретом.   
Пить на рабочем месте тоже запрещено, будь вы хоть ассистент, хоть шеф бюро.

— Он приглашает меня на свою вечеринку.  
— И что плохого? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Грейвз.  
— Если меня там увидят, сэр, то пойдут пересуды.  
Грейвз отвечает коротким «пф» и принимается за пашот под особым соусом от мадам Пригг и ветчину. Уж чего, а любви или хотя бы большого интереса к еде Абернати никогда не разделял; порой он забывает поесть, задумавшись о работе, а завтрак и вовсе не считает необходимым. Тем не менее, завтрак с Грейвзом стал для него своего рода утренним ритуалом. Когда Абернати ночует у Грейвза дома, то и завтракают они вдвоем там же, а когда же не ночует, то ровно в семь тридцать утра встречается с начальником в «Ля Маделен».  
— Социализация важна, — говорит Грейвз, доев. — Почаще слушай, что говорят денежные мешки — уверен, там много полезного для нас.  
Абернати спрашивает:  
— Много полезного, а именно Гриндевальд?   
— И не только, — отвечает Грейвз.  
Грейвз хочет, чтобы Абернати принадлежал ему целиком и полностью, физически, иерархически, даже мысленно — но Абернати находит компромисс. Он во всех подробностях рассказывает то, что болтают остальные «денежные мешки», а секреты Вегенера оставляет секретами, из уважения.   
Абернати так и не видит Геллерта Гриндевальда, ни под именем Гауптманна, ни под каким-либо другим именем. Зато на одном из пятничных вечеров в лонг-айлендском доме Вегенера в толпе он замечает актрису Глэдис Маклин под руку с юным Джоэлем Бейтсом. В чертах лица Бейтса теперь появляется заносчивость и даже некоторая капризность.  
— Бедняжка Глэдис, — шепчет на ухо Абернати незнакомая ему гостья, чье лицо он, впрочем, видел на афишах колдофильмов. — Вы только подумайте, она до сих пор не может оправиться после Персиваля Грейвза. А вы слышали, что этот Грейвз год изменял ей с гримершей?..   
В сплетнях, которые циркулируют по городу, есть некоторые неточности.  
Во-первых, Грейвз изменял Глэдис Маклин не год, а всего три месяца: он принципиально не заводит интрижки дольше трех месяцев; отношения с Абернати тут исключение. Во-вторых, вместо гримерши был саксофонист.   
Абернати чокается с гостьей и соглашается, что у Персиваля Грейвза, конечно, очень интересная жизнь, а мисс Маклин, конечно, совершенно несчастная женщина. И, извинившись, ретируется на второй этаж. 

Они с Грейвзом, он и Грейвз — у Абернати долго не поворачивается язык назвать это словом «отношения». Отношения — не то, что происходит между двумя мужчинами или между директором Отдела и его помощником. Это неточное, неаккуратное, беззубое слово. Оно не передает ни малейшей доли того, что Абернати на самом деле чувствует.   
Грейвз не слишком ревнует его к Генри Вегенеру, что вызвано скорее глубинным пониманием: с этим человеком у Абернати никогда и ничего не могло бы быть. Абернати не уверен, в тех ли они отношениях, чтобы, переспи он с Вэгзом, это считалось бы изменой. Однако сама мысль об измене Грейвзу, само допущение этой измены кажется ему невозможным.

Тетушки крайне впечатлены тем, что их Фрэнк теперь общается с миллионерами — и каждая считает своим долгом спросить, почему он «не выхлопотал себе местечко в банке, раз дружит с такими солидными господами».   
Квини вместо того, чтобы работать, во всех подробностях расспрашивает его про то, что носят, слушают и пьют на коктейлях у Вегенера. Однажды она смущенно просит:  
— Мистер Абернати, а может быть, вы возьмете меня с собой... как-нибудь? Я обещаю, что не буду болтать ничего... такого. И глупости тоже болтать не буду. Я очень хочу посмотреть. Ну хотя бы одним глазком.  
— Мисс Гольдштейн, — отвечает Абернати, — поверьте, там делать нечего. А от глупостей, которые несут некоторые постоянные гости, знаете ли, здоровый человек через пятнадцать минут разговора захочет достать кольт и самым позорным, неколдовским, неизящным способом застрелиться.  
Он лукавит; вечеринки Генри Вегенера манят, ослепляют, и Абернати вовремя одергивает себя, чтобы не разглядывать приглашенных знаменитостей, как причудливых волшебных зверей, на один вечер завезенных в зоопарк Бронкса. Приемы богатых дам вроде госпожи Рэнд никогда не отличались таким размахом, да и публика там была совершенно другая: не такая громкая, не такая разряженная. Это те, кого мистер Грейвз однажды назвал словами «старые деньги», имея в виду волшебников чистокровных, знатных, наделенных «слишком хорошим» вкусом и ужасно скучных.   
Квини заметно расстраивается, но здесь Абернати считает себя правым: девушке настолько нежной и восприимчивой общество пожилых пьяниц, богатых жен и колдовудских сплетников вредно.   
Его самого спасает умение вовремя отстраниться — и наблюдать за всеми этими людьми, как магизоолог наблюдает за жертвой обскура. 

Четвертое июля везде отмечают по-разному. Таймс-Сквер пестрит плакатами, с которых страну поздравляет Серафина Пиквери. Гоблин-лифтер надевает шляпу, как у Дяди Сэма. Тина Гольдштейн крепит на пиджак ленточку в тон, Квини приходит на работу в звездно-полосатом платье и с цветком в волосах. Грейвз по случаю праздника разрешает алкоголь на работе (но только после семи вечера), а к середине дня по его распоряжению посыльные из «Ля Маделен» приносят в Вулворт-билдинг гигантский торт, который венчает машущий крыльями шоколадный феникс.  
Вэгз заставляет увить белыми, синими и красными гирляндами всю «Вегенер-Тауэр». Платит известной актрисе комедий, чтобы та исполнила гимн полностью голая, завернувшись в американский флаг (цензуры ради). С порога представляет Абернати гостям зычным «мой аврор» (он произносит эти слова без собственнического высокомерия, скорее как «мой юный друг» или «мой собутыльник»). Спустя час после начала торжества Вэгз хлещет веселящую воду из туфельки Джейн Рансибл и пару раз для приличия выкрикивает «Дженни, ты богиня, я на тебе женюсь!» Эти меры, впрочем, не слишком поднимают ему настроение. Абернати находит его в углу зала, злым и относительно трезвым.  
— Конечно, позвать сюда эту курицу было плохой идеей.  
— Какую именно? — уточняет Абернати.  
Сам он находит вечеринку довольно интересной с антропологической точки зрения: у Вэгза он становится свидетелем десятков происшествий разной степени причудливости, которые ни за что не смог наблюдать бы в обычной жизни. К тому же, он не находит ни одной причины звать саму Фэй Донахью курицей.   
Вэгз кривится.   
— Поющую. Ни голоса, ни слуха и еще, давай признаем, безмерно унылая грудь.  
— Публике, как видишь, нравится. И вообще, что в твоем понимании унылая грудь — разве бывает грудь веселая?   
— Публика, — выплевывает Вэгз с нескрываемой злобой. — Публике все нравится.   
И, чуть успокоившись, говорит:  
— А грудь бывает довольно задорной. Я сейчас говорю чисто об эстетической стороне. Том, что можно показывать гостям на празднике без стыда.   
— Не могу оценивать доистоинства женской груди, — отвечает Абернати. — Во-первых, не интересуюсь. Во-вторых, это элементарно невежливо, Вэгз. И в-третьих, по-моему, тебе больше не надо пить. 

Под конец вечера Вэгз все же вливает в себя бутылку веселящей воды и ведет всех приглашенных на верхний, тайный этаж «Вегенер-Тауэр», где прыгает в бассейн с криком «Мерлин, храни Америку!»  
Его подчиненные, а так же банкиры, конгрессмены и просто дельцы, которым от него что-то нужно, считают своим долгом нырнуть следом. За банкирами и дельцами к бассейну по очереди спускаются дамы; им галантно подают руку и помогают залезть. Джейн Рансибл сбрасывает расшитое жемчугом платье прямо на пол. Оставшись в нижней рубашке, она приседает на бортик и командирским тоном требует себе джина.  
Управляющий мерит плитку шагами с предельно скорбным выражением лица.  
— Мистер Вегенер, — говорит он, и его британский акцент кажется Абернати в этот раз карикатурным, — я все же рекомендую вам вылезти из воды.  
Вэгз выныривает; его лицо — красное, седые мокрые волосы разметались по лбу.  
— А я, Сесил, рекомендую тебе искупаться. И тем более я рекомендую это сделать Фрэнку.   
— Как-то не хочется, — отвечает Абернати. — Спасибо.  
— Тогда выпей водки, что ли.  
— Я не слишком люблю водку, Вэгз.  
Если Фрэнк Абернати и готов пить водку с кем-то в этой стране, то разве что со своим непосредственным начальником. С Грейвзом многие вещи, которые он не допускает для себя в принципе, кажутся нормальными и в общем безопасными.  
— Генри, — подает голос Рансибл, — оставь мальчика в покое. Перси слишком хорошо воспитал его для твоего разврата.  
Абернати не слышит ее слова.  
Именно тогда в одном из промокших до нитки банкиров и дельцов, что разместились подле бортиков бассейна с бокалами он узнает человека, который раньше звался фон Шварценбах, теперь — Гауптманн, но всегда был швейцарцем Геллертом Гриндевальдом.   
— Скажите, мэм, — тихо спрашивает он Джейн Рансибл, переборов стеснение, — знаете ли вы того господина?  
— Немец и чей-то друг, — отвечает Джейн заговорщицки. — Никаких дел у него тут точно нет, а если он у Вэгза, и никаких дел у него нет, то это, мой милый мальчик, значит, что семья у него.... приличная.  
Их разговор прерывает сам Вэгз; он громко и властно требует подать всем еще водки, а через секунду роняет в бассейн поднос с коктейлями.   
Абернати провожает его удивленным взглядом; стоит отвлечься, и он теряет Гриндевальда из виду. 

Вэгз начинает трезветь; управляющий Фаулер подает ему полотенце, а затем еще одно, а после полотенец протягивает внушительных размеров махровый халат.  
— Я не знаю, какого Мерлина все это сделал, Фрэнки, — произносит Вэгз. — Не знаю. Сможешь вспомнить, что именно было? Думаю, надо будет рассказать психиатру.  
— Психи... кому?   
Кажется, Абернати чего-то не понимает. Слово кажется ему забавным — и немного нескладным.   
Вэгз утирает лицо.  
— Психиатру. Слушай, у меня есть личный врач. Нет, не колдомедик. Для душевных болезней. У нас это еще не развито, а вот у не-магов уже в моде.   
Изобретения не-магов вызывают у Абернати еще меньше доверия, чем показания преступников; впрочем, он уже привык к тому, что периодически Вэгза тянет к корням. Миссис Грейвз сказала бы, что «с грязнокровками такое бывает», он же считает, что употреблять слово «грязнокровка» недостойно ни одного мыслящего волшебника, но последствия жизни в неколдовском мире игнорировать нельзя.  
Поэтому Абернати только осторожно спрашивает:  
— И что этот... врач с тобой делает?   
— Лечит от алкоголизма.  
На секунду Вэгз кажется ему жалким и по-стариковским беспомощным — и это странно, особенно когда речь о человеке, которому лишь недавно исполнилось сорок семь.   
— Генри, — говорит Абернати.   
Вэгз ловит его взгляд и мрачно кивает: «Я слушаю, да, давай, удиви-ка меня еще раз».   
Сосчитав в уме до десяти, Абернати продолжает:  
– Но ты продолжаешь пить. Бутылка веселящей воды, водка — поверь, этого хватило бы и человеку сильно крупнее тебя. Ты заставил всех прыгать в бассейн и час плескался полностью одетый в окружении всех, кому платишь деньги. И всех, кто хочет от тебя что-то получить. А затем потерял сознание прямо в воде и чуть не утонул.  
Он сам немного удивляется своей откровенности, но выбирает быть с Генри Вегенером честным. Раз уж тот ворвался в жизнь Абернати, назвав его своим другом, а затем втянул в это все, то быть честным стоит. Абернати глубоко убежден, что друзья, в отличие от любовников, хотя бы иногда должны говорить друг другу правду. И говорить правду Вегенеру проще: это не требует той смелости, которой требует правда, высказанная Грейвзу, и не звучит настолько провокационно.   
— Так получается, — говорит Генри Вегенер. — Однажды даже просидел пару недель в одном закрытом санатории, под Лос-Анджелесом. И что? Как пил, так и пью.  
И:  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, зачем и почему это делаю. Но вот чего я не понимаю, Фрэнк, так это как прекратить. И главное — зачем.   
— Генри, — снова говорит Абернати, который, осмелев, на секунду забывает, с кем ведет задушевную беседу, — ты, надеюсь, осознаешь, что нарушаешь закон Раппопорта?  
— Но я же не летал перед психиатром на метле и не трансгрессировал к нему в кабинет. Для него я просто банкир. Все в разумных пределах.  
— И что, помогает?  
— Перестань язвить, — говорит Вэгз. — Пока не понимаю. Мне кажется, такое лечение довольно поверхностно, но... другие способы, знаешь ли, совсем не работают.   
В глубине души Абернати не верит в новомодную медицину не-магов — и не считает, душевные болезни может вылечить врач, неспособный сварить успокоительную сыворотку.   
— Посиди со мной, — просит Вэгз. — Ужасно хочется поговорить.   
Абернати рассказывает ему пару следственных баек (на ночь) и просит больше не пить, хотя чувствует, что алкоголика просить о таком бессмысленно.

Вэгз намекает на то, что был бы не против купить ему дом, просто так (как бы в извинение за вчерашнее), но Абернати решительно отказывается.  
Во-первых, он не принимает такие подарки.   
Во-вторых, он уже снимает прекрасную квартиру у бывшего сослуживца Грейвза — на Грин-стрит, с изрядной скидкой, просторную и светлую, с кабинетом и огромным книжным шкафом. К квартире прилагаются домовик и домашнее привидение, женщина в викторианском кринолине. Привидение, в отличие от живущего в отделе призрака сэра Ланселота Грейвза, не доставляет особых хлопот: это безвременно почившая бабка владельца квартиры, и она проводит все время на чердаке.

Среди вещей, в миропонимании Грейвза считающихся недостойными — демонстративное, крикливое, бесстыдное богатство.  
Несколько слуг-эльфов у него заменяет гоблинша-экономка; услугами одного портного — английского эмигранта с напомаженными усиками — он пользуется уже пятнадцать лет. И водит к тому же портному Абернати: «мало кто в Нью-Йорке так шьет костюмы».  
Грейвз терпеть не может золото, шитье, кружева и чересчур разодетых людей. Сам же он одевается элегантно, но не щегольски. Довольствуется опрятным манхэттэнским домом из коричневого кирпича — хотя на незначительную часть дедовского наследства легко мог бы купить себе особняк. Тратит деньги на книги, а иногда, словно в насмешку над матерью, делает пожертвования факультету Вампус.  
И еще: саму мысль о восемнадцатилетних актерах Грейвз считает вопиюще асексуальной.  
Он говорит о похождениях Вэгза не без иронии.  
— Впрочем, если чью-то самооценку и спасает юное тело, не способное отличить «Амортенцию» от гербицида, то кто мы такие, чтобы судить.  
И — уже серьезнее:  
— Знаешь, когда я понял, что хочу тебя видеть в своей постели?  
— Когда? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Происходящее смущает его (к тому же, он вдруг чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным, но это не важно).  
— Наш разговор в «Ля Маделен». Помнишь?  
Конечно, он помнит.  
— Преданность — не ее обещание, но сама по себе преданность — дорогого стоит, — продолжает Грейвз. — Но еще дороже она становится, когда это преданность человека талантливого и проницательного. Тогда, в «Ля Маделен», мне показалось, что ты знаешь меня наизусть. Вот и все.

Подарки, которые Грейвз дарит Абернати с тех пор, как они работают вместе — лишены подчеркнутой эффектности, которой обладают Фламель в подлиннике или орда летающих шоколадных лягушек ручной работы. Они небольшие, изящные и всегда подобраны предельно точно. Первым — протокольным, вежливым, жестом уважения к новому помощнику — были серебряные запонки, которые Абернати носит до сих пор.  
В этот же раз Грейвз оставляет на столе у Абернати сверток с маленькой записной книжкой в переплете из темно-красной кожи. И простую белую открытку, внутри которой чернилами выведено:   
«С днем рождения, Фрэнк. Впиши в блокнот что-нибудь, что придет на ум. Прямо сейчас.  
П. Г.»   
Улыбнувшись, Абернати пишет: «Персиваль Грейвз».  
Страницы блокнота превращаются в вырезки из «Нью-Йорк Гост», «Маджишенс Уикли», «Визардс Дайджест», «Дейли Бист», Большой Магической Энциклопедии и даже «Справочника чистокровных волшебников США».   
— Попробуй «Гриндевальд», — подсказывает Грейвз.  
Страницы блокнота выдают все то же, что им давно известно: справку из Дурмстранга, протоколы от французов и немцев, преступления, которые Геллерт Гриндевальд вроде бы совершил, а вроде бы и нет.  
— Поразительно, — бормочет Грейвз, — полгода поисков и ни-че-го.

Персиваля Грейвза нельзя назвать добрым или милым человеком.  
Он — тяжелый, местами донельзя въедливый, отстраненный в самые неподходящее моменты. Он слишком любит власть, существует в мире, где правят достижения и только достижения, и его теория о законе и Законе кажется Абернати крайне сомнительной.  
Еще он умеет работать столько, сколько на памяти Абернати никто и никогда не работал. Он готов сознательно, вовремя пойти на хорошо просчитанную сделку — но не берет взяток и не прогибается под Президента, когда речь об интересах Отдела. Он узнает обо всем, что творится в Отделе, первым — даже если подчиненные и думают, что в этот раз смогли его провести. Он шутит с абсолютно серьезным видом, так, что если вы не знаете его, то не сразу почувствуете юмор — но это лучшие шутки в МАКУСА, и даже Квини Гольдштейн тут на втором месте (у нее получается слишком по-доброму).  
Персиваль Грейвз удивителен.

Одним чтобы переключиться и заставить голову работать нужен огневиски, другим зелья, третьим кристаллы. Грейвз и Абернати предпочитают секс. Они проводят выходные у Грейвза дома, в чтении и работе — но с перерывами на минет или порку.  
Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Геллерте Гриндевальде, Грейвз долго и медленно отсасывает Абернати (и под конец добавляет к процессу пару пальцев). Обычно он глотает, но в этот раз размазывает сперму по губам и щекам и лениво целует Абернати в колено.  
— Перерыв десять минут, потом приготовься думать, и много думать, — говорит он. — Я все-таки встретился с Альбусом Дамблдором.

Мадам Пригг подает кофе — и Абернати, закутавшись в халат, просит: «Мне без молока, будьте добры».   
Жидкость, которая чернеет у него в чашке, выглядит загадочно — и если там только кофейные зерна и вода, то он немец, и фамилия его фон Шварценбах. Гоблинский кофе бодрит так, что после нескольких глотков немного трясутся руки.   
Как раз то, что нужно, когда перед вами в воздухе повисла пробковая доска, вся исколотая заметками и записками: показания Альбуса Дамблдора, старые фотографии Гриндевальда, последние сведения о его местонахождении.   
— Мне все это очень, очень не нравится, — произносит Грейвз. — Конечно, Фрэнк, его причастность ко всему, что происходило последние несколько лет...  
— … недоказуема, сэр,— кивает Абернати. — Во всех этих историях у него было железное алиби. Если мы решим объявить неизвестного швейцарца в международный розыск просто потому, что у него подозрительный вид, нас поднимут на смех.  
Грейвз хмурится.  
— Но эксперименты с черной магией. Но игры в загадочного европейского аристократа. Но все, что говорят о нем люди, которые его некогда знали. Мы с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что таких, как он, есть, в чем обвинить. И что именно такие оказываются самыми опасными — куда опаснее, чем гангстеры и расхитители американской казны, куда опаснее, чем сумасшедший, который держит в подвале не-мага.   
— Мы продолжаем независимое расследование, в тайне от всех?  
— Совершенно верно. Если бы это было можно сделать, я бы просто отправился в Европу, нашел его и убил в одиночку, быстро и аккуратно. Но такие поступки чреваты политическим скандалом: в Европе МАКУСА и так не слишком любят. Ты знаешь, как это будет: янки опять вмешиваются в наши внутренние дела. Янки как всегда покушаются на наш суверенитет.  
— Предсказуемо, — соглашается Абернати.  
Грейвз запускает ему руку под халат и проводит теплой ладонью по спине.  
— Мальчик мой.  
— Мне двадцать пять, — отвечает Абернати. — Это точно считается за мальчика?   
У многих в его возрасте уже есть жена и двое детей.  
(Франклин Абернати старший, если что, к тридцати уже пару лет как лежал в могиле: драконья оспа, от нее тогда многие умерли.)  
— Это не цифры в документах, а общее ощущение, — говорит Грейвз. — Разденься, пожалуйста. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. 

В августе Нью-Йорк окутывает жара, которой не припомнят не только Абернати или Квини Гольдштейн, но и кто-нибудь сильно старше, вроде Грейвза. Воздух раскаленный и липкий; охлаждающие чары в кабинетах приходится обновлять по нескольку раз в день. Квини устраивает возле архивов Отдела столик, где всегда есть кофе со льдом и вечно холодным ванильным мороженым — для желающих, включая гоблина-лифтера.   
Грейвз не выходит из кабинета — и чашки летят к нему сами, по воздуху, медленно покачиваясь. Удивительно, но он не проливает на пол ни единой капли.  
— Первый на моей памяти человек, — бурчит Том Клири, но так, чтобы Грейвз не услышал, — у которого «Акцио» действует через весь, мать его, этаж.  
Грейвз слышит. Он говорит:  
— Я слишком занят, чтобы ходить за прохладительными напитками, а моя секретарша создана для любви. Что поделаешь?  
— Раз уж мисс Фибл создана для любви, — начинает было Абернати, — то почему бы вам не переместить ее на какую-нибудь... более подходящую для любви должность?  
Грейвз перемешивает льдины в кофе тонкой ложечкой.  
— Увы, но ведомственного борделя у нас нет, а для актрисы мисс Фибл слишком нормальна.  
Тем утром Примула Фибл приходит на работу в накидке из персикового шифона, вышитой и по краю отделанной белыми страусиными перьями; вышивка еле прикрывает голые плечи.  
— Догадываешься, зачем я держу ее? – спрашивает Грейвз. — Все просто: радует глаз.   
Во время их разговора мисс Фибл дважды заявляется в кабинет — и каждый раз, получив ответ начальства, кивает с улыбкой, которую Грейвз зовет «общеамериканской», и уходит, держа спину.   
— И одеваете вы ее тоже сами? — усмехается Абернати. — Могу понять: представительские расходы.  
Грейвз допивает кофе.  
— Нет, зачем? Достаточно было найти ей нового жениха из казначейства. Правда, еще немного перьев, Фрэнк — и она станет похожа на мою бывшую жену.  
— Какую именно?  
Грейвз заставляет пустую чашку исчезнуть.  
— Третью, это же очевидно. 

Грейвз с видом знатока женской красоты произносит:  
— Примула, разумеется, очень эффектная девушка. Она мне скорее нравится, чем нет. Но твоя гораздо интереснее — только посмотри, как она двигается.  
— Заберете у меня Квини — снова будете коротать ночи с саксофонистом, — в шутку грозится Абернати.  
— Сдаюсь, – смеется Грейвз.  
В обсуждениях женщин с этим человеком есть определенная доля мазохизма. Куда уж проще говорить с ним о внешнеполитической доктрине Серафины Пиквери.

Доктрина Пиквери — из тех, которые проще всего описать двумя словами: «политика изоляционизма». Америка по-прежнему держит за собой право решающего голоса в Международном Магическом Конгрессе, но уже шестой год не вмешивается ни в дела Европы, ни в дела на Ближнем Востоке или в тех же Китае и Японии.   
— Бессмысленный, бездарный подход, — говорит Грейвз. — Нельзя рассматривать американскую безопасность вне контекста, закрывая глаза на все, что происходит в мире. Во времена войны не стоит делать вид, что тебя заботит лишь состояние собственного сада.  
— Война закончилась девять лет назад, сэр.   
Грейвз кривится.  
— Не обманывай себя. Мне кажется, что-то должно произойти, и если я прав, то произойдет это в ближайшие пару лет. Не уверен, что это будет полноценная война, как тогда, пару лет назад — но тем не менее. Понимаю, что мы живем далеко не в худшие времена, Фрэнк, но всеобщей беззаботности не разделяю.

— Я был на войне, — говорит Персиваль Грейвз. — Сам момент перехода от жизни к смерти — ужасен, но человек устроен так, что привыкает ко всему. Мне еще повезло — меня быстро вызвали обратно, в Америку. Тем, кто провел во Франции на пару лет дольше, было куда сложнее вернуться в обычную жизнь. Они никак не могли отделаться от мысли, что убийство — норма. Их можно понять: в Нормандии убить было не сложнее, чем поточить перочинный нож.   
К виду голого тела Грейвза Абернати привыкает настолько, что запоминает наизусть: шрам на груди — розоватый, шрам на левой щиколотке — темно-коричневый, между лопатками крупная, заметная родинка, еще одна, чуть поменьше, на шее.  
Грейвз прикрывает его одеялом.   
— Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы война началась снова.  
— Рано говорить о войне, сэр, — отвечает Абернати, и Грейвз треплет ему волосы.  
— Рано, да. Но аврор всегда готовится к худшему, так ведь?

В деловых разговорах Вэгз неожиданно строг; вся его скука и нерастраченная энергия, стоит речи зайти о драготах и галеонах, в миг обращаются в сосредоточенность и раздражение. Шутки про англичан — в фразы выверенные, хлесткие и местами ядовитые.   
— У вас есть минута, — сообщает Вэгз тем брокерам, которых присылают к нему на ковер.  
За час он может принять больше человек, чем Персиваль Грейвз принимает за день — и запомнить все, что ему сказали.   
— Как у тебя только хватает времени? — однажды спрашивает Абернати.  
Вэгз макает перо в чернильницу.  
— Устал отвечать на этот вопрос. Можешь себе представить, который год мне его задают? Восьмой, мой юный друг-аврор. Припомню тебе один свой совет из «Маджишенс Викли», семилетней давности: никому не нужно больше четырех часов сна в сутки.  
— В жизни не поверю, что так можно прожить дольше пары месяцев, — замечает Абернати.  
— А вот тут, — Вэгз поднимает в воздух палец, как профессор, призывающий запомнить первое правило трансформации магии, — в ход идет прекраснейшая из наук — зельеварение.

Порядки в корпорации «Ройсс и Вегенер» — или, как ее называют, «Ройсс и Вэгз», — тоже никак не вяжутся с его шутками. Конторские мыши шныряют по коридорам с такой скоростью, что за полчаса легко могли бы переплыть Гудзон. Правила обязывают сотрудников накладывать именную печать на каждую мышь, пусть даже с самой незначительной служебной запиской. В случае, если вы получили письмо с такой печатью, не предназначенное вам, знайте: оно сгорит в секунду, при первом же прикосновении. 

Впрочем, большие победы «Ройсс и Вэгз» празднуют вполне в традициях начальника. После того, как Абернати отказывается принести волос Персиваля Грейвза «для оборотного зелья, которое дадут актеру, который сыграет Грейвза для фальшивого рейда авроров», Вэгз придумывает «что позабавнее». А именно — оплачивает услуги нескольких эльфов, обряжает их в защитные костюмы и шлемы и приказывает установить на «своем» этаже огромный мат в виде мишени.  
— Эльфы и мишень? Знак драгота вместо яблочка? Оборотное зелье из волоса моего начальника? — когда Абернати поднимает эту тему, в его голосе сквозит нескрываемое отвращение. — Послушай, никто из всех людей, которым ты платишь, не скажет это тебе. Но по-моему, психиатр не помогает.   
— Психиатр не помогает? Да я спокойнее, чем когда-либо. Умиротворен, как никогда — за все сраные пятьдесят лет своей жизни.  
— Разумеется, — отвечает Абернати. — Ты спокоен. В центре торнадо, насколько я знаю, абсолютная тишина.   
— У тебя не очень с литературными сравнениями.  
— Это не сравнение, — говорит Абернати, — а буквальное описание ситуации. Ты внутри воронки, а вокруг тебя разрушительный вихрь. «Ройсс и Вегенер», психиатр и толпа во всем с тобой согласных. Люди, которые общаются с тобой просто потому, что им интересно взглянуть на знаменитость. Малолетние любовники. Те, кто нюхает с тобой все существующие в природе кристаллы. Ты убеждаешь тебя, что с тобой все нормально, что с тобой еще может быть все нормально, даже если ты продолжишь пить так же, как пил. Тебе кажется, что если ты осознал, час пролежал у доктора на кушетке, жалуясь, а он записал все это в блокнот, то ты теперь... умиротворен. Ты не видишь ничего, что творится вокруг.   
После воцарившейся ненадолго паузы Вэгз медленно, чуть ли не по буквам произносит:   
— Убирайся отсюда, малолетний говнюк.  
Абернати надевает шляпу.  
— Не вопрос. Удачи — и хорошо отпраздновать ваш светлый праздник коммерции.  
Так они ссорятся. За этим разговором следует еще один, и после тирады Вэгза о том, какими методами и почему он все это «заслужил», Абернати сдержанно прощается, желает ему побыстрее протрезветь и два дня не отвечает на письма. Не потому, что «изображает ледяную сволочь с железобетонной аваданепробиваемой задницей» — просто он выбирает побыть в тишине, пусть и недолго.   
Про себя он отмечает, что «аваданепробиваемый» — неплохое слово, которое стоит взять в оборот. 

— Гольдштейн, — говорит Абернати, — общаясь с подозреваемыми, помните: эмоции здесь лишнее. Это не про эмоции. Спрячьте ваше волнение куда подальше, в дальний ящик стола, если хотите. Можете достать, когда рабочий день закончился.   
Тина Гольдштейн за годы стала его несколько презирать, что нормально: он не стодраготовая купюра и не Персиваль Грейвз, чтобы всем нравиться.   
Иногда, по настроению, Абернати дает Гольдштейн бесплатные советы, нагло пользуясь тем, что он уже старший аврор, а она — еще рядовой. Эффект от этого, как от бодроперцового зелья, только не для горла, а для души.   
— Ваша задача — не призвать человека к совести и порядку, а выпотрошить, — говорит он. — Но никакого лишнего насилия, это не понадобится. Видите ли, аврор препарирует, чтобы изучить и понять, какие меры должны быть приняты. И еще: не смейте показывать, что вы боитесь. Да и в целом — не смейте бояться. Это вас должны бояться, Гольдштейн.   
К двадцати пяти годам понимаешь: попытки быть милым с людьми в МАКУСА бессмысленны. Однако Абернати идейно против всяческого хамства и любого рода неуважения. Он никогда не повышает голос, разговаривает подчеркнуто церемонно и вежливо, всегда придерживает Тине дверь и отпускает секретаршу с работы, если ей нездоровится, а срочных дел для нее нет.

Он мирится с Вэгзом — но только когда тот извиняется за «малолетнего говнюка» и «ледяную сволочь с аваданепробиваемой задницей», причем извиняется несколько раз. Градация извинений: от «я слегка погорячился» до «ладно, ладно, ладно, мать твою, это я здесь говнюк, великовозрастный».   
Вэгз выглядит виноватым.  
— В чем-то я все еще практичен, — признается он, — и из любой ссоры извлекаю нечто полезное. Рациональное зерно, если угодно.   
Абернати смотрит на него с легким недоверием.  
— И каков твой сегодняшний улов?  
— Да так, очевидные вещи. Но на то, чтобы прийти к ним сразу, обычно не хватает силы воли.   
— Какие именно очевидные вещи?  
Вэгз указывает на стакан, стоящий у него на столе; в стакане, как замечает Абернати, сегодня чистая вода. 

Стрелка на шкале МАКУСА, призванной показывать уровень опасности со стороны не-магов, дергается и поднимается на пару делений вверх. В Отделе только и говорят, что о «Новых Салемцах» — религиозных фанатиках, призывающих Нью-Йорк охотиться на ведьм.  
— Как будто у Америки нет других проблем, — жалуется Абернати мистеру Воронцофф. — «Новые Салемцы», подумать только. У нас каждый день воруют, каждую неделю похищают людей, каждый месяц грабят по-крупному, и это я уже молчу о контрабанде магических существ, запрещенных ингредиентов для зелий, тайных продажах огневиски не-магам...  
Воронцофф цокает языком.  
— Нет, нет, Франклин, вы не понимаете, на что способны эти, как вы их называете, не-маги, если хорошенько разозлятся. А уж на что они способны, когда решат, что все зло — от таких, как мы с вами... нет, друг мой, не дай вам Мерлин увидеть это в Америке.  
«Новые Салемцы» раздают на улице листовки каждый день. Один раз и к Абернати подходит высокий и худой, неровно стриженный юноша.   
— Защитите себя и своих близких, сэр, — произносит юноша явно заученные слова, и Абернати даже становится его немного жалко.  
Он берет пару листовок, дурно напечатанных, вырезанных из квадратов грубой, дешевой бумаги — чисто интереса ради.  
Грейвз тем временем читает показания банкиров, встречавшихся с Альфредом Гауптманном, как иные читают толстый приключенческий роман. 

Больше всего «Новые Салемцы» занимают умы самых нервных (и отличающихся бессмысленной активностью) сотрудников Отдела, а еще Тины Гольдштейн.   
— Тина, — напоминает ей Абернати, — вы при исполнении. Хладнокровнее, пожалуйста.   
Необходимое для следственной работы хладнокровие от его слов в Гольдштейн не появляется — и пару раз Абернати даже намекает Грейвзу на то, что Гольдштейн в обозримом будущем стоило бы ее уволить, но вскоре и в этом пропадает необходимость. После того, как Тина Гольдштейн нападает на женщину из «Новых Салемцев» — между прочим, не имея лицензии на применение колдовства к не-магам, — ее лишают звания аврора и переводят.  
— Что ж, удачи в Отделе регистрации палочек, — говорит Абернати.  
Ничего личного — но Гольдштейн ему глубоко неприятна, и по довольно простой причине: он терпеть не может выскочек. Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что иногда борется с Тиной за внимание Персиваля Грейвза, как раньше, когда был ассистентом, боролся за интересную работу. 

— Ты слишком строг к людям, — говорит Грейвз, — Тина не такая идиотка, как тебе кажется. Признаем, что она слишком эмоциональна, и это был позорный провал, недопустимый для аврора, и больше она аврором работать не будет. Но все-таки, Волумния сильно испортила твое отношение к людям. Не все в мире измеряется познаниями в латыни и муштрой.   
Периодически Грейвз называет свою мать по имени — отстраненно, как знакомую, с которой лишний раз не хотел бы столкнуться.  
— Пойми меня правильно, — продолжает Грейвз, — я бесконечно уважаю Волумнию как волшебницу, но ее ценности и ее школа сильно мешают что тебе, что нашему президенту.   
Абернати искренне не верит, что все укладывается в такие простые понятия, как «неправильные идеи» или «не то отношение к людям». Для людей вроде Грейвза они не являются основой, лишь дополнительным аргументом в споре о чем-то большем.  
— Когда вы, сэр, начинаете говорить о ценностях, я сразу чую неладное.  
— Ты неплохо меня знаешь, — улыбается Грейвз. — Засчитано.  
Словесный квиддич продолжается.

— Один мой аналитик, — говорит Вэгз, — очень хорошо помнит Перси Грейвза в Ильверморни. Скажем так: веселье началось еще на распределении. Потому что все, все были уверены, что Грейвз пойдет на Змея, к мамаше. И ведь у него была возможность.  
— Я могу себе это представить, — Абернати замечает, что портрет Джулиана Ройсса научился поджимать губы и хмуриться, — но думаю, он бы все-таки не прижился, Генри. Не хотел бы объяснять, почему.   
— Да, иногда на Змее приходится засунуть самооценку в задницу и делать, что говорят.  
Кресло Вэгза, семеня львиными лапками, перебегает поближе к камину; Абернати следит за его перемещениями, лениво, без особого интереса.  
— Заметь, я этого не говорил. Так что произошло — Змей просто не выбрал Грейвза?   
— О нет, — отвечает Вэгз, — все было куда интереснее. Грейвза выбрали Змей, Вампус и Гром-Птица. И он пошел на Вампус — даже ни секунды не думая. И так посмотрел на мамашу, что она побелела от злости. Она за семь лет три раза пыталась его выгнать — хотя не без оснований. Вроде бы, в первый раз он взорвал женский туалет, а во второй пронес что-то на Вампус под мантией-невидимкой, а в третий сломал на Кубке школы ловцу Змея руку бладжером.   
— Какие познания в биографии моего начальника.   
Вэгз ухмыляется.  
— Я всегда стараюсь узнать побольше про людей, с которыми имею дело. А детство очень, очень много говорит о человеке. Ты как аврор должен это понимать. Когда я узнал, что под меня копает Грейвз, то стал собирать информацию.  
Стены на этаже, где Вэгз теперь держит один лишь портрет, кажутся Абернати слишком высокими для комнаты под землей. Слова, стоит чуть повысить голос, отдаются под сводчатым мраморным потолком эхом.  
— И что ты понял о Персивале Грейвзе? — спрашивает Абернати. — Просто сравниваю.  
Вэгз говорит:  
— Этот человек всегда получает именно то, что хочет. И что если уж ты оказываешься на одном с ним ринге, то лучше не лезть в бой, а проиграть на выгодных для себя условиях. В одно время этому меня научил Джулс. Не очень приятная, но истина. Ты не будешь лезть в пасть вампусу — особенно когда тебе есть, что терять. К тому же, вампусы никогда не нападают просто так — он едят кроликов и оленят, когда голодны, но остальные животные им не слишком интересны, пока не покушаются на власть в лесу. Отдай вампусу свою добычу разок-другой, сделай вид, что вовсе не претендуешь на статус царя зверей во всем лесу — и будешь цел. Лично мне вполне достаточно быть царем зверей в норе под названием Уолл-стрит.   
— Самоуничижительно.  
— Нет, – говорит Вэгз. — Разумно. Пусть вампус думает, что он царь зверей, пока на него не найдется другая кошка — покрупнее и позубастее.   
Мысль об этом не нравится Абернати; он хотел бы предупредить Грейвза, оградить его, сделать так, чтобы сравнения Вэгза остались просто сравнениями.  
С другой стороны: чутье обычно его не подводит — а чутье подсказывает ему, что рано или поздно Грейвз может заиграться.  
Грейвз будто собирается жить вечно — и вечно быть директором Отдела.

Третьего сентября на первой полосе «Нью-Йорк Гост» выходит материал про Генри Вегенера, озаглавленный «Нюхлер с Уолл-стрит».  
— Изначально, — говорит Вэгз, — они хотели «Квинтолапа с Уолл-стрит». Нюхлера предложил я. И знаешь, почему? Может, нюхлер и выглядит по-дурацки, но на золото у него нюх, что надо.   
В браваде Вэгза Абернати слышится что-то вымученное, усталое. Затем Вэгз — он иногда правда выглядит как пожилой нюхлер — допивает кофе из крошечной серебряной чашки и неожиданно произносит:  
Сегодня я заработал столько денег, что можно было бы засыпать драготами весь Квинс.  
— Квинс? — Абернати приподнимает бровь. — А Бруклин, значит, нельзя? Бен Левински вот года три назад покрыл деньгами Гарлем.   
Днем позже привозят свежий номер «Маджишенс Викли»: на привычной красной обложке — портрет Персиваля Грейвза. С колдографии Грейвз подмигивает читателю, как если бы хотел сказать «нет, не бойтесь», но вынос под ней гласит: «НИКТО НЕ УЙДЕТ».   
— Это, надо понимать, намек? — спрашивает Вэгз. — «Я слежу за вами всеми». Неизящно.  
Абернати листает глянцевые страницы "Викли", пока не добирается до самого текста.   
— Не думаю. Просто босс развлекается.  
Он не знает, сможет ли Грейвз засыпать драготами Бруклин или хотя бы Квинс, но уверен: в случае чего семейство Карлайл с радостью выделит деньги любимому внуку — даже на такую дурацкую затею. 

Для двадцатистраничного материала «Маджишенс Викли» приставили к Грейвзу журналистку, сухопарую молодую женщину с умным лицом и ирландской фамилией Флэнаганн.   
Кэт Флэнаганн следует за Грейвзом по пятам с блокнотом и заколдованным пером —и если точнее, это Абернати разрешает ей следовать за Грейвзом по пятам. Как и подобает хорошему журналисту, мисс Флэнаганн вечно стремится сунуться туда, где ее не ждут. Одни тайны, менее ценные, считающиеся тайнами лишь формально, Грейвз милостиво выдает — с таким видом, будто делится секретом в крайне интимной обстановке. Когда речь заходит о тайнах более высокой категории, Грейвз вежливо переводит разговор на другую тему.  
— Да уж, — произносит Вэгз, прочитав статью, — некоторым людям не дают покоя лавры Нелли Блай.  
— Кто такая Нелли Блай? Опять шутки про не-магов, которые я не понимаю.  
— Репортерша, которая прикинулась больной ради репортажа из сумасшедшего дома, — отвечает Вэгз.

Сам Абернати удостаивается на страницах «Викли» описания на целый абзац.  
«Помощник Грейвза, — пишет Кэт Флэнаганн, — Франклин Джордж Абернати — старший аврор, который в Нью-Йорке пользуется репутацией въедливого, тяжелого в обращении и непримиримого человека. Один из любимых студентов профессора зельеварения Волумнии Грейвз, он закончил факультет Змея в Ильверморни и работает в МАКУСА с девятнадцати лет. Абернати — очень худой, на голову ниже начальника, предпочитает костюмы темно-синего цвета, и выражение его лица на первый взгляд кажется слишком строгим. Он говорит, чеканя слова, всегда держит осанку, а личный кабинет содержит в таком порядке, который не увидишь и в операционной больницы фон Гогенгейма. В лаборатории, принадлежащие Отделам и в офис детективного бюро Абернати отказывается меня пускать. Он делает это вежливо, но твердо.  
— Следственная тайна, мэм».  
— Какой милый вырисовывается мальчик, — смеется Грейвз. — Там был пассаж про сплетни о твоей дружбе с Вегенером и про то, до чего ты однажды довел Джимми Сканно, но я сделал звонок главному редактору и настоятельно порекомендовал не писать об этом. Не хочу, чтобы моего помощника ненавидела вся Америка.  
— Зачем вы вообще согласились дать это интервью? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Персиваль Грейвз уже дважды появлялся на обложке «Маджишенс Викли». В первый раз общественно-политический еженедельник напечатал его колдографию в двадцатом году, когда Грейвз возглавил отдел. Во второй раз, пару лет назад, нарисовал карикатуру на Грейвза и президента Пиквери — с тонким, но очевидным намеком на любовную связь между героями.  
— Причины сугубо политические, — говорит Грейвз. — Страна должна знать своих героев, а если таковые ей уже известны, то об их героизме порой стоит напоминать.  
— Мне кажется, дело в том, что вы опять поругались с мисс Рансибл.  
— Не сказал бы, что мы с Джейн поругались, — отвечает Грейвз. — Но Генри Вегенер на первой полосе вместо меня... да, это, знаешь ли, был наглый жест. И прекрасно, что я узнал обо всем заранее. Успел среагировать.

Для Нью-Йорка грохот — норма: гремит надземка, рев поездов метро вырывается из-под земли, гудят такси. Откройте утреннюю газету не-магов — и узнаете о ночной аварии на Пятьдесят восьмой (или вчерашней, на Двадцать четвертой).   
К осени Грейвз все меньше спит и все чаще замечает, что нью-йоркский шум сводит его с ума. Мисс Фибл приносит к нему в кабинет стаканы воды, в которую накапан зеленоватый эликсир от головной боли.   
— Меня беспокоит ваше здоровье, — говорит Абернати, стараясь произнести это так, чтобы в словах не прозвучало ничего лишнего или излишне личного.  
Грейвз массирует виски пальцами.  
— Я пока жив и даже цел. Но спасибо за заботу.  
— В конце-концов, — пытается пошутить Абернати, — беспокоиться о вас входит в мои обязанности.   
Грейвз впивается взглядом в напечатанный на машинке лист, буквы которого кажутся выцветшими от времени.  
— Считай, беспокойство и забота отработаны.  
Он ведет себя, как человек, уже пришедший к некому выводу — но отчаянно не желающий это признавать.

Вэгз не пьет уже неделю — сам он называет это состояние «героически держусь, мой юный друг-аврор».   
— Неделя? — переспрашивает Абернати, не слишком веря. — Держись дальше, у тебя отлично получается.  
Когда вы говорите о человеке, начинающем день с бокала веселящей воды и пары таблеток бодрости в девять утра («для настроения»), даже это кажется невозможным.   
Спустившись на нижний, потайной этаж лонг-айлендского дома Вегенера, Абернати присвистывает. Стены комнат совершенно пусты; шкафы, которыми они были заставлены раньше, словно испарились.  
— Что случилось с твоим винным погребом?  
Вэгз, похоже, крайне горд своей железной волей.   
— Приказал все выкинуть. То, что выкидывать было совсем глупо, раздарил. Думаю начать коллекционировать что-нибудь еще — буду расставлять здесь.  
От вида потайной комнаты, лишенной рядов бутылок за стеклянными дверцами, комнаты, сверкающей голыми стенами, несколько не по себе.   
— Сесил тут рассказывал, — продолжает Вэгз, — в фон Гогенгейме работает один доктор, славный малый. Заколдовывает так, что как только касаешься бутылки — или стакана, — начинаешь корчиться, как от «Круциатуса».  
— Думаю, это лишнее, — ободряюще говорит Абернати, мысленно убрав из предложения слово «пока».

Мистер Воронцофф впадает в хандру — и долго вспоминает то жену Ирину, то домовика Гришку, то Петербург, то Москву.  
— На что она была похожа, Москва? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— О, — говорит мистер Воронцофф, — если вы не были в Москве, то не видели жизни. Нет, нет, забрел бы американский аврор на Хитровку — и, боюсь, даже его с его лицензией, палочкой и славным владением непростительными заклятиями бы там не нашли. А вот наша Тайная колдовская полиция — возглавлял ее тогда Федор Эммануилович Энгельгардт, — держала всю нечисть... как у нас говорили, в ежовых рукавицах. Забавное выражение, да?  
Абернати представляет себе рукавицы, пошитые из шкурки ежа, маленькие, пушистые и колючие.   
— Забавнее некуда.  
Рассказав во всех подробностях про пару подвигов Энгельгардта, мистер Воронцофф пускается в воспоминания о секретном, волшебном зале универмага «Мюр и Мерилиз», где иногда покупал жене перчатки и шляпки с перьями Гром-птицы.  
— Сколько ни заходил в «Блумингдейлз», — жалуется Воронцофф, — нет там такого, и все.  
Америка расстраивает его — и пора самой острой тоски по дому, как уже выучил Абернати, приходится на начало осени.   
Сегодня на мистере Воронцофф вытертый временем бархатный жилет и пожелтевшая, но идеально чистая рубашка.   
Абернати хочет сказать русскому старику хоть что-нибудь ободряющее, но не находит нужных слов и в итоге проводит с ним несколько часов за чаем, молча слушая. 

Незадолго до своего дня рождения Грейвз намекает, что лучше всего будет без подарков, и говорит, что не собирается праздновать сорок лет. Он отправляет Абернати мышь с запиской:  
«Кроме тебя и Лотти в эти выходные никого не хочется видеть — а Лотти меня уже поздравила».

Бен Левински однажды сказал Абернати «я тебя любил» с невозможной, невообразимой легкостью, сказал это естественно и непринужденно, как если бы просил налить кофе или передать соль. Абернати ответил ему тем же — но его «я тебя любил» стало объяснением, «зачем-я-это-все-делаю», «зачем я вообще вытаскиваю тебя из драконьего дерьма, мой дорогой друг».  
Между ними с Персивалем Грейвзом слова вязнут, как в незастывшем бетоне. Некоторые вещи, как кажется Абернати, не стоит проговаривать. Добавьте сюда то, что порой любые разговоры успешно заменяет секс. С телом можно сделать все, что угодно. Прикосновения — не слова; нет, прикосновения проще.   
После близости они долго молчат.   
Наконец Грейвз отстраняется от Абернати; он выглядит так, будто не слишком рад своей минутной слабости и уж точно не хотел бы об этом разговаривать.  
— Фрэнк, — говорит он, — я хотел с тобой обсудить одну вещь. Через две недели я должен буду уехать.   
Сам факт того, что Грейвз уезжает куда-то по работе — не слишком удивителен; такое происходит далеко не в первый раз. Но: Грейвз ставит Абернати перед фактом, с холодной решимостью в голосе, произносит «я уезжаю», знакомым тоном «не пытайся меня переубедить — это бессмысленно».   
— Куда? — спрашивает Абернати, хотя догадывается: произошло то, чего он все это время пытался избежать.  
— Сначала в Германию, оттуда в Швейцарию, — говорит Грейвз. — И да, это то, о чем ты сейчас подумал. И нет, я не могу гарантировать, что со мной все будет в порядке. Но, как ты знаешь, на этой работе нет ровным счетом ни одного дня, когда можно гарантировать что-то такое.

— Сэр, — цедит Абернати, — я отказываюсь понимать это.  
На самом деле он, как и всегда, хочет сказать гораздо больше, и то, что он мог бы сейчас сказать, прозвучало бы куда обиднее, чем «я отказываюсь понимать». Однако для того, чтобы запустить в Грейвза канделябром c прикроватного столика или безносым фарфоровым бюстом неизвестного английского адмирала, Абернати слишком хорошо владеет собой. Нет, вместо того, чтобы кричать, он выдыхает и пытается обстоятельно, по пунктам объяснить, почему идеи Персиваля Грейвза безумны и нелогичны. Сознательно избегает слова «самоубийственный». «Кретинский» поступок называет «безответственным». Настаивает на том, что Грейвзу нужна будет компания — хоть и очевидно, что никто не смог бы защитить его так, как он умеет защитить себя сам.  
Грейвз отметает все его аргументы.  
— Чушь.  
Или:  
— Не страшно.  
Или:  
— Ты драматизируешь.  
Или:  
— Если бы мы боялись за свою шкуру, мы бы не были аврорами.  
На пятнадцатой или двадцатой минуте у Абернати заканчиваются аргументы.   
— Фрэнк, — Грейвз садится рядом с ним. — Предлагаю закончить этот разговор за его бессмысленностью.  
Абернати взбивает подушку — с такой сосредоточенностью, что будь на ее месте чье-то лицо, его не восстановил бы и доктор Марциус Грейвз. Посчитав, что с подушки хватит, он принимается поправлять простыню на своей половине кровати.  
— Да, сэр.  
— И еще, — говорит Грейвз, — пожалуйста, не называй меня больше «сэр».   
Абернати молчит около минуты; наконец он медленно, с большой аккуратностью отмеряя каждое слово, произносит:  
— Субординация, сэр — я считаю, что обязан ее соблюдать. Чем бы мы с вами ни занимались наедине, вы остаетесь моим начальником, а я — вашим подчиненным.  
Он говорит это, чтобы поддеть Грейвза и осадить одновременно, показать, что не поведется на любые попытки закончить разговор красивым примирением, и что подачки в виде приближения к начальству на пару лишних дюймов ему не нужны. Он не может представить себе, как называл бы Грейвза Персивалем.   
Грейвз ничего не отвечает.  
Их разговор вряд ли можно назвать полноценной ссорой — но все заканчивается тем, что они ложатся спать по разные стороны кровати.

Последующие три дня они почти не разговаривают ни о чем, кроме работы — но проводят вместе каждый вечер.   
По ночам — такое замечаешь, если спишь чутко, — после того, как Грейвз встает, чтобы выпить воды, он возвращается в кровать, ложится поближе к Абернати и долго, по получасу смотрит на него. Сам же Абернати иногда испытывает невероятно сильное желание поцеловать Грейвза в шею, в крупное, бесформенное родимое пятно у ее основания, или подоткнуть Грейвзу одеяло.  
Он не делает этого.

На месте шкафа, где Вэгз хранил любимые бутылки в коллекции, появляется портрет Джулиана Ройсса — пока еще не говорящий и не двигающийся, но это, как обещает Вэгз, «скоро добавят».  
— Джулс, — говорит Вэгз с легкой нежностью. — Ему здесь где-то тридцать. Мы тогда только открыли «Ройсс и Вэгз». Сняли первый приличный офис — стартовый капитал у нас был вполне ничего, и в долги мы не влезли, но все равно получилось... впритык. «Гринготтс» нас уже тогда ненавидел. Мы с Джулсом утащили за собой лучших из их отдела рисков. Его жена тоже у нас работала, помогала по мелочи.   
— Джулс, — повторяет Абернати. — Прости за наблюдение, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы имя «Джулиан» так сокращали.  
Вэгз рассматривает портрет, будто ищет в изображении микроскопические несоответствия оригиналу. По-видимому, он их не находит — и наконец отвечает:  
— Я его только так и называл. Он в свою очередь придумал называть меня Вэгзом — чтобы не говоришь постоянно «слушай, Вегенер». Да и Джулианом он стал, только когда переехал в Америку.   
Джулиан «Джулс» Ройсс — изначально Юлиан Пауль Ройсс, уроженец Вены, — закончил Дурмстранг, а на Уолл-стрит слыл одним из самых заносчивых и неприятных людей (впрочем, прослыть заносчивым и неприятным несложно, и это Абернати знает по себе). В двадцатом, во время теракта возле Казначейства МАКУСА, тело Ройсса одним из первых выгребли из-под обломков; тогда погибло тридцать два человека. Этот теракт стал первым преступлением, которое Грейвз расследовал уже будучи директором Отдела. Процесс над группировкой «Чистокровных», его устроившей, Абернати прекрасно помнит: тогда суд приговорил всех, за исключением двух несовершеннолетних студентов, к комнате Забвения. Факультет, на котором учились студенты, публике не раскрыли. Адель Ройсс, до этого известная как крайне сдержанная дама, обладательница безупречных по нью-йоркским меркам манер, с воплем кинулась на одного из подсудимых — и, наверное, дело все-таки дошло бы до непростительных заклятий, не оттащи ее вовремя авроры. После миссис Ройсс, завитая и напудренная, в горностаевом манто, долго рыдала у дверей суда. Персиваль Грейвз стоял рядом в полном молчании, держал ее за плечо и изредка подавал платок.  
Это на памяти всего Отдела был единственный день, когда Грейвз в открытую проявлял сочувствие к банкирам. 

Джулиан Ройсс на портрете — бледный мужчина с впалыми щеками, высоким лбом и жестким ртом. Он выглядит настороженным.   
— Эта морда австрийская, — говорит Вэгз, — единственный человек, про которого я мог бы сказать ужасную, неимоверную пошлятину: «он мне как брат». Мы вдвоем прошли «Гринготтс». На все пять подразделений в нем числились только два человека — как раз мы с Джулсом. Один год в гоблинском банке тогда был как все четыре на войне на передовой, только тебе за это еще платили. Знаешь, как называли «Гринготтс»? Мясорубка. А мы прокрутились в этой мясорубке семь лет и вышли оттуда целее, чем чашка после «Репаро». Славное время.  
Абернати изучает выпуклые серые глаза Ройсса, нервные руки, сложенный с потрясающей точностью квадратик платка в кармане.  
— Если ты не начнешь записывать свои истории, то их буду записывать я.  
— Адель обидится. Не захочет, чтобы тему Джулса снова мусолили по газетам и чужим салонам — и не важно, по какому поводу.   
Отойдя чуть от портрета, Вэгз оглядывает Абернати и говорит:  
— Ты бы ему понравился. Он бы тебе тоже.

— Каково это — терять человека? — спрашивает Абернати, и в этом его вопросе кроме любопытства есть определенная доля мазохизма.   
Он все еще убеждает себя в том, что для слов «терять» и любых других окончательных формулировок не время, слишком рано. Иногда убеждения не работают — и успокоительные мысли, которые Абернати так долго и тщательно выстраивал в своей голове, сыплются, как пряничный домик, если ударить по нему кулаком что есть силы.  
Вэгз садится в кожаное кресло с уродливыми львиными лапками.   
— Сначала ты ничего не видишь из-за боли. Боли столько, что она тебя ослепляет, ты сатанеешь от боли, хочешь выдохнуть ее, выплюнуть, а она никуда не девается. Потом способность думать возвращается — и тогда начинаешь задавать себе разные вопросы. И первый вопрос, который задал себе лично я — какого Мерлина я не оказался на месте Джулса. Если бы у мироздания была хоть какая-то логика, то тогда, в двадцатом, подорвали бы, конечно, меня. Хотя бы потому, что я алкоголик, педераст и в делах был куда менее чистоплотен, чем Джулс.   
— Здесь нет логики и никогда не будет, — говорит Абернати, вспоминая детективов, которых убил «Студень» Гольдфарб, и всех похищенных не-магов, и мужчину, сожранного драконом в подземке.   
Вэгз разводит руками.  
— Именно. Поэтому я сейчас сижу перед тобой. Живой.

Грейвз раздвигает ноги шире, опускает руку к лицу Абернати, проводит большим пальцем по его губам и просит:  
— Так, как ты умеешь. Пожалуйста.  
Абернати целует сгиб его колена, затем щиколотку, затем внутреннюю сторону бедра; его пальцы не слишком слушаются. Он возбужден настолько, что во рту пересыхает, но это не главное. Главное: от нежности, которую он внезапно и совершенно против собственного желания испытывает, в груди у него вот-вот что-то сломается, а в голове случится замыкание, как бывает у не-магов на электростанциях. Он не слишком понимает, что делать со своими руками, с телом, с собой — да и вряд ли мог бы сделать что-то внятное, конструктивное прямо сейчас.   
Абернати осторожно входит в Грейвза языком, лижет его совсем по-собачьи, остраняется, чтобы укусить кожу рядом.  
Грейвз щекочет его за ухом.   
— Ты нервничаешь.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Я вижу.  
— Все в порядке, сэр.   
Грейвз смотрит на него так, словно хочет сказать «перестань мне врать», наклоняется и, подхватив под руки, притягивает к себе.  
— Выдохни, пожалуйста. Что с тобой происходит?  
— Повторяю, сэр, — говорит Абернати, — все в порядке.  
На свете существует не так-то много вещей, которых он боится. Нет, храбрецом он себя бы не назвал, это другое — просто то, что большинство считает пугающим, его совсем не отталкивает. Взять, к примеру, змей: он любит змей — и не видит ничего ужасного в том, что иногда их приходится кормить мороженными мышами. Или хищные растения: в кабинете он держит маленькую Венерину мухоловку. Изредка он подкармливает мухоловку кусочками мяса, насаженными на зубочистку — просто потому что Квини это делать отказывается.  
К более серьезному: у него не вызывают ни ужаса, ни отвращения трупы в морге при фон Гогенгейме и применение непростительных заклятий. Преступление может его разозлить, возмутить или заинтриговать. Но не напугать.  
Чего он опасается, так это самой мысли, что потеряет над собой контроль — пусть даже ненадолго. 

Грейвз приводит дела в порядок до отъезда, а это значит бессонные ночи и совместные завтраки в обсуждениях, что делать с новыми случаями сбыта огневиски не-магам, новой волной контрабанды и «Новыми Салемцами».   
Абернати ловит и арестовывает бутлегера Джонни О'Ши, торговца копытами гиппогрифов, перьями фестралов и ядом говорящих пауков Арона Брандта, а так же сумасшедшего, который пытался послать «Салемцам» письмо «от лица всего волшебного мира».  
— Молодец, — говорит Грейвз. — Весь в меня.  
Абернати в этот момент думает обо всех ужасных вещах, которые могли бы и еще могут произойти с Грейвзом, ровно так же, как несколько лет думал о вещах, грозящих Бену Левински.   
Он борется со своими опасениями здоровой, трезвой логикой: Грейвз не в первый раз ловит преступников, не в первый раз едет в Европу, да и этот Гриндевальд явно далеко не Гольдфарб и не Билли Файг.  
В Америке точно убивают гораздо чаще и кровавее, чем в этой маленькой чистенькой Швейцарии, которая в случаях войны всегда занимает нейтралитет.

— Ты изучаешь людей, прежде, чем столкнешься с ними вживую, Вэгз. Надо понимать, ты изучал и меня.  
— Изучал, — признает Генри Вегенер, — но некоторые слепые пятна остались. Я не могу сказать, что много о тебе знаю. Воспитан женщинами. Спишь с мужчинами. Отличник. Отчаянное желание преуспеть, во что бы то ни стало — полагаю, оно возникает у таких, как мы с тобой, когда мы сталкиваемся с такими, как Грейвзы, и это не зависит от чистоты крови. Ты не слишком любишь себя, хотя со временем отучился извиняться за свое существование — и даже можешь заставить уважать. У тебя на лице написан весь тот ад, который ты таскаешь внутри каждый день — но поговорить об этом, даже с друзьями, у тебя никогда не хватит духу. Мне кажется, ты не способен на это. Тебе куда проще закрыться. Ты больше слушаешь, чем говоришь — и хронически неспособен говорить о себе. Всякий раз, когда твою ракушку пытаются поддеть и вскрыть, ты только закрываешься сильнее. Вот и все.  
Вэгз вскрывает ракушку, в которую Абернати прячет самую уязвимую часть себя, с легкостью хищной морской птицы — одним ответом на один вопрос.  
— Как просто, — пробует отшутиться Абернати, лишь бы не молчать, — тебе было меня раскусить. Думаю, моя оплошность.  
Портрет Джулиана Ройсса неожиданно подает голос.  
— Это даже не считается за «раскусить», — говорит он, и «р» в слове «раскусить» звучит из его уст чужой, иностранной.   
Удивительное ощущение — понимать, что все это время за вами с портрета наблюдал давно мертвый банкир, и теперь у него даже есть свое особое мнение на ваш счет.

В середине октября Грейвз, как и планировал, уезжает в Европу.  
Перед отъездом он оставляет Абернати список инструкций – запечатанных в желтоватый конверт, изложенных в письме чернилами, видными лишь адресату. Запасные ключи от своего дома — на всякий случай, хоть Абернати и твердит, что это лишнее. Десяток дел, за выполнением которых необходимо следить до самого конца.  
— Я могу доверять людям, которых поставил во главе бюро, разумеется, — поясняет Грейвз. — Но никому из них я не доверяю так, как своему помощнику. В эти пару недель тебе придется побыть моими глазами, ушами и даже руками. Отправлю сову с парохода, еще одну как только доеду — и жду, что ты будешь писать мне при первой же необходимости. Можешь мне это обещать?  
— Да, сэр, — только и говорит Абернати.  
Грейвз садится на пароход «Отважный» следующим утром, с одним чемоданом, предупредив заранее: провожать нет нужды.


	6. Часть пятая, 1926

Первое письмо приходит Абернати с корабля.  
«Итак, Фрэнк, — начинается оно, – у меня все нормально. Гуляю по палубе, пью огневиски, смотрю на воду и работаю — больше тут (пока!) заняться нечем. Стоящих внимания пассажиров в первом классе немного: один лишь бельгиец-траволог, а еще египтянка с десятком слуг, изъясняется на диковатой смеси английского с французским. Два раза приглашала к себе в каюту на ужин — все отказываюсь. Что до работы: я на связи с одним старым другом из Германии — и он пишет, что человек, похожий на того, кого я ищу, совсем недавно пересек швейцарскую границу. Не знаю, что произойдет к тому моменту, когда наконец доберусь до Европы — но подозреваю, сразу поеду в Берн.  
П.Г.»  
За этим письмом следует и письмо из французского порта, и еще одно, которое приносит настолько измученная сова, что Квини забирает ее к себе и два дня откармливает куриными сердечками.  
Абернати не успевает отвечать сразу; он слишком занят всеми поручениями из списка, запечатанного в желтый конверт.

В семь утра он садится на скоростной летучий поезд «Гиппогриф», что взмывает с воздушной платформы Центрального вокзала — и к обеду уже прибывает в Чикаго. У не-мага на обычном, наземном поезде такое путешествие заняло бы почти сутки. К четырем дня Абернати уже объясняет местным аврорам, что действует от лица Персиваля Грейвза, и пытается разобраться в мутной истории, где один гангстер застрелил господина, который по всей видимости тоже был гангстером. В Чикаго он проводит три дня — тут же и случаи престранного рэкета, и крупная кража, случившаяся среди недели.  
Чикаго — город контрастов; крайнее, бесстыдное богатство тут соседствует с крайней, отчаянной бедностью.  
Когда у Абернати чудом выдается час свободного времени, он находит здание «Ройсс и Вегенер» — то самое, с рыцарскими доспехами у дверей. Финансисты в ладно пошитых костюмах проходят мимо нищего с картонкой, на которой крупными буквами выведено «КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК» и ниже, уже буквами помельче — «ГРЯЗНОКРОВКИ НАС ВСЕХ ПРОДАЛИ». Минуту спустя нищего отгоняют от «Ройсс и Вэгз» гоблины в мундирах охранников.

Грейвз пишет:  
«Я в Берне. Этот город даже тише, чем ты можешь себе представить. След размылся — и я потерял два дня, пока выяснял, где теперь искать того человека. Есть небольшая вероятность, что он уехал в один из соседних кантонов. Дожидаюсь немецкого друга — он любезно согласился помочь мне в поисках. Как идут дела в Нью-Йорке?  
П. Г.»

Из Чикаго Абернати выезжает в Батон-Руж, штат Луизина. Из Батон-Руж — в Новый Орлеан: разоблачение колдуньи вуду, бравшей за свои услуги деньги с не-магов, тоже требует присутствия представителя Грейвза. В первый и единственный раз в Новом Орлеане он был лет в шестнадцать — и с тех пор мало что изменилось: это по-прежнему город красивейший, но до ужаса грязный, и для не-мага (впрочем, как и для волшебника) он все так же таит порядочно опасностей.   
У не-магов Кэнэл-стрит делит Новый Орлеан на две части: французскую, старинную, неряшливую, и новую, совершенно безликую. Дома там мало отличаются от домов в любом провинциальном городке — а в аптеках не только продают лекарства, но и (это кажется Абернати особенной дикостью) подают завтраки, каждому из которых присвоен номер. Завтрак номер один — сэндвич, завтрак номер два — яичница с беконом и тостами и апельсиновый сок, завтрак номер три — оладьи.   
В колдовском Новом Орлеане таких глупостей нет: никаких аптек с сэндвичами, никаких новостроек. Стоит произнести заклинание перехода — и вы увидите только узкие улочки, лавки, сплошь заваленные фруктами, овощами и травами для зелий, грязных эльфов, снующих по мостовой, жирных негритянок в тюрбанах и пару невзрачных забегаловок с отменной французской едой.

По приезду из Луизианы среди всей корреспонденции, что приносит ему Квини, Абернати видит письмо от Гарднер Белланже — «вы превышаете должностные полномочия, Франклин,» — и от Грейвза.  
То, что от мадам Белланже, он откладывает, чтобы внимательно изучить на досуге и подготовить взвешенный, дипломатичный ответ, который отмел бы все ее претензии. То, что от Грейвза — читает сразу.  
Это короткое письмо. Оно состоит из двух фраз:  
«Безрезультатно. Возвращаюсь в Америку».

Неделю до возвращения Грейвза Абернати проводит в работе: то Тина Гольдштейн опять шпионит за «Новыми Салемцами» (к которым ей официально запрещено приближаться), то главы бюро ругаются друг с другом и для мирного разрешения конфликта требуется веское слово Грейвза, то призрак предка Грейвза доводит юную стенографистку до нервного срыва, то Управление по делам профессиональной ответственности наносит в Отдел визит с инспекцией.   
Абернати возвращается домой к часу ночи — и отвечает на письма, пишет отчеты, заполняет формы, ставит печати на документах, отвлекаясь лишь когда домашнее привидение проплывает по его комнате с важным видом.

Персиваль Грейвз прибывает в Америку в понедельник.  
В его речи и жестах нет ни намека на усталость или раздражение — и все-таки, Абернати кажется это маской, под которой таится что-то еще. Он слишком хорошо знает Грейвза. Он уверен: Грейвз — не из тех людей, кто легко смирился бы с провалом. Поражение — и уж настолько очевидное — Грейвзу обыкновенно видится обидной пощечиной, он не привык к поражениям, не знает, что с ними делать и вряд ли предусматривает для себя их возможность.  
— Рад тебя видеть снова, — говорит Грейвз Абернати, а на вопросы о том, что именно пошло не так в Берне, отвечает:  
— Потом, Фрэнк. Потом.

Вэгз присылает ему почтового сычика с запиской: «Мы совсем перестали видеться».  
«Слишком много всего, — отвечает Абернати. — Считай, я ненадолго выпал из жизни. Ты там не пей или хотя бы не пей слишком много.»  
«Не могу обещать,» — пишет Вэгз полчаса спустя.

В поведении Грейвза Абернати в первые дни замечает некую отстраненность. Вскоре отстраненность исчезает; Грейвз прикасается к нему чаще, чем раньше, чаще называет его по имени, а под конец рабочего дня заходит к нему в кабинет, устраивается на краю стула, предназначенного для посетителей и с интересом изучает Абернати, как человек, открывший для себя нечто заново. 

Грейвз за руку ведет его к себе в спальню, гладит сухими теплыми ладонями по спине, и в их близости Абернати больше не замечает никакой попытки снять напряжение. В это ему по началу не верится.  
Грейвз, поймав его за ногу, целует в лодыжку.  
— В этот раз я предпочел бы быть сверху, Фрэнк.  
— Вы никогда об этом не просите, — говорит Абернати. И с легким недоверием спрашивает:  
— Зачем это вам, сэр?  
Грейвз ложится на него сверху, сгребая в охапку.   
— Зачем люди вообще занимаются любовью?  
— Не люблю риторические вопросы, — отвечает Абернати.  
Получасом позже Грейвз вколачивает его в кровать, как если бы именно они двое занимались любовью не после перерыва в месяц, а впервые за год. Настолько изголодавшимся по близости Абернати его никогда не видел.

Абернати, конечно, пытается рационализировать — он человек, ищущий логическое объяснение всему, что происходит. К тому же, каждую причину для сомнения в чем-либо, будь то собственные страхи или чужие слова, он тоже подвергает сомнениям.   
Грейвз нежен с ним, как никогда не был, а работу в постели больше не обсуждает, лишь пару раз за все время обмолвившись о «Новых Салемцах» и раз о текущих мелких расследованиях, но словно для проформы, из нежелания терять их старые добрые постельные разговоры. Абернати ищет логические связи: позорные поражения в Швейцарии, следственные упущения — могло ли это сделать начальника мягче?  
Он подозревает, что нет, как и не могло, заставить потерять интерес к работе, даже временно. Но он так же может сказать, что больше ни в чем не уверен.   
Вскоре Абернати в голову закрадывается старый страх, и он начинает всерьез думать о том, что Персиваль Грейвз стал мягче, только когда по каким-то своим причинам понял: их отношения должны рано или поздно закончиться.  
Если смотреть на его новое поведение как на попытку извиниться, то все становится чуть более понятным.

В свободное от работы время Абернати все-таки встречается с Вэгзом — чтобы увидеть, что тот снова сорвался и начал с бутылки веселящей воды.   
— Выглядишь не очень, — констатирует Вэгз, сам располневший, с красным лицом и глубокими мешками под глазами.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— В моем случае это простительно. Меня все равно будут слушать, желающие со мной потрахаться тоже будут всегда — и, надо сказать, в изобилии.  
Портрет Джулиана Ройсса хмурит брови, но молчит.  
Абернати держится, как только может. После второго бокала он, впрочем, признает:  
— Да я и чувствую себя не очень.  
Но объяснять Вэгзу, почему именно, наотрез отказывается. Вэгз, естественно, шутит про разбитое сердце и идиотизм молодых. И хоть Абернати не привык думать о своих отношениях с Грейвзом в категориях «разбитого сердца» или, Мерлин упаси, «любви», ему от комментариев Вэгза несколько жутко и неуютно.

Опытным путем доказано: лучший для Фрэнка Абернати способ прочистить голову — работа, работа и еще раз работа. Он хватается за работу, как за спасательный круг, снова мчится в Чикаго по первому требованию Грейвза, не замечает вокруг себя города, только папки с документами и трупы в морге, снова отчитывает Гольдштейн и авроров калибром помельче, строчит ответы Гарднер Белланже, потом уезжает в Калифорнию, где недавно видели волшебника, промышляющего драконьими яйцами.   
Что до отношений, то он не научен о них разговаривать и не считает, что имеет право на такой разговор с Грейвзом. Но Грейвз ловит его на этаже Отдела ближе к полуночи, ведет к себе, а в спальне ложится полностью одетый на кровать и произносит:   
— Ты нервничаешь.  
— Нервничаю, — признает Абернати. Но тут же врет:  
— Я в последнее время неважно себя чувствую.  
—Я вижу, — говорит Грейвз.   
Абернати послушно раздевается: он хочет быть с этим человеком, несмотря на все догадки, домыслы и теории, которые тщательно выстраивает.   
Грейвз берет его, подмяв под себя и перехватив запястья рукой. 

Абернати не понимает (не слишком понимает), во что превратилась его жизнь. Возможно, в одно время с острым приступом боязни за все в своей жизни, что раньше считал стабильным, он переживает и новую влюбленность в Персиваля Грейвза.  
Он не собирается жаловаться Вэгзу на вопросы личной жизни. Просто говорит:  
— Такое... непривычное чувство.  
Вэгз посмеивается.  
— Фрэнк Абернати, — отвечает он, — зная тебя, я могу быть уверен: на твоем языке «такое необычное чувство» значит «я хочу сдохнуть».  
— Не совсем так. Я никогда не хотел сдохнуть. Сдохнуть — все-таки, слишком сильное слово. Но последние недели две я живу в неопределенности, которая меня пугает.   
— А еще больше неопределенности, — говорит Вэгз, отсалютовав ему бокалом, — ты боишься сильных слов. До ужаса, до трясучки — вот как ты их боишься, друг.  
— А ты слишком их любишь. Как и все громкое и яркое.   
— Да, — соглашается Вэгз, — люблю.  
— Но что ты предлагаешь делать?  
Вэгз отвечает:  
— Не знаю. Мне жаль, что ты такой, но тебе никуда не сдалась моя жалость. Я тебе сочувствую, но тебе никогда не было нужно мое сочувствие. Так что желаю удачи, в каком бы ты дерьме сейчас ни плавал.

Грейвз отдает приказы с той же начальственной уверенностью, отпускает дозированные комплименты мисс Фибл (разве что, чуть чаще), входит в лифт Вулворт-билдинг в одиночестве с ощущением полного на это права, пока пять авроров и еще две секретарши почтительно ждут в стороне.   
Дни в Отделе ничем не отличаются друг от друга: те же неписанные правила и ритуалы, которые каждый сотрудник соблюдает каждый день. Временами Абернати даже посещает мимолетная мысль, что все успокоилось.   
Тина Гольдштейн смирно выписывает разрешения на использование волшебных палочек — и вроде даже не вспоминает о «Салемцах».  
Квини поливает цветы; ее маленькая перламутровая лейка перелетает по воздуху от королевской бегонии к крохотному лимонному деревцу, приносящему плоды размером с драготовую монету. Деревце Квини вырастила сама, просто так; на очереди — карликовые апельсины.  
Абернати обещает, что если у нее получится, он эти апельсины даже попробует. 

— Дядя Фрэнк, — говорит Лотти Грейвз с хитрым и довольным видом, — ты какие знаешь неприличные слова?  
— Некоторые знаю, — нехотя отвечает Абернати.  
— А я знаю все, — отвечает Лотти, чуть не уронив на тротуар верхний, клубничный шарик из рожка с мороженым. — Задница, кретины, а еще катитесь все к Мерлиновой матери и педе...педе... пе-де-рас-ты. К маме ее зюйналисты приходили домой. Она там на что-то разозлилась и дальше ка-а-а-а-ак заругается!  
— Не ожидал такого от твоей мамы, — Абернати старается не рассмеяться. — Но Раз ты знаешь все неприличные слова, то вполне можешь работать аврором. В некоторых бюро, если не умеешь ругаться неприличными словами, тебя никто не будет слушать. Такова жизнь.  
Лотти облизывает мороженое.   
— А мама сказала, что я маленькая свинюшка. Что я ее позорю, и что она еще со мной поговорит. Но потом забыла.  
— Я не считаю, что ты свинюшка, — отвечает Абернати. — Думаю, ты просто-напросто очаровательная юная леди, которой иногда не мешало бы вымыть рот с мылом. Больше не смей ругаться.   
Между ним с Лотти возникает нечто вроде дружбы. Теперь, приезжая к Грейвзу на работу раз в месяц, Лотти первым делом требует, чтобы именно Абернати (и никто другой больше) сводил ее за мороженым, и не успокаивается, пока Абернати не откладывает работу и не ворчит «ладно, ладно, идем». Не сказать, что он против; во время таких прогулок он узнает, к примеру, что сколопендры существуют (и у них есть маленькие рожки), что если подойти к зеркалу и пять раз сказать «Кэндимэн», то никакого чернющего негра с огромным крюком не появится (и те, кто пишет про него в книжках со страшилками, врут), а так же что «от шоколадных лягушек дедушки Карлайла красные пятна бывают».   
Сегодня Лотти настроена боевито. С утра она отогнала привидение сэра Ланселота Грейвза от новой стенографистки с воплем «прадедушка Ланселот, ты гадкий, грязный, глупый приставала, а ну не трогай тетеньку, кому сказано», после чего сорвала четыре карликовых лимона с деревца Квини Гольдштейн. Кражу Лотти объяснила коротко и емко:   
— Нужны.  
— Хоть кому-то они пригодились, — ответила Квини.

Лотти Грейвз проводит у отца ровно пять минут перед тем, как ее, рыдающую, возвращают секретаршам.  
Работа в канцелярии Отдела парализована одной (пусть и весьма бурной) детской истерикой. Лотти размазывает слезы по лицу, громко шмыгает, всхлипывает — совершенно беспомощно, будто Грейвз пообещал скормить ее венгерской хвостороге из подземки, — и дрожит. Лицо у нее красное, а бантик на голове сбился на бок.  
— Мистер Абернати, — говорит Квини, почти жалобно, — вас она точно послушает.  
Абернати берет Лотти за руку — и уводит к себе в кабинет, где тихим вкрадчивым голосом пробует выведать, что стряслось и кто ее обидел.  
Лотти отвечает:  
— Папа.  
— Так, погоди, — аккуратно переспрашивает Абернати, — ты хочешь сказать, что папа тебя обидел? Ты точно не говорила при нем никаких неприличных слов?  
Лотти поджимает губу.  
— Нет, — упрямо произносит она. – Никто меня не обижал. И неприличных слов я, дядя Фрэнк, не говорила, я тебе обещала их не говорить и больше не говорю потому, что я не врунья и не свинюшка. Просто папа — не папа.   
Абернати ничем не выдает удивления — но в глубине души не может не признать, что из всех деталей складывается совершенно невозможная картина.   
— Почему ты решила, что папа больше не папа? — уточняет он. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что папа любит тебя и никогда не бросит, и что он всегда будет твоим папой, что бы ни произошло.  
Лотти утирает нос кулачком.  
— Не знаю. Просто. Папа так не говорит, и таким добрым не бывает, и...   
Подумав, она добавляет:  
— Я не хочу к нему обратно, дядя Фрэнк. У него глаза не такие.   
Вытащить Лотти Грейвз из кабинета не получается ни у Абернати, ни у Квини, ни у ее товарок-секретарш, ни у сотрудников Отдела регистрации палочек. Впрочем, успокаивается Лотти почти сразу — и бойко отвечает окружающим, что просто «не хочет никуда идти» и «хочет отправлять бумажных мышек». Спустя полчаса безуспешных попыток Абернати наконец просит у Грейвза разрешение позвонить Джейн Рансибл, а Грейвз дает согласие — быстро, коротко: «Звони, Фрэнк». 

Абернати видит сны: фигура, похожая на Персиваля Грейвза, заходит в спальню его нью-йоркской квартирки. В то же время, одного лишь взгляда Абернати достаточно, чтобы понять: это не Грейвз, пусть у него те же черты лица, он того же роста и носит ту же одежду.   
Мужчина, который стоит в комнате, слишком широко улыбается. У него мелкие белые острые зубы, каких не бывает у обычного человека. И наконец: глаза, которые могли бы оказаться глазами Грейвза — гораздо темнее.  
Они почти черные.

В один из дней, держа в руках мятый бумажный лист, Абернати в пятый раз проходится взглядом по строчке со словами «не стоит внимания» и инициалам — «П. Г.», и в голову ему вдруг приходит шальная, невероятная догадка.  
Он больше не узнает письма Персиваля Грейвза.  
Нет, сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы тут никакой разницы, но Абернати уверен: наклон, хвостик у буквы «Г» — все это смотрится так, будто сам Персиваль Грейвз забыл, как писал всю жизнь, и теперь пытается подделывать собственный почерк.

Абернати не рассказывает о происшествии Генри Вегенеру — только ограничивается крайне простой и обтекаемой фразой:  
— С тех пор, как Грейвз вернулся из Европы, он сам не свой.  
«Ройсс и Вэгз» — посреди изматывающего судебного процесса: поглощение «Джей Пи Дармоди» проходит не так-то гладко. Вегенера волнует, не заинтересуется ли ситуацией Грейвз — и Абернати говорит о Грейвзе только для того, чтобы немного успокоить друга.  
Он добавляет:  
— Я не могу отвечать за действия своего начальника, особенно сейчас. И считаю неправильным то, что вообще рассказываю тебе это. Но поверь: по-моему, Грейвза сейчас занимают какие-то другие вещи, о которых мы с тобой не имеем понятия.

— Нет, — говорит Грейвз, — если бы что-то шло не так, ты бы сразу об этом узнал, Фрэнк. Ты прекрасно справляешься со своей работой. Я думаю о том, чтобы дать тебе повышение — через пару лет из тебя выйдет шеф, допустим, бюро Рисков.  
— Сэр, это не та должность, на которую назначают людей моего возраста.  
Через два года Абернати будет двадцать семь. Эта цифра, он уверен, не так-то сильно отличается от двадцати пяти. Вы по-прежнему считаете, будто знаете, что делать, но все происходящее в мире лишь подчеркивает: это просто излишняя самоуверенность. Он хотел бы стать шефом бюро к тридцати, как и Грейвз в свое время.   
— Фрэнк, — отвечает Грейвз, — пожалуйста, перестань себя недооценивать.   
Обещание громкой должности из его уст выглядит то ли компенсацией, то ли попыткой отвлечь Абернати от чего-то более важного, чего-то, что они, вероятно, должны были бы обсудить, но не будут.   
Минут через десять после того, как Грейвз уходит и закрывает за собой дверь, Абернати улавливает в комнате легкий запах горелого.  
Камень Мопсуса, который он все это время прятал в шкафу, дымится.

В новую должность, новые отношения, новую жизнь вы вступаете со стойким ощущением, что уж здесь-то не сделаете ошибку. Ошибки вы оставляете другим — менее осмотрительным, менее собразительным, тем, кто не готов работь ночами, кому важный для вас человек не доверял два года свои секреты, тем, кто не так сильно горит. Более того: вы собираетесь научиться, глядя на чужие провалы и делая выводы — чтобы, когда придет ваше время, сделать все правильно.   
Фрэнк Абернати смотрит на то, как черты лица Персиваля Грейвза приобретают остроту, лицо худеет, а волосы белеют — и понимает, что все-таки ошибся.  
Станция Сити-холл разрушена; к тому же, в руинах лежит и половина Нью-Йорка, и обливиаторам предстоит за один день стереть память большему количеству не-магов, чем за последние десять лет. Десять минут назад авроры убили подростка-обскури (само это сочетание звучит невероятно, Мерлин, подумать только, подросток-обскури).  
Геллерта Гриндевальда уводят; Абернати старается не смотреть на это.  
Суть происходящего доходит до него медленно, как будто сквозь толщу ледяной воды.

Стоит Абернати выдохнув, закрыть за собой дверь кабинета — и тут все становится гораздо, гораздо хуже. Осознание того, что только что случилось, обрушивается на него, как обскур на Уорлд Билдинг.  
Этой ночью в МАКУСА никто не уходит домой; обливиаторы в панике от самой перспективы стереть память целому городу, Гриндевальду выставлена охрана в двадцать человек, а президент созвала экстренное совещание.  
Абернати не наливает себе огневиски — только отсыпает сразу десять таблеток бодрости одним махом. В ближайшие несколько часов ему все-таки предстоит работа.  
Квини стучит в дверь. Не дождавшись «войдите», она заглядывает в кабинет сама. Лицо у нее — усталое, волосы тщательно причесаны, но глаза чуть красные, как у человека, который недавно плакал.  
Квини Гольдштейн говорит:  
— Мадам Президент желает вас видеть. 

— Вы были с ним все это время.   
Губы Серафины Пиквери поджаты, а в руках она стискивает перо Феникса так, что вот-вот сломает пополам.  
— Вы знали о Грейвзе все — даже больше, чем я. Вы были его глазами, ушами и руками, когда он уезжал. Вы дружили с теми, с кем он говорил вам дружить. Грейвз доверял вам, наконец — и поверьте, настолько он не доверял никому в МАКУСА.  
— Да, мэм, — говорит Абернати.  
Пиквери вертит перо в пальцах.  
— Неужели вы ничего не заметили? И если заметили — объясните мне, какого Мерлина молчали?  
— Мадам Президент, — медленно, с трудом начинает Абернати. — Есть... два варианта ответа на ваш вопрос. Первый — тот, при котором у вас не возникло бы подозрений, что все это время я сотрудничал с Гриндевальдом. Я могу сказать, что не видел ничего подозрительного. Что все было нормально.  
Пиквери хмурит брови, но взглядом дает понять, что внимательно слушает. Абернати продолжает:  
— Но этот вариант не выдерживает никакой критики, мэм. Потому в аврорате не работают идиоты. И Персиваль Грейвз не окружает себя идиотами. Если бы я ничего не заметил, я не был бы аврором. Второй вариант — ответить вам честно. Да, мэм, у меня были подозрения. Но я ошибся, струсил, и я не слишком хотел бы это признавать, но это так.   
Пиквери разглядывает его с тем же интересом, что и вампус — случайно попавшегося ужа. Так Грейвз смотрел на него на первом собеседовании.  
— В чем именно выражалась ваша ошибка?  
Абернати мысленно репетирует уклончивый ответ, но сразу отметает. В некоторых ситуациях быть честным неприятно, в некоторых даже больно — но необходимо.  
— В том, что каждому моменту, показавшемуся мне подозрительным, я придумывал рациональное объяснение, мэм. Я делал все, лишь бы не допустить для себя мысль, что это какой-то... другой мистер Грейвз. Мне казалось, что это только мои подозрения, и что они не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. То есть — мне очень хотелось так думать, мэм.   
— Что вы заметили? — только и спрашивает Пиквери.  
— Он стал замкнутым — это для него не совсем типично, мэм. Отказывался рассказать о том, что произошло в Европе. У него немного изменился почерк — думаю, это мог бы заметить только человек, которому он пишет постоянно, и то, тщательно всмотревшись. Его дочь устроила истерику, только увидев его. Была еще одна деталь — и после нее я...  
— Что за деталь?  
— Вы знаете, что такое камень Мопсуса.  
— Знаю. Откуда он у вас?  
— Мне подарил его один русский зельевар. Друг.  
— Так, — говорит Пиквери, убирая в сторону перо Феникса.  
— Все это время он лежал у меня в шкафу. Я не думал, что такие вещи работают. Мне казалось это глупой, архаичной алхимией. Но когда Грейвз зашел ко мне в кабинет, камень не просто покраснел. Он задымился.   
Серафина Пиквери долго сидит неподвижно, словно обдумывает некое решение. За то время, что она не произносит ни слова, Абернати мысленно прощается со своей карьерой аврора — и прикидывает, по какой статье на него можно завести дело и каковы шансы, что его все-таки оправдают. Статья на ум напрашивается одна — сто вторая, халатность.  
Наконец Пиквери говорит:  
— Это не только ваша ошибка, Абернати.  
— Моя, мэм.  
— Лишь в определенной степени, — отвечает Пиквери. — Свободны.

Перемещения Грейвза легко восстановить — тут в ход идут и записи таможенников, и личная переписка с Абернати, и показания некоего Вальтера Хайнеманна. Хайнеманн, ассистент в Отделе тайн немецкого Министерства Магии, вплоть до недавнего времени служил под началом у аврора Оскара фон Беркова. Фон Берков, как он утверждает, был дружен с Грейвзом с девятьсот одиннадцатого — и все лето состоял с ним в крайне напряженной переписке. Через неделю после предполагаемого приезда Грейвза в Германию он взял отпуск (что за всю свою службу в Министерстве сделал лишь два раза), но в срок не вернулся. Незадолго до ареста Гриндевальда фон Беркова обнаружили в отделении для душевнобольных бернской больницы — с сотрясением мозга и полностью стертой памятью.   
— Не-маги нашли его на ступеньках здания местного парламента, — говорит Абернати. — Молчащим и трясущимся. Он не помнит ни одного заклинания — а всякий раз, когда кто-то достает палочку, ужасно пугается.  
Джек О'Дауд сидит напротив, в видавшем виды бархатном кресле, и курит сигару. В помещении следственных архивов царит абсолютная тишина; разговаривать тут куда удобнее, чем в кабинете.  
— И эти идиоты смогли связать А и Б только после того, как мы поймали Гриндевальда?  
— По-видимому.  
— Да будь моя воля, я бы после такого разогнал весь аврорат, Фрэнк.  
— Я бы тоже, — отвечает Абернати. — Но им кажется, что провалившаяся сторона тут именно мы. Так думать очень удобно и приятно — что немцам, что швейцарцам.  
— Давайте в очередной раз обвиним проклятых янки в том, что янки вмешались в их внутреннюю политику, — усмехается О'Дауд. — Вот только наша проблема в том, что Грейвз на самом деле вмешался в их внутреннюю политику. Мерлин дери, да он собрал чемодан и в одиночку, без предупреждения поехал в Европу ловить этого сукиного сына Гриндевальда, и еще обставил это как частный визит. То есть у них уже есть формальный повод обвинить нас. Я сейчас не говорю о том, как выглядит со стороны все остальное: сукин сын Гриндевальд месяц водил МАКУСА за нос, а МАКУСА и пальцем не пошевелили. Да как мы такое вообще могли допустить? Об этом-то ты не думал?  
— Думал. Раз двадцать пять только за эту ночь.  
О'Дауд затягивается.  
— Вот и я. И Пиквери тоже интересно, как нам всем это удалось. Резюмирую: мы в глубочайшей заднице. Чтобы это не обернулось двумя делами по сто второй, нам, боюсь, придется работать сообща. Хотим мы того или нет.   
Абернати кивает.   
— Придется.

Немецкие и швейцарские авроры, а так же независимый наблюдатель из французского Министерства Магии, назначенный Международным Магическим Конгрессом, прибывают в Нью-Йорк в среду.   
— Лица, будто на похоронах, — очень тихо замечает О'Дауд. — Только этих вот на моем допросе и не хватало.  
«На моем допросе,» — хочет было поправить его Абернати, но лишь так же тихо уточняет:  
— На нашем. Надо сделать хоть что-то, чтобы они не испортили нам все в принципе.  
В разговоре же с гостями что Абернати, что О'Дауд ведут себя подчеркнуто приветливо — и жмут руки куда крепче, чем привыкли делать это в обычной жизни, а так же задают вежливые вопросы о том, как идут дела на Платц дер Републик и Кэ Д'Орсэ.   
Француз отвечает, но без особого участия. Немцы ведут себя отстраненно; уже позже, после окончания официальной части с приветствиями, один из них подходит к Абернати в коридоре.  
В рябом молодом человеке с каштановыми волосами Абернати узнает аврора-ассистента Вальтера Хайнеманна.  
Хайнеманн задает Фрэнку Абернати вопрос, которые за последние несколько дней тот слышал уже не раз:  
— Как вы могли это допустить?  
Абернати приподнимает бровь.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Вы должны были догадаться, что Грейвз уедет, — продолжает Вальтер Хайнеманн, и когда он волнуется, его акцент звучит еще более явно: звонкие гласные приглушаются, «р» в имени «Грейвз» становится грассирующей, но не как у французов, а по-другому. — Почему вы не помешали ему?  
«Послушайте, — хочет ответить Абернати, — мы оба в курсе, что такое субординация. И наши начальники — они получили должность вовсе не потому, что прислушивались к советам помощников.»  
Однако он уверен: признаться в том, что он знал о поездке Грейвза и, следовательно, о Гриндевальде — значит, навлечь на себя еще десяток лишних вопросов со стороны Международного Конгресса.  
Поэтому Абернати говорит:  
— Видите ли, мистер Грейвз не посвящал меня во все свои планы.  
Он может сколько угодно ненавидеть себя за то, что сделал и не сделал, но тут есть и момент принципа. Абернати твердо решает, что не даст повода сыпать обвинениями европейцам, которые видят его в первый раз, закрывали на существование Гриндевальда глаза несколько лет, а с пропажей своего же аврора не смогли разобраться до тех пор, пока в Америке не арестовали черного мага. Большое спасибо и ну уж нет.

Пиквери настаивает: похищение Персиваля Грейвза, общение Геллерта Гриндевальда с «Новыми Салемцами» и последующий инцидент в Нью-Йорке являются внутренними делами Америки и ничем больше, а обвинять в непрофессионализме аврорат никто не имеет оснований.  
Основания, между тем, имеются, и самые понятные — но тот, кто не умеет в нужный момент отрицать очевидное (и делать это с должным апломбом) не станет президентом США.  
Абернати и О'Дауд подыгрывают — в конце концов, от них как от авроров, расследующих дело о похищении и подмене Грейвза, это и ожидается.   
Они договариваются больше не произносить фраз вроде «мы в глубочайшей заднице» даже наедине друг с другом — на всякий случай.

Геллерт Гриндевальд — бледный, безбровый волшебник с глубоко посаженными глазами, такими, которые бывают у людей умных, но не слишком здоровых. Вблизи его лицо немного напоминает Абернати посмертную маску.   
Гриндевальд совершенно не обращает внимания ни на О'Дауда, ни на французского и немецкого представителей и охрану у дверей, ни на бумагу и самопишущее перо, призванное протоколировать каждое слово на допросе. С Абернати же он здоровается все тем же ласковым и благожелательным тоном, каким делал это не-Грейвз (ненастоящий Грейвз, Грейвз, за которого он себя выдавал).   
Гриндевальд постукивает узловатым пальцем по столешнице. Со скучающим видом разглядывает серый потолок комнаты для допросов.   
Затем он требует кофе с молоком и пирожных из «Ля Маделен» — а не получив положительного ответа, жестом дает О'Дауду понять понять, что разговор окончен.

— Кофе, как же, – цедит О'Дауд. — Что, будем идти на уступки этому сумасшедшему сукиному сыну? Скажи еще, что сейчас сделаешь ему глубокий минет прямо под столом.  
— Джек, — говорит Абернати, — проблема в том, что он и так вертел МАКУСА целый месяц, как ему было угодно, и уже знает, что это возможно. Я не хотел бы это признавать, но это так. К тому же, это дает нам возможность для проверки, к которой Гриндевальд никак не успеет подготовиться. Кофе совместим с достаточным количеством зелий.  
И раз уж на то пошло, то минет Геллерту Гриндевальду он уже сделал, и не раз, и от одного только воспоминания об этом Абернати слегка подташнивает.

Гриндевальд аккуратно надкусывает эклер.  
— Там, откуда я родом, серьезные разговоры не начинают без чашки кофе и чего-нибудь сладкого. Кофе, кстати, у вас в Америке варят скверный. А веритасерум портит его вкус еще сильнее.  
Люди, сидящие за столом, молчат — только скрипит перо, записывая его слова.  
Гриндевальд доедает эклер, но пирожные шу и лимонный торт отставляет от себя без особого интереса и даже с брезгливостью.  
— Итак, доблестные авроры.   
Ему явно доставляет удовольствие то, как все присутствующие в комнате поднимают на него выжидающие взгляды.  
— Вы, наверное, думаете, что я идиот.  
Гриндевальд щерит рот в улыбке, и Абернати замечает, что зубы у него очень белые, острые и мелкие, как у кошки.  
— Идиот, который не ожидал, что рано или поздно ему попытаются подсунуть сыворотку правды. Так вот, вы могли даже не стараться. Веритасерум не поможет.  
Неожиданно его голос становится серьезным.   
— Вы все надеетесь, что я скажу вам что-нибудь, что бы стоило вашего внимания, верно?  
— Мы знаем, что это произойдет рано или поздно, — отвечает Абернати.  
Серьезность в голосе Геллерта Гриндевальда снова сменяется насмешкой. Он разводит руками.  
— Но мне нечего вам рассказать, господа авроры. Я не знаю ничего интересного.  
Отпив еще кофе из чашки, он делает неопределенный жест ладонью.  
— Признаться, и вы не кажетесь мне интересными собеседниками.  
Гриндевальд рассматривает Абернати, с любопытством.   
И четко, словно по буквам произносит:  
— Я буду разговаривать только с вами, Франклин. Попросите остальных выйти.

Все известные следственные методы в случае с Гриндевальдом не работают.  
— Ладно, — говорит Джек О'Дауд, — легилимента на допросе просто надо было попробовать. Чтобы у немцев язык не повернулся вякнуть, что мы это не сделали, приятель.   
Абернати растирает пальцами виски; от еще одной утренней дозы таблеток бодрости начинает болеть голова, а сердце временами колотится так, что это сильно мешает сосредоточиться.  
— Было бы глупо думать, что Гриндевальд плохо владеет окклюменцией.  
— Даже слишком хорошо, — отвечает Джек О'Дауд. — Я аврором работаю с девятисотого, и даже я такой дряни ни разу не видел. Грейвз так не может, Пиквери так не может, да что уж там, ни один профессор высоколобый в Ильверморни так не может, а они обычно...   
— Но что с веритасерумом? В принципе, от него существуют противоядия.  
— Ну помогают они, но слабенько и на час-два. Ему бы пришлось с собой фляжку этого противоядия носить, охотничью такую, чтобы столько держаться. И прихлебывать постоянно, как виски.   
— Хочешь сказать, он нашел долгоиграющее противоядие, которое принял заранее?  
О'Дауд пожимает плечами.  
— Как насчет заклинания, которое бы отменяло действие сыворотки? — Абернати делает еще одну попытку. — Оно могло быть использовано невербально.  
Шеф детективного бюро качает головой.  
— Не фантазируй, нет таких чар. Если бы были, нам бы с тобой в аврорате сильно веселее жилось.   
— Мы не можем себе такое представить, — отвечает Абернати, — но переоценивать Гриндевальда не стоит.   
Они ходят кругами, но никак не могут найти ни единой зацепки. Если бы у Абернати еще оставались силы злиться, это бы выводило его из себя. Однако в этой ситуации злиться значило бы расходовать энергию впустую.  
Злость не поможет ему найти Персиваля Грейвза живым.

Абернати планирует написать Волумнии Грейвз, но в тот вечер, когда он все-таки собирается с мыслями и достает перо, в окно Вулворт-билдинг стучится ворон с серым конвертом, зажатым в клюве. В вороне Абернати сразу опознает профессорского.  
Он отдает изрядно вымотанного Харви Квини Гольдштейн — чтобы та налила блюдце воды и покормила, — а сам осторожно вскрывает конверт садится за чтение.   
«Франклин, — пишет миссис Грейвз, — сказать, что я шокирована произошедшим, значило бы не сказать ничего. Оставим в стороне все чувства, что я в в данный момент должна испытывать как мать. Разумеется, я глубоко переживаю за Персиваля, и хоть вероятность того, что Отдел отыщет его, кажется мне стремящейся к нулю, я до конца буду надеяться на благоприятный исход.  
Но если в ситуации с Персивалем я совершенно бессильна, то вам, думаю, моя помощь еще могла бы пригодиться. Я хотела бы, чтобы вы крайне внимательно прочитали это письмо и сделали после него нужные выводы, Франклин.  
Вы всегда были одним из моих любимых учеников, и в ваших талантах я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь. Однако дело Геллерта Гриндевальда — не под силу ни вам, ни мистеру О'Дауду, ни кому-либо либо еще. Вы не знаете Гриндевальда. Я же присутствовала в Дурмстранге именно в тот момент, когда его исключили оттуда. Гриндевальду тогда было всего пятнадцать, но по познаниям в черной магии он легко мог бы дать фору среднему профессору Защиты от Темных Сил. Думать, что на допросе вы сможете его обмануть или, тем более, заставить пойти на уступку Магическому Конгрессу — как минимум наивно. Благоприятный исход здесь кажется мне нереалистичным. Разумеется, ошибки делают все; нет аврора, который ни разу в жизни не провалил бы ни одно задание. Но есть момент, который вы как разумный молодой человек обязаны понимать: сейчас вы занимаетесь политическим делом. Франклин, здесь вам никто не даст проиграть без последcтвий — и если говорить о последствиях, то в лучшем случае вы разрушите свою карьеру, а в худшем вам грозит срок в Санта-Круз. То, насколько вы в реальности виноваты в неудаче, тут не будет играть ровно никакой роли.  
Я до сих пор время от времени переписываюсь с Серафиной, и я хотела бы верить, что неплохо знаю, что творится у нее в голове. Она прекрасно понимает, что дело об исчезновении моего сына, скорее всего, не раскроют. Прямо сейчас ее больше всего волнует именно репутация Магического Конгресса — и за невозможностью крупной следственной победы лучшим способом спасти эту репутацию и успокоить немецкого Министра Магии будет именно показательная жертва. Принести в жертву чиновника и молодого аврора для Серафины не так уж и трудно — заметьте, как спокойно она отнеслась к потере директора Отдела.   
Лучшее, что вы сейчас можете сделать – взять самоотвод, медленно и крайне осторожно. И еще: это именно тот случай, в котором вы имеете полное право на нечестную игру — потому что ровно такую же игру уже ведут против вас. Если для вас это приемлемо, вы могли бы сыграть на жалости, из обвиняемой стороны став пострадавшей. Изобразите нервный срыв — в такой ситуации он будет совершенно объясним. Вы проведете месяц в больнице фон Гогенгейма, затем вас, скорее всего, понизят или переведут на некоторое время в региональное отделение аврората. Но это минимальные потери: с вашими способностями потребуется всего пара лет, чтобы отстроить карьеру заново. Я же со своей стороны готова поспособствовать тому, чтобы вас отправили в город, где аврору это сделать несложно — к примеру, в Чикаго.  
Подумайте над моими словами.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Профессор Волумния Грейвз».  
Дочитав письмо, Абернати еще долго держит его в руках.  
Он представляет себе, как мог бы взять самоотвод — но это кажется ему малодушным. Тот вариант, который придумала миссис Грейвз — прикинуться сумасшедшим, месяц провести в фон Гогенгейма под присмотром подчиненных ее мужа, а затем по протекции уехать рядовым аврором в Чикаго, — не вызывает у него ни ужаса, ни отвращения. Это другое: Абернати обдумывает предложение три раза, но что-то мешает ему сказать «да».  
Возможно, это «что-то» — случайное воспоминание о Персивале Грейвзе.

Волумнии Грейвз он тогда отвечает:  
«Я бесконечно ценю вашу помощь и поддержку и благодарен вам за это письмо. Я также понимаю, что наши шансы на успех малы — но не считаю для себя возможным ни взять самоотвод, ни прикинуться больным.   
Если для мадам Пиквери это политическое дело, то для меня — в первую очередь дело принципа. Персиваль Грейвз был моим начальником, учителем и другом, и я считаю долгом сделать все возможное, чтобы найти его. Мне также хотелось бы, чтобы Гриндевальд получил достойное наказание.  
Надеюсь, вы с пониманием отнесетесь к моему выбору.  
С уважением,  
Франклин Абернати.»  
Ответ из Ильверморни медлит.

И разумеется, Абернати страшно — как и, наверное, было бы страшно любому на его месте, кроме, разве что, Персиваля Грейвза.  
В последнее время он все чаще спрашивает себя о том, как поступил бы Грейвз — но проще думать, что он не знает на это ответа, чем думать, что Грейвз с самого начала сделал бы все по-другому.

Он не дает Гриндевальду играть с собой, игнорируя все рассуждения на отвлеченные темы вроде места волшебника в этом мире, но и не пытается сразу перейти к делу: это бессмысленно. Гораздо проще сейчас будет попытаться восстановить картину того, что произошло.  
— Расскажите мне, — говорит Абернати, — как вы столкнулись с мистером Грейвзом. Я верно понимаю, что это произошло в Швейцарии?  
— Совершенно верно, — отвечает Геллерт Гриндевальд. — И он был, скажу вам, Франклин, не слишком готов к этой встрече. Хотя надо признать, что он достаточно сильный волшебник и неплохо защищался.   
Слышать, как Гриндевальд говорит о Грейзе в прошедшем времени — невыносимо, мучительно, но Абернати не собирается верить этому.  
— Вы не убили его.  
— Тогда, — уточняет Гриндевальд, — не убил, нет.   
— Значит ли это, что Персиваль Грейвз жив?  
Геллерт Гриндевальд хрипло смеется.  
— Смелое предположение.  
Затем он говорит:  
— Смотрите, вы занервничали, Франклин. Я сразу заметил, что вы слишком часто нервничаете. Это плохо.   
Во рту у Абернати слегка пересыхает, в ушах — шумит, но он достаточно долго работает, чтобы догадаться: его снова пытаются водить кругами. Поэтому он издает короткий смешок, словно Гриндевальд только что удачно пошутил.   
— Вам показалось.  
— Я разбираюсь в людях, Франклин, — отмахивается Гриндевальд. — И в вас я за все это время тоже успел... поверхностно, но разобраться. Вас не волнует, зачем именно мне были нужны «Новые салемцы» и мальчик по имени Криденс Бэрбоун. Вам это примерно понятно. Тут нет ничего сложного. Вы хотите отыскать Персиваля Грейвза. И, желательно, не тело, а живого.  
— Следствию, — говорит Абернати, — интереснее скорее восстановить картину: как именно вы поймали мистера Грейвза и смогли изображать его целый месяц.  
Гриндевальд щурится.  
— А что интересно лично вам?  
И снова называет его по имени, почти ласково, «Фрэнк». 

Абернати снится, что он находит труп Грейвза в подвале, залитом мутной, пахнущей гнилью водой; стоит сделать шаг вниз с щербатой каменной лестницы — и вы провалитесь в эту жижу по колено.  
Гриндевальд жестом показывает следовать за собой, ведет в глубину; Грейвз лежит на груде камней, возвышающейся над кромкой воды, как верхушка айсберга, и сперва Абернати его даже не узнает: кожа — серо-желтого цвета и уже покрыта темными пятнами, а глаза ввалились.  
Абернати видел трупы, и совершенно разные. Были и тела детей из не-магов, которых убили в Луизиане, чтобы воскресить и заставить прислуживать, и волшебник, получивший «Авада кедавру» в уличной драке, и мужчины, запытанные одной сумасшедшей вдовой из Мидвеста до смерти. Ни одна из этих сцен не вызывала у него такого ужаса, как то, что он видит сейчас.  
— А что интересно лично вам? — спрашивает Геллерт Гриндевальд, легким движением руки сталкивая Грейвза вниз.  
Вода расступается, с громким, булькающим звуком принимает тело; секунда — и Грейвз полностью исчезает в ее толще.   
Абернати просыпается от того, что домашнее привидение, шелестя юбками, проплывает у него прямо перед носом. Домовик Квигли стучится в спальню.  
— Господин в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает он из-за двери.  
— В порядке, — отвечает Абернати, — большое спасибо. Завтрак можно не подавать.  
На всякий случай он поднимает глаза на потолок, как если бы хотел проверить, не протекла ли за ночь крыша.  
Ничего такого: дом, где Абернати снимает квартиру, лет пять назад подвергся самому что ни на есть капитальному ремонту. 

— Допустим, — говорит Гриндевальд, — МАКУСА решит меня казнить. Но ведь у вас не получится это сделать.  
— Пока никто не приговорил вас к смертной казни, — отвечает Абернати.   
— Допустим, президент Пиквери захочет сделать это после того, как я расскажу вам, Франклин, все, что вы ждете. Или попробует экстрадировать меня в Швейцарию.  
— Никто не знает, каким будет следующее решение президента.  
— Я думал, с вами будет не так скучно разговаривать, — замечает Гриндевальд. — Хотите узнать что-нибудь интересное — так задайте интересный вопрос.  
Абернати бросает на него взгляд исподлобья — а затем, мысленно перебрав все вопросы, которые клубятся в голове, выбирает самый простой:  
— Почему из всех находящихся в комнате вы согласны говорить только со мной?  
Гриндевальд совершенно серьезен; в первый раз за все время он кажется Абернати не тянущим время и не водящим авроров за нос, но говорящим о... работе. Он похож на дельца с верхних этажей Вегенер-Тауэр: ничего личного, только бизнес.  
— Вы, Франклин, лучше всего понимаете мою... мотивацию, — говорит Геллерт Гриндевальд. — Думаю, с вами можно договориться. К тому же, вы единственный в этой комнате кажетесь мне приятным человеком, а личная симпатия, она, как вы, наверное, догадались, тоже важна.   
Есть только один вывод, к которому в их разговоре ведет слово «договориться». Геллерт Гриндевальд слишком четко понимает, какие сведения пытается получить его собеседник — не МАКУСА, не президент Пиквери, а именно старший аврор Франклин Джордж Абернати.   
Также: есть только один фактор, который мог бы превратить допрос в переговоры.  
— Значит ли все это, что Персиваль Грейвз жив? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Гриндевальд отмахивается.  
— Опять скучные вопросы. 

— Почему вы хотите разговаривать только со мной?   
Абернати больше не ждет от него связных ответов, но Гриндевальд неожиданно говорит:  
— Не из-за того, о чем вы сейчас только что подумали. Вы умеете слушать. Не думайте, что я собираюсь напоминать вам о произошедшем... тогда. Мне вполне достаточно того, что я вижу. 

Мистер Воронцофф ходит по магазину, словно маленькое серое привидение. Он машинально промывает пробирки и переставляет флаконы с идеальным бодроперцовым зельем на то место, где раньше стояли пузырьки идеальной амортенции, заклинанием убирает пыль с допотопного кассового аппарата, заставляет линялую голову гиппогрифа, прибитую к палисандровой доске, перелететь с одной стены на другую.  
Жилет топорщится на его плечах; щеки — запали, под глазами прорисовались темные мешки.  
Абернати, неловко прокашлявшись, уточняет, все ли в порядке, и Воронцофф сначала отвечает со всей своей церемонной вежливостью — «прекрасно, мой юный друг, благодарю,» — но потом все-таки нехотя признается:  
— Долги. Впрочем, покажите мне хоть одного человека со своим делом и без долгов в этом городе, Франклин.  
Подробности он сообщать наотрез отказывается. Устав спрашивать, Абернати осторожно пробует купить у него что подороже, вроде алхимического набора с инструментами из чистого серебра, но Воронцофф только грозит пальцем.  
— Нет, нет, вам это добро не нужно, уж поверьте. А моей лавочке пожертвования, боюсь, не помогут. Впрочем, мы пока и не закрываемся.  
Он по привычке наливает Абернати чаю и угощает сухими русскими печеньями — теми, что похожи на маленький бублик и присыпаны маком сверху. Чаепитие сопровождается беседами на отвлеченные темы — о том, во что превратился Нью-Йорк за последние пару лет, о дочке мистера Воронцофф по имени Хелен, которая «тоже недурна в зельеварении, но работает в больнице в Дирборне», о Геллерте Гриндевальде.  
— Возмутительно, — говорит Воронцофф, — просто возмутительно. И к тому же, поразительно.   
— Как только у меня появится возможность, — отвечает Абернати, — вы все узнаете первым. Но пока — боюсь, ничего рассказать не могу.  
Допив чай, он вспоминает о том, что недавно обсуждал с О'Даудом.  
Воронцофф сегодня, несмотря на усталое лицо, выглядит вполне в настроении делиться зельеварским опытом.  
— Скажите, — начинает Абернати, — доводилось ли вам работать с антидотами веритасерума?  
Старик кладет себе в чай ложку варенья.  
— Их мало, друг мой, но они есть. Лично я знаю и умею варить целых три.  
— Как долго они действуют?  
Воронцофф задумывается.  
— Нет, нет, Франклин, — говорит он, — заранее их не пьют — только сразу после приема зелья. По-другому это просто не работает. Существует пара настоек, которые, как считают некоторые неучи, можно выпить за час до принятия сыворотки правды, но по-моему эта идея не выдерживает никакой критики. К веритасеруму нельзя подготовиться, выпив нужное зелье — а если кто-то и говорит, что можно, то бессовестно врет. Но зато к нему можно выработать, — русский задумывается, будто подбирая нужное слово, — ах, точно, по-английски это зовется резистентность.  
Эта версия не приходила в голову Абернати.  
Он берет с разрисованного жар-птицами фарфорового блюда еще одно печенье; птицы, ало-золотые, перепархивают с одного края тарелки на другой и рассаживаются на ветках поближе к обсыпанному сахарной пудрой прянику.   
— Резистентность? Разве такое возможно?  
Воронцофф поправляет очки; в его голосе звучат настороженные нотки.  
— Только пообещайте мне, что не попытаетесь это сделать дома, Франклин.  
— Обещаю.  
Услышав тот ответ, который хотел, Воронцофф немного успокаивается.   
— Побочные эффекты, видите ли... оно того не стоит, друг мой. Такое дело чревато галлюцинациями, провалами в памяти — представьте себе действие ваших модных таблеток бодрости, только усиленное в десять раз. Представили? Это то, что вы можете испытывать по ночам после передозировок веритасерума. Но в целом процесс везде одинаков — вы просто долгое время, каждую неделю принимаете немного сыворотки. Начинаете с капли, через два месяца удваиваете дозу, еще через два — утраиваете. Полгода — и вам не страшен никакой веритасерум, будь он сварен хоть самым Мопсусом.  
Как выясняется, Геллерт Гриндевальд — куда хитрее, чем могли бы предположить Джек О'Дауд и Фрэнк Абернати. К тому же, он готов зайти куда дальше, чем самый смелый аврор.  
Эти выводы не слишком радуют.

— Зло? — повторяет Гриндевальд, будто бы пробуя слово на вкус. — О нет, это не зло. Хотите услышать, что я считаю настоящим злом? Государство, которое прячется от не-магов так, как ваше. Вам легче было бросить юного Криденса Бэрбоуна на сумасшедшую, чем забрать. А уж с каким старанием вы взращиваете в волшебниках паранойю. И заметьте, я ведь не пытаюсь вас ни в чем убедить. Это всего-навсего полезная информация к размышлению. 

«Франклин, — пишет миссис Грейвз, — я не владею информацией о том, как продвигается ваш допрос. Но мне известно другое. Один английский профессор, которого я имела честь знать, в свою очередь крайне близко общался с Геллертом Гриндевальдом в молодости. Имя этого человека вам может о чем-то говорить — Альбус Дамблдор. Несколько дней назад профессор Дамблдор по моей просьбе написал Серафине письмо, в котором изложил все свои мысли по поводу недавних событий. Его соображения во многом совпадают с моими: во-первых, МАКУСА не до конца отдает себе отчет в том, что делает и насколько умного и изворотливого волшебника пытается провести силами юного аврора, а во-вторых, соглашаться на переговоры с Гриндевальдом, а уж тем более, давать Гриндевальду затягивать их нельзя, как и нельзя идти на его условия, какие бы то ни было. Большинство этих условий не так просты, как кажутся с виду. Пересказывать все содержимое письма профессора Дамблдора я считаю ненужным — и сообщу лишь, что меня очень насторожило: Серафина продолжила настаивать на своем, ответив, что понимает все риски, но намерена идти до конца.  
Франклин, вы не понимаете (или отказываетесь понимать), что значит это лично для вас: именно вам, а не Серафине придется идти до конца. Этого она потребует от человека, ведущего дело и на данный момент общающегося с Гриндевальдом в одиночку (чего, как считает Дамблдор, изначально не стоило допускать).  
У вас все еще есть шанс взять самоотвод — пусть сейчас это уже и не получится сделать настолько изящно.  
Я начинаю беспокоиться за вас.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Профессор Волумния Грейвз».

«Миссис Грейвз, — пишет Абернати. — При всем уважении я вынужден повторить, что не намерен брать самоотвод. Я не считаю это приемлемым лично для себя — и уверен, что именно сейчас идти до конца необходимо. Еще раз благодарю вас за заботу и участие».

«Франклин, — отвечает Волумния Грейвз уже на следующий день, — сдается мне, вы отправляетесь на чужую войну — не вы развязали ее, не вы в силах положить ей конец. Впрочем, я устала вас разубеждать».

— Франклин, — говорит Геллерт Гриндевальд, — То, что вы сейчас услышите, не должно быть записано ни при каких обстоятельствах. В ваших интересах проследить, чтобы об этом знали только президент и пара авроров. Но не французы — и тем более не немцы.  
— Я не могу остановить перо, — отвечает Абернати.  
Перо замирает; на секунду зависнув в воздухе, оно падает на страницы протокола — и чернила оставляют на бумаге жирную кляксу.  
Гриндевальд смахивает чернильную каплю со столешницы.  
— Не такие уж сложные чары.  
— Вы подсмотрели заклинание. Мистер Грейвз знал его.  
Гриндевальд делает вид, что не услышал этого.  
— К вопросу о мистере Грейвзе, — говорит он. — Передайте госпоже Пиквери, что я предлагаю МАКУСА сделку. Советую подумать дважды перед тем, как отказываться.

Серафина Пиквери долго молчит. Она сидит за столом, сложив руки на груди — неподвижная. Сравнить не получилось бы даже с каменными горгульями здания Колдовской Публичной Библиотеки — те время от времени все-таки переползают с одной стены на другую или дерутся из-за пойманного голубя.  
Наконец Пиквери говорит:  
— Это невозможно.  
Абернати кивает.  
— Да, это абсолютно невозможно, мадам Президент. Он предлагает нам то, на что мы не можем пойти. Это значило бы еще один глобальный провал МАКУСА.   
— Обычно, — отвечает Пиквери, — когда люди говорят так, как вы сейчас, дальше следует некое «но». Заметьте, сейчас я даже не читаю ваши мысли.  
Абернати поправляет зажим на галстуке; приглаживает волосы; вертит в пальцах отчет, как студент волшебной школы вертит табель с дурными оценками.  
— Но? Тут есть некоторые «но», мэм. Но я... не знаю, что вам ответить.   
Пиквери поднимается из кресла.  
— Тогда скажу это за вас.  
В ее пластике есть нечто неуловимо змеиное; она двигается быстро, но совершенно бесшумно, и каждый ее жест выглядит заранее просчитанным.  
— Но если Геллерт Гриндевальд предлагает нам сделку, это значит: Грейвз жив.  
— В том случае, если он не пытается нас обмануть, мэм.  
— Есть способы исключить возможность обмана, Абернати. Продолжим: живой Грейвз гораздо менее губителен для репутации МАКУСА, чем затерянный где-то труп Грейвза, который никто так и не нашел. Догадываетесь, что вы в этой ситуации должны сделать как аврор?  
— Догадываюсь, мэм. Но это невозможно. Гриндевальд даже случайно не разгласит информацию, которую, как сам считает, может выменять на свободу. Его память очищена. Вероятно, он выработал у себя невосприимчивость к сыворотке правды. Он может сколько угодно водить нас за нос, пить кофе, есть пирожные и задавать странные вопросы — но ответа мы от него не добьемся. И если мы хотим найти мистера Грейвза для сохранения... престижа МАКУСА, то... мэм, я подозреваю, время у нас ограничено.  
Пиквери изучает его немигающим взглядом; на ее лице написано легкое презрение.  
— Вы только что расписались в собственном бессилии.  
— Да, мэм, — говорит Абернати. — Вы совершенно правы. Я расписываюсь в собственном бессилии.   
Серафина Пиквери приподнимает бровь — как если бы хотела сказать что-то вроде «вам больше нечего ответить?» или «придумайте оправдание, позабавьте меня».   
Абернати продолжает:  
— Мэм, — говорит он, — перед тем, как вы выставите меня из кабинета, я хотел бы кое-что уточнить. В нашей ситуации Геллерт Гриндевальд не оставляет МАКУСА выбора, который можно было бы назвать достойным. Давайте признаем, что оба варианта — и допустить побег Гриндевальда, но спасти мистера Грейвза, и не допустить побег Гриндевальда, но оставить мистера Грейвза умирать, — позорны. Речь лишь о масштабе позора и нашей выгоде — и, возможно, о спасении человеческой жизни. Хотя я ненавижу настолько... высокопарные формулировки.  
Пиквери выслушивает его, ни разу не изменившись в лице. Когда Абернати заканчивает, она отвечает:  
— Я приму решение завтра, в два часа дня.

То, что он сказал президенту — нет, Абернати искренне не считает, что имел на это право. Это не решение, которое принимают за закрытыми дверями и не решение, которое позволительно обсуждать старшему аврору двадцати пяти лет.  
Тем не менее, именно он находится лицом к лицу с проблемой. И даже беседует с этой проблемой по имени Геллерт Гриндевальд в обстановке строжайшей секретности, после раунда дежурных проверок. Он впервые услышал о сделке и сообщил об условиях сделки Пиквери.  
Абернати не хотел бы признавать это, но это кажется ему очевидным: он тоже несет ответственность за выбор президента, в той или иной мере.  
И на каком бы из двух позорных вариантов ни остановилась Серафина Пиквери, этот вариант будет и на его совести в том числе.  
К примеру, смерть Персиваля Грейвза. Или загадочный побег Гриндевальда, который в перспективе может привести еще к десятку-другому смертей людей, чьи имена Абернати пока неизвестны.

Он не считает возможным разговаривать с Вэгзом во время такого процесса. Абернати называет Вэгза своим другом, но бывают времена, когда вы просто не можете просить у друзей ни совета, ни поддержки — это было бы неправильно.  
Абернати ставит следственную тайну выше всех сомнений, которые испытывает. Сомневаться стоит наедине с собой, когда вас никто не слышит.  
Он раз за разом спрашивает себя, что бы сделал Грейвз. Прокручивает в памяти обрывки диалога с президентом, как киноленту.  
Наверное, ему не стоило бы объяснять Пиквери риски, как и не стоило бы ее в чем-либо убеждать — тогда какое бы она решение ни приняла, оно было бы не на совести Абернати. С другой стороны: даже в таком случае его совесть не была бы до конца чиста.  
К примеру — он был бы косвенно в ответе за смерть Грейвза.   
В последнее время он думает в категориях «если бы», «что было бы», «был бы» слишком часто.

Абернати думает о том, как Грейвз просил его кончить себе на лицо, не потому, что снова хотел бы кончить вот так прямо сейчас — нет, он просто пытается сохранить каждое воспоминание о Персивале Грейвзе, даже такое.   
Это помогает продолжать думать о нем как о живом человеке, с которым вы некоторое время назад засыпали и просыпались в одной постели. Не о теле, которое придется отыскать. 

Однажды Грейвз сказал:  
— Когда ты понимаешь, что придется слегка запачкать руки кровью, и без этого не обойтись — будь спокойнее. Не извиняйся, не изводи себя вопросами и вбей, наконец, себе в голову, что все делаешь правильно.  
— Разве это возможно? — спросил Абернати.  
Грейвз ответил:  
— Временами совесть стоит затолкать куда подальше. Особенно если знаешь, что так или иначе... испачкаешься.  
Абернати вспоминает этот разговор за завтраком, перелистывая вчерашний выпуск «Нью-Йорк Гост» и без аппетита ковыряя вилкой приготовленные домовиком оладьи.  
Третья за утро чашка черного кофе остывает, так и не допитая.

Ровно в два часа дня Серафина Пиквери принимает решение.  
— Мы пойдем на сделку, — говорит она.  
С одной стороны, Абернати боялся услышать именно это, а с другой — ждал. Он старается думать рационально, раскладывает страхи по полкам, маркирует и нумерует их, как папки с делами в следственных архивах. «Мы пойдем на сделку» обещает чужие смерти, но смерти людей, которых Абернати не знает и никогда не узнает, в перспективе, в необозримом будущем. «Сделки не будет» — смерть одного конкретного человека и прямо сейчас.  
Пиквери усмехается.  
— Вы с О'Даудом сделаете ровно то, что я вам скажу — и может быть, мы выйдем из положения, не запятнав репутацию МАКУСА еще сильнее. 

О чужих смертях Абернати думает как об одном из возможных — возможных! — последствий того, что Гриндевальд окажется на свободе. Однако несколько уничтоженных карьер и пятно на репутации отдельного Министерства Магии оказываются неизбежными. Во всяком случае, так считает президент.  
Пиквери говорит, с бесстрастностью колдомедика-хирурга:  
— В таких ситуациях нельзя обойтись без жертв. Кто-то обязательно должен быть стороной, совершившей ошибку. Кто-то должен быть скормлен гиппогрифам.   
Абернати подозревает: изначально планировалось, что это будет именно он — с Джеком О'Даудом за компанию. Его спасает то, что он американец — между перспективами устроить показательную порку своим аврорам и перевести стрелки на Европу Серафина Пиквери выбирает второе.  
— Я добьюсь скорейшей экстрадиции Гриндевальда в Германию, — продолжает она. — Вы сделаете так, чтобы он сказал нам, где Грейвз на самом деле — и не соврал. И наконец, все мы найдем способ выставить побег Гриндевальда чисто немецкой ошибкой. Надеюсь, вы все поняли, Абернати.  
Абернати соглашается — пусть то, что он должен будет сделать, он сам расценивает как должностное преступление.

Ему снова снится, как он находит тело Грейвза в подвале, залитом мутной водой.   
По ее кромке дрейфуют темно-зеленые клубки водорослей. Кожа Грейвза — бледная и холодная.  
Приглядевшись, Абернати видит, что грудь Грейвза едва заметно вздымается.  
Это значит: он все-таки дышит.

— Это договор, — говорит Серафина Пиквери. — И он должен быть заключен с учетом всего, что имеет шанс пойти не так.   
Абернати расписывает возможные опасности по пунктам, нумерует и обозначает перспективы каждого шага по отдельности.  
— Мы не можем быть на сто процентов уверены в его честности.  
— Как вы обычно заставляете преступников выполнять соглашения? Напомню, что ваш начальник договаривался даже со стаей оборотней из Висконсина.  
— Мадам Президент, — отвечает Абернати, — Чары Грейвза — отличный, действенный метод. Но мы не можем применить его к Гриндевальду. Это было бы слишком неосторожным шагом.  
Глаза Пиквери, черные, густо подведенные, сужаются. Она поворачивает голову — и Абернати отмечает, что в этой женщине, наверное, куда больше змеиного, чем он мог бы подумать.   
— О чем вы говорили? Я не расслышала. Что мешает вас заставить Гриндевальда дать клятву?  
— Мадам, — говорит Абернати, — клятва невозможна без метки. Она всегда оставляет на руке у человека шрам, который похож на печать МАКУСА. Любой аврор — из Франции ли, из Германии, Англии, да хоть из Китая — узнает метку Грейвза на теле в два счета. Представьте себе, что Геллерта Гриндевальда поймают через два года — не мы, так кто-то еще. Подумайте об этом.  
— Тогда, — отвечает Пиквери, — я придумаю, как решить проблему, сегодня вечером. Зайдете ко мне в одиннадцать.  
Она всегда выполняет мелкие, «рабочие» обещания, и ровно к тому времени, которое сама же назначила.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о кровавых перьях? — спрашивает Серафина Пиквери.  
— Только то, что они чрезвычайно редко встречаются в Америке, мадам Президент.  
— Значит, уделите завтра пару часов самообразованию.  
Отодвинув ящик стола, Пиквери достает из него и протягивает Абернати небольшой бархатный футляр черного цвета, похожий скорее на футляр для только что купленной волшебной палочки, чем для канцелярских принадлежностей.  
— Это мой личный экземпляр. Подарок — от одного старого знакомого из Нового Орлеана.  
Абернати вертит футляр в пальцах и осторожно касается серебряного замка сбоку. Но что мы получим от того, что заставим Гриндевальда подписать договор кровью? Я сомневаюсь, что людей такого типа пугает физическая боль.  
— Дело не в боли, — говорит Пиквери, — но в том, что человеческая кровь дает огромный простор для магии. Так что пропишите договор как можно более тщательно. 

Квини Гольдштейн все чаще задерживается в обеденный перерыв; она старательнее красится, завивает волосы и даже приобрела новую шляпку и шарф. Так все молодые и не очень женщины ведут себя, когда в их жизни появляется новый мужчина. В этом Абернати не находит ничего удивительного — кроме, разве что, деталей: после каждого перерыва Квини возвращается на работу то ли расстроенная, то ли озадаченная.  
Если бы у него было хоть немного времени или желания вести задушевные разговоры, он бы сказал:  
— Кавалера, который не ценит все ваши многочисленные достоинства, стоит немедленно забыть. И запретить ему писать письма — да и вообще, приближаться к вашему дому.  
Но у него хватает дел, чтобы не вмешиваться в ситуации, не требующие его вмешательства, и не сочувствовать там, где его сочувствия не просят.

В ноябре двадцать пятого он думал: Персиваль Грейвз не знает ни о его «предательстве», ни о его предпочтениях в постели. В январе двадцать шестого Абернати уже ночевал у Грейвза по нескольку раз в неделю, гладил его по спине, когда они занимались любовью, царапал за плечи и наизусть знал все вещи, которые помогают Грейвзу быстрее кончить; а что касается «предательства», то оно было официально прощено.   
В ноябре же двадцать шестого Абернати свято верил: его проблемы ограничиваются тем, что Грейвз решил прекратить тайные встречи, но пока не придумал, как об этом сказать. Чтобы оценить, насколько сильно он ошибался, хватит договора с Геллертом Гриндевальдом, который оба должны будут подписать Кровавым Пером.  
Стандартные предрожденственские поздравления раздражают Абернати еще сильнее, чем обычно. Люди говорят «с Рождеством» так, словно пытаются замолчать все, что случилось. Как если бы Грейвз был здесь, в целости и сохранности: с хозяйским видом рассекал по коридорам из архивов на встречу с Президентом, а оттуда — в оперативное бюро, курил, изредка сдержанно ругался, посылал мисс Фибл к тем, к кому сам не считал нужным идти, а на ежедневно поступавших к нему прошениях лично выводил: «ОТКАЗАНО».   
В декабре двадцать шестого слова «с Рождеством» в Отделе охраны магического правопорядка звучат издевательски. 

У договора — четыре черновика; первый Абернати забраковывает сам, сочтя формулировки слишком общими, второй его заставляет переписать Пиквери, третий приходится значительно сократить — иначе посередине подписания кто-то из сторон рисковал бы умереть от кровопотери. Четвертый — тот, что становится финальной версией; с ним Абернати запирается ночью дома, чтобы выучить наизусть.

В ночь перед встречей с Гриндевальдом Абернати снится Грейвз — живой, настоящий, в костюме-тройке и белоснежной рубашке.  
Стоя в морге при больнице фон Гогенгейма, Грейвз требует:  
— А теперь покажите тело.  
Труп, который ему выносят магианатомы, несколько напоминает самого Абернати — только с волосами белыми, как у Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
Проснувшись в пять утра — неожиданно для себя, — Абернати повторяет основные положения и все обязательства сторон.

— Мистер Гриндевальд.   
— Наконец-то, — говорит Гриндевальд. — Думал, вы уже устроили Грейвзу почетные похороны.   
— Не совсем, мистер Гриндевальд, — отвечает Абернати. — Я пришел, чтобы сказать: МАКУСА пойдет на ваши условия.   
Гриндевальд не подает ни малейших признаков удивления.  
— Подозревал, что так и будет, — произносит он.  
— Однако, — Абернати кладет на стол белый лист бумаги и футляр с Кровавым Пером, — мы не будем заключать никаких устных договоренностей.  
Гриндевальд приподнимает бровь.  
— Вы не верите моему слову?  
— Мы хотим быть уверены, что вы его сдержите, — говорит Абернати. — Поэтому сейчас вы потратите полчаса своего времени на то, чтобы подписать соглашение с Отделом и президентом.  
— А если я откажусь? — Геллерт Гриндевальд произносит эти слова буднично и дружелюбно, явно надеясь позлить его, но Абернати привык к такому. Это не первый раз, когда могущественные (или считающие себя могущественными) люди обращаются с ним, как с активным, надоедливым и в целом безобидным существом вроде щенка фокстерьера.  
Абернати широко улыбается — деликатной, на первый взгляд извиняющейся улыбкой. Он вспоминает Персиваля Грейвза.  
— Тогда сгниете в одиночной камере. Мне жаль это вам говорить, мистер Гриндевальд, но такое... случается с теми, кто не идет на сотрудничество с МАКУСА.  
Гриндевальд подпирает подбородок худой рукой — и улыбается в ответ, но только одними уголками рта, как-то понимающе.  
— Скажите, — спрашивает он, — вам не грустно от мысли, что ваш любовник может быть сожран крысами заживо?  
Абернати догадывается, какой ответ ждут, когда задают такой вопрос. Этот ответ звучит просто: «не ваше дело», «не имеет никакого отношения». Он показал бы, что тема Персиваля Грейвза — слишком болезненная, слишком личная для собеседника, и это в свою очередь дало бы Геллерту Гриндевальду возможность давить на нее еще и еще. Абернати не собирается доставлять Гриндевальду такого удовольствия, как и подбрасывать лишние козыри прямо в руку. Поэтому он отвечает:   
— Грустно, ничего не поделаешь. Да, нам придется закопать в землю пустой гроб, и я, возможно, даже заберу с него флаг — уж как-нибудь договоримся с тремя вдовами. Возможно, потом я пару раз занесу цветы мистеру Грейвзу на могилу. Но сейчас я говорю не как частное лицо, а как представитель МАКУСА. И как представитель МАКУСА я вполне готов пойти на такую жертву. Сами подумайте, что хуже — не спасти одну жизнь или выпустить на свободу преступника, ничего не получив взамен. Это Америка. Там, где немец или француз мыслит в категориях чести и долга, я вынужден помнить о выгоде. Отправлять десяток авроров на вероятную смерть ради спасения одного — невыгодно, мистер Гриндевальд. Даже если это Персиваль Грейвз.  
Абернати открывает футляр и кладет перо прямо перед Гриндевальдом.  
Сам он, услышав от постороннего такие слова, перестал бы здороваться с произнесшим их человеком — и, возможно, отказался бы даже заходить с ним в один лифт.  
Он вертит перо в пальцах, словно раздумывая, убрать ли назад, в футляр, или оставить.  
— Ну что, вы согласны подписать взаимовыгодное соглашение — или хотите остаться здесь?  
— Франклин, — говорит Гриндевальд, — уверен, что когда Грейвз сделал вас аврором, он увидел в вас что-то другое. Он не ожидал бы такого предательства. Какие иногда бывают концы у прекрасной дружбы, да?  
Абернати глотает это; сейчас он не имеет права ни обижаться, ни отвечать колкостями.   
— Мы неплохо дополняли друг друга. В работе, но не более того.  
— В работе, — усмехается Гриндевальд. — Как быстро вы изменили мнение. Вы правда готовы отправить мистера Грейвза на смерть?  
— Если я не увижу гарантий, что смогу спасти — то готов, — отвечает Абернати. — Так вот, по договору...  
— Давайте сюда бумагу, — говорит Гриндевальд. — Акцио.  
Кровавое Перо, вырвавшись из пальцев Абернати, перелетает прямо к нему в руку.

— Должен сразу предупредить: несоблюдение хотя бы одного из пунктов договора ведет последствия — таковы чары.   
— И каковы же последствия?  
— Не будем углубляться в подробности, — говорит Абернати. — Заклятие адского пламени. Вы сгорите на месте — как и я, если мне вдруг придет в голову обмануть вас. Все честно.  
— Честно, но ровно настолько, насколько на это способен Отдел, — отвечает Гриндевальд. — Ну что ж, начнем.

Буквы, выведенные Пером на бумаге, вспарывают кожу запястья Абернати, как тонкий нож — вроде тех, которыми режут бумагу, только след остается куда глубже. Руку хочется отдернуть, но это запрещено. В работе с Кровавыми Перьями, тем более заколдованными, нужны спокойствие, аккуратность и точность.   
Слова — «сроки выполнения», «организация побега», «стороны обязуются», — алеют на коже Абернати; манжета его рубашки пропитывается кровью, как и подкладка пиджака. Чтобы дописать абзац про то, когда и как должен произойти побег, Абернати закусывает губу, рвано выдыхает и в очередной раз напоминает себе, зачем все это делает. Закончив, он передает перо Гриндевальду.  
— Вы гарантируете, — говорит Абернати, — что сообщите нам правдивую информацию о местонахождении живого Персиваля Грейвза. Также вы гарантируете, что на Грейвза не наложены неснимаемые проклятия, ему не нанесены непоправимые увечия, а там, где он находится, нет ничего, что могло бы быть опасно для него или любого другого сотрудника МАКУСА. Давайте уточним: чары, ловушки магической и не-магической конструкции, волшебные существа, инферналы, а так же любого вида хищные или ядовитые животные. При попытке нанесения Грейвзу и поисковой бригаде любого ущерба третьими лицами, действующими по вашему прямому или косвенному указанию, договор считается нарушенным с вашей стороны. Ваши обязательства будут соблюдены только в случае безопасного возвращения в Нью-Йорк самого Персиваля Грейвза и всех, кто принимал участие в его поиске.   
Его все еще бьет мелкой дрожью; Гриндевальд же реагирует на боль с безразличием того, кто давно забыл о потребностях своего тела. Другого ожидать от человека, приучившего себя к веритасеруму, сложно, но Абернати все равно удивляет то, насколько твердо Гриндевальд держит кисть.  
— Побег должен совершаться не с территории США и, подчеркиваю, не на территорию США и не на морское судно под флагом США. Побег будет организован во время экстрадиции в Германию, поэтому вы можете сбежать либо с территории государства, требовавшего экстрадиции, либо с территории его посольства, либо с морского судна под его флагом. Основную ответственность за вашу поимку будет нести именно Германия. Со своей стороны вы также гарантируете, что во время побега не пострадает ни один гражданин США. Договор гарантирует помощь только с одним случаем побега — в дальнейшем МАКУСА будет оказывать все возможное содействие в вашей поимке. Вы также обязаны сообщить МАКУСА координаты места, куда сбежите.  
— Только если вы дадите мне фору в неделю, — говорит Гриндевальд.  
— Наша сторона гарантирует, что американский аврорат не будет пользоваться этой информацией, — подумав, отвечает Абернати. — В момент выполнения договор утрачивает силу и не оказывает никакого отсроченного или мгновенного влияния на сторону МАКУСА. Вы же обязуетесь не разглашать условия договора и факт его заключения ни при каких обстоятельствах. Последствия неисполнения договора и разглашения тайны невозможно остановить или нейтрализовать.  
— Тогда задам вопрос, — говорит Гриндевальд, — кто будет знать о нашей... бумажке среди ваших людей?  
И хотя его поза остается неизменной, а движения руки — точными, словно просчитанными, его лицо кажется Абернати бледнее, чем обычно; видимо, настолько значительная потеря крови не проходит даром даже для сильного черного мага.   
— Я, действующий президент и действующий глава детективного бюро Джек О'Дауд, который поможет вам бежать.  
Гриндевальд вдруг останавливается и поднимает перо; капля крови срывается с его кончика и падает на край листа, расплывшись красным пятном. Уже написанные слова подсыхают, из алых становясь темно-коричневыми.   
— Я хочу добавить сюда Персиваля Грейвза.  
— Как это меняет дело? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Просто, — говорит Гриндевальд, — Грейвзу полезно знать, чего стоит его жизнь и, временами, его амбиции. Пишите.  
Слова «Персиваль Грейвз» отпечатываются на коже Абернати уже поверх «неснимаемых проклятий», «действующих глав» и «условий». Эти слова — ярче, краснее, и их не получится залечить даже заклинанием «Эпискей», с третьей попытки.

Две подписи скрепляют договор в нижнем левом углу. Кровь на бумаге успела полностью высохнуть, и теперь клякса сбоку стала похожей на раздавленного паука.   
— Не хватает только президентской печати, — произносит Гриндевальд.  
Его голос — усталый, чуть сиплый, но неожиданно довольный.  
— Можно устроить, — отвечает Абернати. — Президент так или иначе упоминается среди сторон, которые подписали это соглашение.  
В висках шумит; буквы, вырезанные на запястье, все никак не затягиваются коркой.   
Гриндевальд смотрит на него лукаво и несколько испытующе.  
— Кого вы пытаетесь обмануть?  
— Обмануть вас — не цель МАКУСА, мистер Гриндевальд.  
— Нет, — говорит Гриндевальд, — не МАКУСА, а вы.  
— Никого, — отвечает Абернати. — Я южанин, а у нас все еще ценится честность.  
Гриндевальд не сводит с него заинтересованного взгляда.  
— Вот видите, вы снова врете. 

Остаток дня остается в памяти Фрэнка Абернати лишь разрозненными эпизодами — Гриндевальд, говорящий, что только он может снять чары с места, где спрятан Грейвз, О'Дауд и Пиквери за обсуждением того, когда лучше выслать поисковую группу, бинты на руке, бумажная волокита в Отделе.   
Абернати глотает обезболивающее зелье, в сотый раз произносит «Эпискей» — но это не помогает. Раны, оставленные Кровавым пером, по-прежнему на месте — и болят так же, как и в первую секунду.  
Отведя Абернати в сторону, Джек О'Дауд тихо произносит:   
—Не надо тебе сейчас шататься по Отделу. Ты бледнее Ланселота.   
Абернати прибегает к вполне привычному для него способу лжи.  
— Все нормально, — говорит он, хотя все не нормально, и вполне вероятно, что уже никогда снова не станет нормальным.   
Ощущение ненормальности того, что он делает, сопровождает Абернати уже который день — но сегодня оно усиливается, давит так, что казалось бы, из легких медленно выкачивают воздух. Это совершенно не обязательно знать тем, кто с вами работает.   
— Мать твою, — говорит О'Дауд, — у человека, который только что извел галлон собственной крови на Перо, все не может быть нормально. Ты идешь домой.  
— Нет, никуда я не иду, — начинает было Абернати, но О'Дауд без спроса сгребает его в охапку и трансгрессирует прямо на Грин-стрит.   
Эпизод, следующий за этим, из памяти Абернати вырезает напрочь; позже О'Дауд скажет ему, что иногда такое бывает, но все равно назовет психопатом — и подивится, «откуда же у такого шкета, как ты, еще силы оставались».

— Квигли.  
— Да, господин.  
Эльф прикладывает к лицу Абернати примочку со льдом. Убрав лед, он проводит крошечной серой ладонью по коже, и разбитая губа в миг затягивается, а синяк рассасывается.  
— Можешь рассказать, что я натворил?   
— Квигли думает, господин не хотел бы это слышать.  
— Я же должен знать, перед кем мне извиняться.  
Квигли разворачивает перед Абернати новые, чистые бинты — и затвердевшая от крови повязка разваливается пополам и падает с запястья, будто бы ее вспороли невидимые ножницы.  
— Господин Абернати подрался с другим господином. Квигли услышал шум на лестнице. Господин Абернати был очень зол и кричал, чтобы другой господин не смел его трогать, и еще кричал, что сейчас его убьет. Квигли ужасно испугался. Квигли-то подумал, господин это всерьез.  
— Соседи в курсе?  
— Квигли сказал им, что господину нездоровилось.  
— Я подрался с Джеком О'Даудом?  
— Да, так его звали. Он сделал господину Абернати «ступефай», а потом еще что-то, и передал Квигли. Наказал следить.  
Абернати подходит к зеркалу, но собственное отражение пугает его: из-за стекла на него смотрит кто-то другой, старше, более измученный, и он отчаянно не хочет быть этим человеком.  
— Квигли, — говорит Абернати, — налей мне чего покрепче. И побыстрее.  
За ночь он, глядя в пустоту, выпивает три-четыре стакана неразбавленного огневиски, без льда; липкий, вкрадчивый страх никуда не уходит — только отступает ненадолго, когда пьянеешь чуть сильнее, а потом возвращается.  
Абернати мысленно ведет переговоры с собой (точнее, со своей совестью), успокаивает себя, торгуется.  
«В конце концов, — мысленно повторяет он, — поступи я по-другому, и я все равно сделал бы ужасное. Только тогда ужасное случилось бы прямо сейчас — а не могло бы случиться когда-то, в каком-то туманном обозримом будущем».  
Он прекрасно знает: это не меняет дела. Во всем, что Гриндевальд сделает, как только выйдет на свободу, стоит винить вполне конкретных людей. А в том, что это рано или поздно произойдет, можно быть уверенным — как и в том, что за весной непременно следует лето, окками несут яйца, а за убийство не-мага дают срок в Санта-Круз.  
Абернати думает о Персивале Грейвзе и том, что теперь Грейвз, наверное, будет жив и, может быть, даже вернется в аврорат.  
Заснуть, успокоив себя этим, не выходит: слишком болят кисть и запястье.

— Мистер Абернати, — начинает было Квини, но тут же осекается, глядя на его повязку, — Мерлин правый, что у вас с рукой?  
Абернати быстро убирает больную руку со стола — и заставляет исчезнуть все пузырьки, что ему дал мистер Воронцофф, включая антипохмельное зелье.  
— Кошка поцарапала.  
Квини наклоняет голову вбок, рассматривая его, и хмурится — как если бы ему было тринадцать и он врал ей о том, кто на самом деле взорвал школьный туалет в Ильверморни.   
— У вас нет никакой кошки.  
Подойдя на шаг ближе, Квини добавляет, несколько устало:  
— И вчера вы пили.   
— Мисс Гольдштейн, — говорит Абернати, с раздражением, — вы что-то хотите мне сказать?  
Уж кому, а секретарше он не позволит читать нотации, особенно вот так.  
— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Квини, и вид у нее в этот момент становится абсолютно невинным, — совсем ничего.  
Уже потом, когда она уходит, Абернати вспоминает одну деталь, которая его несколько настораживает. Да, о вчерашнем огневиски еще можно было бы догадаться по зельям на столе и общему виду, но держит ли он дома каких-либо животных, кроме почтовой совы, Квини Гольдштейн знать не может. Он не распространяется на работе о своей жизни, просто не считает нужным. Он не из тех, кто будет рассказывать про всех своих тетушек или жаловаться с утра, что надо было отвезти кота к врачу.   
Абернати решает подумать о Квини и этом разговоре позже. Сейчас его больше волнует, найдут ли Грейвза живым авроры, отправившиеся по наводке Гриндевальда в Род-Айленд — и если найдут, то как убедительнее соврать прессе о некой секретной поисковой операции, которой не было.


	7. Часть шестая, 1927

— Что с ним?  
— В забытьи, — говорит О'Дауд. — Худой, как скелет. Как фестрал, который сдох от голода и воскрес.   
— Не замечал у тебя раньше склонности к литературным сравнениям, — говорит Абернати потому, что ему больше нечего сказать. Словами он пытается защититься от потока окончательно смешавшихся и перепутавшихся друг с другом чувств, потока, готового хлынуть на него в любой момент.  
Персиваль Грейвз жив — и теперь он здесь, на Восточной Сто шестнадцатой улице, в палате на четвертом этаже больницы фон Гогенгейма. Первые несколько дней к нему не будут пускать никого, даже родственников, так что увидеть его Абернати вряд ли сможет, но самой мысли — жив, жив, жив — уже достаточно.  
Дежурный колдомедик, измученного вида человек с пенсне на носу, отбивается от сыплющихся со всех сторон вопросов, как от роя докси.  
— Да, мистер О'Дауд, его очевидно пытали «Круциатусом», и не раз. Нет, мистер Абернати, им сейчас занимается сам доктор Грейвз, тут уже ничего не могу сказать. Господа, не могли вы...  
Абернати оттаскивает О'Дауда в сторону.  
— Прошу прощения.  
И уже тише добавляет:  
— Джек, по-моему, не время для вопросов следственного характера.  
За две с половиной недели, что они вдвоем выторговывали свободу Персиваля Грейвза, они успели привыкнуть друг к другу — и те черты О'Дауда, что раньше казались Абернати чертами аврората в его худшем, самодовольном и толстокожем проявлении, больше не раздражают. 

— Ну что ж, — кресло Вэгза, теперь новое, начисто лишенное ножек, зависает в воздухе, в нескольких локтях от пола. Сам Вэгз бесшумно открывает бутылку веселящей воды, — я могу поздравить тебя.   
— С чем? — уточняет Абернати.  
— С возвращением к нормальной жизни. Насколько она вообще может быть нормальной для вас, авроров.   
Бокал подлетает к Абернати, неуклюже взмахивая маленькими, похожими на стрекозиные крылышками, и шампанское чуть не проливается прямо на пиджак.   
— Пока рано поздравлять, боюсь.   
В левитирующем кресле Вэгз несколько напоминает божка не-магов, того, что обыкновенно сидит, скрестив ноги. Только набриолиненного и одетого в костюм по английской моде.  
— Слышал, тебе довелось пообщаться с Гриндевальдом.   
— Откуда ты, интересно, мог это слышать?  
— Гром-птичка напела.   
— Звучит пугающе.  
— Ну, не гром-птичка, но дружелюбный источник из Вулворт-билдинг.   
— И что же тебе напел этот дружелюбный источник? — спрашивает Абернати, мысленно надеясь, что этим вопросом не слишком выдает свою нервозность. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось бы узнать, что некто в МАКУСА разносит сплетни по Уолл-стрит. Особенно сплетни, в которых есть доля правды.  
— Что допрос Гриндевальда вели вы с тем ирландцем, который меня так хотел посадить — О'Дауд его фамилия, да? И еще был какой-то французский наблюдатель. И что этот О'Дауд не без твоей помощи выбил из Гриндевальда признание.  
С плеч Абернати будто сваливается гора; конечно, то, что победу (если ее вообще можно называть победой) приписывают О'Дауду — не самая приятная мысль. С другой стороны, Фрэнк Абернати не из тех, кто хотел бы статья героем, да и это не та ситуация, чтобы прославиться: стоит копнуть глубже, и вы обнаружите глубины дерьма, которые дали бы фору даже нью-йоркской канализации.   
— Неплохой у тебя источник, — говорит он, как если бы Вэгз был во всем прав.  
Возле входа в Вегенер-Тауэр толпятся люди, гоблины и даже один Красный Колпак, явившийся на прием без дубинки — все одинаково тщательно одетые и прилизанные. Колпака Абернати провожает взглядом, прикидывая, что же могло понадобиться в нью-йоркском банке существу, которое питается исключительно кровью и чужими смертями.  
— Чего уставился, мистер? — скрипит карлик, поймав его взгляд. — У нас свободная страна. Где хочу, там хожу.   
С тем, что страна свободная, Абернати в принципе согласен.  
Наверное, думает он, в Америке даже нечисти никто не может запретить брать ссуды.

Абернати знакомится с доктором Марциусом Грейвзом совершенно случайно — ближе к часу ночи тот появляется в коридоре больницы подобно привидению. На вид доктору несколько больше шестидесяти; он, как и сын, высокого (впрочем, не огромного) роста, с густыми черными бровями и аккуратной старомодной бородкой. Лицо доктора — лицо Персиваля Грейвза, если бы тот с возрастом начал усыхать: впалые щеки, сетка морщин у глаз.  
Марциус Грейвз останавливается.  
— Надо понимать, это вы — аврор Абернати? Медсестры говорят, что вы тут с семи вечера.  
Абернати только кивает; если с утра недосып не так заметен, то под конец дня думать и находить слова все сложнее.  
— Хотел передать вам и аврору О'Дауду свою искреннюю благодарность, — говорит доктор Грейвз. — Персивалю повезло. Не каждый на вашем месте стал бы его искать. Я, в принципе, не понимаю, почему нечто подобное случилось с ним только сейчас — а не лет на пять-десять раньше.  
— Не стоит, — отвечает Абернати, смутившись. — Что с ним сейчас, сэр?  
Доктор невозмутим.  
— Истощен. С левой рукой сложная ситуация — сухожилие повреждено, двигаться будет, но не так, как раньше. Но палочку держать сможет. Ребра срастаются. Хотите взглянуть на него, молодой человек?  
Абернати снова кивает.  
Тот Грейвз, который лежит в палате фон Гогенгейма, вовсе не похож на человека, которого знал Отдел — и Абернати делает усилие, чтобы отделаться от мысли, будто Грейвза снова подменили, а вся больница лечит какого-то другого человека, по недоразумению выпившего оборотное зелье. Грейвз невозможно, болезненно худ, и в некоторых местах кожа свисает с его тела дряблыми складками, как если бы была ему велика. Его лицо нездорового серо-белого цвета, губы — почти бескровные, а седина на висках стала куда более явной, чем обычно.  
Грейвз ворочается, бормочет слово, различить которое Абернати не удается, но так и не открывает глаза.  
— Третий день в бреду, — говорит доктор Марциус.  
Если бы он сейчас не стоял посреди палаты, контролировать себя было бы куда сложнее.  
Абернати не знает, что хочет сделать: то ли погладить Грейвза по волосам, как раньше, то ли заплакать (ненадолго, почти незаметно, от нервного перевозбуждения), то ли просидеть тут остаток ночи, держа Грейвза за руку и проверяя каждый его вздох.  
Вместо всего этого он произносит:  
— Что ж, будем надеяться на самый благоприятный исход, сэр. 

Рождественскую вечеринку Вэгза он пропускает потому, что все свободное от работы время проводит в больнице.   
— Для вас с аврором О'Даудом я делаю исключение, которое в принципе делать не должен, — говорит доктор Марциус, которого для себя Абернати решил называть именно так. — Полагаю, вы это исключение заслужили. Всех этих... женщин Персиваля я распорядился не пускать. Больнице и без них хватает проблем.  
У дверей фон Гогенгейма сутками дежурят журналисты — среди них Абернати замечает Кэт Флэнаганн, ту самую, которая написала статью в «Маджишенс Викли». Пару репортеров «Нью-Йорк Гост» он тоже видит, что, впрочем, предсказуемо.  
Моя жена сказала, что вы были ее любимым учеником, — задумчиво произносит доктор.  
— Я бесконечно уважаю миссис Грейвз, — только и говорит Абернати, мысленно удивляясь тому, насколько бесстрастно звучит его голос.

В среду доктор Марциус позволяет ему провести немного времени возле постели Грейвза, наедине с больным. Грейвз по-прежнему бормочет слова, которые Абернати не может разобрать; но во всяком случае, жар спал, что уже неплохой знак.  
Лицо Грейвза больше не кажется таким серым. Он по-прежнему бледен, но не как восковая фигура, а как самый обычный больной, ничем не отличающийся от других в отделении интенсивной терапии.  
Осмелев, Абернати осторожно гладит пальцами его ладонь, но тут же вспоминает, что в комнату в любой момент может войти медсестра или — чего доброго — сам доктор. И быстро убирает руку.  
Грейвз перестает бормотать.

Доктор Марциус говорит:  
— Вы преданный человек, аврор Абернати. Признаться, я был другого мнения о представителях вашей профессии.  
— Мистер Грейвз мне как отец, — отвечает Абернати. — Он слишком много для меня сделал, сэр.  
— Хоть в аврорате он стал для кого-то достойным отцом, — хмыкает доктор. — Забавно, конечно.   
На самом деле Абернати не смог бы подобрать слова, способные хотя бы приблизительно описать, что значит для него Грейвз. «Как отец» — слишком избито; даже в их постели эти игры в отца и сына не прижились. «Лучший друг» — еще хуже. «Любовник»? Абернати хотелось бы верить, что Грейвз всегда был для него чем-то гораздо, гораздо большим.   
Когда вы мужчина и предпочитаете мужчин, слово «любовник» обретает несколько стыдливый (если не сказать гадливый) характер. Оно значит человека для тайных встреч, чуть постыдное увлечение, о котором никто не знает точно, но все догадываются. Маленькую слабость: сходив к любовнику, вы непременно вернетесь к жене, добродетельной, из порядочной семьи. Любовником был Джоэль Бейтс для Генри Вегенера; потом Бейтса сменило еще несколько юных звезд Колдовуда, и их всех тоже легко можно было назвать любовниками.  
Персиваль Грейвз — это другое.

В четверг Абернати звонят из фон Гогенгейма, и незнакомая медсестра сообщает, что Грейвз наконец открыл глаза.  
Чтобы увидеть его, приходится срочно отменить обе встречи, назначенные на вторую половину дня.  
Абернати мысленно проклинает медлительного гоблина-лифтера и правила, запрещающие трансгрессировать прямо из Вулворт-билдинг. Чуть не спотыкается на ступеньках у дверей. Ужасно пугает охранников на входе своим встревоженным видом. Продирается сквозь толпу репортеров, успев за одну минуту четыре раза сказать: «Без комментариев». Бежит было к входу станции «Сити-Холл», чтобы аппарировать оттуда без посторонних наблюдателей, но, добравшись до дверей, вспоминает: станция больше не работает.  
Конечно, не работает — именно там арестовали Геллерта Гриндевальда. 

— Фрэнк.  
Взгляд Грейвза — мутный, затуманенный.   
— Вы больше не в Род-Айленде, сэр, — говорит Абернати, на всякий случай. — Я здесь, с вами. Все хорошо. Вы скоро поправитесь.  
Грейвз молчит; он долго сидит неподвижно, завернувшись в одеяло.  
Доктор Марциус закрывает за собой дверь, и Грейвз, все так же не произнося ни слова, утыкается лбом Абернати в плечо. Его хочется обнять — крепко, изо всех сил.  
Слова «время останавливается» — скучны, избиты и ничего по сути не обозначают. Но именно в эту секунду Абернати не может найти других, чтобы описать то, что происходит.  
Время на самом деле останавливается.

Побег Геллерта Гриндевальда с корабля под флагом Германии широко обсуждают в газетах. Он неделю не сходит с передовиц «Нью-Йорк Гост» и «Нью-Йоркского Пророка», а «Визардс Дайджест» и «Дейли Бист» заходятся гневными колонками о бессилии немецкого Министерства Магии. Свежий «Маджишенс Викли» выходит с традиционной алой обложкой — на ней изображен Гриндевальд, разрывающий железную решетку.  
Рассматривая эту обложку, Абернати отмечает мастерство художника. Уже знакомому ему Чарльзу Третчу прекрасно удалось передать и худобу, и полубезумный взгляд, и угловатую пластику, и просчитанность, точность движения. Разве что, Гриндевальд кисти Третча выглядит старше и уродливее настоящего.  
Абернати решает: никто, никоим образом, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен сейчас упоминать при Грейвзе ни побег, ни имя Гриндевальда.  
После короткого разговора доктор Марциус соглашается — и обещает, что медсестры будут заранее предупреждать всех входящих в палату.

Миссис Грейвз приезжает в Нью-Йорк на следующий день, гладко причесанная и чуть накрашенная, в черном бархатном пальто с лисьим воротником, черных же перчатках и черных туфлях на каблуке, высоком, но вполне подходящем женщине ее возраста. Она ступает по больничному полу с видом хозяйки, давно не бывавшей в своих владениях.   
В палате сына она проводит не больше десяти минут, а выходит заметно мрачнее, чем была.  
Случайно, на какую-то долю мгновения, взгляд Абернати сталкивается с ее взглядом — и Волумния Грейвз здоровается, безлично и церемонно, словно никакой переписки между ними вовсе не было.  
В этот раз она не называет Абернати по имени.

— Мадам Белланже, — говорит Квини, — она заходила сюда раза два, искала вас. Я ей сказала, что вы ужасно заняты, но без всяких там подробностей.  
Чтобы успеть разобраться со всем, что стоит в списке на день, Фрэнку Абернати приходится возвращаться из больницы в Вулворт-билдинг и проводить там по нескольку лишних часов каждый день. Квини не оставляет его наедине с бумажной работой; даже когда ей самой нечего делать, она остается за письменным столом, где читает дамские журналы, лишний раз перекрашивает ногти и вышивает крестиком жирного полосатого жмыра на полотенце.  
Абернати приходит к выводу, что все-таки может быть с ней честен — хотя бы иногда, в некоторых вопросах.  
— Поэтому вместо вежливого и холодного «спасибо, мисс Гольдштейн» он говорит:  
— Только проклятой Белланже тут еще не хватало.  
Квини хихикает.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
Потом, уже серьезнее, добавляет:  
— Вам бы выспаться.  
— Мне бы сейчас бутылку огневиски, — отвечает Абернати. — И фунт таблеток бодрости.  
Смутившись, он пробует сгладить только что сказанное:  
— Шучу, разумеется. Мисс Гольдштейн, я с такими вещами никогда не...  
Квини заговорщицки подмигивает.  
— Огневиски у меня нет, таблеток и подавно, дорогуша, но есть вишневая наливка. Вы тоже не думайте, я ей просто иногда Примулу отпаиваю, когда она расстраивается.  
— Давайте сюда вашу наливку, — говорит Абернати.  
Квини чуть медлит, в чем-то сомневаясь. Затем она осторожно спрашивает:  
— А вы как к эйфорийному эликсиру? Я туда немножко подмешала. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Спокойно, — отвечает Абернати. — Несите.  
Дорогушей его еще никто не называл, даже тетушки.  
Это почему-то приятно.

Фрэнк Абернати и Квини Гольдштейн пьют без обычных светских бесед, сопровождающих пару бокалов — или в их случае крохотных узорчатых рюмок. Квини садится в одно из кресел для гостей, закинув ногу на ногу; краем глаза Абернати замечает, что ее туфли — с тонкими ремешками, персикового цвета.  
Он также замечает, что Квини отчаянно бодрится. Она смеется и шутит так, как смеются и шутят люди, которые изо всех сил стараются не думать о чем-то неприятном.  
— Простите, если я ошибаюсь, мисс Гольдштейн, — говорит Абернати, — но сдается мне, вам эйфорийный эликсир нужен не меньше, чем мне самому.  
Квини предпочитает отшутиться — и перевести тему разговора на новейший колдофильм, который недавно смотрела с Тиной вместе в синематографе с оркестром.   
Фильм называется «Любовница британского министра», и загадочную американку из высшего общества там играет Глэдис Маклин, а молодого и прекрасного министра магии из старинной чистокровной семьи — Джоэль Бейтс.   
Предсказуемо, но: Тине Гольдштейн фильм не понравился.  
Абернати бы тоже.

Субботним утром небольшая, явно дамская ушастая сова приносит письмо на домашний адрес Абернати. Сова кладет конверт на подоконник, а потом пару минут не улетает, требуя угощения.  
Абернати распоряжается, чтобы Квигли покормил птицу на кухне. Конверт — простой белый, не надушенный, не из английского картона. Внутри него обнаруживается лист такой же простой канцелярской бумаги. Письмо состоит из нескольких фраз, коротких, написанных убористым почерком:  
«Мистер Абернати, — пишет Гарднер Грейвз-Белланже, — простите, что беспокою в нерабочее время. Однако я пишу по вопросу, которому требуется скорейшее решение. Склонна считать, что в этом вы со мной согласитесь. Мой вопрос связан с вашим начальником. Есть несколько деталей, которые мне хотелось бы прояснить в разговоре один на один. Думаю, вы сами не хотели бы доводить ситуацию до официальных вызовов в Управление по делам профессиональной ответственности.  
Вы можете проигнорировать мое письмо. Вы также можете сообщить, во сколько и где вам удобно встретиться в эти выходные.  
Искренне ваша».

Вызовы в Управление на ковер к Гарднер Белланже, визиты кадровой службы в Отдел, ноты президенту, официальные и неофициальные претензии Белланже к Грейвзу — все это слишком хорошо знакомо Абернати.  
Он соглашается встретиться, заранее зная, что не услышит ничего нового. Иногда, как он выучил, стоит и сделать вид, будто вы идете на сотрудничество.  
Получив его письмо, мадам Белланже — Сумасшедшая Сука Гарднер, как ее с некоторых пор называют оперативники, — почти сразу присылает ответ:  
«Если у вас нет пожеланий по месту, то я буду рада пригласить вас к себе на чашку кофе. Наша встреча носит неформальный характер».  
Так они и договариваются, ровно на тринадцать ноль ноль.

Дом мадам Белланже похож на дом самого Персиваля Грейвза. В сущности, такие здания типичны для наиболее зажиточных частей Манхэттэна — облицованные коричневым песчаником, с высоким крыльцом, витыми чугунными перилами и тяжелыми деревянными дверями. То, как обставлена гостиная мадам Белланже, тоже неожиданно напоминает Абернати о Грейвзе. Здесь царит прямо-таки хирургическая стерильность. Ни на журнальном столике, ни на комодах, ни на окнах не наблюдается ровным счетом ничего, что намекнуло бы гостю: тут живет дама. Из хотя бы смутно намекающих на это вещей Абернати замечает в комнате разве что вазу с несколькими белыми каллами. Жемчужно-серые кресла посреди гостиной не завалены расшитыми подушечками, ао стен не смотрят на вас старые колдографии, разве что пара сдержанных акварелей.   
Гарднер Белланже приказывает домовику подать кофе и выпечку.  
— Должна сказать, мне приятно, что вы приняли приглашение, Абернати.  
— У вас тут... интересно, мэм.  
Белланже опускается на диван.  
— Обвинения вам удаются определенно лучше, чем комплименты.  
Она не закидывает ногу на ногу, не кокетничает, не стреляет в сторону Абернати глазами, как это любят делать женщины ее возраста в разговоре с мужчинами на пятнадцать лет моложе. Только складывает руки на коленях — руки с чистыми коротко подстриженными ногтями, без колец или браслетов.  
— Я предупредила вас, что мы будем говорить о Грейвзе.  
— Что именно вас интересует? — уточняет Абернати.  
— Обстоятельства его поездки в Берн, — отвечает Гарднер Белланже. — И пожалуйста, будьте честны или хотя бы последовательны.   
Что ж, это Абернати тоже мог ожидать.

Среди тех правил, которые составляют негласный кодекс поведения в аврорате, есть одно: не свидетельствовать друг против друга.  
К этому правилу Абернати всегда относился со здоровой долей скептицизма. Авроры не свидетельствуют потому, что никаких серьезных преступлений, которые закончились бы трибуналом, в Отделе за всю историю его существования не совершалось. Коллег не убивали. Преступников и гражданских — только при исполнении. Если во время ареста вы использовали «Аваду кедавру» больше раз, чем это было необходимо, то имели на это полное право — что бы «Маджишенс Викли» или «Дейли Бист» не писали про «аврорский произвол».  
Что же касается взяточников, то Абернати не знает доподлинно, как дела обстояли при Рэнде, но Грейвз находил тех, кто был не чист на руку, сам. Дальше их судьбы решались в частном порядке — могло закончиться вызовов на ковер и неприятной беседой, а могло и закрытым судебным процессом с увольнением. Так или иначе: люди делились на «своих» (в Отделе) и «чужих» (за его пределами), и «чужие» о проступках «своих» знать были не должны.

Грейвз не взяточник, и никогда им не был. И не убийца: всех, кого он когда-либо убивал, он убивал при исполнении.  
Но даже это не имеет значения: Абернати не стал бы свидетельствовать против Грейвза, даже если бы тот взял у «Гринготтс» пол-миллиона наличными или пытал кого-нибудь «Круциатусом» прямо на Таймс-Сквер, у всех на глазах.  
Просто не стал бы.

Мадам Белланже держит чашку, маленькую и перламутровую, двумя пальцами.   
— Полагаю, вам не нужно объяснять серьезность происходящего. От того, что внимание масс, — это слово, «массы», она произносит с некоторым нажимом, — переметнулось на побег Гриндевальда, международный скандал никуда не исчезнет. Ваш начальник вторгся на территорию Швейцарии, никого об этом не известив. Тайно сговорился с немецким аврором. Подверг МАКУСА опасности. Сделал ошибку, которая привела к тому, что половину Нью-Йорка за одну ночь отстраивали заново.  
— Не совсем правильно было бы винить в этом одного только мистера Грейвза, мэм.  
— Возможно, — отвечает Гарднер Белланже. — Но именно его ошибка положила начало той цепи событий, которая привела ко всему остальному. Нью-Йорку в руинах. Гриндевальду в вашем отделе.   
На серебряной подставке-пирамидке, которую эльф вносит в гостиную, разложены пирожные с шапочками белого крема. Абернати не прикасается ни к одному из них.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Чего именно хочет Управление, наказать мистера Грейвза или разрядить международную напряженность?  
Белланже с явным раздражением ставит чашку на стол и наклоняется ближе к Абернати. Ее поза – напряженная, как у статуи Морганы возле Центрального парка.  
— Глупо, — говорит она. — Глупо приравнивать цели Управления к тому, чего, как вам кажется, хочу я. Управлению не нужно ни наказывать Грейвза, ни мстить ему за что-то. За международную обстановку мы тоже не отвечаем. Вы прекрасно знаете, что для этого есть госсекретарь МАКУСА. Единственная наша цель — следить за тем, чтобы правила соблюдались, а за халатность несли ответственность. И чтобы отдельные люди не думали, что они выше правил. Даже если речь о человеке, ответственном за безопасность страны, Абернати.  
Затем она замолкает, помрачнев.   
— Погиб ребенок.  
Криденс Бэрбоун был убит на станции Сити-Холл; Абернати думает, что никому не пожелал бы такой смерти. Криденсу было то ли семнадцать, то ли восемнадцать. Большую часть своей короткой и безрадостной жизни он провел с сумасшедшей матерью, в наиболее грязной части Бронкса — церковь Новых Салемцев располагалась как раз возле Бронкс-Ривер. Гриндевальд внушил мальчику, что он хоть чего-то стоит — а потом сам же довел до отчаяния, назвав сквибом. Перед тем, как Криденса уничтожили (приказ Пиквери), он узнал, что ему всю дорогу врали, что Грейвз, которого он помнил, никогда не был Грейвзом, что сам он был заражен магическим паразитом и по меркам волшебного сообщества считался преступником.  
Криденс Бэрбоун погиб быстро и некрасиво, обманутый и ужасно, ужасно напуганный.  
Абернати заставляет себя задавить сочувствие в зародыше; прямо сейчас оно неуместно. Сочувствие значило бы, что Абернати задел выпад Белланже.  
— Мэм, я аврор, и это не первый случай с убитым ребенком в моей практике. И этот конкретный случай — точно не вина мистера Грейвза.  
Гарднер Белланже поджимает губы, и без того тонкие, и ее рот превращается в нитку.  
— Любопытно, в какой именно момент верной службы Отделу вы утопили свою совесть в Гудзоне. С первым повышением?  
— Нет, — говорит Абернати, — что вы. Мы защищаем слабых тогда, когда есть возможность.

Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Фрэнк Абернати помнит его фотографию: высокий, худой, стриженный кухонными ножницами юноша с глазами маленького затравленного животного. Так, наверное, смотрят кролики, когда вы заходите в их загон с ножом и выбираете пару особей пожирнее.   
Абернати спрятал фотографию Бэрбоуна почти сразу, в папку с пометкой «ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД — ОБЩ. — 1», чтобы лишний раз не попадалась под руку. Мертвый мальчик из Бронкса пугает его — как напоминание о том, что МАКУСА в целом и Отдел в частности, что бы они ни говорили о справедливости и безопасном государстве, слабых защитить не в состоянии.  
Чувство, которое он испытывает по поводу всей этой истории — истории с Бэрбоуном — состоит из смешанных в равных пропорциях вины, стыда и жалости. Возмущаться по поводу того, что произошло, Абернати себе не позволяет.  
Если бы был журналистом — тогда, конечно, возмутился бы.

Грейвз натягивает одеяло до груди.   
— Я не могу спать.   
На нем пижама, которую привезла из дома мадам Пригг. Верхняя пуговица пижамной куртки расстегнута; Абернати замечает новый шрам, тонкий, белесый — он опоясывает шею, как удавка.   
— Все время вскакиваю, — произносит Грейвз. — Не получается.  
Абернати держит его за руку, как если бы это могло помочь.  
Грейвз говорит:  
— Как тут скучно.  
И:  
— Купи мне газет, будь добр.  
— Не думаю, что вам в таком состоянии можно читать, — отвечает Абернати, хотя на самом деле не хочет нести Грейвзу ни «Нью-Йорк Гост», ни «Викли» по другой причине. Гриндевальд по-прежнему не сходит с первых полос: проваленная операция по его поимке, к счастью, без жертв, соглашение между немцами и французами, обещания Серафины Пиквери всячески им помогать.  
Абернати хотел бы защитить Грейвза, даже это значит не рассказывать ему ничего о внешнем мире (или рассказывать, но выборочно).   
Поэтому он сидит рядом — и передает те новости из МАКУСА, которые считает «безопасными», обещает, что все будет хорошо, а еще на пару с медсестрой уговаривает начальника выпить наконец этот трехклятый костерост.

— Он не подпускает к себе, — говорит старшая медсестра, маленькая шатенка с птичьим лицом, и младшая, мулатка чуть выше, поддакивает:  
— Ни на шаг.  
— Он вел себя агрессивно? — спрашивает Абернати. — Кричал на кого-нибудь?   
— Нет, не кричал, — отвечает мулатка, — он вообще все время молчит, мистер. Но когда я ему хотела уколоть Баджеву сыворотку, он так взбесился, что в палате чуть стекла не выбило. Никогда не видела, чтобы без палочки кто-нибудь так колдовал, мистер.  
— Подождите, вы видели, как он колдовал?  
Старшая медсестра оттесняет мулатку в сторону.  
— Помолчи, Мэйбл. Ничего она не видела, мистер Абернати. Мистер Грейвз просто сидит и не двигается, не колдует. Но когда он злится, в палате начинают происходить...  
— Жуть там начинает происходить, — заканчивает сестра по имени Мэйбл. — Я боюсь к мистеру Грейвзу без повода заглядывать. Вы с ним поосторожнее.  
Грейвз сидит на кровати, свесив ноги на пол.  
— Ну что ж, — пробует пошутить Абернати, — придется, видимо, мне за вами ухаживать.   
Вместо приветствия Грейвз говорит:  
— Я могу работать, Фрэнк.  
И, словно это заставит Абернати поверить ему чуть больше, добавляет:  
— Больше не дергаюсь, когда дверь открывается.  
— Дайте себе время отдохнуть, — отвечает Абернати, учительски-заботливым тоном, за который себя ненавидит, и очень осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать Грейвза по шее. Тот сперва замирает, как крупный хищник, над которым занесли палку для удара, но потом подается ближе.  
Вечерняя чашка костероста за на прикроватной тумбочке уже остыла — и Абернати, заметив это, мысленно произносит «бойлио».   
— О'Дауд три раза заходил, сэр. Он все требует с вами поговорить. Для следствия.  
— Передай ему спасибо за то, что вытащил, — Грейвз растягивается на одеяле, медленно, нехотя. — Но говорить я ни с кем не буду.  
— Я это и сказал, сэр. Думал, вы не захотите. Мисс Рансибл и мисс Маклин тоже приходили.  
Грейвз, неудачно повернувшись, шипит от боли.  
— Да я лучше дементора поцелую.  
Так они и проводят вечер; Грейвз долго ворочается, несколько раз меняет позу, закутывается в одеяло, и Абернати не уходит домой, пока окончательно не убедится, что он заснул.

Грейвз — главная тема для обсуждения в Отделе. На его счет у каждого теперь есть свое мнение. Те, кто считает начальника героем или жертвой, не стесняются высказывать это вслух, в коридорах и во время обеденного перерыва, в случайных разговорах. Те же, кто думает, что теперь Грейвза должны сместить — молчат.  
Пару раз Абернати сталкивается в Вулворт-билдинг с мадам Белланже; тогда он делает вид, что увлечен разговорами с Квини, О'Даудом или даже Тиной Гольдштейн.  
Что касается Тины: с тех пор, как ее вернули в авроры, у них с Фрэнком Абернати даже возникло некоторое взаимопонимание. Возможно, это связано с тем, что Абернати больше не до ее мелких оплошностей и бездумных выходок, а возможно — и с тем, что именно она на пару с тем англичанином поймала Гриндевальда.   
С Новыми Салемцами и мальчиком по имени Криденс Бэрбоун она тоже не ошиблась — как бы ни прискорбно это было признавать.  
Кто знает, может, Порпентина Гольдштейн видит те вещи, которые Абернати не может увидеть — в силу своей зацикленности на фактах, правилах и законах.

Грейвз говорит:  
— Задерни, пожалуйста, шторы.  
И:  
— Глаза болят.  
Все кажется ему слишком ярким, слишком громким, чрезмерным; войдя в палату, Абернати понижает голос на пол-тона, а двигаться старается бесшумно.  
Грейвз все еще просыпается по ночам, по нескольку раз, дрожа. Об этом Абернати рассказывают медсестры, сам же он все отрицает с упрямством раненой венгерской хвостороги.  
— Ничего, сэр, скоро вас выпишут, — успокаивающе произносит Абернати, хотя не может даже уточнить, насколько скоро. — Ребра почти срослись. И вы даже слегка набрали вес.  
Вес и здоровый цвет лица возвращаются к Грейвзу медленно, ценой загубленных нервов докторов и медсестер: чтобы заставить его поесть, нужно не меньше часа уговоров и укоризненных взглядов.  
При Абернати он ест быстрее — давится, отправляет в рот еще одну ложку супа с видимым отвращением, но ест.

На мраморных ступеньках фон Гогенгейма Абернати окликает Джейн Рансибл; сегодня она в синем пальто с собольим воротником и шляпке в тон.  
— Смотрю, против твоего присутствия, он не возражает, — говорит Джейн. — Какие новости?  
Абернати останавливатся.  
— Вы спрашиваете меня как частное лицо или редактор «Нью-Йорк Гост», мэм?  
Джейн складывает руки на груди.  
— Как друг. А Лотти — как дочь Персиваля.   
— Не думаю, что Лотти полезно видеть мистера Грейвза в таком состоянии, — отвечает Абернати. — Да и нет смысла. Я скажу, когда станет лучше.  
Смерив его оценивающим взглядом, Джейн поднимается на ступеньку ближе.  
— Отправь мне сову домой, как только что-то выяснится. Или позвони.  
Она протягивает визитку — перламутровую, с золотым тиснением по краям.  
Под буквами «Дж. Л. Рансибл, «Нью-Йорк Гост», главный редактор» Абернати видит то, что номер, который раньше не знал и то, что похоже на домашний адрес.   
— Такие даю не всем, — говорит Джейн. — Они для особых случаев. И наш с тобой как раз особый.  
Абернати сомневается, что это стоит делать, но визитку берет.

— Мне вчера пришло письмо от Ньюта Скамандера, — говорит Тина Гольдштейн.  
Абернати, как и любой человек в Отделе с глазами и ушами, расположенными в нужных местах, догадывается, что у нее что-то есть с англичанином — вполне возможно, выходящее за рамки трогательной переписки. Но ситуацию, в которой стал бы обсуждать с Гольдштейн ее личную жизнь, представляет себе с трудом.  
Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы съязвить, только спрашивает:  
— О чем? В Лондоне опять туман, в Министерстве Магии бардак, у окками началась миграция?  
— Нет, — отвечает Тина с видом женщины, которая теперь точно знает, когда и сколько раз в год бывает миграция у окками. — Скамандеру написали из нашего Управления по делам профессиональной ответственности. Сама мадам Белланже. Просит его вспомнить во всех подробностях все его разговоры — Мерлин, это до сих пор странно звучит, конечно, — с мистером Грейвзом, когда его подменили. Лже-мистером Грейвзом. И еще тот день, когда мы арестовали Гриндевальда. Вы догадываетесь, что это значит?  
— К моему огромному сожалению, — говорит Абернати, — догадываюсь.  
— Вы что-то знаете об этом?  
— Гольдштейн, — очень тихо произносит он, — если уж собираетесь обсуждать такие вещи в холле Вулворт-билдинг, то голос на пол-тона ниже, будьте добры. Но я бы все равно не рекомендовал. Пойдемте лучше прогуляемся. Покормим белок в Центральном парке, вы же теперь любите животных.

Белки в такую погоду, как выясняется, лишний раз не вылезают на улицу.  
Под ногами тает мелкий-мелкий, удивительно чистый для Нью-Йорка снег.  
— Значит, — говорит Абернати, — на Грейвза все-таки шьют дело. Когда она захотела поговорить со мной, я все-таки надеялся, что она как-то... оставит этот вопрос. Что ей ответил Скамандер?  
Тина смахивает снег с плеча.  
— То, что я ему сказала ответить. Что он был крайне взволнован и не помнит дословное содержание разговоров. И вряд ли сможет восстановить в памяти точную цепочку событий, которые привели к всей этой истории с Криденсом. Нельзя требовать деталей от человека, который три дня спасался от смертной казни, убегал от гангстеров и ловил по городу весь свой зоопарк.   
— Неплохо.  
— А вы что?  
— Ее очень волновал Криденс Бэрбоун. Я сказал, что в смерти Бэрбоуна Грейвз не виноват: это приказ президента.  
Тина молчит; при упоминании имени Криденса Бэрбоуна она отводит глаза.  
В ветках ближайшего дерева все-таки мелькает одна-единственная белка — довольно тощая, с пыльно-серым хвостом.

Здание, служившее Новым Салемцам церковью и детским приютом, отстроили заново за ночь после того, как на город обрушился обскур. Теперь оно пустует; часть окон заколочена, в другой же части новые стекла уже успели выбить местные хулиганы.  
На двери гвоздем нацарапано несколько ругательств не-магов, значение и смысл которых Абернати неизвестны.  
Его тянет возвращаться сюда раз за разом, как на место преступления; вот только преступление — чужое.

— Грязнокровки, — произносит Вэгз, — склонны к ностальгии. По старому миру. Когда выясняется, что ты волшебник, тебя не только забирают в Ильверморни, дарят палочку, учат колдовству, но и стирают из нормальной жизни. Любые документы, любые воспоминания о тебе, у матери, у соседей — все.   
Старый мир в данном случае — Бауэри; здесь когда-то, только приехав в Нью-Йорк, Абернати снимал комнату — по неопытности. Здесь же в первый раз переспал с мужчиной — тоже по неопытности.  
Свет от вывесок дешевых синематографов и баров, которые не-маги стыдливо маскируют под магазины или парикмахерские, падает Вэгзу на лицо.  
— Сначала думаешь, что это и к лучшему, и что вот уж теперь-то ты заживешь другой, прекрасной жизнью. Где есть драконы и летающие метлы, а вот чего нет — так это грязного Чикаго и отцовского ремня. Но через пару лет начинаешь скучать. Это неизбежно.   
Вэгз пинает ногой разбитую бутылку, валяющуюся прямо на мостовой; мысленно Абернати благодарит того волшебника, который изобрел заклятие, делающее вас незаметным. Человек с одеждой и манерами Генри Вегенера на улице вроде этой привлек бы много ненужного внимания.   
— Что интересно, — продолжает Вэгз, — иногда ты начинаешь скучать и по тем вещам, которых в твоей старой, прошлой жизни не было. В моей вот, например, битые бутылки были. Уличные драки тоже были — кулаками дело не всегда заканчивалось. А вот книг не водилось — но как только я закончил Ильверморни, сразу полез читать все неколдовское, что только мог найти. И Бауэри в моей жизни тоже не было — но есть здесь что-то... этакое. Привычное, так сказать. Стоит иногда заскочить, на полчаса. Чтобы помнить.   
— Так ты меня сюда притащил из ностальгии? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— И это тоже, — говорит Вэгз. — Но вообще, подумал, что тебе стоит сменить обстановку. Посмотри на себя. Безвылазно торчишь в МАКУСА. И мысли у тебя сейчас все только о МАКУСА. И не надо отнекиваться, тебя считать проще простого.  
Абернати поднимает воротник пальто.  
— Не могу не думать о работе. Уж извини.  
Вэгз понимающе хмыкает.  
— Ну да. Учитывая то, в какой вы заднице в последнее время.  
— Все хуже, чем ты думаешь.  
Вэгз задерживает взгляд на Абернати.  
— Однако, — говорит он.  
И:  
— Значит, Грейвза хотят убрать.   
— Почти, — отвечает Абернати и тут же поправляет сам себя. — Возможно.  
— Можно было ожидать. Он со своим пленом теперь ох как портит Пиквери картину.   
— Дело даже не в президенте.   
— Поверь, если найдется достаточно доказательств, чтобы снять Грейвза, президент будет только за, — говорит Вэгз.   
Из синематографа напротив вываливаются парочки; женщины одеты безвкусно, мужчины — попросту дурно.   
— Что бы ты сделал на моем месте? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Вэгз отвечает:  
— Зависит от того, что ты хочешь получить. Повышение? Тогда сдай его, но тихо и по-умному — иначе тебя весь аврорат ненавидеть будет. Хочешь остаться на месте — тогда стой в стороне и жди своего часа.  
— Я хочу, чтобы дело отозвали.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это скорее всего не произойдет?  
— Но его же можно как-то замять, Мерлин дери.   
— Теоретически, — говорит Вэгз, подумав, — можно. Но чтобы заставить людей игнорировать факты в тот момент, когда эти факты очевидны, и их хотят предать огласке, надо уметь грамотно пудрить мозги. Очень грамотно. И не отдельному ведомству, а всей стране. Готовься врать. Много и красочно. В идеале — не в одиночку.  
— Научи меня, — говорит Абернати, и ни насмешки, ни издевки в этом нет.   
— Учить не буду, — отвечает Генри Вегенер. — Жизнь в политике научит, если жизнь в аврорате еще не научила. Но подскажу старинную мудрость из «Ройсс и Вэгз». Подходит к ситуации.  
— Давай свою старинную мудрость.  
Вэгз отталкивает в сторону мужчину, похожего на итальянца; в этом движении сквозит уверенность человека, который когда-то продирался через улицы, похожие на Бауэри, каждое утро. Обернувшись и поправив шляпу, он говорит:  
— Даже если тебя застукали с хером во рту, отрицай все до последнего.

— Я думала, — говорит Тина, — у вас мрачнее. Стерильнее, что ли. Акварели в прихожей, серьезно?  
— Это не мои, Гольдштейн, — говорит Абернати. — И эльф тоже не мой. Остался от домовладельца. Акварели — от дочки домовладельца. На чердаке есть привидение, но оно мирное. Тоже от домовладельца.  
Тина передает Квигли пальто и шляпку, c некоторой неловкостью поблагодарив. Затем она осматривается и присвистывает.   
— Ну и ну. Ассистенту Грейвза полагается особая надбавка за вредность?  
— Нет, — фыркает Абернати, — если бы. Квартира принадлежит старому сослуживцу Грейвза. Как вы понимаете, я снимаю ее с неплохой скидкой. Проходите в гостиную.   
— Вы уверены, что нас никто не подслушивает?  
— Уверен, — говорит Абернати. — Я каждое утро проверяю помещение на предмет чар, чтоб вы знали.   
Тина приподнимает бровь.  
— И если вы думаете, — продолжает Абернати, — что я — или кто-то еще — запишет наш разговор с целью шантажировать вас или уничтожить вашу карьеру, то сильно ошибаетесь. У меня нет причин это делать, Гольдштейн. А никого, кроме нас и эльфа, здесь больше нет.  
Тина садится на край дивана.   
— Давайте уже к делу.  
— Итак, — говорит Абернати, — я думаю, что убеждать мадам Белланже в правоте мистера Грейвза бессмысленно. Да, он может быть прав с нашей точки зрения, но...  
— Факт в том, что он несколько раз нарушил закон, — заканчивает Гольдштейн. — У вас, кстати, бинт размотался.   
Буквы «Персиваль Грейвз» на руке не зажили до сих пор; раны от Кровавого Пера почти не затягиваются, а вот кровоточат под повязкой и воспаляются при любом удобном случае.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Абернати, поспешно вернув повязку на место. — Мне тут пришло в голову... Мы должны убеждать не мадам Белланже, а Конгресс и Президента. И не в правоте Грейвза или его невиновности, а в его незаменимости.  
— И как вы собираетесь это делать? — спрашивает Тина. — Было бы легче, если бы он мог работать. Одно-два показательно, красиво раскрытых преступления, которые бы отвлекли внимание от Гриндевальда — и уже спокойнее. Но сейчас?   
— У Грейвза были наработки. Кое-что, что он оставил на меня, когда уехал в Берн.   
— Мы могли бы довести все это до конца, — говорит Тина Гольдштейн. — Я могла бы. И подчеркнуть, что без Грейвза это было бы невозможно. Подать ситуацию так. Привлечь к этому внимание газет, создать общественное мнение...  
— Давайте обойдемся без газетчиков, — резко прерывает ее Абернати. — Это последние люди, к которым сейчас стоит обращаться. Так мы только раздразним Белланже, разозлим президента и ничего не добьемся.   
— Вы зря их недооцениваете.  
— А у вас мало опыта общения с ними. Напомню, что это я успокаивал «Нью-Йорк Гост», когда они названивали с вопросами, почему мы так долго закрывали глаза на Бена Левински.  
— Кстати, о «Нью-Йорк Гост», — начинает Тина, но Абернати снова прерывает ее.  
— Это исключено.  
Последнее, чего он хочет — так это привлекать Джейн Рансибл. Проблему надо решать быстро и тихо; вранье вовсе не обязано приобретать национальные масштабы, если можно просто отвлечь правительство. Раздувать из этой истории фарс кажется Абернати нечестным и даже оскорбительным по отношению к Грейвзу.  
Тина говорит:  
— Послушайте, вы сейчас думаете о том, как не поступил бы мистер Грейвз. И чего он хотел бы. Или наоборот, не хотел. Но сам он уже успел себе навредить.   
— Я не собираюсь вредить ему еще сильнее.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что... — Тина теребит пальцами плоский белый бант, украшающий ее блузу. — Газеты — хороший рычаг для давления на мадам Пиквери. А общественное мнение важно. И если им не воспользуемся мы как можно раньше, то это сделает кто-то еще.  
— Гольдштейн, — цедит Абернати, — предлагаю вернуться к старым наработкам Грейвза.  
После этой его фразы в диалоге повисает недолгая пауза.   
— Кстати, — вдруг, будто невзначай спрашивает Тина, — я все хотела спросить, что у вас с рукой?  
— Не обращайте внимания. Сова взбесилась и расцарапала.  
В голосе Тины Гольдштейн скользит то любопытство, с которым она ловит подозреваемых на нестыковках в их показаниях.  
— А Квини говорит, это была кошка.

Грейвз растягивается на одеяле, положив Абернати голову на колени, как раньше, тогда, в доме на острове Нантакет.   
— Мне правда лучше, Фрэнк. Спокойнее. Тебе стоит приходить почаще.  
Затем он приподнимается на локтях — и просит Абернати лечь рядом, и это тот самый, узнаваемый, «старый» тон Персиваля Грейвза, когда просьба звучит, как слегка завуалированный приказ.   
Они лежат в полной тишине; на какие-то пять или десять минут Абернати думает, будто Грейвзу на самом деле стало спокойнее.   
Грейвз касается его лба сухими теплыми губами.  
Абернати привык: если что-то идет слишком хорошо, уже в самом этом факте есть повод для беспокойства.   
Поэтому когда Грейвз целует его, Абернати думает обо всех вещах, о которых Грейвз рано или поздно узнает, а еще о том, что ужасно не хотел бы разочаровать этого человека. Само слово, «разочарование», мелькает в его мыслях сперва будто бы невзначай, один раз, второй, третий — и вскоре начинает пугать.  
Абернати полагал, что после случая с Беном Левински у него больше не будет никаких секретов от Грейвза.  
Так уж повелось, что большинство вещей в этом мире происходят не в соответствии с его планами.

— Выпейте, чтобы не заболеть, — говорит Квини; чашки с горячим имбирным пуншем пахнут специями, медом и лимоном. — У нас тут пол-Отдела расчихалось — мне кажется, по башне гуляет какой-то вирус или что-то такое.  
Перехватив взгляд Абернати, она добавляет:   
— Ну, мне иногда нечего делать, мистер Абернати.  
— Хочу сказать, — отвечает Абернати, — вашему другу — если он есть, — ужасно повезло.  
— Нет у меня никакого друга, — бормочет Квини, заметно смутившись, и принимается за чистку еще одного лимона, вручную, без заклинаний.  
Абернати берет одну из чашек, стараясь не расплескать напиток.  
Выйдя в коридор, он замечает знакомую фигуру; возле портрета Гэлахада Грейвза — директора Отдела с восемьсот шестьдесят первого по восемьсот восьмидесятый, — Гарднер Белланже курит тонкую дамскую сигарету, вставленную в мундштук. В воздухе рядом с портретом висит такая же фарфоровая чашка, что и у Абернати.  
— Крайне удачный пунш, должна признать, — говорит Гарднер Белланже. — Запах такой, что я не смогла удержаться. Пришлось послать сюда нашу машинистку.  
Выдохнув облако голубоватого дыма, мадам Белланже берет в руки чашку.  
— На вашем этаже сотрудникам Управления не рады. Особенно мне.  
Перед тем, как продолжить, она отпивает из чашки.   
— Я хочу, чтобы вы включили логику, Абернати. Сейчас вы выбрасываете блестящую карьеру в окно Вулворт-билдинг. И ради сомнительных привязанностей.  
— Мэм, — отвечает Абернати, — личные привязанности не входят в круг тем, которые авроры должны обсуждать с кадровой службой и тем более Управлением.  
— Я делаю вам вполне разумное предложение, — говорит Белланже. — Сотрудничать с нами во время нашего независимого расследования. Для того, чтобы в итоге прекратить произвол отдельных органов МАКУСА, добиться наказания за халатность, которая привела к смерти ребенка и сохранить за собой рабочее место.  
За завесой дыма и золотистого пара, идущего от пунша — Абернати понятия не имеет, что за смесь лечебных и бодрящих зелий Квини туда подлила, — лицо Гарднер Белланже кажется мягче, как у преподавательницы, ведущей безобидный и немного занудный предмет вроде истории магии.  
— Мэм, — произносит Абернати, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало тверже, чем обычно, — я искренне надеюсь, что больше мы с вами это обсуждать не будем.  
Мадам Белланже щурится; вся мягкость в миг пропадает из ее черт.  
— Вы тратите свою преданность не на того человека, — произносит она перед тем, как развернуться и уйти.  
Два дня, прошедшие с момента того разговора, оказываются на удивление спокойными; они могли бы быть и обычными рабочими днями из жизни Абернати до Геллерта Гриндевальда, если бы не отсутствие в Отделе Грейвза.   
— Вам чего-нибудь прихватить? — спрашивает Квини, набросив на плечи пальто. — Может, заказать завтрак сюда, мистер Абернати? Яичницу с тостами и беконом, а то вы совсем не едите, нельзя же так.  
— Не надо, спасибо, — отвечает Абернати. — Лучше сварите еще кофе.  
Он не из тех людей, которые едят, когда нервничают — и раз уж на то пошло, по возможности предпочитает вообще не есть без необходимости. Есть люди, которые получают от еды удовольствие: Квини печет каждую пятницу, Генри Вегенер продолжает есть мясо, наплевав на все указания личного врача — объясняя это тем, что «без стейка жизнь станет существенно грустнее,» — а Персиваль Грейвз прекрасно готовит то, что подстрелил сам, и до недавнего времени любил лимонный пирог из «Ля Маделен» и печеные яблоки, которые к завтраку подавала его экономка. Абернати же к еде равнодушен. Чего ему сейчас не хватает, так это сна — и в идеале он бы заперся у себя в квартире на целые выходные, чтобы как следует отоспаться, но в выходные должен навещать Грейвза в больнице.  
Квини хмурится.  
— Это вторая чашка за утро.  
— Что для меня прогресс. Обычно выпиваю три.  
Для себя Абернати все-таки принимает решение запереться и выспаться, когда Грейвза выпишут. В идеале — выспаться под боком у Грейвза.  
— Как знаете, — говорит Квини. — Но будь я вашей девушкой, я бы вас наругала.  
— Вот поэтому у меня и нет девушки, — отвечает Абернати. — Впрочем, вас я бы слушался.  
Они заигрывают друг с другом потому, что это никого ни к чему не обязывает. Что происходит у Квини с неизвестным мужчиной, существование которого она изо всех сил отрицает, Абернати не знает и не слишком хочет знать. Квини, возможно, в свою очередь давно догадалась, что его не интересуют женщины — а может, и не догадалась, просто думает, что про таких, как он, говорят «женат на работе». 

Квини возвращается в его кабинет без чашки кофе, но со свежим номером «Маджишенс Викли» в руках, который держит обложкой к себе. Она тщательно закрывает за собой дверь, кладет журнал прямо на стол Абернати — и, указав на обложку, тихо спрашивает:  
— Скажите, вы это уже видели?  
На обложке изображен черно-белый, контрастный портрет Грейвза — Абернати без труда узнает художника Чарльза Третча. Сбоку от портрета Грейвза вынос гласит: «ОТСТАВКА ГОДА».  
— Нет, — только и говорит Абернати, уставившись в эти слова, выведенные жирными черными буквами c белой окантовкой. — Это определенно что-то новенькое, мисс Гольдштейн.  
В дверь кто-то стучит; выждав с пол-минуты, неизвестный гость делает еще раз, с большей настойчивостью.  
— Мне пустить мистера О'Дауда? — полушепотом спрашивает Квини, и Абернати так же полушепотом отвечает ей «скажите, что я пока не принимаю», не уточнив, откуда Квини знает, что за дверью стоит именно О'Дауд.

Статья, написанная Кэт Флэнаганн, той женщиной, что полгода назад приходила сюда брать у Грейвза интервью, занимает восемь полос в секции «Главное». Большую часть текста по мнению Абернати легко можно было бы выкинуть: журналистская аналитика не представляет собой ни опасности, ни особенного интереса. Однако сомнительные соображения и домыслы подкрепляют слухи от нескольких «анонимных источников» из МАКУСА, которые в один голос заявляют: решение об отставке уже принято.  
— С ума сойти, — говорит Тина; Бейли и Викстрем поддакивают ей, а мужеподобная обливиаторша, чью фамилию Абернати уже семь лет не может запомнить — то ли Риппер, то ли Торстенссон, — дочитав, отбрасывает журнал в сторону, как ядовитую змею.  
— Дешевый ход, — кривится О'Дауд, вынув изо рта сигару. — Вы думаете, я в первый раз это вижу? Никто пока не говорит ни о какой отставке. Просто этим самым «анонимным источникам» очень нужно ее подстегнуть.  
— Дешевый, — отвечает Тина Гольдштейн, — но действенный. Потому что об этой отставке, мистер О'Дауд, теперь говорит вся Вулворт-билдинг. И пол-аврората в нее уже поверили. Мы собираемся что-нибудь делать с этим?  
О'Дауд тушит сигару о край большой стеклянной пепельницы.   
— Не нужно. Худшее, что ты можешь сделать, Гольдштейн. Чем сильнее мы будем все отрицать, тем больше привлечем внимания к этой истории.  
Глядя на пепельницу, Абернати вспоминает то, что Генри Вегенер сказал ему во время короткой прогулки по Бауэри:  
«Даже если тебя застукали с хером во рту, отрицай все до последнего.»   
Среди ненужных визитных карточек, сброшенных во второй ящик стола, если считать снизу, он находит перламутровую и с позолотой — ту, на которой выведено: «Джейн Рансибл».

Он звонит Рансибл по домашнему номеру вечером — но перед тем, как набрать, долго думает, мысленно репетирует каждое свое слово, взвешивает возможности. Два раза Абернати даже охватывает острое желание отказаться от этой дурацкой идеи, не позорить Персиваля Грейвза, не портить все, что он еще не успел испортить.  
Затем он медленно набирает на диске номер, решив, что если трубку возьмет горничная или гувернантка Лотти, то он не станет перезванивать.  
Телефонистка соединяет его мучительно медленно; наконец, на другом конце провода слышится знакомый прокуренный голос.  
— Дружочек, — говорит Джейн Рансибл, — не прошло и пяти лет.  
И:  
— Если это то, о чем я думаю, то могу принять тебя завтра, но ненадолго. Если нет — попьем чаю как-нибудь на выходных, уж извини.   
— Боюсь, мисс Рансибл, — отвечает Фрэнк Абернати, — это именно то, о чем вы думаете.   
В трубке слышатся звон бьющегося стекла и тоненький голос домовика; Джейн замолкает, затем до Абернати доносится ее окрик — «Шарлотта Юджиния Грейвз, ты идешь в угол, и немедленно!»  
— Хорошо, — говорит Джейн; из ее голоса пропадает прежняя расслабленность, — завтра в пять. Приходи в редакцию. 

В здании на Восточной Сорок третьей улице, все десять этажей которого занимает газета «Нью-Йорк Гост», царит хаос.   
На входе Абернати чуть было не сбивает паренек лет двадцати со стопкой бумаг под мышкой; в лифте невысокая женщина в очках и чернокожий мужчина в синем свитере громко спорят о том, стоит ли ссылаться в тексте на личный дневник некого колдуна, связанного с травлей грязнокровок где-то в Тенесси.   
— Я тебе говорю, — начинает было женщина, — доказательства, добытые незаконным путем...  
Увидев Абернати, она осекается. Чернокожий наклоняется к ней.   
— Обсудим позже, Марта.  
Редакция «Нью-Йорк Гост» — неприятное и неспокойное на вкус Абернати место; здесь слишком много говорят, курят сигареты с тяжелым, липким запахом и обильно пересыпают речь неуместными ругательствами.   
Джейн Рансибл работает на пятом этаже; личного кабинета у нее нет — стол располагается прямо напротив столов заместителя главного редактора и ответственного секретаря, — но зато есть личная курительная комната.  
На столе главного редактора — сразу два телефонных аппарата; там, где обычно люди ставят одну скромную колдографию семьи в рамочке, Абернати замечает несколько других снимков; пара лиц выглядит похожими на постоянных колумнистов «Гост», а еще один мужчина сфотографирован получающим медаль от толстого чернокожего.  
— Вашу мать, — громко и отчетливо произносит Джейн в трубку, — я не раз говорила и еще раз скажу, что никого в отделе проверки фактов мы сокращать не будем. И впредь не смейте класть такие предложения мне на стол, Стетсон. Любой материал, который попадает на первую полосу, должны вычитать три-четыре редактора. Это стандарт качества, от которого мы не намерены отступаться. И если вы думаете, что это дорого, то увольняйтесь и идите считать деньги в «Маджишенс Викли». Можете экономить на чем хотите, но только не на качестве статей.  
Тут дребезжит второй телефон; Джейн Рансибл, не попрощавшись с неким Стетсоном, швыряет трубку на крючок.  
— Чушь, — отрезает она, выслушав собеседника. — Мерлина ради, Скотти, если вы до семи вечера не решите друг с другом, что делать с текстом, то я лично спущусь в отдел расследований, заберу черновик и сама порежу так, как считаю нужным. Только предупреждаю: вы станете младшим редактором, а Харлан сменит работу на ежедневные обзоры спектаклей. Выбор за вами, в семь жду звонка. До свидания.   
Увидев Абернати, Джейн меняется в голосе.  
— А вот и ты, дорогуша. Как тебе у нас?  
— Весьма специфически, мадам, — отвечает он.  
— Специфически, — соглашается Джейн, — но по-другому газета не делается. Я вот предпочитаю следить за всем, что происходит. Хотя Перси считал, что так не работает ни один достойный управленец. Лезть в мелочи и делать за подчиненных работу неэффективно, видите ли.  
Она указывает в сторону двери курительной комнаты.  
— Пойдем поговорим?  
— Да, мэм, — кивает Абернати.  
В курительной тихо, темно и пахнет вишневым табаком; шторы на окнах задернуты, и дневной свет просачивается сквозь щели в них тонкой полоской. На одном из кресел лежит бордовое вечернее платье; возле него Абернати замечает пару вечерних же туфель на каблуках.   
Джейн не смущается, не произносит поспешно никаких исчезающих заклинаний, только разводит руками.  
— Прости за беспорядок. Обычно мужчин сюда не вожу, дорогуша.  
— Собираетесь куда-нибудь вечером?  
Джейн Рансибл отмахивается.  
— Ужин с людьми, о которых неинтересно рассказывать молодому аврору. Лучше уж ты сам расскажешь мне, что у вас случилось и что вам вдруг понадобилось от газеты, которой вы за пять лет не дали ни комментария. Я внимательно слушаю.  
Перевесив платье на стену, Джейн оборачивается к Абернати.  
— И будь добр, не ври, что вам не нужно ничего. Я тоже читала статью Флэнаганн.

— Гарднер, — говорит Джейн Рансибл. — Почему я не удивлена?  
— Вы знаете друг друга?  
— Дружочек, я знаю всех жен своего бывшего мужа.  
Абернати набирается смелости, чтобы задать вопрос, который хочет задать последние минут пять разговора:  
— Можем ли мы рассчитывать на то, что вы нам... поможете, мэм?  
Джейн встает с кожаного дивана и открывает окно «Алохоморой», чтобы проветрить комнату.  
— Персиваль, конечно, сукин сын, каких в этом городе мало, но сейчас мне плевать, какой он и что сделал не так. С ним можно ссориться, можно играть в игры, можно иногда его дразнить — поставив, к примеру, на первую полосу кого-нибудь с Уолл-стрит. Но уничтожать Персиваля я не позволю никому. Особенно когда он в таком состоянии.  
— Благородно с вашей стороны.  
Джейн взмахивает в воздухе палочкой — тонкой, из красного дерева.   
— Не слишком очаровывайся. Во-первых, разносить Персиваля на печатных страницах — привилегия «Гост». Все-таки, это нам, а не «Викли» аврорат не дает комментарии уже пять лет. Во-вторых, это неинтересно, когда он не может выкинуть что-то в ответ. А что касается помощи...  
Мужская рубашка и брюки на ней превращаются в то бордовое платье, которое Абернати увидел, как только зашел в курительную.  
— Никто не поможет вам, если вы не поможете себе сами, — заканчивает Джейн Рансибл. — Понимаешь намек?  
— Нет, мэм, — честно говорит Абернати. — Не понимаю.  
— «Гост», конечно, славится отделом расследований, — Джейн подходит к висящему у окна зеркалу, чтобы поправить губную помаду, — но о таком доступе к источникам, как у Отдела, мы не можем и мечтать. Напомнить всем о достижениях Грейвза — неплохо. Но для верности совую найти что-нибудь и на Гарднер — своими, аврорскими силами. Вы даете нам информацию, а мы, если надо, сделаем из нее эксклюзив.  
— Я не уверен, — начинает Абернати, — что на мадам Белланже можно найти...  
— На любую старую волшебную семью при желании можно найти компромат, — резко обрывает его Джейн Рансибл. — Особенно на ту, чьи дочери выходят замуж за Грейвзов. Рада была бы продолжить с тобой этот разговор, но мне пора.  
Кисть с румянам подлетает к ее лицу и осторожно касается каждой щеки.  
— И напоследок, — говорит Джейн, — визит вежливости к твоему другу с Уолл-стрит не помешает. Уж что, а убеждать нужных людей он умеет.  
— Не думаю, что он согласится.  
Джейн Рансибл надевает шляпку.  
— А я думаю, что он души в тебе не чает.

На первом этаже офисов «Гост» Абернати видит уже знакомую ему парочку — невысокую женщину и чернокожего мужчину, явно репортера.  
— Говорю же тебе, — повторяет женщина, — мы не может это использовать. Это личные дневники. Которые ты украл. Будем их цитировать — этот, с позволения сказать, ковбой подаст на нас в суд и еще выиграет процесс.  
Абернати прокашливается.  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор.  
Женщина оборачивается к нему с легким удивлением на лице.  
— Но если вы перескажете все, что нужно знать читателю, — говорит Абернати, — не цитируя сами дневники, и напишете, что все это вам рассказал источник, близкий к герою, то подать на вас в суд станет раза в два сложнее. Хорошего дня.  
Он уходит, не дождавшись ответа; однако репортер догоняет его в дверях и хлопает по плечу.  
— Спасибо, старик. Она решила рискнуть. Считай, ты только что спас мой текст.  
— Но это же просто, — отвечает Абернати, усмехнувшись. — Источник, близкий к вашему ковбою — сам ковбой. И ведь не придерешься: куда уж ближе?  
Вглядевшись в лицо репортера, он осекается; он помнит этот широкий нос и нахальное выражение глаз, точнее, помнил когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни.   
— Чак Бувье? — осторожно, не веря, произносит Абернати.  
— Фрэнк, — подмигивает репортер. — Ты тот парень, который все время так ругался с Тиной Гольдштейн, что я думал, как вы еще друг друга не убили. В двадцатом году. А недавно вы с Гольдштейн послали меня ко всем Мерлинам, когда я вам звонил, чтобы пару вопросов задать. Про Гриндевальда. Вежливо так развернули, должен сказать. А еще я тебя видел возле фон Гогенгейма.  
— Нет, меня там не было, — строго говорит Абернати. — Но сейчас — сейчас! — я очень рад тебя видеть. 

— Если бы люди вроде вас хотя бы иногда слушали женщин, аврорату не пришлось бы разгребать и половину...  
— Я уважаю женщин.  
— Уважаете, но не слушаете.  
— Между прочим, сегодня я советовался с мисс Рансибл.  
— То есть женщине, чтобы вы ее начали слушать, надо быть как минимум главным редактором газеты национального масштаба? — Тина смотрит на Абернати с выражением лица человека, который устал доказывать, и ему против собственного желания становится удивительно неловко. — Я так понимаю, коллеги — не ваш уровень.  
— Да перестаньте вы уже.  
— Вы с О'Даудом, — говорит Тина, — два упертых самодовольных шовинистических болвана, которые слушают только себя и начальство, что бы ни взбрело ему в голову. Впрочем, как и вся мужская часть аврората. Вы ничем не отличаетесь.   
— Гольдштейн, — отвечает Абернати, — давайте для начала вернем сюда мистера Грейвза. Потом можем ругаться на рабочем месте, сколько вашей душе угодно.  
— Я возьмусь за Гарднер Белланже. Но только из уважения к мистеру Грейвзу.  
— Мы все тут делаем то, что делаем из уважения к мистеру Грейвзу, — улыбается Абернати. — И кстати, я забыл спросить вас, что такое шовинизм. Новое модное словечко не-магов?  
Вместо ответа Тина молча левитирует на стол «Самообновляющийся Толковый Словарь Профессора Финеаса Скримджера», солидный том в алом переплете, пыль с которого младшие авроры стирают раз в пару лет. На корешке золотятся буквы: «Издательство школы «Хогвартс», 1908 г».

В последние несколько дней Квини прямо-таки расцветает: на свидания с неизвестным Абернати человеком она одевается во все розовое, волосы завивает и укладывает еще тщательнее, чем обычно и каждый день перекрашивает ногти.  
Абернати уверен, что речь о свиданиях — иначе Квини не возвращалась бы с каждого обеденного перерыва, улыбаясь так, будто ей одновременно пообещали отмену закона Раппопорта и скидку в «Блумингдейлз», а Джоэль Бейтс сошел с экрана и сделал предложение руки и сердца. Квини собирает комплименты; их она принимает как всегда благосклонно, но одним взглядом дает понять детективам и оперативникам: «Ничего личного».   
— Сегодня вечером опять в синематограф, мистер Абернати, — говорит она и немного заговорщицки прибавляет:  
— Вообще, я никому, кроме вас, не рассказывала. Даже Тине.  
— Какое доверие, мисс Гольдштейн, — отвечает Абернати. — Польщен.  
Оценив новые розовые бархатные туфли Квини — явно не для того, чтобы в них ходить на работу каждый день, — он спрашивает:  
— А почему, если не секрет, вы не рассказываете сестре?  
— Вы ее знаете. Она мне голову оторвет.  
Абернати закрывает архивную папку, помеченную этикеткой «Особой важности» — у таких, как у Чудовищной книги о чудовищах, есть зубы, а на попытку открыть без специального заклинания «Особо важные» дела реагируют пронзительным визгом.  
— Неужели есть, за что?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Квини. — Ей он не нравится, и все тут.  
Абернати передает ей папку.  
— Вернете в следственный архив — и, думаю, на сегодня вы свободны. Не опоздайте на фильм.

Спровадив Квини, в дверях кабинета он сталкивается с Джеком О'Даудом.  
— Фрэнк, — говорит О'Дауд, — новости есть. И сдается мне, они тебе не понравятся.  
Абернати вздыхает.  
— В последнее время я слышу много всего, что мне не нравится, Джек.  
— Сука Белланже собрала полный отчет: как и когда мы все нарушали правила. В каком году, сколько раз, и так прямо с двадцатого. И вот что я тебе скажу, Фрэнк. По сравнению с этим отчетом вся наша история с Гриндевальдом — так, как маленькая конфетка, эта, как ее, «Берти Боттс» с драконьим поносом.   
— Погоди, — говорит Абернати, — разве это не то, что она твердит последние лет шесть?   
— Но она никогда не сталкивала Пиквери со всем, что сделал Грейвз, и сразу, — отвечает О'Дауд. — В полной мере. Пиквери сейчас... ты понял. Лучше не попадайся.  
— Но Президент далеко не глупая женщина. Те вещи, которые Грейвз делал в аврорате... разве Грейвз не был ее человеком? Разве она не давала на все его действия молчаливое одобрение?   
— Она рвет и мечет не потому, что узнала обо всем этом впервые. А потому, что теперь об этом знает Конгресс. Сумасшедшая сука, как говорится, выпустила тролля.   
— Вот же дерьмо, — тихо произносит Абернати.   
Подняв глаза на О'Дауда, он быстро добавляет:  
— Извини за выражение. Просто других слов нет.  
— Ну, — говорит Джек О'Дауд, — во всем свои плюсы. Во-первых: я тут изучил документ, — что и тебе советую, — и если грамотно насрать всем в уши, то половину пунктов можно подать не как свершившиеся факты, а как обвинения. Конгресс назначил слушания. Если наш бесценный Грейвз придет в себя и явится, то сможет что-нибудь доказать.  
«Грейвз не может,» хочет был сказать Абернати, «Грейвз не в форме», «сейчас не то время и не та ситуация, чтобы заставлять Грейвза давать показания». Но все это он не говорит — лишь спрашивает:  
— А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, — отвечает О'Дауд, — ты научился ругаться. Как там Грейвз говорит? Большой прогресс.  
Когда он уходит, Абернати опускается в кресло и долго, пустым взглядом смотрит на пустую, за исключением чернильницы и пера, поверхность стола.  
В голову не приходит ни одной мысли, кроме «вот дерьмо, вот дерьмо, вот дерьмо».

Персиваль Грейвз потягивается.  
— Днем спать проще, оказывается. Правда, просыпаешься с таким чувством, будто во рту что-то сдохло, а в глаза насыпали фунт песка.   
Абернати в этот раз не целует его, не пытается погладить по волосам и не берет за руку — нет, безусловно, он хотел бы, но в сложившейся ситуации чувствует, что больше не имеет на это права.   
Не следует целовать человека за секунду до того, как вы сообщите ему плохие новости. И «плохие» тут — не самое подходящее слово, слишком слабое. Мысленно Абернати надеется на то, что Грейвз уже немного пришел в себя.  
— Сэр, я...  
Грейвз сам берет его за руку.  
— Мне не нравится твое выражение лица. Лучше сразу скажи, что произошло.  
— По правде говоря, — начинает Абернати, — ничего, как вы говорите, пока не произошло. То есть это имеет шанс произойти. Но может быть и не произойдет вовсе. И я хотел бы сразу предупредить: я сделаю все, чтобы избежать негативных последствий, и О'Дауд тоже делает все, и даже Тина Гольдштейн... Мы работаем над ситуацией, сэр, и вам не стоит...  
У него стучит в висках от волнения. Он выдает слова — обрывки предложений, оформленные в довольно-таки беспомощные оправдания, — чтобы заполнить тишину и хоть немного сгладить эффект от того, что Грейвз сейчас должен услышать.  
Грейвз требует:  
— Да говори же.  
— Гарднер Белланже требует вашей отставки, — выпаливает Абернати.

Грейвз откидывается на подушки; Абернати думает, что стекла в фон Гогенгейма на этот раз точно выбьет, или что какой-нибудь предмет мебели в комнате сейчас загорится, или что пол и дверь пойдут трещинами, но в этот раз никаких стихийных вспышек магии не происходит.   
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати еще мягче и осторожнее, чем привык за прошедший месяц, — давайте начнем с того, что половина обвинений в ее отчете — не доказаны, и...  
Грейвз перебивает его:  
— Мне придется выступить перед Конгрессом.  
— Да.  
— Ты знаешь, когда?  
— Подозреваю, через неделю.  
— Постарайся оттянуть это, — отвечает Грейвз. — Чем раньше начнут слушания, тем хуже. Нам нужно подготовиться.  
Он говорит с Абернати выцветшим, лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом, и почему-то Абернати вспоминает их диалог семилетней давности, в кабинете, после случая с хвосторогой в подземке.  
— Что еще мне нужно знать?  
— Ничего, сэр, — отвечает Абернати. Он хотел бы этим ограничиться, но все-таки, мысленно подготовив себя к худшему, произносит:  
— Она слила слухи о вашей отставке «Маджишенс Викли», сэр.   
Грейвз качает головой; что-то в его лице заставляет Абернати подумать о человеке, который сохраняет лицо после трех «Круциатусов» подряд ценой редкого насилия над собой.  
— Ну что же, — говорит Грейвз, — я снова на обложке «Викли».   
И усмехается.  
— Как неожиданно.

С утра, покупая свежую «Гост», Абернати замечает на прилавке четыре газеты с колдографиями Грейвза на первой полосе и три журнала, на обложках которых есть изображения Грейвза в самом разном стиле.  
Грейвз смотрит на него из-под заголовков «ВРАГ ГОСУДАРСТВА», «СКАНДАЛ В МАКУСА» и «ТАЙНЫ АВРОРАТА: ШОКИРУЮЩИЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ». Нарисованный под Джоэля Бейтса с плаката новой салонной драмы, Грейвз стоит на коленях возле отвернувшейся от него Серафины Пиквери в бальном платье. Вынос подсказывает читателю: «Аврор и президент: конец романа». Карикатурный, с квадратной челюстью Грейвз жмет руку тени, которая подозрительно напоминает Геллерта Гриндевальда. Журнал «Правдоруб», поместивший эту картинку на обложку, Абернати листает долго и задумчиво; редакция «Правдоруба» дошла в своих умозаключениях до того, что Грейвз всю дорогу был подкуплен Гриндевальдом, и никакого похищения на самом деле не происходило.  
Выпуск «Правдоруба» Абернати даже берет вместе с «Гост», не обращая внимание на удивленный взгляд торговки газетами — и в обеденный перерыв передает Тине Гольдштейн.  
Тина, лишь пролистав журнал, отбрасывает в сторону и сжигает заклинанием.  
— Вы должны были раньше меня слушать, — говорит она. — Надо было создать общественное мнение.   
— Мы с мисс Рансибл и создаем, — отвечает Абернати. — Все остальные проблемы в наших с вами отношениях мы тоже проговорили. Теперь я вас внимательно слушаю и даже почти не спорю, Гольдштейн.   
Тина стряхивает пепел со столешницы, чуть не запачкав рукав рубашки.  
— Это прогресс. Хотите знать мое мнение?  
— Всегда и по любому вопросу.  
— Уберите куда-нибудь сарказм, — говорит Тина Гольдштейн. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что одними газетами вы теперь не отделаетесь.

Кирпич разбивает окно на первом этаже Вулворт-билдинг.  
Гоблины-охранники отгоняют толпу, но безуспешно, и второй кирпич летит уже в них, а за кирпичом следуют пара мелких камней и навозная бомба в придачу. Навоз покрывает оконные стекла нижних этажей Вулворт-билдинг, комьями сваливается вниз. Абернати надвигает на лицо шляпу, приготовившись трансгрессировать прямо к входу башни, чтобы сразу скрыться в дверях, но его останавливают две девушки с плакатом «НЕТ ПЕРСИВАЛЮ ГРЕЙВЗУ» (внизу, уже мельче, подписано: «ДА ПРАВДЕ И ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТИ»).  
Одна из девушек, маленькая и тощая, в серой шляпке, хватает его за рукав; другая, повыше и погромче — спрашивает:  
— Вам не стыдно?  
Те, кто стоит слева от выхода, начинают скандировать:  
— Грейвз сведет страну в могилу! Грейвз сведет страну в могилу!  
— Вам не стыдно? — снова спрашивает девушка, громче. В ее тоне Абернати улавливает истерические нотки; cекунду спустя она переходит на крик.  
— Не стыдно?! Вам, вам не стыдно?! Вы, аврор!  
Девушка в серой шляпке, услышив это, визжит на всю толпу:  
— Здесь аврор! Аврор!   
Затем кто-то подхватывает его под локоть, и Абернати слышит голос Тины Гольдштейн:  
— Леди, он не дает комментариев.  
Тина тянет Абернати за собой, сквозь человеческие тела, расталкивая толпу локтями, и через секунду, после громкого хлопка, они вдвоем оказываются в холле башни.   
На почтительном расстоянии от окон толпятся перепуганные стенографистки, секретари, сотрудники всевозможных департаментов происшествий и ведомств по международным сношениям; Дагдейл на пару с Морозофф призывают их не подходить ближе, за что получают шквал обвинений: «Все из-за аврората, господа!»  
— И как вам эта мирная демонстрация? — спрашивает Абернати, опасливо оглянувшись в сторону оперативников.   
Тина поправляет растрепавшуюся прическу.  
— Вы пропустили прекрасный момент, когда они стали кричать: «Конец аврорскому произволу». Только бы Дагдейл не начал гонять людей заклинаниями.  
— Кажется, — отвечает Абернати, — пора в кои-то веки всерьез заняться общественным мнением.  
Тина хмыкает — словно он сказал что-то вроде «пора всерьез заняться оживлением покойника» или «пора всерьез заняться спасением оленя, сожранного нашим вампусом».  
— Я на это посмотрю.  
— Тогда, — говорит Абернати, — ловите меня на слове. Сегодня же иду к Вегенеру. 

В Вегенер-Тауэр этим вечером обсуждают последние новости: оказывается, Вэгз больше не будет спонсировать «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов» — «и даже прикупил «Калифорнийских кондоров, чтобы «Фестралы» одумались».   
Сам же Вэгз выглядит не слишком озабоченным квиддичем; Абернати находит его дома, на Лонг-Айленде, и не на небольшом домашнем стадионе, а возле не-магической машины.  
— Зачем тебе этот драндулет?  
Вэгз лениво гладит машину по лимонно-желтому лакированному капоту.   
— Именно этот? Заказал его специально. Ждал полгода. Больше ни для кого в таком цвете не сделают.  
— Крокодиловая кожа на сиденьях?  
— Да ладно тебе. Сочетается с золотым рулем.  
Абернати посматривает на новый кабриолет Генри Вегенера с некоторым опасением.  
— Ты правда купил «Кондоров»?  
— Купил, — говорит Вэгз, протирая ветровое стекло, вручную, без магии. — И завтра это будет в газетах. Я говорил «Фестралам», что тренера из «Уимбурнских Ос» там при мне не будет. Пусть проигрывают, сколько им угодно, пожалуйста, но больше папочка не даст на карманные.   
Двери кабриолета распахиваются; мотор рычит.  
— Давай со мной, — говорит Вэгз. — Прокатимся.  
— А ты точно умеешь управлять этой штукой? — недоверчиво спрашивает Абернати, но все-таки залезает на переднее сиденье.  
Если сегодня он хочет что-то попросить, придется подыграть.  
Вне работы у Генри Вегенера бывают два настроения: игривое и меланхолическое. И если в меланхолическом он вспоминает давно прошедшее, дает непрошенные советы, пьет, перебирает неработающие способы бросить пить и жалуется на чужую глупость, то в игривом порой способен на жесты невероятной щедрости. 

Кабриолет проносится по тоннелю на скорости, которая не приснилась бы даже ловцу «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов» перед матчем с «Калифорнийскими Кондорами».   
— Думал, — говорит Вэгз, — авроры лучше разбираются в новомодных развлечениях.   
— Мне сейчас не до подпольных гонок! — Абернати старается перекричать шум ветра. — Слишком много всего! И часто вы тут собираетесь?  
Вэгз замедляется.  
— Я не гоняю с этими идиотами. Они не в состоянии отличить кадиллак от форда. Даже педалью пользоваться не умеют — просто заколдовывают машины, чтобы летали, как метлы. Варварство, скажу тебе.   
Где-то наверху гремит нью-йоркское метро.  
Машина снова ускоряется — и делает такой крутой поворот, что у Абернати закладывает уши.  
Вскоре дорога обрывается; желтый кабриолет резко взмывает в воздух, зависнув в паре ярдов над подземным озером. Ветер срывает с Абернати шляпу и несет ее к темно-зеленой глади воды прежде, чем тот успевает произнести «Акцио».  
— Мне нужно с тобой кое-о-чем поговорить.  
Вэгз уводит машину вправо, пролетая мимо сталактитов.  
— Если ты о Грейвзе, то все происходит именно так, как я ожидал. Вампус ранен — и теперь мелкая лесная живность припомнит ему всех сожранных зверушек.  
— Я хочу попросить тебя о помощи.  
Вэгз смотрит на дорогу — вернее, то, что могло бы быть дорогой, если бы они сейчас не висели на высоте. Кабриолет ныряет вниз и снова взмывает к гроздям сталактитов.  
— Захочешь поплакаться в жилетку, я всегда тут.   
— Уолл-стрит смотрит тебе в рот, — говорит Абернати. — Если ты скажешь хотя бы пару слов в поддержку Грейвза...  
Лицо Вэгза из сосредоточенного становится безучастным.  
— Опыт показывает, — наконец начинает он, — что в проекты, которые еще на берегу кажутся тебе убыточными, нельзя инвестировать ни спарка. И я не инвестирую. Уже десять лет. Все это «дай им шанс» — чушь собачья. А еще я не инвестирую силы в людей, которые этого не стоят. Что делал ваш Грейвз, пока Счастливчик Левински грабил банки? Молчал. Набивал цену каждому чиху МАКУСА. Что он делал, когда узнал, что я встречался — просто встречался за ужином — с Джимми Сканно? Выдавил из меня показания, чтобы упечь моих же партнеров за решетку.  
— Генри, — говорит Абернати, и то, что он называет Вэгза по имени, а не по прозвищу, кажется непривычным, но на редкость подходящим ситуации. — Сколько раз я слышал от тебя, как тебя от всех и всего тошнит?   
— Не вижу, какое это отношение имеет к Грейвзу.  
— Голая Фэй Донахью с американским флагом. Гигантский бассейн на последнем этаже небоскреба. Да эти «Кондоры» несчастные, наконец, — говорит Абернати. — Вэгз, все это не похоже на разумные инвестиции. Давай признаем: ты любишь плевать общественности в лицо. Ты тратишь на это миллионы, чтобы минут на пятнадцать почувствовать себя бунтарем. А здесь ты можешь плюнуть в лицо всем и сразу, не потратив на это ни драгота. И вот это, Вэгз, вот это уже будет настоящий бунт.  
Генри Вегенер морщится.  
— Ты серьезно не видишь разницы между милой шуткой с «Кондорами» и выступлениями в поддержку ублюдка?  
— Не называй моего начальника ублюдком.   
— Это не отменяет парочки его достоинств, конечно. Но он ублюдок, что тебе уже давно пора бы понять. Я пытался донести это до тебя как-то... мягко. Между строк. Но иногда ты проявляешь редкую слепоту.  
Фрэнку Абернати ужасно врезать Вэгзу с размаху, но было бы высшей степени неразумно делать это в машине, над пропастью и в ситуации, когда вы на голову ниже противника и раза в два легче. Не говоря уже о том, что рукоприкладство недостойно волшебника.  
Поэтому Абернати выдыхает. И признает:  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Понятно.  
— Хорошо, — продолжает он, — допустим, Грейвз вел себя так, что у вас всех на Уолл-стрит были основания считать его... ублюдком. Но думаю, что после этого он начнет по-другому смотреть на Уолл-стрит.  
— Умоляю, — говорит Вэгз, — хоть ты мне не ври.  
Машина с грохотом приземляется на другой край обрыва; в сторону летят брызги мутноватой воды из подземной лужи.   
— Слушай, — продолжает Вэгз, — тебе я никогда не откажу, но только когда ты просишь за себя, а не за других. И вообще, как-то не ожидал, что ты начнешь ломать всю эту комедию. Тьфу. Я уважаю Персиваля Грейвза. Мозги у него работают, что надо. Но запомни: ради этого человека я не пошевелю и пальцем.   
Абернати сдается.  
— Не только ради этого человека. Речь и о моей карьере. Если посадят его, то за ним посадят и меня, и шефов бюро, и...  
— На шефов бюро мне плевать, — отвечает Вэгз. — Пусть их хоть дементоры сожрут. А тебя, если понадобится, я вытащу. Погонят из аврората — приходи к нам, придумаем тебе должность.  
— Мне не нужна выдуманная должность в «Ройсс и Вегенер».  
— Тебе нужно, чтобы я защищал человека, который хотел меня посадить.  
— Он хотел тебя посадить не просто так.  
Вэгз бьет по тормозам.  
— Пожалуй, — говорит он, — на сегодня наша автопрогулка закончена. Вылезаем из машины, закрываем за собой дверь, не забываем сказать водителю «спасибо».   
Перед тем, как трансгрессировать прочь, Абернати отвечает:  
— Знаешь, что, Вегенер? Катись ты к мерлиновой матери.

— Уолл-стрит не с нами.  
— О, вы таки сходили к своему богатому другу.  
— Богатый друг бесполезен.  
— Зато полезны следственные архивы, — отвечает Тина Гольдштейн, жуя сэндвич. — Вы не копались в том, что засекретил Грейвз, хотя знали заклинание. Подумать только.  
— Предпочел не лезть в вещи, которые Грейвз считал секретными.   
— И очень зря.   
— Что вы нашли на Гарднер Белланже? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— На саму Белланже — ничего, — говорит Тина. — Но на родственников — порядочно. Элмер Уортингтон — ее отец. В девятьсот восьмом году он нарушил закон Раппопорта и закон о запрете на разведение волшебных тварей одновременно. Японский карликовый дракон, которого он держал в саду, чтобы развлекать гостей, сбежал. И вместо того, чтобы стереть поймавшим его не-магам память, господин Уортингтон решил устроить драку с перестрелкой непростительными заклятиями. Результат — у соседской девочки из не-магов ожог третьей степени. Не уверена, может ли тут алкоголизм Уортингтона служить смягчающим обстоятельством. Дело замяли и засекретили, а Уортингтон с девятьсот девятого сидит в закрытой клинике для душевнобольных — и это даже не психиатрическое отделение фон Гогенгейма.   
— Я понимаю, почему Грейвз это засекретил, — помолчав, произносит Абернати.  
— Но про него сейчас и так всплыло слишком многое. То, что он замял скандал со своим тестем, не сыграет никакой роли. А то, что у Гарднер Белланже с ее кристальной репутацией есть отец-безумный алкоголик, в грубой форме нарушивший американский закон...  
— Подождите, — говорит Абернати. — В девятьсот девятом она поступила на госслужбу. В досье на Белланже ни слова об отце – а обычно, поверьте, на такие вещи обращают внимание, особенно в кадровой службе. Она скрыла эту историю от МАКУСА.   
Тина сейчас напоминает ему маленького черного терьера, поймавшего мышь.  
— И раз уж на то пошло, Грейвз помог скрыть это, чтобы жену взяли на работу.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Абернати.   
Он медлит.  
— И еще: я прочитал ваш словарь.   
— Не мой, а Финеаса Скримджера, — поправляет Тина Гольдштейн.  
— Хотел спросить: а к этим суфражеткам вы тоже себя относите?  
— Суфражисткам. Относилась бы, родись я лет на десять-двадцать раньше в семье не-магов.   
— Как хорошо, что у нас всеобщее избирательное право.  
Гольдштейн приподнимает бровь.  
— А вот О'Дауд говорит, что запретил бы женщинам голосовать и баллотироваться. От нас, мол, один только вред.  
— От него тоже вред, — отвечат Абернати. — Не обращайте внимания.   
— Забыла вас спросить, Франклин, — говорит Гольдштейн, но без обычного напора, а даже как-то дружелюбно. Она называет Абернати по имени во второй раз за семь лет, 

— Но ты в курсе, что может произойти, если мы это опубликуем, дорогуша.  
Джейн Рансибл делает особый акцент на слове «может».  
Она достает из кармана брюк пачку «Драконьих крепких» и маленький резной мундштук, вставляет в мундштук сигарету и зажигает щелчком пальцев.  
— Мы не отбеливаем репутацию Персиваля. Мы просто втягиваем в этот водоворот грязи Гарднер. Проиграют все.   
— Но нам больше ничего не остается, мэм.  
Джейн закуривает.  
— Тоже верно. С другой стороны, никто не запрещает нам блефовать. Если будем правильно себя вести, то сможем убедить Гарднер, что нам плевать.   
Мимо проносится мужчина с кипой напечатанных на машинке черновиков; мужчина, в котором можно узнать взмыленного Чака Бувье, чуть не сбивает Абернати с ног и, торопливо извинившись, исчезает в коридоре.   
— Одним блефом мы не решим проблему, — говорит Абернати.  
— Персивалю он помогал много раз, — усмехается Джейн. — Был бы он сейчас в своем уме — научил бы нас с тобой блефовать лучше, чем врет президент Пиквери.   
— В своем уме?  
— Доктор Грейвз сказал мне, что Персиваль теперь по три раза за день проверяет запирающие чары на двери и окнах.   
«Хорошо, что он не сказал ей, как Грейвз кричит во сне,» — думает Абернати, но свои мысли предпочитает не озвучивать.  
— Что ж, — констатирует Джейн Рансибл, — мы будем работать с тем, с чем сможем.  
Она замирает, будто задумавшись. Сжимает мундштук с такой силой, будто хотела бы сломать.   
— Мэм, — спрашивает Абернати, — у вас все в порядке?  
Джейн снова затягивается.  
— Не все. Журналистская этика, дорогуша, она, конечно, как права домовиков: все говорят, никто не знает, что это. И тем не менее.  
— Помилуйте, я не прошу вас ничего нарушать...  
— Если «Гост» будет выполнять только твои просьбы, далеко мы с защитой Персиваля не продвинемся, — отрезает Джейн. — Надо будет позвонить Глэдис. Без легального вранья, легкой необъективности, необоснованных похвал и интервью звезд Колдовуда Америку теперь не успокоить. И если после этого Персиваля не оправдают, я тебя лично сброшу с Бруклинского моста.  
— У меня два вопроса, мэм. Первый — зачем нам Колдовуд?  
— Когда история доходит до широкой общественности, — говорит Джейн, — нет никого более убедительного, чем женщины из романтических комедий и мужчины-соблазнители. Второй вопрос?  
— Почему именно с Бруклинского моста?  
Джейн Рансибл подмигивает.  
— Чтобы наверняка.

— Смешно, — говорит Грейвз. — Обычно на таких процессах прокурором выступаю я.   
Ничего смешного, впрочем, в ситуации никто не видит.  
Грейвз уже десять минут ходит по палате из стороны в сторону, и Абернати удивляется тому, каким худым он выглядит несмотря на то, что заставляет себя есть три раза в день. Грейвз приближается к окну и отводит глаза; если выглянуть наружу, то можно увидеть, что репортеры, дежурившие у больницы фон Гогенгейма, начинают расходиться. С утра хуже, чем под вечер; раньше всех приходят и настырнее всех ведут себя журналисты и из «Дэйли Бист», но они же и убегают к обеду, чтобы успеть в печать с новыми высосанными из пальца новостями. Один грустный пожилой фотограф из «Визардс Ревю» дежурит у крыльца фон Гогенгейма сутками, явно надеясь, что один раз Грейвз да выйдет.  
— Сестра Мэйбл провела нас сегодня через черный ход, — произносит Абернати, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить напряжение.  
Есть новости, которые он не хотел бы сообщать Грейвзу.   
Тина смотрит на пузырек успокоительного зелья, стоящий у кровати.   
— Нам отказали в переносе слушаний. Они начнутся через неделю. В следующий четверг, сэр.  
— Вы хотите сказать, Гольдштейн, — говорит Грейвз, присев на край кровати. — мы выиграли всего два дня. И те — уже потеряли.  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает Тина. — Именно это я и хочу сказать.   
— И что, по-вашему, нам остается?  
— Общественное мнение, — отвечает за Гольдштейн Абернати. — Завтра выходит «Гост», где вы будете на первой полосе. Они выскажутся в вашу поддержку. Они также привлекут Колдовуд...  
— Я плевать хотел на общественное мнение, — чеканит Грейвз. — Думаете, оно заставит президента передумать? Нет, это процесс, который нужен Пиквери, и никому больше. Искупать меня в грязи перед всей страной.  
— Но все это начала Гарднер Белланже, сэр.  
— Не будьте такой наивной, она начала это с подачи Пиквери. Они с Пиквери всегда были заодно.  
От голоса фотографа «Ревю», доносящегося из окна, Грейвз вскакивает, сжав палочку. Он стоит у окна, вслушиваясь в звуки улицы, и не возвращается на кровать, пока голос окончательно не стихнет.  
— Вы могли бы нанять адвоката, сэр, — предлагает Абернати.  
Если точнее: Грейвз мог бы нанять лучшего адвоката в этом городе. С ним захотели бы работать, даже несмотря на то, что его имя запятнано. А если бы судебные издержки вышли неподъемными — в чем сам Абернати сомневается — то их бы с легкостью оплатила семья Карлайлов.  
— Нет, — говорит Грейвз. — Юнец только и сможет, что злить меня, а адвокат с именем все испортит. Адвокат, у которого час стоит, как палочка у Йонкера? Они сразу поймут: Персиваль Грейвз признал поражение и хочет откупиться.  
— Кто «они», сэр? — спрашивает Тина.   
— Пиквери. Моя бывшая жена. Как вы говорите, общественность. Я буду защищать себя сам.   
— Сэр, я призываю вас к благоразумию, — вмешивается было Абернати, но Грейвз обрывает его раздраженным жестом.  
— Благоразумие? Я не признаю поражений, Фрэнк. И уж тем более, не считаю себя ни в чем виноватым.  
В глазах Грейвза его заостренных чертах лица, и резкой, злой речи, и новых, угловатых движениях Абернати силится найти что-то знакомое, но не находит, при всем желании.  
— Наша защита, — говорит Грейвз, смотря в пустоту, говорит тем тоном, который использовал обыкновенно для приказов оперативникам, — должна быть выстроена вокруг фактов. Факты, и только факты. И мы проторчим здесь хоть до утра, но придумаем, как расставить эти факты в правильном порядке. 

Перед ним с Джейн Рансибл развешана дюжина напечатанных на машинке листов, которым к концу дня предстоит стать полосой в «Нью-Йорк Гост». Джейн взмахивает палочкой — и один из листов, на котором размашистым женским почерком выведено «ЗАХОД-2», разрезают пополам невидимые ножницы. Нижняя половина «ЗАХОДА-2» склеивается с «ЗАХОДОМ-1». Прищурившись, Джейн вычеркивает одно короткое предложение и несколько слов в следующем.   
— Не кажется ли вам, мэм, — спрашивает Абернати, — что заголовок звучит слишком уж... трагично?  
Джейн Рансибл поводит плечом.  
— Нет, не кажется. Что мы должны сделать — так это превратить Персиваля в жертву, которой он, собственно, и является. Сказать читателю, что Персиваль проторчал месяц в род-айлендском подвале только ради безопасности страны. Что он ловил Гриндевальда, как подобает главному аврору США, в одиночку, не рассчитывая ни на чью помощь — потому что не мог и не хотел подвергать риску кого-либо, кроме себя. Как бы громко и претенциозно это ни звучало. А усилим эффект, напомнив Америке обо всем, что Перси сделал за двадцать лет в аврорате.   
— И вы думаете, нам поверят?  
— Сила печатного слова, — говорит Джейн. — К тому же, мы не перевираем ни единой детали. Чистая правда, зайчик. Правильно поданная.   
Замерев, она неожиданно серьезно добавляет:  
— Я позвонила Глэдис. Она требует, чтобы Персиваль явился лично с извинениями — но раз уж у Персиваля пока галлюцинации и бессонница, не вижу смысла его туда отправлять. Один Мерлин знает, что он может наговорить Глэдис — а у нее хрупкая самооценка. Так что извиняться пойдешь ты, Фрэнки. Разумеется, от лица Персиваля.   
— Мэм, — отвечает было Абернати, — я не... При всем уважении, мэм, я не собираюсь вмешиваться в личную жизнь своего начальника. Извините, конечно, но это неприемлемо.  
— Послушай, — шипит Джейн, — я уже послала к ней светского хроникера и фотографа. И даже заказала разоблачительную статью о Донахью потому, что Глэдис на нее за что-то обижена. И чтоб ты знал, всю ближайшую неделю весь наш отдел культуры только и будет делать, что сводить счеты с врагами Глэдис Маклин. Так что сделай милость, положи свою гордость на вот эту полку — там такие милые статуэтки, видишь их?..  
С этими словами она берет одну из статуэток, длинное и тонкое золотое перо. Перо на мраморной подставке держат две крохотные, золотые же человеческие фигурки.  
— Сейчас ты смотришь на Премию Совета Магической Прессы за двадцать третий год, лучшее расследование. Сквиб из Теннесси, который вступил в Ку-Клукс Клан — чтобы убивать негров вместе с не-магами. Жуткая история. Я лично ее заказывала и редактировала и до сих пор иногда вспоминаю.   
Джейн Рансибл берет с полки еще одно золотое перо.  
— Двадцать четвертый, лучшая серия расследований. Продажа драконьих яиц на черном рынке.   
Кончик третьего пера украшен россыпью рубинов.  
— Двадцать пятый, за заслуги в раскрытии убийства Роберта Фостера. Загонщик из «Бостона». Персиваль бросал трубку, когда я звонила ему, говорил не лезть, отказывался слушать. Ох, а это еще одна за двадвать третий, лучшая репортажная фотография. Счастливчика Левински арестовывают. Он на коленях, в чужой крови, посреди всего этого золота «Ройсс и Вэгз». Ты на ней тоже есть.   
Абернати помнит; когда-то давно он разглядывал эту фотографию, не до конца веря в то, что на ней — именно Бен Левински, а в углу — он сам.   
— Я к чему клоню, — говорит Джейн Рансибл. — Ты кладешь на эту полку только свою гордость, да и то временно. Мы — свое имя. И, возможно, отмыться будет непросто. А теперь иди и уговори Глэдис помочь нам. Тем более, что часть работы я за тебя уже сделала.

— Фам пофезло, — объявляет широкоплечая немка на голову выше Абернати, одетая в наглухо закрытое черное платье. — Фройлян Глэдиз ф Нью-Йорке только на тфа дня, и зафтра фройлян Глэдиз дает ужин, она ушасно, ушасно занята. Сегодня тоже ушасно занята, но у фас с ней есть тфатцать минут.   
Дом Глэдис Маклин, который она, по слухам, специально выбрала поближе к клубу «Джеффри'с», весь завален и заставлен модными ориентальными безделицами: расшитые китайским орнаментом подушки, огромный фарфоровый дракон на столе, по китайской вазе в углу. На стене красуется шестифутовый портрет Маклин маслом; на картине она изображена в полупрозрачной тунике и причудливом головном уборе с золотыми перьями.  
— Фройлян Глэдиз в опразе царицы Клеопатры, — гордо говорит немка. — За дверью спрафа мы дершим подарки для фройлян от поклонникоф. Фы шелаете посмотреть?   
— Воздержусь, но большое спасибо, — аккуратно отвечает Абернати.   
Гаркнув на двух стройных, завитых и тщательно накрашенных чернокожих горничных, немка приказывает подать кофе; Глэдис Маклин задерживается. Пробуя отвлечься, Абернати изучает ее портрет в образе Клеопатры.  
Когда же Маклин наконец спускается, горничные, переглянувшись, выпускают в комнату двух упитанных мопсов и не менее упитанного шпица. Маклин одета в шелковую пижаму с такими же восточными узорами, как и в гостиной, с рукавами и воротником, отороченными страусовыми перьями. Сообщив, что ужасно устала, и что «на Хильду не стоит обращать внимания, времени предостаточно,» она падает на диван и подпирает голову унизанной кольцами рукой.  
— Слышала, Перси выписали из больницы.  
— Это так, мэм, — отвечает Абернати. — Мистера Грейвза действительно выписали.   
Утром мадам Пригг отогнала от дома четверых репортеров, столько же — к обеду, и одному не дала пробраться в дом через окно, чтобы сделать пару эксклюзивных фотографий, но об этом Маклин знать вовсе не обязательно: лишние детали.  
— Тогда почему же он не пришел?  
— Он... — Абернати нервно облизывает губы, глядя на особенно крупное из колец. Маклин изображает непреклонность — со всей старательностью достойной, но не великой актрисы.  
— Перси должен был помнить, что я требую от него извинений. Лично от него. Не от его помощника, хотя ты и милый мальчик. Не от его секретарши. Не от его уважаемой мамочки. От него самого.  
— Он..., — Абернати заминается, мучительно подбирая слово, — страдает, мисс...   
— Зови меня просто Глэдис, котик.   
Глэдис Маклин жестом подзывает двух черных горничных и приказывает подать Абернати кофе, добавляя: «А мне — горячей воды с лимоном и эйфорийного эликсира». Затем она снова смотрит на Абернати любопытным взглядом.  
— А я, по-твоему, что делаю? Неужели Перси думает, что мои страдания не настолько серьезны?  
— Вы не понимаете, мэм, — говорит Абернати.  
— Мы с Перси прожили два года. Поверь, котик, я прекрасно его понимаю.   
Толстый шпиц наконец запрыгивает на диван. Маклин берет его на колени и целует в нос.  
— Кто у нас такой сладкий, Бубочка? Кто у нас такой сладкий?  
При имени Бубочки скачущие по полу мопсы тут же начинают гневно рычать.   
— Мэм, — говорит Абернати, — я не должен был вам это сообщать, но...  
— Но?  
Абернати краснеет. Грейвз будет его за это ненавидеть, но соврать тут необходимо.  
— Видите ли, он очень жалеет о том, как поступил с вами. И он сейчас не способен себя контролировать — поэтому предпочел, чтобы я пришел вместо него, это помогло бы избежать неловких ситуаций.  
— Почему же? — Маклин хмурит тонко выщипанные брови.  
— Понимаете, — отвечает Абернати, — мистер Грейвз уже третий день как в запое.   
Осмелев, он добавляет:  
— Он несколько раз говорил о вас. И, судя по тому, что я разобрал, его прямо-таки съедает чувство вины.  
Глэдис Маклин удовлетворенно улыбается; шпиц Бубочка тявкает, и она треплет его по холке.  
— Съедает?  
— Истинно так, мэм, — говорит Абернати. — Вы нам поможете?  
И тогда актриса Маклин, закатив глаза, отвечает:  
— Жизнь такова, котик. Чего только ни сделаешь ради мужчины, которого когда-то любила. 

На следующий день Глэдис Маклин отменяет все планы, чтобы устроить прием в поддержку Персиваля Грейвза — с параллельной акцией по сбору денег магглорожденным сиротам, о которой, впрочем, все забывают.   
Еще через день с хвалебными статьями и призывами объединиться выходят «Вестник Колдовуда» и «Колдовудский репортер». Джоэль Бейтс и Родольфо Дженовезе в интервью, приуроченном к выходу фильма о бравых аврорах-основателях, заливаются соловьями о патриотизме и том, как важно служить стране — а Бейтс даже прибавляет, что сыграл великого Гэндальфуса Грейвза, вдохновляясь его потомком Персивалем. Недавние звездочки Элис Фрейзер-Стюарт и Женевьев Стоукс выступают на приеме Глэдис с умилительной песней «Перси, не подведи». Загадочная Анна Карлофф, которая разводится с четвертым мужем, дает «Дэйли Бист» откровенное интервью из трех вопросов. На один из них — какие качества ее восхитили бы в новом избраннике — госпожа Карлофф отвечает так: «Отвага, как у Персиваля Грейвза. Признаться, за него я бы вышла».   
Тина Гольдштейн сворачивает газету с явным отвращением.  
Еще неделю назад этим людям плевать было на Грейвза.  
— Да, — признает Абернати. — Но нам должно быть плевать на то, что им было плевать. Это — действенный способ.  
Он сам не замечает, как называет Гольдштейн по имени — но это дружеское «Тина» никого не смущает.

Вэгз звонит в МАКУСА — неожиданно, поскольку обычно шлет скоростных почтовых сычей. И сразу, без обиняков требует подать Абернати к телефону, чем изрядно пугает Квини.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?   
Абернати мысленно надеется закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее.  
Вэгз недолго молчит, после чего говорит в трубку:  
— Я тоже иногда ошибаюсь с инвестициями.  
— Как это понимать? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Готов помочь тебе с Грейвзом, — говорит Генри Вегенер. — Извини, был тогда не в духе. Что от меня нужно?  
Подумав, он прибавляет:  
— И кабриолет я, кстати, разбил.  
И:  
— Я делаю это не потому, что ты поднял на уши всех колдовудских прошмандовок. Меня это не волнует.  
— Но почему ты делаешь это? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Вэгз отвечает:  
— Мне интересно, что у тебя выйдет. 

Уолл-стрит выступает в поддержку Персиваля Грейвза единодушно — а вскоре Вэгз созывает совместную пресс-конференцию, и поговаривают, что не явиться на нее для любого руководителя банков, даже гоблинских, было бы смерти подобно.  
— Как у тебя это получается?  
Абернати целится кием в один из бильярдных шаров, но не попадает: шары колдовского бильярда, в отличие от не-магического, имеют привычку удирать от вас по столу.  
— Очень просто, — отвечает Вэгз. — Я Генри Вегенер. Меня будут слушать, какую бы чушь я не нес. Обычно я стараюсь не нести чушь, на всякий случай. Но иногда делаю исключения. К тому же, Персиваль — далеко не главный говнюк этой страны. С ним можно договориться, главное — правильно себя вести. Мне всего-то и понадобилось, что объяснить некоторым: уберут Грейвза — на его место придет говнюк в сотню раз хуже. Так что нам это тоже отчасти выгодно.   
— Раньше ты говорил другое, — замечает Абернати.  
Вэгз ухмыляется.   
— Джентльмен слово дал — джентльмен слово взял.   
Так Персиваль Грейвз попадает в список самых влиятельных людей магической Америки по версии доброй половины газет, делающих такие списки.   
Ирония заключается в том, что имена самых влиятельных газеты оглашают еще до слушаний по делу Грейвза.  
Абернати предпочитает об этом не думать.

— Союз зельеваров с нами, как и Американская федерация квиддича. И гоблинская община, и община великанов.   
— И такая есть?  
Джейн подправляет помаду на губах.  
— Где-то в Аппалачах. Перси Грейвз — друг всей страны, вне зависимости от цвета кожи или видовой принадлежности. Подумай только, каких трудов мне стоило заставить этих великанов выступить в его защиту. Они с гоблинами терпеть друга не могут.  
Жаккардовая накидка ложится на ее плечи и с едва слышным щелчком застегивается у горла, губы в секунду покрываются красной помадой, а волосы сами завиваются аккуратной волной.  
Джейн Рансибл оценивает свое отражение в зеркале и, явно удовлетворившись увиденным, оборачивается к Абернати.  
— Помнишь, что я говорила о блефе?  
— Вы о мадам Белланже?  
— Я предложила ей встретиться, — невозмутимо отвечает Джейн. — А она — согласилась. 

— Вы не говорили, что тут будет мисс Маклин, — шепчет Абернати на ухо Джейн, и та так же шепотом отвечает:  
— Что я могу поделать, если Глэдис теперь хочет участвовать во всем? Ей нравится быть в центре событий. А мне нравится, что она с нами.  
Глэдис Маклин и сегодня, если так можно сказать, одета в страусовые перья; перьями оторочены воротник и рукава ее легкого пальто, ими же украшена шляпка и крохотная сумка. По пути от входа в до столика она успевает раздать пять автографов, а так же погладить пекинеса одной из столпившихся вокруг нее светских дам и французского бульдога еще одной. За этим Абернати мрачно наблюдает сквозь потайное окно закрытой кабинки.  
— Это не вечер памяти мистера Грейвза для бывших жен, а переговоры.  
Джейн Рансибл поджимает губы.  
— Замолчи и делай то, что я говорю.  
Глэдис Маклин заходит к ним так, словно выходила бы на сцену.  
— Дженни, котик, простите, что немного задержалась. Ох, я так волнуюсь, так волнуюсь. Такая, как Джоэль все время говорит, щекотливая ситуация...   
— Не стоит извиняться, дорогая, — Джейн достает сигареты и мундштук. — И волноваться тоже не стоит.  
Абернати глядит на хрустальные часы под потолком «Джеффри'c».  
— А что, если и она теперь не придет?  
— Что значит «теперь»? — спрашивает Маклин в легком недоумении.  
Джейн разводит их тем же примирительным жестом, что и рефери капитанов «Кондоров» и «Фестралов» после штрафного.   
— Исключено. Она сама выбрала место встречи.  
— Она опаздывает на пятнадцать минут, — замечает Абернати.  
— Это не повод собираться и уходить.  
— Кажется, вы сами были против того, чтобы шантажировать мадам Белланже.  
Джейн отпивает пол-бокала веселящей воды в пару глотков и ободряюще улыбается Глэдис Маклин.  
— И что?  
— Ничего, — снова шепчет Абернати ей на ухо, пока Маклин инспектирует свое отражение в карманном зеркальце, — вот только вы делаете это с большим шиком, при полном параде и в компании женщины с плаката «Любовницы британского министра».  
— «Любовница» — неплохой фильм, — так же шепотом отвечает Джейн Рансибл. — Для широкой публики, конечно, но неплохой. А я лишь хочу убедиться в том, что все под контролем.  
Гарднер Белланже открывает дверь кабинки без предупреждения.   
— Дамы, — говорит она, — и мистер Абернати. Очень рада вас видеть.

Джейн Рансибл докуривает третью сигарету, незаметно толкает Маклин в бок, явно намекая, что той больше не нужно Ледяного джина Мэтлока, а затем наклоняется к Гарднер Белланже. Ее голос звучит даже доверительно; таким подруги-шестикурсницы делятся секретами, а женщины постарше обсуждают проступки мужей.  
— Мадам Белланже, давайте покончим со вступительной частью нашего разговора, а то, гляжу, она немного затянулась. То, что Нью-Йорк обезумел из-за недавних событий, мы все знаем, как и то, что Глэдис прекрасная актриса, а у нас с вами очень интересная работа. Предлагаю перейти ближе к делу.   
Лицо Гарднер Белланже не выражает ни единой эмоции; иногда, как уже заметил Абернати, «считать» его невозможно.  
— Переходите, мисс Рансибл.   
— Газета «Нью-Йорк Гост» знает достаточно, чтобы ваша — блестящая, не спорю, блестящая — карьера в МАКУСА завершилась сегодня же.  
— Не знала, — говорит мадам Белланже, — что «Нью-Йорк Гост» готов опуститься до дешевой травли.  
— О нет, — улыбается Джейн, и эта ее улыбка неуловимо напоминает Абернати улыбку Персиваля Грейвза, когда тот чует кровь. — Это не наш уровень. Пожалуйста, оставьте подобные фокусы «Дэйли Бист». Они занимаются сплетнями, а мы журналистикой. В журналистике, Гарднер, самое главное — история. Яркая, хлесткая, захватывающая. С завязкой, кульминацией, развязкой и еще болезненным надломом.   
Вставив в мундштук новую сигарету, она продолжает:   
— И кажется, мы только что нашли — нащупали, как выражается один мой автор, — идеальную историю. Тут есть все: красавец-аврор, красавица-жена из прекрасной чистокровной семьи, развод, выяснение отношений прямо перед глазами у Президента. Но развод тут вовсе не главное. Гораздо интереснее то, что красавец-аврор сделал для красавицы-жены в девятьсот девятом году, после одного весьма стыдного инцидента, связанного с ее отцом. Это для вас, наверное, не секрет, но читателю нравится ненавидеть. А охотнее всего он ненавидит именно старинные уважаемые семьи; не дай Мерлин ему узнать, что этим семьям в силу какой-то несправедливости дозволено творить все. Нарушать законы, нападать на не-магов, пьянствовать в своем загородном доме, не работая, пока их дети получают высокие посты в МАКУСА.  
Пока Джейн говорит, мадам Белланже слушает ее внимательно, сложив руки без украшений на столе и не произнося ни слова.  
— Мисс Рансибл, — наконец говорит она, без единой нотки раздражения, — мне видится, что вы в невыигрышной ситуации. Ваша цель не уничтожить меня и моего отца, которого сейчас и уничтожать неинтересно. Вы хотите спасти Персиваля Грейвза, так ведь? Но в этой истории есть подробности, которые вы при всем желании не сможете опустить.  
Джейн Рансибл медленно и с удовольствием затягивается.  
— Вы недооцениваете силу хорошей редактуры.  
— Что ж, — говорит Гарднер Белланже, — вы вольны это сделать. Если понадобится, то я дам комментарий.   
Стоит ей выйти из кабинки и закрыть за собой дверь, как Маклин проводит указательным пальцем у горла.  
— Упс, девочки и мальчики.   
— Не упс, — отвечает Джейн. — Скажи, мисс Женственность, ты ведь не упадешь в обоморок от пары неприличных слов?  
— Кто тут еще какая мисс, — отвечает Глэдис Маклин без тени привычной жеманности. — Не я дочкой конгрессмена родилась, я вот из Балтимора, и ты таких словечек, которые у нас говорят, в жизни не слышала. И курить столько перестань, у тебя морщины пойдут.   
На это Джейн Рансибл говорит:  
— Чудесно. Выпьем за славный город Балтимор, но потом, когда обсудим дела. К делам: слова «мы в глубокой заднице» в нашем случае были бы некоторым преувеличением, но теперь, если мы не поднажмем, то точно в ней окажемся. Гарднер явно заткнуть не выйдет. Так что рассчитываем только на себя. 

Последние сутки Грейвз не спит. Он запрещает мадам Пригг входить в кабинет, меняет охранные чары в каждой комнате и, несмотря на все указания врачей, за день расправляется с бутылкой огневиски.  
— Сэр, — говорит Абернати, почти умоляюще, — вам нельзя...  
Грейвз не поворачивается к нему, когда говорит.  
— Не важно.  
— Не стоит так нервничать из-за суда.  
— Из-за суда я и не нервничаю, — отвечает Грейвз, так и стоя у книжного шкафа. — У меня была встреча. Не важно, с кем. И я не знаю, как реагировать на то, что узнал. Понимаю, почему все вдруг решили от меня это скрывать, думали, наверное, что так будет лучше, но все равно.  
Абернати никогда в жизни не видел его настолько разбитым.

Так выглядит прямой репортаж с процесса по делу Грейвза на самообновляющейся первой полосе «Дэйли Бист» от первого февраля тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого года: 

11.05  
Возле суда собираются люди с транспарантами: «Освободите Персиваля Грейвза», «Аврорат не виноват», «Позор МАКУСА». Попадаются и надписи «Позор Серафине Пиквери», а так же «Мы за честное правосудие». Улица оцеплена. Слышен крик: «Во всем виноваты паршивые грязнокровки!»

11.20  
Толпа блокирует соседние улицы, авроры просят граждан соблюдать порядок.

11.33  
Возле здания суда появляются актеры колдофильмов Глэдис Маклин и Джоэль Бейтс. Часть толпы бросается к ним за автографами. Сегодня Маклин автографы не дает. Бейтс же подписывает несколько, после чего просит поклонников пропустить его к дверям.

11.40  
В суд заходит капитан «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов» Питер Долан, за ним следует ловец Мартин Пауэлл. Толпа кричит: «Свободу Перси Грейвзу!»   
Долан и Пауэлл обещают раздать автографы после суда — «если все закончится хорошо».

11.45  
Персиваля Грейвза приводят к зданию суда в сопровождении нескольких авроров. Люди начинают скандировать: «Перси Грейвз — наш герой! Перси Грейвз, мы с тобой!»  
Грейвз выглядит усталым и бледным. 

12.00  
Судья и члены Конгресса входят в зал. Слушания начинаются.

13.15  
Стал известен список поручителей Персиваля Грейвза:

Джейн Рансибл, главный редактор газеты «Нью-Йорк Гост»  
Чарльз Уолтер Рансибл, издатель газет «Нью-Йорк Гост», «Чикаго Кристалл» и «Вашингтонский Пророк»  
Генри Вегенер, основатель банка и инвестиционной компании «Ройсс и Вегенер», меценат и владелец квиддичной команды «Калифорнийские Кондоры»   
Джулиан Ройсс, дух основателя банка и инвестиционной компании «Ройсс и Вегенер»  
Адель Ройсс, вдова Джулиана Ройсса, член совета директоров банка «Ройсс и Вегенер»   
Джон Престон Дармоди-младший, генеральный директор банка «Джей Пи Дармоди»  
Улисс Мортон, управляющий директор банка «Мортон и Арчер»  
Желтозуб, директор нью-йоркского отделения банка «Гринготтс»  
Костегрыз, председатель Американской общины гоблинов  
Волумния Грейвз, профессор школы Ильверморни, декан факультета Змея, автор книг «Полная история зельеварения с древности и до наших дней» и «Механизмы действия черной магии»  
Эверетт Бартс, профессор школы Ильверморни, декан факультета Вампус, автор книг «Тонкости Защиты от Темных Сил для авроров» и «Правила борьбы с нечистой силой»   
Горацио Макгилл, директор школы Ильверморни  
Марциус Грейвз, главный хирург Нью-Йоркской больницы им. Фон Гогенгейма  
Августус Карлайл, владелец компании «Карлайл Фудс»   
Пенелопа Безеридес-Карлайл, филантроп, учредительница «Американской ассоциации помощи нуждающимся ведьмам»  
Серсея Уортон-Грейвз, филантроп, учредительница «Общества друзей эльфов и фэйри»  
Ставрос Безеридес, управляющий директор судоходной компании «Безеридес и сыновья»  
Борис Аккерманн, продюсер колдофильмов  
Луис Гольдман, продюсер колдофильмов  
Бартли Бласберг, продюсер колдофильмов  
Себастьян Майер, продюсер колдофильмов  
Глэдис Маклин, актриса  
Джоэль Бейтс, актер  
Луэлла Марчмейн, актриса  
Джоанна Финч, актриса  
Элис Фрейзер-Стюарт, актриса  
Женевьев Стоукс, актриса  
Фэй Донахью, актриса  
Родольфо Дженовезе, актер  
Анна Карлофф, актриса  
Георг Вильгельм Мауэр, режиссер колдофильмов  
Веспер Мэй, актриса  
Арчибальд Мэй, инвестор и владелец квиддичной команды «Нью-Йоркские Фестралы»   
Мак Торндайк, глава Американской федерации квиддича  
Питер Долан, капитан квиддичной команды «Нью-Йоркские Фестралы»  
Мартин Пауэлл, ловец квиддичной команды «Нью-Йоркские Фестралы»  
Артур Гэллинджер, капитан квиддичной команды «Калифорнийские кондоры»  
Мэтью Пис, загонщик квиддичной команды «Калифорнийские кондоры»  
Джек О'Дауд, аврор, директор Бюро Расследований МАКУСА  
Франклин Абернати, старший аврор  
Порпентина Гольдштейн, аврор

14.02  
Из-за криков толпы на улице в самом помещении не слышно слов защиты и обвинения.

14.15  
В зал впускают банкира Генри Вегенера, который сообщает, что готов внести залог любого размера.

14.47  
Франклин Абернати, старший аврор: «На тот момент, когда господин Грейвз заинтересовался Геллертом Гриндевальдом, Гриндевальд находился на территории США под чужим именем и представлял угрозу для американских граждан. Присутствующие в зале готовы подтвердить, что он убеждал американские банки профинансировать некую швейцарскую организацию с сомнительными целями». 

14.49  
Гарднер Белланже, глава Управления по делам профессиональной ответственности МАКУСА: «Речь о преступной халатности, на которую Грейвз пошел сознательно — потому что ставил свои интересы выше правил работы аврора. Эта халатность помимо прочего повела за собой и гибель Криденса Бэрбоуна». 

14.51  
Персиваль Грейвз: «У меня не было никаких других интересов, кроме государственных».

15.02  
Джек О'Дауд, директор Бюро Расследований: «Господа, давайте уже к фактам, к фактам. У нас была независимая проверка. Она показала, что Гриндевальд весь этот месяц не работал непосредственно с гостайной и принципиальных решений тоже не принимал. Чем он занимался, так это шпионил за «Новыми Салемцами».

15.07  
Порпентина Гольдштейн, аврор: «Следует помнить так же и о заслугах господина Грейвза перед страной». 

15.14  
Судья объявляет перерыв. Члены Конгресса удаляются для вынесения решения.

16.21  
Судья и члены Конгресса входят в зал, чтобы зачитать приговор.

16.22  
Авроры призывают людей у дверей суда не шуметь: слов судьи не слышно. В зал почти не пускают прессу. 

16.28  
Персиваль Грейвз единогласно оправдан Конгрессом, но должен быть оштрафован на сумму, равную пятидесяти процентам его ежемесячного жалования, за частичное нарушение протоколов безопасности при поимке особо опасного преступника. Грейвз остается в должности директора Отдела Охраны магического правопорядка. 

16.29  
Президент Пиквери возражений не имеет.

16.30  
Грейвз отказывается давать какие-либо комментарии. Есть версия, что он в последнее время серьезно болен — однако подтверждений этому пока не нашлось.

Филантропы, актрисы, банкиры и звезды квиддича покидают зал: одни плачут от умиления, другие обмениваются шутками, третьи еще не придумали реакцию, в полной мере соответствовавшую бы серьезности момента. Старый Августус Карлайл останавливается возле Грейвза, и его морщинистое лицо прямо-таки светится от удовольствия.  
— Ты всегда был моим любимым внуком.  
Жена Карлайла, сорокапятилетняя светская дама Пенелопа Безеридес, начинает было уговаривать Грейвза выступить перед ее благотворительным обществом, но тот сразу отказывается, аккуратно и твердо.   
Джоэль Бейтс, франтоватый, в английском костюме и пальто с огромным меховым воротником, подходит пожать руку; Грейвз благодарит его, так же вежливо и безучастно, как и Долана, и Гэллинджера. Глэдис настаивает на совместном ужине, прибавляя, что после рассказов Абернати о том, как Грейвзу плохо, была ужасно растрогана.  
Вэгз подходит неожиданно, из-за спины.   
— Я вас даже зауважал, Персиваль.  
На это Грейвз, оглядев его, отвечает:  
— Как быстро вы меняете взгляды.   
Генри Вегенер не слишком удивляется такой реакции.  
— Удачи, Персиваль, — только и говорит он. — Удача вам понадобится.

— Нет, нет, никогда не слышал, чтобы вы о чем-нибудь рассказывали настолько откровенно, — говорит мистер Воронцофф, наливая Абернати чай из нелепого прибора, в котором всегда его заваривает. — Вы юноша скрытный, так что я, честно говоря, несколько удивлен. Но все это, конечно, ужасно, ужасно. И вы ушли?  
— Пока не понимаю, — говорит Абернати. — Я еще не писал никаких заявлений, но...  
Воронцофф ставит перед ним вазочку с конфетами, тарелочку с вареньем и блюдо с посыпанными маком русскими бубликами, похожими на то маленькое русское сухое печенье, только большими и мягкими. Квадраты света падают на стол сквозь тщательно вымытые окна. Во время таких чаепитий Абернати обычно предпочитает слушать, как старик рассказывает о ругани с кредиторами или жалуется на тяжелую жизнь честного зельевара в «этой стране», но в этот раз он чувствует необходимость выговориться.  
Возможно, если он расскажет все, что может рассказать, то ему будет не так паршиво.  
— Понимаете, когда я посмотрел на мистера Грейвза, когда он сказал мне, что мы с Гольдштейн превратили суд в цирк, когда он сказал мне, что узнал еще кое-что, о чем я не имею права вам рассказывать, но поверьте, это было достаточно, достаточно серьезно, и это имело отношение к Гриндевальду...  
— Ну, ну, мой юный друг, — успокаивающе говорит Воронцофф. — Выдохните. Я вас внимательно слушаю. И нет, нет, я ни в коем случае вас не осуждаю, как вы могли такое подумать?  
Абернати переводит дыхание.  
— Он не кричал, не злился, просто мы дошли до Вулворт-билдинг, и он сказал мне все это. А я не выдержал. Я ничего ему не сказал, просто взял и ушел из его кабинета. Наверное, не надо было вести себя так, не стоило. Я был слишком эмоционален.  
— Нет, нет, вы не были слишком эмоциональны, — отвечает Воронцофф, особый акцент делая на слове «слишком». — Он и в самом деле говорил вам, что вы его разочаровали? Чем-то, что вы сделали не так с Геллертом Гриндевальдом?  
— Всем, — отвечает Абернати.  
— Не ведите себя, как подросток, мой юный друг.  
Абернати краснеет; он думал, что от этого отучил себя еще пару лет назад, но ошибался. Он бы хотел, чтобы то, что произошло прошлой осенью и этой зимой, происходило не с ним. Если бы можно было взять маховик времени, вернуться назад и найти тот самый момент, с которого все пошло не так, чтобы исправить, он сделал бы это, не задумываясь. Устроил бы в декабре двадцать пятого скандал в морге фон Гогенгейма, чтобы Грейвз был вынужден приехать и не успел на прием к госпоже Рэнд. Сказал бы Грейвзу летом или осенью двадцать шестого, что он не едет ни в какую Германию, Норвегию или Швейцарию, и что если он это сделает, то Абернати тут же напишет письмо мадам Белланже и уволится.  
— Вижу, — говорит мистер Воронцофф, — больше нам это обсуждать не нужно. И что вы теперь собираетесь делать?  
— Если бы я знал, то сразу бы вам сказал, — отвечает Абернати. — Может, вернусь в Джексон. В местном отделении аврората точно спокойнее.  
Воронцофф неодобрительно качает головой.  
— Нет, нет, не смейте. Это было бы неразумно. И жестоко, между прочим, по отношению к вашему покорному слуге. Кому я тогда буду жаловаться на жизнь?  
— А что вы предлагаете? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Я не предлагаю ничего, — говорит русский старик. — Но я клянусь, что найдется огромное количество людей, которые после того, что вы с госпожой Гольдштейн устроили вдвоем, захотят взять вас на работу.

Письма тетушек Абернати убирает в стол, не прочитав; у него нет ни времени, ни сил придумывать оправдания и объяснять, что на самом деле случилось в Нью-Йорке. Несколько дней он часами лежит в кровати, питается стряпней Квигли и не выходит из дома. К середине недели эльф стучится в дверь, напоминая, что Абернати пора бы уже выписать чек за квартиру. Выводя на чеке свою подпись, Абернати невольно думает, что из квартиры теперь, пожалуй, придется съезжать: вряд ли, когда он перестанет быть аврором, друг Грейвза согласится делать ему скидку дальше. К тому же, на апартаменты на Грин-Стрит за полную цену он не зарабатывал и раньше — жалованья молодого аврора, даже с надбавками за служебные успехи, на такое не хватает.   
Сунув чек эльфу в лапку, Франклин Абернати четко и ясно решает для себя, что больше не хочет ни арестовывать преступников, ни отбиваться от инспекций кадровой службы и Управления, ни защищать людей, которые потом напоминают ему о всех ошибках таким тоном, словно хотят обвинить в предательстве. Чего Абернати хочет, ему понять сложнее. Но наверное, решает он, неплохо было бы иметь достаточно денег, чтобы снимать квартиру без скидки, заказывать себе у портного костюмы почаще, а еще помогать тетушкам и иногда друзьям с долгами.   
Ближе к вечеру он садится за стол и начинает письмо Генри Вегенеру со строк «хотел бы извиниться перед тобой за то, что сказал Грейвз в зале суда». Вегенер полчаса спустя присылает ответ: «Он сукин сын, зато в «Ройсс и Вэгз» теперь очереди». На просьбу Абернати он пишет: «Приходи в башню, поговорим». 

В следующий раз Абернати приходит в Вулворт-билдинг через неделю, ближе к ночи, чтобы не столкнуться ни с Грейвзом, ни со всеми, кого не хотел бы видеть; но Квини заглядывает в кабинет, когда он собирает все свои вещи в маленькую коробку.  
— Вы уходите насовсем?  
— Насовсем, — отвечает Абернати, заталкивая в коробку маленький кожаный блокнот-всезнайку, когда-то подаренный Грейвзом.  
Квини опускает глаза.  
— Это плохо.   
— В жизни и такое бывает. Все нормально, мисс Гольдштейн.   
Из-за блокнота в коробку никак не хочет влезать затрепанный томик магикриминалистики, который Абернати все эти годы держал на работе скорее по старой памяти, да и забирает по тем же причинам. «Удивительно, — отмечает он про себя, — как легко семь лет службы помещаются в одну картонку».  
— Куда вы уходите? — спрашивает Квини.   
Коробка не закрывается; магикриминалистику явно придется или выбросить, или переложить куда-то еще.  
— Мне сделали отличное предложение, — уклончиво отвечает Абернати.  
— Генри Вегенер, — говорит Квини Гольдштейн, словно знала заранее.  
Абернати пробует слукавить, сказав «необязательно», но Квини подходит ближе, забирает коробку у него из рук и в миг закрывает, а по краям ровно запечатывает самоклеящимся скотчем.  
— Мистер Абернати, я ухожу с вами, и только попробуйте мне что-нибудь такое сказать, «нет-нет-нет, невозможно,» или «Уолл-стрит не место для девушки», или что вы там сейчас думаете.  
— Но откуда вы знаете, что я сейчас думаю? — спрашивает Абернати.  
И Квини Гольдштейн отвечает:  
— Просто я легилимент. Это вообще полезно, да и на Уолл-стрит точно пригодится, дорогуша. Вам помочь собраться?

Абернати долго думает, должен ли поговорить с Грейвзом, хотя бы в последний раз, хотя бы попытаться объяснить, почему произошло то, что произошло, почему именно он подписал соглашение с Гриндевальдом, рассказать, как месяц изводил себя подозрением, но все-таки ошибся. Стоя перед закрытой дверью дома Грейвза на Сентрал Парк Саут, он все еще путается в словах.  
Он ждет пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать, но никто не открывает дверь, ни сам Грейвз, ни гоблинша Пригг.

Дни в «Ройсс и Вегенер» проходят быстро и хаотически. Генри Вегенер не делает скидок на дружбу, за что Абернати благодарен: так он впервые за семь лет попадает в место, где пока ничего не значит, и это отлично помогает держать себя в форме.   
Юридическим отделом, куда Вэгз сперва отправляет Абернати «консультировать», заправляет сухощавый бостонец лет пятидесяти, который отчитывает подчиненных даже за незапечатанную бумажную мышь. Делать это он предпочитает в письменной форме, высылая каждому проштрафившемуся персональную вопилку. В золотом лифте сплетничают, кто и сколько сегодня заработал; само слово, «заработал», никто не произносит, вместо него принято говорить «сделал» или «сорвал». Не проходит и дня, чтобы из кабинета Вэгза кто-нибудь не выбежал в слезах или не вышел весь белый, пошатываясь. Конкурентов тут не обсуждают; о них, как и об аврорах, говорят с дивным высокомерием. Так, услышав в коридоре, что Грейвз «сдал и потерял хватку», Абернати сцепляет зубы и уходит дальше проверять налоговые декларации.   
О Персивале Грейвзе он старается не думать. Абернати подозревал, что некоторые вещи имеют обыкновение заканчиваться, как закончился его роман с Беном Левински, как заканчивались отношения и даже браки у людей, которых он знал. То, что происходило между ним и Грейвзом, тоже закончилось. С другой стороны, за все время они даже не нашли в себе сил дать этому имя — просто «это».  
В марте Абернати узнает, что Персиваль Грейвз тихо ушел по собственному желанию; «Нью-Йорк Гост» упоминает об этом лишь одной строчкой, «Маджишенс Викли» не рисует никаких язвительных карикатур. Тина Гольдштейн присылает на новый адрес Абернати письмо, в котором просит встретиться и «обсудить кое-какие детали за ужином».  
Абернати зовет ее в «Джеффри'c»: туда сотрудников «Ройсс и Вегенер» с некоторых пор (а если точнее, с восхождения Вэгза на девятое место в списке самых богатых американцев) стали пускать по визиткам.  
Тина Гольдштейн отказывается и вместо того, чтобы предложить другое место, приглашает его в гости. 

— Не ожидал от вас такого.  
— У меня нет платьев для «Джеффри'c», — отвечает Тина, — а Квини варит отличный кофе и печет прекрасные штрудели.   
— Обычно в такие квартиры нельзя водить мужчин, — произносит Абернати, рассматривая комнату: светлые обои, манекен, на который надето недошитое платье (явно Квини), стопки женских журналов и сборник кулинарных заклинаний в книжном шкафу.   
— Наша хозяйка вернется только через неделю, — невозмутимо говорит Тина Гольдштейн.  
На столе стоят кофейник, чашки и тарелка со штруделем от Квини.   
— Грейвза заставили уйти, — продолжает Тина. — Мы сделали все, что могли, но после того, как он заперся у себя и чуть не убил Дагдейла, принял того за сторонника Гриндевальда, а потом сжег свои личные архивы... Он изменился после Гриндевальда, и этот суд его подкосил в конец. Я думала, что что-то такое может произойти. И мадам Белланже, наверное, тоже догадывалась. Она ждала.  
На это Абернати ничего не отвечает. Отрезав кусок штруделя, Тина спрашивает:  
— Почему вы поругались?  
— Кто вам сказал, что мы поругались?  
— Я спросила Грейвза. Он так разозлился, что это было моей первой мыслью.  
— Вы встречались? Я подумал, он после... всего уехал из города.   
— Уехал вчера. Сказал, что подумывает прийти в себя и начать писать мемуары, но я не поверила. Он не из таких людей.  
— Не из таких, — соглашается Абернати, после чего осторожно говорит:  
— Мы не ругались. Вы сами себе только что ответили, Грейвз изменился.   
— Изменился, — повторяет Тина. — Это так. А еще Джек О'Дауд все это время работал на Гарднер. Он рассказывал ей о каждом нашем шаге, Франклин, каждом. И когда Грейвз устроил то, что устроил, угадайте-ка, кто свидетельствовал против него?   
— Должно быть, — говорит Абернати, стараясь звучать как можно более безучастно, — сильно хотел в директорское кресло.  
— Многие хотят на место Грейвза, но не все опускаются до таких методов.  
— Если вы рассказываете мне все это, чтобы я вам помог, то я больше не горю желанием никого ни искать, ни спасать.  
Тина отмахивается.  
— Здесь мне не нужна ваша помощь. Я рассказываю вам все это, как бывшему коллеге потому, что вы имеете право знать. К тому же, тут сейчас ничем особенно не...  
— Почему вы сами решили остаться? — перебивает ее Абернати.   
— Может, это и наивно звучит, Фрэнк, но если честно, мне бы еще хотелось побороться. Хотя бы немножко.   
Абернати не может сдержаться.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы в Отделе оставалось хоть что-то, за что стоило бороться.  
— Криденс Бэрбоун жив, — отвечает Тина, и Абернати сначала не верит своим ушам. — Очень похожего на него мальчика видели в Лондоне, и на корабле, отплывавшем из Нью-Йорка. Пока вы отсиживались дома, я говорила с людьми, заставляла их вспоминать, все записывала. Все сходится. Я почти уверена, что это Криденс, и не собираюсь уходить из Отдела, пока не найду его.   
Вымученно улыбнувшись, она добавляет:  
— Я буду скучать по вашему брюзжанию.  
— Порпентина, — говорит Фрэнк Абернати, — во-первых, вы не будете по мне скучать. Пообещайте мне, что хотя бы раз в месяц мы с вами будем обедать, ужинать или пить кофе. Умных людей в жизни не так-то много, чтобы ими разбрасываться. А во-вторых, я был бы не прочь с вами поделиться одной вещью, которая уже не пригодится мистеру Грейвзу, а вот вам, раз уж вы решили остаться в аврорате — вполне. Она для экстренных случаев. Обещайте, что воспользуетесь, только если без этого никак не обойтись.  
— Обещаю, — говорит Тина, улыбнувшись.  
Так Абернати передает ей копии личных дел, которые Грейвз вел на работников МАКУСА и тех, кто был связан с Конгрессом, начиная с девятьсот пятнадцатого: казначея и Серафины Пиквери, министров и промышленников, авроров и шефов бюро, всех, до кого его бывший начальник смог дотянуться.


	8. Часть седьмая, 1930

— Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Фрэнк, — говорит Квини, — ой, ты даже не представляешь, что я сейчас услышала!..  
Бахрома на ее парчовом платье переливается серебром; волосы уложены волнами. В руках у Квини — бокал веселящей воды. Мимо, в толпе, проскальзывает женщина, похожая на Глэдис Маклин — в компании двух молодых людей вида такого, будто каждый из них капитан квиддичной сборной Вампуса.   
— Ты даже не представляешь! — шепчет Квини. — Джоэль Бейтс сказал, что мечтает с тобой познакомиться. Сам Джоэль Бейтс.  
Бумажные бабочки, облепившие колонны «Вегенер-Тауэр», взмывают в воздух красно-золотым облаком. Крохотная галатея присаживается к Абернати на плечо, и тот смахивает ее небрежным, рассеянным движением.  
— Квини, я предпочитаю не критиковать людей за глаза. Но уверен, что Джоэль Бейтс мечтает не познакомиться со мной, а снова начать дружить с мистером Вегенером. Слышал, «Гольдман-Бласберг-Майер» опять ищет спонсоров.   
Квини грозит Абернати наманикюренным пальчиком.  
— Что у тебя за характер.  
— Я просто наблюдателен.  
— Фрэнк, ты на вечеринке. На вечеринках люди обычно развлекаются. А ты уже битый час стоишь с таким лицом, будто у тебя кто-то умер.  
— Квини.  
— Отвлекись.   
— Я пытаюсь.  
— Идем. И пожалуйста, перестань прятаться от гостей, дорогуша.  
— Ладно, — вздохнув, говорит Абернати и берет с барной стойки стакан огневиски. — Давай, веди меня к этому своему Бейтсу.   
Он сказал бы «веди меня, Макдуф», но это Квини не поймет.   
Привычку время от времени цитировать книги не-магов Абернати перенял у Вэгза.  
Его любимая фраза: «Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве». 

— Только пожалуйста, будь милым, — шепчет Квини Абернати на ухо. — Это мой любимый актер.   
Абернати знает: она видела все фильмы Джоэля Бейтса, даже первый, ужасный, про Певереллов. Больше всего ей нравятся те, где Бейтс играет коварного лондонского соблазнителя, в роду у которого затесался Салазар Слизерин.  
За пять лет Бейтс, уроженец Канзаса, славно вжился в образ загадочного англичанина — хотя иногда канзасские корни дают о себе знать.  
Сегодняшнюю шутку он начинает со слов:  
— Представьте себе, когда я учился в Хогвартсе...  
— Даже не представляю, — говорит Абернати, не уточнив, что не представляет Бейтса в Хогвартсе (максимум — на Гром-Птице в Ильверморни). — Не желаете ли еще веселящей воды?  
Джоэль Бейтс хохочет; его шелковая бабочка сбилась, а глаза блестят, и есть в этом блеске что-то лихорадочное.  
— Мне нравится такой подход!  
За пару лет вечеринок Генри Вегенера Абернати до совершенства отточил несколько прекрасных трюков, связанных с пространственными чарами. Один из них: тонконогий хрустальный бокал внезапно исчезает с подноса проходящего мимо эльфа, чтобы возникнуть в пальцах у Джоэля Бейтса.  
За вас, Джоэль, — говорит Абернати, пропуская мимо ушей все рассказы Бейтса о новом фильме, который ну совсем скоро начнут снимать в Калифорнии.   
Кажется, речь о музыкальной комедии (в очередной раз), не без романтики (опять), и Бейтс будет играть чистокровного волшебника из благородной семьи (снова), но в этот раз не строгого британца, а несчастного русского.  
В воздухе повисает звон бокалов; чокаясь, Бейтс пристально смотрит Абернати в глаза.  
— Представляете, — произносит он, быстро, по-змеиному облизав губы, — мистер Акерманн даже думал свозить меня в этот... Санкт-Петербург. То есть, простите, Петроград. Для изучения роли. Но я отказался — слишком долго в этот Петроград ехать, не думаете?  
— Вы хотели сказать, Ленинград? — Абернати . — Я не большой знаток России. Но у меня есть русский друг. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке.   
Джоэль Бейтс из тех, кто не умеет говорить на те темы, не касающиеся его персоны; слова вроде «друг» явно смущают его, выбивают из колеи.   
— Надо же, — говорит Бейтс. — как славно. Представляете, я четыре раза играл министров магии, два — Салазара Слизерина, один раз младшего Певерелла, потом Антиоха Певерелла, но уже на Бродвее... и вот хоть бы один раз мне дали кого-нибудь простого. Магизоолога, зельевара, аврора. Думаю, у меня неплохо вышло ловить преступников, как вы считаете?   
Про себя Абернати решает, что этим вечером ему, наверное, плевать — и что интеллектуальный уровень некоторых колдовудских актеров должен оставаться их личным делом и личной бедой.   
— Я просил мистера Аккермана дать мне Годрика Гриффиндора, — произносит Джоэль Бейтс, не без фирменного трагизма. — Но Слизерином я приношу слишком много денег «Гольдман Бласберг-Майер». Так что, представьте себе, я в тисках. Мне не дают никакого простора для творчества.  
На словах «тиски» и «простор для творчества» Абернати думает было напомнить Джоэлю Бейтсу, как тот попал в кинематограф. Однако он уже обещал Квини быть милым.  
И он говорит:  
— Джоэль, милый, вы слишком часто используете слова «представьте себе». Перестаньте. Я представляю, и даже в красках. У меня богатое воображение. 

Глэдис Маклин с визгом падает в ведро со льдом для веселящей воды — размером ни много ни мало с ванну, — и вылезает, совершенно мокрая. Ее розовая туника облепляет тело так, что можно разглядеть фигуру во всех подробностях.  
Мужчины кричат и аплодируют; молодчики из квиддичной команды, как их мысленно окрестил Абернати, тут же сочиняют пару строк неприличной песни.   
Джоэль Бейтс много пьет, еще больше говорит о себе, а под конец с наигранной заботой поправляет Абернати галстук.   
— Скажите, а вы на самом деле чуть не отправили мистера Вегенера за решетку, когда были аврором?  
Абернати наливает Бейтсу еще — сам он на сегодня закончил, — и отвечает:  
— Не комментирую слухи.   
Бейтс игриво поправляет ему галстук.  
— Надо же! Все-таки, настоящий аврор бывшим не бывает.  
Вэгз, пройдя мимо, наклоняется и тихо говорит Абернати на ухо:  
— Да он готов отсосать тебе под столом. Наверное, даже под журнальным.  
Абернати сдерживает смешок.  
— Спасибо за мнение.   
Салют за окном складывается в цифры: один, девять, три, ноль.

Позже, когда Квини спросит его, зачем он сделал то, что сделал, Абернати не придумает ответа лучше, чем «мне было ужасно тоскливо».  
— И ты воспользовался ситуацией, — скажет Квини.  
— Да, — кивнет Абернати. — Мне было ужасно тоскливо, я не смог придумать ничего лучше и воспользовался ситуацией. Справедливости ради, все пошло не по плану.

У Джоэля Бейтса тонкое, гибкое тело юноши двадцати с небольшим, который следит за собой тщательнейшим образом.  
Абернати вбивается в Бейтса, шлепает Бейтса по заду, кусает за сосок и плечо, но никак не может кончить. С каждой минутой секс все больше и больше напоминает ему подростковую мастурбацию — из тех времен, когда вы еще не догадались, что ладонь надо чем-то смазать.  
Длинные ноги Бейтса закинуты ему на плечи. Абернати пробует еще раз, два, три, но не выдерживает.  
— Перевернись на живот, пожалуйста. Нет, Джоэль, лицом в подушку.   
Так, не думая о том, где он и с кем именно, Абернати наконец начинает получать удовольствие.  
Он закрывает глаза.  
И тогда в его голове пролетают, как пикирующие злыдни, несколько мыслей, от которых последние пару месяцев он пытался избавиться. Так избавляются от не самой серьезной, но затянувшейся и довольно-таки неприятной простуды.  
— Прости, — говорит Абернати, приподнявшись. — Я, боюсь, слишком много выпил, так что сегодня не получится.  
Джоэль Бейтс, совершенно голый, садится на угол кровати. В том, как он чуть горбится и как смотрит в окно, больше нет театральности — наоборот, Абернати чувствует в этой позе нечто уязвимое. Внезапные, случайные, непрошенные моменты чужой уязвимости завораживают его — и такой Бейтс нравится Абернати куда больше, чем человек, с кем он еще час назад пил веселящую воду.  
— У тебя есть закурить? — спрашивает Бейтс; в его речи Абернати больше не слышит отработанного британского акцента. — Не сигары, просто сигареты, «Драконьи» сойдут.   
— Могу послать за ними домовика.  
Бейтс устало отмахивается.  
— Не надо этой беготни с домовиком. Давай лучше просто о чем-нибудь поговорим. Но только не о кино и не об этих ваших облигациях, Мерлина ради.  
— Давай, — говорит Абернати. — И если что, я не торгую облигациями, но могу рассказать тебе порядочно о финансовом праве. Или о том, как вести себя в суде, если все считают, что ты вор.  
Джоэль Бейтс падает на подушки и кладет голову Абернати на плечо.  
— Расскажи лучше, как работал аврором.  
— Тебе правда интересно слушать, как мы ловили гоблинов и всяких торговцев драконьими яйцами?  
— Не обманывай меня, — говорит Бейтс. — Мне донесли, что ты посадил Счастливчика Левински. Всегда мечтал его сыграть.  
Абернати фыркает.  
— Ты не похож на него.  
— В кино, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Джоэль Бейтс, — это не имеет никакого значения. 

Бейтс сдержанно смеется над теми историями Абернати, которые считает забавными, и задает десятки вопросов, уточняя все детали историй помрачнее. Жалуется на Аккермана, на студию, на главного колдовудского блондина Рона Уилкинсона и брюнетку, что играла Ровену Рейвенкло, прибавляет:  
— Вообще не знаю, с чего рассказываю это все именно тебе.  
Спит он, крепко прижимая к себе подушку, но вскакивает в семь утра после первой же трели будильника, и одевается с наработанной быстротой и точностью, парой заклинаний в секунду приведя себя в порядок.  
— Должен буду тебя покинуть, — говорит Бейтс, внимательно осмотрев себя в зеркале. — Спасибо за ночь.  
— Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин, — говорит Абернати.  
Бейтс пожимает плечами.  
— На ужины нет времени. Сегодня вечером я играю в «Визардс Плэйхаус» одну весьма достойную неколдовскую пьеску, которую у нас совсем не знают. Ты, мальчик из «Ройсс и Вэгз», сидишь в середине первого ряда.   
Он вытаскивает из кармана пиджака черный карандашик в золотой оправе и начинает подводить брови.  
— Ты всерьез носишь с собой эти штуки? — спрашивает Абернати. — Женскую косметику?  
— Слышал про одного английского магизоолога, который таскал в чемодане целый зверинец.  
— Это был Ньют Скамандер, — произносит Абернати.  
Закончив с левой бровью, Бейтс принимается за правую.  
Абернати не помнит, когда в последний раз испытывал чувство такой неловкости — возможно, лет пять назад, возможно, и того раньше.  
— Про что пьеса? — спрашивает он, не рассчитывая на внятный ответ.   
Кончиком пальца Бейтс растушевывает карандашную линию там, где она кажется слишком четкой.   
— Про датского принца по имени Гамлет. Там даже есть роль для привидения, подумай только. Призрак его отца.   
— Я знаю, кто такой Гамлет, — говорит Абернати.  
Наверное, за это ему стоит сказать спасибо Генри Вегенеру.

Не-маг в доме по адресу Уолл-стрит, 23, на углу с Броуд-стрит, увидел бы белокаменное здание финансовой компании Джона Пирпонта Моргана — величественное, но малоинтересное. Волшебник, однако же, знает: стоит подойти к памятнику Джорджа Вашингтона у подножья Федерал-холла, шепнуть заклинание перехода — и улица вокруг вас в миг преобразится. В половине лиц, мелькающих в толпе, вы заметите нечеловеческие черты: слишком острые уши, слишком тяжелые челюсти. Вместо статуи Джорджа Вашингтона — статую президента Абеля Флеминга, которая имеет обыкновение смахивать голубиный помет с чугунного кителя на прохожих. А дом Джона Пирпонта Моргана станет золотой башней «Вегенер-Тауэр».   
В один из ее лифтов Фрэнк Абернати заходит каждый день, на пять минут раньше самого Генри Вегенера.   
— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — кивает он лифтеру и двум молодым брокерам, человеку и гоблину.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Абернати!  
Гоблин незаметно толкает смутившегося товарища локтем. Тот тоже выпаливает что-то вроде «добрутрмистрабернати» и, судя по виду, смущается еще сильнее.  
Абернати изучает его с почти позабытым антропологическим любопытством — тем любопытством, которое необходимо аврору, чтобы читать людей.   
— Первый день в «Ройсс и Вэгз»?  
— Да, с-сэр.  
— Что заканчивали в Ильверморни?  
— Змея, с-сэр.  
— Удачи, — говорит Абернати. — Если вы выжили у Волумнии Грейвз, то все точно будет неплохо.  
Про себя он прикидывает: рыжий юноша кажется нервным, а такие на Уолл-стрит обыкновенно не задерживаются.  
Сам Абернати — исключение.

— У меня для вас новости, сэр.  
— О'Дауд решил отозвать обвинения?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Тогда, — говорит Абернати, кинув пальто в кресло, — это не считается за новости.  
Джефф Безеридес поправляет очки, которые делают его и без того большие, темные, чуть навыкате глаза прямо-таки огромными, счищает с пиджака невидимые пылинки и прокашливается.  
— Мистера Вегенера снова вызывают в Вулворт-билдинг.  
— Не в первый раз и явно не в последний, — отвечает Абернати.  
— Мне донесли, что Отдел готовит еще одну проверку.  
— Тогда вам выпал еще один шанс научиться вести себя с аврорами. Берите пример с Морлока.   
— Господин Бувье из «Гост» хотел с вами связаться.  
— Безеридес, — говорит Абернати не без раздражения, — с господином Бувье я общаюсь лично. Ума не приложу, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось передавать мне послания с вашей помощью. Свободны.  
Безеридес облизывает губы, затем выдавливает жалкое «да, сэр» и направляется было к выходу, но у двери его длинная нескладная фигура замирает.   
— Тетушка Пенелопа говорит, что Персиваль Грейвз вернулся в Нью-Йорк.   
— Персиваль Грейвз? — говорит Абернати, стараясь изобразить безразличие. — Я не читал его последние книги.

Сам факт существования Грейвза Абернати старается вычеркнуть из своей жизни как нечто особенно неприятное. Однажды Вэгз рассказал ему, что в древнем Риме запятнавших себя знатных граждан предавали проклятию памяти — ломали статуи, стирали настенные и надгробные надписи, вырезали всяческие упоминания из летописей и законов. Нечто похожее Абернати пытается проделать с воспоминаниями о Персивале Грейвзе.  
Пока Грейвз писал свои книги в Берлине, Вене, Лондоне или хотя бы в Бостоне, это было гораздо проще.  
Теперь, когда он вернулся в Нью-Йорк, главное, как решает Абернати — не допускать ситуаций, в которых они могли бы пересечься, а еще найти что-то, что позволило бы не думать о Грейвзе в свободные минуты.  
Именно поэтому днем он просит Квини заказать цветы и подписать открытку для мистера Бейтса — что-то нейтральное, но изящное, «с премьерой» или как-то так, но никаких «искренне» или «сердечно». 

Джоэль Бейтс лично открывает Абернати дверь гримерной; он кутается в черный бархатный халат вроде домашнего, но грим с лица так и не успел смыть.  
— Ты прислал мне фестралов цвет, — говорит Бейтс вместо приветствия, с британских длинных «а» и мягких «р» переходя на приятный говор жителя Мидвеста.   
Красно-серые ядовитые цветы в корзине у зеркала, услышав звук человеческого голоса, вытягиваются. В комнате висит запах цветов; букеты с одинаковыми белыми лилиями, из которых торчат самые разные открытки, стоят в каждом углу комнаты, у стен, под вешалками с одеждой, на столе.  
— Лилии, лилии, всюду эти проклятые белые лилии, — жалуется Бейтс. — Есть же орхидеи, пионы, каллы, наконец — я совершенно не против. Но нет же, каждый раз одно и то же: заходишь в гримерку перед спектаклем, в каком бы ты ни играл, не важно — и видишь одни белые лилии. Ну что это такое?   
Слово «совершенно» он, забывшись, произносит, как это сделал бы чистокровный волшебник из Англии — «с'вершенно».  
— Надо будет сказать Люси выкинуть цветы.  
Бейтс садится у зеркала.  
— Все, кроме твоих.   
Некоторое время он молча рассматривает Абернати с выражением лица, которое невозможно считать — не то любопытство, не то отстраненность.   
— Как тебе «Гамлет»?  
— Этот Гамлет куда обаятельнее, чем тот, которого я себе представлял.  
Джоэль Бейтс приглаживает блестящие от бриолина волосы.  
— Подумай только: какой-то Уильям Шекспир, ни разу не державший в жизни палочки, создал историю, к которой за триста лет ни один волшебник не смог даже приблизиться. Это лучше всего, что мы успели написать. И ничего подобного мы никогда не напишем.  
Потянувшись и устало зевнув, он промокает лицо салфеткой.   
— Забавно. Банки закрываются, хлеб дорожает, за самым простым зельем от кашля теперь очереди, а кто-то все равно находит деньги на билеты в театр.  
— Наверное, люди хотят увидеть тебя, — говорит Абернати. — Можно сказать, ты нужен им.  
Бейтс стирает с губ помаду.  
— Терпеть не могу, когда меня красят гримеры. То нарумянят, как пожилую проститутку, то напудрят, будто на мои же похороны.   
Голая ступня Джоэля Бейтса касается колена Абернати — и движется дальше, выше.  
— Здесь? — спрашивает Абернати.  
— Здесь, — кивает Бейтс. — И сейчас.  
И в те моменты, когда он никем не притворяется, не пытается очаровать, не смеется так, как привык смеяться на званых ужинах и вечеринках, Абернати не может ему отказать.  
Бейтс скидывает с себя халат и подходит к Абернати ближе, совершенно голый.

— Смотрю на вас и вспоминаю себя, Безеридес. Лет, примерно, восемь назад. Или девять.   
Джефф Безеридес, похоже, готов лопнуть от счастья; Абернати отмахивается от его «спасибо, сэр» и достает из серебряной коробочки для пилюль ровно две таблетки бодрости. Проглитив их, он по старой, еще аврорской привычке шепчет «Реннервейт».  
Безеридеса это, похоже, удивляет.  
— Вы пользуетесь им... так? Это правда работает, сэр?  
— Опыт показывает, — говорит Абернати, — что лучше всего «Реннервейт» помогает именно когда вы используете его на себе, Джефф.  
Безеридеса, самого нелепого и нескладного из племянников Августуса Карлайла, Абернати взял на работу лишь потому, что Вэгзу захотелось купить «Карлайл Фудс», а затем и «Карлайл и Ко». Теперь каждое утро Абернати сталкивается со стороны нового помощника с потоком щенячьего энтузиазма и двадцатью тремя неумелыми попытками если не заслужить одобрение, то привлечь внимание. Он держит Джеффа лишь потому, что тот напоминает о чем-то неуловимом и, возможно, уже давно потерянном.  
Иногда Джефф задает слишком много вопросов, и это отвлекает. В такие моменты Абернати предпочитает заваливать его работой так, чтобы свободного времени на вопросы не оставалось.  
Сегодня Безеридес будет помогать гоблинам готовиться к аврорской проверке.  
— Прошу вас, аккуратнее, аккуратнее, — говорит Абернати ему вслед. — Дотошность в нашем деле только поможет.

За последние полгода перепады настроения Вэгза становятся все заметнее. Сам он говорит, что опять начал ходить к тому доктору из не-магов, и что доктор прописал ему лекарство под названием «Героин», продающееся у них в самой обычной аптеке, но факт остается фактом: иногда, особенно глубоко погрузившись в уныние, Вэгз часами сидит у себя в кабинете и глядит в одну точку, отказываясь принимать кого-либо. В другие же дни он полон энергии, как никогда — и изводит работников тем, что вдается даже в самые незначительные детали. Пока что дней активности Вэгза хватает, чтобы с лихвой компенсировать дни его бездействия; будет ли так всегда, Абернати не уверен.  
Сегодня — как раз день бездействия; Вэгз слоняется по зеленым вне зависимости от времени года аллеям, ведущим к входу его лонг-айлендского особняка, как заключенный в Санта-Круз по тюремному двору.  
— Послушай, — говорит Абернати, — у тебя нет ни одной причины впадать в меланхолию. Кризис нас не касается. Мы зарабатываем столько, сколько никогда не зарабатывали. Очнись и посмотри вокруг.  
— Я устал, — произносит Вэгз в пустоту. В домашних брюках и халате, на который сверху накинуто пальто с меховым воротником, он выглядит особенно потерянно. — От этих дармоедов, от О'Дауда, да и от тебя, признаться, тоже.   
— Допустим, — отвечает Абернати. — Но эта твоя усталость не помешает мне сделать свою работу. А когда я ее сделаю и честно уйду развлекаться, ты будешь волен делать все, что только пожелаешь. Но сейчас тебе придется слушать меня.  
Вэгз усмехается.  
— Несколько нагло для личного адвоката, не находишь?  
Абернати признает:  
— Нахожу. Я бы даже заранее принес свои извинения, но тогда ты опять расслабишься. Давай обсудим то, сколько и как раз я нарушил субординацию, как-нибудь потом, на досуге, а сейчас перейдем ближе к делу. Завтра они вызывают тебя на допрос, и худшее, что ты сможешь сделать — путать следователя. Поверь, детективы за эти годы в МАКУСА выродились настолько, что теперь в два счета запутают себя сами. Твое же поведение должно выглядеть настолько понятным и прозрачным, насколько это возможно.   
В глазах Вэгза Абернати замечает искорку интереса.   
— И что ты предлагаешь сделать?   
— Замести следы. Подчистить документы. Уменьшим суммы кредитов, которые мы выдали.  
— Да, — задумчиво говорит Вэгз, — подрезаем нули, и проценты тоже уменьшаются. И о-ля-ля, я нежно хлопаю глазами строю из себя саму невинность. «Снижать проценты по кредитам мы не можем, это будет себе в убыток, клиентов такие ставки не устраивают, доходы практически по нулям, уж извините, господа».   
— Нежно хлопать глазами у тебя уже не получится в силу возраста, но мыслишь ты правильно, — отвечает Абернати. — И завысим стоимость всей недвижимости, что «Ройсс и Вэгз» купили за последний год.  
Вэгз останавливается посреди аллеи; на землю, прямо ему под ноги, падает несколько крупных, неестественно зеленых листьев.   
— Фрэнк, ты с ума сошел. Земля дешевеет.  
Абернати пинает листья ботинком.   
— Тем более. Включи благотворителя, как ты любишь и умеешь. Земля принадлежала твоим ближайшим друзьям, Вэгз. А они были в стесненных обстоятельствах, что для наших времен совершенно естественно. Проверить это невозможно. Посмотри еще одно мое письмо, по поводу идеи с трастовыми фондами. Письмо я тебе положил на полку с книгами не-магов полчаса назад. Внимательно прочитай его, а потом сразу сожги.  
— Послушай, Франклин Ллойд Абернати, — говорит Генри Вегенер, — с тобой все-таки чертовски приятно не платить налоги.   
Впервые за два дня он выглядит по-настоящему живым. 

Если Абернати в эти времена и удается поспать, то в лучшем случае часа четыре: в те ночи, которые он не проводит с Бейтсом или у Вэгза, в разговорах, он работает. Он существует на гоблинском кофе и таблетках бодрости, порой забывая о завтраке и обеде. Снимать напряжение вином не выходит: во-первых, один бокал всегда рискует превратиться в два или в три, а во-вторых, никакая окклюменция не поможет скрыть это от Квини Гольдштейн.  
— Фрэнк, — говорит она, зайдя в кабинет Абернати вечером, — я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, и пожалуйста, дорогуша, не делай невинное лицо.  
— Что ты хочешь мне сказать?   
Абернати даже сам удивляется тому, насколько устало звучит его голос со стороны. В тот день «Ройсс и Вегенер» удается отсудить «Дэйли Бист» двадцать тысяч драготов компенсации, за заметку о дружбе Генри Вегенера с мафией. Сумма по меркам Вэгза смехотворная, но ее вполне хватает, чтобы обанкротить газету и заставить всех журналистов Нью-Йорка, кроме Чака Бувье, ненавидеть банк в целом и Абернати в частности.  
Квини стоит посреди его кабинета, в персиковом атласном платье с пышными рукавами, маленькая и стройная, сложив руки на груди.   
— Одна бутылка у тебя в столе, и ты только что думал ее открыть. Другая в шкафу. Будь хорошим мальчиком, достань обе, отдай их мне и пообещай, что больше никогда не будешь пить в одиночку на работе.  
Абернати и сам не заметил того момента, когда Квини научилась говорить с особой, завуалированной и прикрытой улыбкой строгостью в голосе.  
— И тебя тоже испортили «Ройсс и Вэгз», — пытается пошутить Абернати, чтобы хоть немного разрядить напряжение.  
— Это не меня испортили «Ройсс и Вэгз», Фрэнк, — отвечает Квини.   
Прочитав мысли Абернати, она вздыхает.  
— Нет, я не считаю, что ты «не можешь контролировать ситуацию». Но я волнуюсь. Мерлин, ну что у тебя в голове? «В состоянии контролировать ситуацию». Обычно люди такими словами не думают, дорогуша, и послушай, одного алкоголика нам всем тут хватает с головой, и если ты станешь таким, как Вэгз, то...  
— Я не стану таким, как Вэгз.  
— Ты нужен ему, — говорит Квини. — А еще ты нужен тетушкам, мистеру Воронцофф, Тине и мне.  
— Насчет твоей сестры я сомневаюсь. У нее есть мистер Скамандер.   
— Она иногда ворчит, что тебя не хватает в Отделе. Говорит, что никто не хочет думать. А что до меня... — Квини едва заметно улыбается. — Кто еще будет работать с секретаршей, которая постоянно нарушает закон Раппопорта?  
Абернати не спрашивает ее о не-маге, с которым она встречается тайком по выходным. Об этом мужчине он знает немного: его зовут Якоб Ковальски, и он пекарь, тот самый, которому хотели стереть память еще во время истории с нью-йоркским обскуром, но так и не стерли до конца. Не любопытствовать, не лезть туда, куда не просят и не мешать — то немногое, что Абернати может сделать для Квини Гольдштейн.  
Сам же он в очередной раз полагается на Квини, когда все вокруг кажется темным, холодным и пугающим, давит на грудь, не дает заснуть спокойно и начисто отбивает желание просыпаться по утрам.   
Квини не подводит: она забирает у него вино со словами «даже не думай», напоминает мило улыбаться Вэгзу, даже когда Абернати хочется его задушить, заваривает травяной чай вместо гоблинского кофе и иногда подолгу рассказывает о вещах, которые Абернати совсем не интересуют, но тем не менее успокаивают. Например, жизни в самой обычной, не-колдовской пекарне, где крем и глазурь мешают вручную, а Якоб придумал гигантские имбирные пряники в виде камуфлори. 

Книги Персиваля Грейвза лежат на прилавках «Флориш и Блоттс» прямо под золочеными табличками «НЕ ПРОПУСТИТЕ!». В конце двадцать седьмого вышла первая, «Полное пособие по защите от Темных Сил». В двадцать восьмом — «Все, что нельзя знать о черной магии». В двадцать девятом — оба тома «Правдивой истории МАКУСА», «Битва за независимость» и «Эпоха перемен». «Историю МАКУСА» покупают чаще всего; в последний свой визит в книжный Абернати заметил сразу пять волшебников, столпившихся возле прилавка с новинками ради «Битвы за независимость». Он готов поклясться, что «Эпоху перемен» постигла та же участь.   
На работе и званых вечеринках, а так же во время случайных околоинтеллектуальных бесед с партнерами Вэгза по бизнесу Абернати вежливо говорит, что пока не успел прочесть ничего из написанного Грейвзом: слишком много работы, извините.  
Джоэль Бейтс читает «Историю МАКУСА» в перерывах между репетициями, а так же пока ему наносят грим и укладывают волосы.  
Абернати прикидывается, что не видит этого.  
В феврале они с Бейтсом появляются на всех возможных светских мероприятиях вместе — но, чтобы отвести подозрения, представляются хорошими друзьями и неизменно берут с собой пару напомаженных и завитых девушек (это ужасно не нравится Квини).  
Бейтс звонит Абернати со съемок, из Калифорнии, а Абернати звонит ему из Нью-Йорка.   
Это помогает с многими пунктами из списка вещей, которые Абернати хочет забыть. 

— Добро пожаловать в Колдовуд.   
Джоэль Бейтс ведет Абернати по съемочному павильону, лично показывая каждый угол: вот гримерные, вот возле камер столпились операторы, вот осветители (студии предпочитают пользоваться трудом домовиков, поскольку так дешевле). За Бейтсом увивается целая толпа — рыжеволосая помощница Люси, две гримерши, секретарь Аккермана, заскочивший на площадку «лишь на полчасика, и только ради вас, мистер Бейтс», плюс молодая партнерша по сцене, выбравшая самый неподходящий момент для того, чтобы сказать, как любила в свое время «Любовницу британского министра».  
— Я точно не мешаю работе? — спрашивает Абернати.  
Бейтс поводит худым плечом.  
— Пф-ф-ф. Можешь даже посмотреть, как я буду переодеваться.  
В гримерных он, как заметил Абернати, преображается. Дежурная улыбка, деланная доброжелательность в голосе, прямая осанка, царственный отрепетированный смех — все это в миг исчезает, и перед собеседником появляется другой Джоэль Бейтс, растрепанный, ехидный, острый на язык и держащийся небрежно и непринужденно.  
— Есть три вещи, которые я в своей жизни ненавижу, — говорит Бейтс, с ногами забравшись в кресло и сунув в рот сразу половину нарезанного яблока. — Плохие сценарии, шоколадные лягушки без начинки и Лос-Анджелес.  
— Ты забыл добавить белые лилии.  
— Ах да, точно, забыл, — смеется Бейтс. — Белые лилии и маленькие противные собачки. И иногда дражайшая Глэдис Маклин, если она опять распускает сплетни. Но все это мелочи. Что я по-настоящему ненавижу, так это город Лос-Анджелес. Тут теперь говорят не «снимать картины», а «выстреливать». И каждый месяц надо «выстреливать картину». У меня нет времени ни читать пьесы, ни готовиться к ролям, ни даже толком отоспаться. Иногда с утра я встаю и минут пятнадцать пробую вспомнить, кого сегодня играю. Акцио, персик. Нет, не нектарин, акцио, персик, я сказал.  
Персик с тарелки с фруктами приземляется в раскрытую ладонь Джоэля Бейтса; Бейтс с удовольствием надкусывает его и утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— А как дела в «Ройсс и Вэгз»?  
— Сегодня вечером возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, — говорит Абернати.  
— Авроры все никак не могут успокоиться?   
Джоэль Бейтс безмятежно жует персик, свесив на пол одну голую ногу, и Абернати все никак не может оторвать от этого зрелища взгляд.  
— Иначе авроры не были бы аврорами.  
Под стопками журналов, газет и сборников современной драматургии он замечает ощетинившуюся разноцветными закладками «Историю МАКУСА».

— Теперь они ищут главного бухгалтера.  
— Разве я не сказал, что главному бухгалтеру нужен симпатичный домик в Мексике?  
— Мы купили ему домик в Мексике, — говорит Морлок. — Но главный бухгалтер хочет не домик, а симпатичное подземелье в Мексике. Желательно, с драконом.  
— Так купите ему подземелье и украинского бронебрюха.   
— Поздно, сэр. Пограничникам уже дали наводку. Стоит ему пересечь границу, и О'Дауд обо всем узнает.  
— Тогда передайте главному бухгалтеру, — говорит Абернати, — что он должен немедленно залечь на дно под чужим именем, а еще запастись оборотным зельем на год вперед. Все — на гоблдуке, чтобы лучше понял. А новому главному бухгалтеру передайте, что первым делом его ждет романтический ужин с мистером Абернати при свечах. Мистер Абернати в тихой и непринужденной обстановке объяснит ему, как быть, чтобы его не постигла участь старого главного бухгалтера.  
— Вас понял, — чеканит Морлок.  
На выходе его чуть было не сбивает с ног Джефф Безеридес, что сторонний наблюдатель мог бы найти комичным: Джефф на голову выше гоблина, обладателя фигуры полноватой и словно приплюснутой, и весит он примерно раза в полтора меньше.  
— Сэр, — выпаливает Безеридес, пригладив растрепанные волосы и глубоко выдохнув, — авроры в здании.

— Сэр, — тихо произносит Морлок, — я с ними сам разберусь, можно?  
— Нет, — качает головой Абернати. — Вы не знаете, как мыслят авроры. А я знаю. Так что идите со мной, следите за ними, делайте, что я говорю и по возможности не давайте им сунуться ни-ку-да. Любые нарушения — или то, что похоже на нарушение протокола — тщательно фиксируйте. И да, успокойте уже Безеридеса.  
От волнения Безеридес начинает заикаться, а заикающийся сотрудник — последнее, что вам нужно, если к вам только что нагрянули с обыском.  
Абернати приветствует всех, даже О'Дауда, как радушный хозяин, походя интересуется, в добром ли здоровье Гарднер Белланже (ту, как сказала Тина, уволили с подачи Джека в прошлом году), а любые попытки сунуться в бухгалтерию или хранилища пресекает, жонглируя номерами статей действующего законодательства МАКУСА.  
Законодательство, если знать его, крайне удобно скроено: на первый взгляд кажется, что интересы государства оно защищает в большей степени, чем интересы отдельного волшебника, но, если вчитаться, то частную собственность американский закон возводит чуть ли не в ранг святыни.  
«Вегенер-Тауэр» — собственность Вэгза.   
А Абернати — в первую очередь его адвокат.  
— Нет-нет, — говорит он, — боюсь, вы не можете пройти дальше без меня, мистер Дагдейл. Мисс Морозофф, могу ли я предложить вам кофе? Кстати, с длинными волосами вы мне нравитесь больше. Прекрасно выглядите.  
Аврорам остается довольствоваться только девственно чистыми налоговыми декларациями и мифом о кристальной репутации «Ройс и Вэгз», созданным и поддерживаемым юридическим отделом.

Джоэль Бейтс втягивает щеки еще сильнее, и Абернати кусает губу, тихо стонет и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не схватить его за волосы. Волосы, которыми Бейтс так гордится, нельзя трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах, это чревато лишними обидами. Кончать на лицо можно, но не все мужчины относятся к этому с такой легкостью, и Джоэль всякий раз ведет себя так, словно, позволив это, делает Абернати большое одолжение.   
В этот раз Бейтс глотает; облизнув губы, он целует Абернати в шею.  
— Хочу обсудить с тобой одну идейку.  
Абернати отбрасывает в сторону одеяло: в комнате и без того слишком жарко.  
— Что за идейку?  
— «Берти Боттс», — говорит Джоэль Бейтс.  
Абернати сдерживает смешок.  
— Ты собрался вложиться в их производство? Неплохая идея. Они растут.  
— Нет, — отвечает Джоэль, залезая на него и седлая.  
— Не так быстро, — почти просит Абернати, — мне же не восемнадцать.  
Джоэль властным жестом кладет его руку себе на бедро.  
— «Берти Боттс» хотят, чтобы я их рекламировал. Конфетки со вкусом всякой пакости и я. Неслыханно.  
— Почему нет? — Абернати зевает. — Они могут заплатить столько, сколько не точно не могут «Гольдман-Бласберг-Майер». Просто скажи, что не будешь позировать ни для какой рекламы, иначе всю жизнь не отмоешься. Допустим, согласен ненавязчиво есть эти их конфетки на интервью и пресс-конференциях. И пусть их тебе насыпают в каждую гримерку, нужная молва разнесется быстро.   
— Ты иногда такой умный.  
— Ну уж спасибо, — Абернати шлепает Джоэля по бедру. — Если надо, могу прийти на переговоры как друг.  
— Хозяин, — слышит он голос домовика из-под двери, — тут вам просили передать...  
— Когда, интересно, мне в последний раз приносили всякую дрянь на дом, Квигли, — ворчит Абернати. — Кто просил? Положи в гостиной.  
— Хозяин, — не унимается домовик, — они не представились. И сказали Квигли, что это срочно. Квигли должен передать в руки.

— Какого Мерлина?  
Колдографии Фрэнка Абернати и Джоэля Бейтса лежат в одной стопке, документальные свидетельства связи Абернати с Персивалем Грейвзом — в другой.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Тина Гольдштейн, доставая из куриного супа увесистый шарик из мацы с травами. — Можно, я не буду это смотреть? Я тут ем, вообще-то.   
— Я и не просил это смотреть, Гольдшейн. Я спросил, что ты об этом знаешь.  
— В первый раз слышу о вас с мистером Грейвзом, — говорит Тина, — и тем более, в первый слышу о том, что О'Дауд в курсе этого. Ты мне только что открыл новый мир. С тобой еще можно было догадаться, но вот Грейвз... мне всегда казалось, что он любит женщин, а женщины обожают его. И тут такое.  
В гостиной дома, который занимают сестры Гольдштейн, тихо, если не считать доносящихся из окна криков соседских детей. На каждом столе и каждой полке стоит по белой фарфоровой вазочке со свежими фиалками. На стене висит маленькая фотография, которую прислал из Англии Криденс Бэрбоун: тут он подстрижен и причесан по-новому, одет в новый же костюм и позирует на фоне вокзальной платформы, пронумерованной как девять и три четверти.   
— Кого сейчас любит Грейвз, я понятия не имею, и не хочу об этом слышать, — говорит Абернати, отрезав несколько одинаковых ровных кусков свежей халы. — Но то, что я тебе только что рассказал про нас, было чистой правдой. Разве Квини за все это время даже словом не обмолвилась?   
— Квини хранит твои секреты, как окками — серебряные яйца. Прости за сравнения от Ньюта Скамандера, но это правда так. Когда вернется от своего не-мага, можешь у нее спросить.   
— Я верю, — произносит Абернати; в его тарелке медленно стынет суп. — Передай ей, кстати, спасибо за обед, все просто отлично.   
— Чего хочет О'Дауд? — спрашивает Тина. — Перестань издеваться над бедной халой. Ее разламывают руками.   
Абернати откладывает в сторону нож.  
— Извини, разнервничался, да и вообще, я идейно против того, чтобы хлеб разламывали руками, и все тут.   
— Чего хочет О'Дауд? — уже строже повторяет Тина.  
— Ничего оригинального. Я должен сдать всех, кого он назвал в письме, от Вегенера до Карлайла, и список перед тобой.   
— О'Дауд, — говорит Тина, — сходит с ума. Он уволил половину оперативного отдела, глупо и показательно. После того, как Пиквери ушла, изо всех сил подлизывается к новому президенту. Хочет громко и красиво посадить вас с Вегенером, чтобы стать национальным героем почище Грейвза. Если ты думаешь, что он не сделает с тобой ничего после того, как ты всех ему сдашь, то очень сильно ошибаешься.   
— Я — слишком мелкая рыбешка по сравнению с Вегенером.  
— Джеку так не кажется. Говорит, что ты ему «никогда не нравился», а теперь стал «подлецом, каких мало».  
Абернати тянется рукой к хале и, не обращая внимания насмешливый взгляд Тины Гольдштейн, отламывает кусочек.   
— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
— Именно, — говорит Тина. — И архивы Грейвза, чтоб ты знал, все еще у меня. 

— Ну и ну. Почему вы не рассказали мне все о Пиквери, когда она уходила?  
— Не было необходимости, — говорит Абернати.  
— Не хотелось разводить грязь на пустом месте, — поясняет Тина. — Она уходила как-то тихо. Бескровно.  
Перед Чаком Бувье расставлены коробки с делами; сортируя папки, Абернати не задумывается о том, что ждет дальше карьеру О'Дауда и тех, кого он сам помнит еще по детективному бюро десятилетней давности. Тут он руководствуется простой, мстительной, но действенной логикой Уолл-стрит. В общем и целом эту логику можно описать просто: постарайтесь испортить жизнь противнику раньше, чем он вам.   
— Между прочим, — говорит Чак, вытащив из ближайшей коробки конверт с подписью «Д.О.», — я пытался сказать тебе это, Фрэнк. Но ты был слишком увлечен неуплатой налогов.  
— Откуда ты-то знал?  
— Думаешь, у меня нет других источников в МАКУСА, кроме нашей Порпентины?  
— Надо же, до чего я докатилась, — говорит Тина Гольдштейн. — Источник «Нью-Йорк Гост» В МАКУСА. Сливаю компромат, прикрываю гомосексуалистов и устраиваю переворот в МАКУСА. С ума сойти. Если бы Квини узнала, то уже давно выгнала бы меня из дома.  
— Квини обо всем знает, — отвечает Абернати. — И если она все эти годы как-то терпит меня, то и к твоей маленькой диверсии точно отнесется спокойно. И даже с пониманием. 

Три дня спустя «Нью-Йорк Гост» публикует серию материалов о Джеке О'Дауде, и в воцарившемся безумии город забывает и о Генри Вегенере, и о его невыплаченных налогах.  
— Жизнь имитирует искусство, — говорит Джоэль, выпив третий за десять минут стакан воды с лимоном и парой капель похудательного зелья от мистера Воронцофф. — Главный аврор страны запытал человека до смерти. Сюжет для отличной картины, социальной, критической. Ты слышал, они там нашли и место, где этот О'Дауд избавился от трупа, хоть это и было в девятьсот восемнадцатом.  
— Я больше не интересуюсь жизнью аврората, — отвечает Абернати. — Хотя она всегда была довольно-таки захватывающей.  
Бейтс лениво гладит его по колену.  
— Криминальная драма про авроров — вот это бы смотрела вся страна.  
— Эта драма и так каждый день разыгрывается в наших газетах.  
— Мысли шире, — говорит Джоэль Бейтс, и Абернати ловит себя на том, что не может мыслить шире: то ли виной этому калифорнийская жара, то ли сам Джоэль, растянувшийся у бассейна совершенно голым.   
Зевнув, Бейтс протягивает Абернати пузырек масла с этикеткой, на которой читается: «СТОПРОЦЕНТНАЯ ЗАЩИТА ОТ СОЛНЦА».  
— Размажь мне по спине, и себе тоже натри плечи. Когда ты обратно в Нью-Йорк?  
Масло из пузырька покрывает ладони блестящей пленкой и пахнет сразу всеми фруктами, которые Абернати может вспомнить в этот момент.  
— Завтра вечером, вернусь как раз к началу рабочей недели.  
— По пятницам, — говорит Джоэль Бейтс, — я теперь буду устраивать скромные домашние вечеринки. Для своих. И ты приглашен. 

С момента ареста О'Дауда Вэгз выглядит настолько бодрым, что мог бы рекламировать небезызвестные таблетки. Он проходится по этажам «Ройсс и Вегенер», встревая даже в самое мелкое дело и везде раздавая указания, громко и со вкусом отчитывает совет директоров банка, берет Абернати с собой на матч «Фестралов» с «Калифорнийскими кондорами», а одним утром даже заходит в кабинет, насвистывая дурацкую песенку про лечурку и камуфлори.   
— Надо же, — говорит Вэгз, отложив свежую «Гост» с фотографиями О'Дауда за решеткой в зале суда, — и это мой Фрэнк. Кто бы мог подумать пару лет назад. Куда делась твоя сияющая принципиальность?  
— Никуда не девалась, Вэгз, — отвечает Абернати. — Просто теперь мне принципиальны другие вещи.  
Трудно верить в то, что всякий — без исключений — вор должен сидеть в тюрьме, если вы работаете на Уолл-стрит. Абернати нашел другое применение своим принципам: в его отделе строжайше запрещены любые опоздания, не принято уходить домой раньше десяти вечера (исключения только для Квини), запрещено типичное для «Ройсс и Вэгз» пьянство посреди рабочего дня, а действующее налоговое законодательство новички учат наизусть.  
Что же касается Джека О'Дауда: Абернати глубоко убежден, что существует черта, которую пересекать нельзя. В его случае черта отделяет окружающий мир от спальни. 

— Ты сказал, это будет скромная вечеринка для своих.  
Как оказывается, за неделю в нью-йоркском доме Бейтса появился бассейн не меньше, чем в колдовудском; прямо сейчас бассейн доверху наполнен «Берти Боттс» со вкусом шампанского. В золотистых драже барахтаются три девицы, которых Абернати не знает. Одна, заливаясь хохотом, срывает с себя жемчужные бусы, и круглые, ровные белоснежные жемчужины летят в разные стороны, рассыпаясь по полу.   
Джаз играет так громко, что слышно на весь Манхэттэн. Мисс Мэй, дочь владельца «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов», чуть не падает с лестницы — и, взглянув на это, Абернати ловит себя на мысли, что не узнает в густо нарумяненной женщине девушку, которую четыре года назад видел на приеме у мадам Рэнд.   
Джоэль разводит руками.  
— Сюрприз.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Отмечаем твою победу над авроратом.  
В словах Бейтса Абернати не усматривает ни намека, ни скрытого смысла, ни даже игривой интонации «я-все-знаю».  
— Я никогда не боролся с авроратом. Это они думали, что борются с нами.  
— Тогда отмечаем начало новой прекрасной дружбы, — говорит Джоэль, схватив с подноса у горничной бокал веселящей воды. — Джоэль Бейтс и конфетки, воняющие ушной серой. Контракт на двадцать лет.   
— Кто-то скоро будет купаться в деньгах, — отвечает Абернати потому, что не знает, что мог бы ответить.  
Джоэль поднимает бокал.  
— Не тех, к которым привыкли мальчики из Ройсс и Вэгз, но в Колдовуде столько не платят никому, даже Глэдис. Что ж, за нас!  
— За нас, Джоэль, — соглашается Абернати.

Деньги?  
Он не знает, что с ними делать. Деньги оседают на банковском счету Абернати мертвым грузом, и тратить их так, как обычно делают подчиненные Вэгза, ему кажется скучным и стыдным, а другой, осмысленный способ их тратить он не в состоянии придумать.  
Он покупает тетушкам и матери новый дом в Джексоне, с эльфом-слугой и садом на манер английского. Находит себе в Нью-Йорке славный особняк из коричневого камня, но не приобретает к нему летнюю резиденцию в Калифорнии, как советует Вэгз — зачем? Абернати каждый месяц выписывает чек на имя господина Николая Воронцофф, на нужды лавки, которую Воронцофф упорно отказывается продавать. Дарит мелочи Квини — в основном палантины, перчатки, украшения или разные восточные диковинки, — отшивает себе новые костюмы, выбирает старинные книги для личной библиотеки.   
Одно время от скуки он даже подумывал жениться и завести парочку детей — но, вспомнив Гарднер Белланже, Джейн Рансибл и Глэдис Маклин, пришел к выводу, что это неважная идея. К тому же, раз уж речь о детях, Абернати вполне хватает Безеридеса.  
Даже здесь Безеридес к его большому удивлению выныривает из толпы, раскрасневшийся, в новом, даже слишком нарядном костюме.  
— Сэр, я уже подумал, что вы не придете!  
Глаза Безеридеса блестят от веселящей воды. Разговаривая с Абернати за пределами Вегенер-Тауэр, он смущается еще сильнее, чем на работе.   
— Вам нравится вечеринка?  
— Прекрасная вечеринка, — отвечает Абернати, хотя только что увидел, как Женевьев Стоукс и Фэй Донахью одновременно явились в гости в шляпках в виде гигантского драже. — Вы сегодня с тетушкой?  
— Нет, сэр, — говорит Безеридес, смутившись при слове «тетушка» еще сильнее. — Я с одним дальним родственником. Мне кажется, вы должны друг друга знать.  
С другого конца зала к нему направляется человек, в котором Абернати узнает Персиваля Грейвза.

Он замирает, не в силах выдохнуть.  
Он мог бы заговорить с Грейвзом, но произнести хоть звук страшно, и молчать тоже страшно, но совсем по-другому.  
Абернати открывает рот, но не находит слов, а Грейвз смотрит на него и не говорит ровным счетом ничего, и комната пропитывается их молчанием, их молчание вытесняет из воздуха сигаретный дым, звон бокалов, звук пробки, вылетающей из «магнума» веселящей воды, женское хихиканье и мужской хохот, гром джаза, любой запах и звук, пока не остается ничего, кроме удивительной, сосущей пустоты.  
Франклин Абернати хотел бы сказать Персивалю Грейвзу столько, что это бы не уместилось и на свитке длиной с конституцию МАКУСА. Но вместо всех тех вещей, которые он мог бы сказать, он выдавливает:  
— Мой друг Джоэль Бейтс — большой поклонник ваших книг.  
На это Грейвз отвечает:  
— Я пришел, только чтобы поговорить с тобой.  
Абернати делает глубокий вдох, но дышать становится все труднее. Он улыбается фальшивой, натренированной улыбкой, которую использует, когда кто-то в совете директоров «Ройсс и Вегенер» говорит особенно глупую с юридической точки зрения (или просто с точки зрения здравого смысла) вещь. Он мог бы прижать Грейвза к себе, мог бы попросить сбежать отсюда, наплевав на Бейтса, на Безеридеса, на всех остальных, но вместо этого изображает на лице самое подлинное безразличие: это лучшее, что Абернати мог бы показать сейчас.   
Он говорит:  
— Боюсь, это невозможно. Прошу прощения, мне надо поздороваться с Мортонами.  
Старинная, проверенная временем римская практика проклятия памяти больше не работает.

— Нет, нет, друг мой, это просто безумие и бардак. Банки опять грабят. По стране шатаются безработные. Один джентльмен из Миннесоты, я читал, убил двух сестер-сквибов потому, что их нечем было кормить! И как после этого назвать такого человека джентльменом?! Куда смотрят авроры?  
Мистер Воронцофф комментирует истории, которыми пресса каждый день кормит американскую общественность, с теми же эмоциями, что и болельщики «Нью-Йоркских Фестралов» их игру в последнем сезоне.   
— Раньше авроры смотрели на Уолл-стрит, — отвечает Абернати. — Теперь они больше никуда не смотрят потому, что им поздно. Я слышал, Отдел собираются расформировать. И умоляю, перестаньте читать газеты. Который уже год умоляю.   
Воронцофф принимается чистить поверхность котла, который сам же полчаса назад отполировал до зеркального блеска.  
— Я читаю американские газеты, чтобы не думать о том, что творится в России, молодой человек. Пишут, что президент подумывает ввести сухой закон, как у не-магов.  
— Не введет, — говорит Абернати. — Президента и так не слишком любит страна. А если он это сделает, его перестанут любить и богачи. Вегенер и компания его просто задушат.   
— Немудрено, что его не любят, — ворчит Воронцофф. — Нет, нет, скажу я вам, в этой стране на моей памяти у власти был ровно один приличный человек. И звали его Персиваль Грейвз.  
— С ним тоже были свои... проблемы, — медленно произносит Абернати, изучая свое отражение на поверхности серебряного котла.  
Он заходит в лавку мистера Воронцофф, чтобы не думать о недавней встрече. Абернати нравится думать об этом месте как о неком убежище, укрытии от человеческой глупости, нью-йоркского шума, вечных разговоров о деньгах и колдофильмах, вездесущего джаза, памяти людей, которых мечтает забыть. Но имя Грейвза преследует его и здесь. 

Бейтс объявляет, что снова играет на Бродвее — таким тоном, словно на самом деле хочет сказать: «Это чтобы почаще бывать в Нью-Йорке, и ты должен оценить мой жест».  
— Нести Шекспира в массы, — говорит Абернати, — прекрасная миссия.  
— Это не Шекспир, — мрачно отвечает Бейтс. — Мне больше не разрешают ставить не-магов. У меня есть два режиссера, которые хотят это сделать, но... «Эм-Би-Эм», будь они прокляты. Представляешь, что они увидели в «Макбете»? Оскорбление ведьм! Я предлагал им взять что-нибудь посовременнее. Ноэл Кауард. Юджин О'Нил. Это гениальные не-маги, Фрэнк, гениальные. Но нет же, нет, никаких не-магов, им, видите ли, не нужны проблемы с законом Раппопорта. Так что теперь я снова играю сраного Салазара Слизерина, пусть он уже в гробу перевернется.  
— Мне кажется, — улыбается Абернати, — там уже нечему переворачиваться. Все будет нормально.  
Тогда же они впервые и ссорятся — и Джоэль Бейтс кричит: «Я знаю, что все будет нормально, я и так знаю, что все, Мерлин побери, будет нормально, я просто больше не хочу ни играть Слизерина, ни слышать это имя, ни думать о Слизерине, и брать грязные деньги «Берти Боттс» тоже не могу, не могу, не-мо-гу!»  
За пятнадцать минут Бейтс умудряется перебить: три китайские вазы, одну вазу, подаренную ему Глэдис Маклин, всю посуду в шкафу и две хрустальные статуэтки за лучшую мужскую роль первого плана. Он также расшвыривает по комнате несколько коробок с прибывшими утром подарками по от поклонниц и под конец взрывает корзину с белыми лилиями.  
— Надо же, — присвистывает Абернати. — А я ведь иногда начинаю думать, что ты сквиб.  
Бейтс с криком запускает в него последнюю уцелевшую тарелку.   
Успокоившись, он уходит в ванную умываться, долго приводит себя в порядок, а возвращается с подведенными бровями и заново уложенными волосами.  
— Ты, наверное, меня теперь презираешь, Фрэнк.  
Не получив ответа, он повторяет:  
— Фрэнк?  
— Не презираю, — говорит Абернати, расписываясь на бланках, присланных Морлоком. — Мне даже пока не надоело. Пока.  
Домовики под руководством Люси убирают с пола осколки. То тут, то там раздается шепот: «Репаро». Бейтс обнимает Абернати и кладет ему щеку на плечо, и в голове Абернати проносится мысль о том, что наверное, его всегда тянуло к неправильным мужчинам. Как собак на шоколадные конфеты, от которых их потом тошнит по всему ковру.

Вэгз пребывает в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении. Он веселится, когда узнает, что Джеку О'Дауду дали пожизненное, каждый тост заканчивает словами «за наши будущие большие победы» и работает столько, что Абернати немного вспоминает про все его старые советы для волшебников, желающих стать успешными: на сон — не больше четырех часов в сутки, а если вы прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, не делаете ничего для достижения мечты, то никогда ничего и не добьетесь.   
— Жадность — это хорошо, — произносит он на открытой лекции, входной билет на которую стоит пятьсот драготов. — Даже так: жадность — это прекрасно. Но помните: вы зарабатываете деньги не только для того, чтобы их инвестировать.  
В свободное время от слияний, поглощений, уничтожения конкурентов и скупки всего, что кажется ему стоящим, Вэгз сорит деньгами.  
— Я отказываюсь участвовать в оргиях, — отрезает Абернати и, как будто это имеет значение, уточняет, — в незаконных оргиях.   
— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Вэгз, — я же знаю, что он в постели скучнее пожилой католической монашки.  
— Будь добр, избавь меня от сравнений из жизни не-магов. Я предпочитаю Джоэля двадцати незнакомым мне юношам неизвестного происхождения.  
— Да он изменяет тебе со всем Бродвеем.  
— У него есть мое разрешение, — отвечает Абернати. — Каждому иногда нужно разнообразие. И да, дружеский совет: не стоит увлекаться секс-вечеринками. Думаю, одной тебе должно хватить с лихвой. 

Для магглорожденных (новое, британское слово) студентов-отличников факультета Гром-Птицы Вэгз учредил особую стипендию имени себя. Для чистокровных — грант имени Юлиана Ройсса уже не в Ильверморни, но в Дурмстранге.  
— Эти европейцы чуть было не обосрались от счастья, когда узнали, сколько именно я даю им денег. Думаю, если бы я попросил, их директор поцеловал бы меня в любую часть тела, включая зад.  
— Предсказуемо, — отвечает Абернати. — У Дурмстранга и так паршивая репутация, а после Гриндевальда она испортилась еще сильнее. Ни один швейцарский банкир — из тех, что в своем уме, по крайней мере, — в жизни не даст им ни драгота. Но не великоват ли разброс между... стипендиями и вандализмом в Центральном парке?   
Вэгз подходит к окну с чашкой кофе в одной руке и сигарой в другой; с его этажа легко можно рассмотреть весь Манхэттэн.   
— Во-первых, это не вандализм, а светская жизнь города Нью-Йорка. А во-вторых, чем старше становишься, тем сильнее хочется оставить свой след.  
Что-то подсказывает Абернати, что кофе Генри Вегенера сегодня сделан пополам со здоровой дозой огневиски (и, возможно, сдобрен парой капель эйфорийного эликсира Хелен Воронцофф, который Вэгз для себя открыл совсем недавно).  
Сделав глоток, Вэгз говорит:  
— Так что я собираюсь наследить везде, где только смогу, дружок.  
— В данном случае я не дружок, а твой адвокат, — уточняет Абернати. — Пожалуйста, следи так, чтобы мы все не посадили себе здоровье, когда дойдет до суда.  
Шепнув «инцендио», Вэгз зажигает сигару.   
— Тогда за что я, скажи на милость, тебе плачу? Адвокат хренов.  
— За прикрытие вышеупомянутой задницы, — ласково говорит Абернати. — И квалифицированные советы, когда у тебя очередной приступ мании величия. Я же, в общем-то, не говорю, что не буду защищать тебя до конца. Просто когда пойдешь оставлять след в истории, постарайся не красть Статую свободы и не убивать не-магов с отягощающими. С остальным можно разобраться.

— Расскажи что-нибудь забавное.  
— Про Вегенера я рассказывать не хочу, а больше не происходит ничего забавного.  
— Такого не бывает, — говорит Джоэль с легким подозрением в голосе.  
Уже через полчаса он спрашивает, не без некоторой степени драматизма, но умело скрытого:  
Ты меня разлюбил?  
— Нет, — отвечает Абернати потому, что довольно сложно разлюбить человека, которого вы никогда не любили. — Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Чувствую примерно то же самое, что ты чувствовал, когда перебил все эти вазы, вот только бить посуду мне не хочется.  
— Что ж, — многозначительно произносит Джоэль Бейтс, — иногда жизнь подбрасывает тебе «Берти Боттс» со вкусом блевотины.  
— Как много ты знаешь о жизни в двадцать пять, — фыркает Абернати.  
Бейтс целует его в макушку.  
— Мне тридцать. Студия подделала свидетельство о рождении.  
В четверг Джоэль зовет его ужинать с друзьями: два актера, режиссер и подающий надежды драматург, которого приглашают скорее из жалости и любопытства.  
Драматург, ужасно смущаясь, рассказывает, что «Эм-Би-Эм» заказали сценарий фильма о самом Ньюте Скамандере.  
Слушая, как в историю Скамандера, если уж ее собрались перенести на экран, необходимо добавить конфликт, побуждающее происшествие и «более привлекательный женский образ», Абернати думает о том, что именно пропустил в своей жизни. 

— Я не ожидала, что все будет так.  
— Мерлин, Гольдштейн, а чего еще ты ждала? Что Отдел пожурят, похлопают по головке и отпустят с миром? Начнем с того, что никто не хочет идти на должность убийцы.  
— На кухне Квини гремит тарелками; во время разговоров Абернати и Тины она всегда деликатно исчезает, чтобы не читать ничьи мысли.  
— Нет, — говорит Тина, — я ждала, что мы сможем избавиться от Джека, и что дальше я смогу спокойно работать. Что все будет, как раньше. Глупо, да?  
Она без аппетита ковыряет кусок фаршированной рыбы, лежащий на тарелке.  
— Альбус Дамблдор опять прислал письмо. Криденс делает успехи в травологии и оборонной магии, а еще хочет стать колдомедиком.   
— Если он и дальше будет учиться с такой скоростью, все возможно.  
— Он умный мальчик. Даже умнее, чем я думала.  
Несколько лет назад Тина (не без помощи своего Скамандера) нашла Криденса в Лондоне и с большим трудом уговорила его не исчезать. Для местной школы магии, Хогвартса, он оказался староват, но знакомый Скамандеру профессор согласился обучить его магии. Этот профессор, Дамблдор, раз в месяц пишет Тине, чтобы длинно и занудно рассказать об успехах Бэрбоуна.  
Сегодняшнее Тина цитирует:  
— «В нем пробудилось совершенно естественное для юноши с таким прошлым желание помогать людям, и я уверен, что потенциал есть». Ну, хоть где-то хорошие новости.  
Отодвинув от себя тарелку, она добавляет:  
— Я скучаю по мистеру Грейвзу.  
И тогда Абернати понимает, что не смог бы сказать Тине при всем желании: он скучает по Персивалю Грейвзу больше, чем она, больше, чем весь аврорат, больше, чем кто-либо в Нью-Йорке, да и вообще, во всей Америке.

Абернати больше не узнает свою речь: теперь он изъясняется отрывистыми, хлесткими фразами, фразами-приказами и фразами-отчетами, фразами, полными бравады, так присущей дельцам на Уолл-стрит, общими и дежурными фразами, больше подошедшим бы политику, холодными фразами, начинающимися со слов «мистер Вегенер считает» или «мистер Вегенер не видит никакого смысла» или «мистер Вегенер нашел весьма занятным». Первым словом, которое он теряет, становится «спасибо» — то простое, теплое «спасибо», которое вроде бы и не жалко сказать несколько раз за день. «Спасибо, Безеридес» в его новой жизни становится способом осадить своего протеже в моменты, когда тот проявляет излишнее усердие. «Спасибо, господа» — способом показать, что разговор окончен. За «спасибо» исчезают и «сомневаюсь», и «все-таки», и «я хочу». Даже бы Вэгз в очередном порыве лекарственного безумия вздумал наставить на Абернати палочку, тот и под «Круциатусом», и даже под угрозой «Авада кедавры» не вспомнил бы, чего в последнее время хотел настолько, чтобы это было достойно слов «я хочу».   
И наконец, последним уходит слово «стыд», вместе со всеми его производными.

Источники из «Нью-Йорк Гост» делятся секретом: с восьмого места в перечне самых богатых американцев Генри Вегенер поднимается на пятое. Цифру «пять» он находит красивой, а новости планирует отметить со всей возможной помпой, как только «Гост» опубликуют сам ежегодный список.  
— Сад, — говорит Вэгз. — Мы устроим сад земных наслаждений прямо в Центральном парке.  
Абернати закрывает «Маджишенс Викли»; другой Вэгз, маленький и черно-белый, на колдографии, зачем-то пытается уцепиться за его палец.  
— Погоди. Сад земных наслаждений. В Центральном парке. Я не ослышался?  
Вэгз кивает. Вид у него настолько довольный, что либо от успеха опять наступило похмелье, либо Абернати явно упускает во всей этой прекрасной идее еще один смысловой слой, который ее для Вэгза легитимизирует.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это просто смешно?   
— Кажется, — говорит Вэгз. — Да, конечно, это смешно. И это то, чего они все — все эти ублюдки без исключения, все, кто радуется, когда я заставляю прыгать их в бассейн и заворачиваю голых певичек в американский флаг, — на самом деле заслуживают.

— Ньют Скамандер? — спрашивает Абернати. — Ты с ума сошел? Да ты даже внешне на него не похож. Он, в конце концов, рыжий и веснушчатый. Я знаю невесту Ньюта Скамандера, и самого его тоже пару раз видел, и ты точно не Скамандер.  
Его волнует не сколько несоответствие Джоэля роли, сколько то, что Джоэль вторгается в его мир, нагло присваивает себе лица людей, которых даже не видел, придумывает несуществующую историю на основе историй чужих и более чем реальных.  
— Остынь, — говорит Бейтс. — В конце концов, кому важно, какого цвета были волосы у Ньюта Скамандера? Всех волнует только что, что его сыграю я.  
В этот вечер они снова ссорятся, и все заканчивается бестолковым примирительным сексом, который Абернати прерывает на середине, рукой придержав Джоэля за бедро, останавливая.  
Сперва Джоэль Бейтс не замечает этого; он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Абернати в губы, затем в ключицу, но, перехватив его взгляд, отрывается и выдыхает с легким недоумением и деланной заботой в голосе:  
— Если у тебя болит голова, то мог бы и сказать.  
И тогда Абернати отвечает:  
— У меня не болит голова. Мне просто скучно.

Он рассматривает триптих кисти не-мага, жившего много сотен лет назад, с брезгливым любопытством. Это всего лишь репродукция, которую Вэгз заказал для вдохновения; оригинал хранится в испанском музее.  
— Их концепция греха мне всегда казалась бессмысленной. Человеком, который считает, что он отвратителен и должен быть наказан, легче управлять. Чувство вины — отличный рычаг.   
Чувство вины временами пожирает Абернати с головой, а потом выплевывает. С этим можно смириться — если иногда пробовать внушить себе, что ты не обязан испытывать это чувство и можешь не быть виноватым. Получается, впрочем, не всегда.  
На переднем плане один голый человек засовывает внутрь другого цветок, вместо члена.  
— Но я понимаю, почему все это тебе так нравится, — говорит Абернати. — И понимаю, почему именно сад земных наслаждений.  
Вэгз отвечает:  
— Волшебнику сложно понять, что такое грех — особенно в наше-то время и в нашей стране. Мы живем скорее в системе табу: «да» и «нет», быть грязнокровкой и педерастом плохо, воровать и использовать непростительные заклятия плохо, помогать другим и учиться в Ильверморни на отлично хорошо, арестовывать черных магов и гангстеров хорошо. Но хорошо или плохо наслаждаться жизнью?  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что речь не о наслаждении, — говорит Абернати. — Эти вечеринки. Они никогда не были про наслаждение.  
Вэгз обводит пальцем огромную сову, спрятавшуюся в пруду на центральном полотне — и тут же переключает внимание на последнюю часть триптиха. Судя по всему, особенно его занимают горящие дома.  
— Совершенно верно. Наслаждение, если подумать, ужасное слово. В привычном нам, газетно-журнально-рекламном смысле этого слова нормальные люди не наслаждаются. Поэтому-то я и собираюсь отстроить этот проклятый сад.  
— Как хорошо, что ты все о себе понимаешь, — говорит Абернати.  
Вэгз касается птицы, поглощающей человеческое тело.  
— И о других. Это распространенная болезнь.  
Абернати отходит от триптиха подальше — и от фигуры Генри Вегенра на фоне причудливых людей-зверей, оргий и горящих домов ему становится несколько не по себе.  
— Нельзя так ненавидеть людей и так стремиться себя ими окружить.  
Вэгз только хмыкает — и это, вероятно, значит «я опять пропустил все, что ты сейчас сказал, мимо ушей». 

Декорации для сада, как и цветы, и деревья, и беседки, заказывают со всего мира: в глубине, как считает Вэгз, нужно возвести японский уголок и непременно с настоящими, японскими сакурами, а такую гигантскую ракушку, как на картине, способны сделать только французы. Среди роз он планирует спрятать эфиопские кактусы Мимбулус Мимблетония, стреляющие отвратительным вонючим соком — «шутки ради». Среди всего этого обязаны расхаживать несколько слонов и несколько десятков павлинов, хотя в идеале вместо павлинов стоит попробовать провезти фениксов.  
Всеми юридическими аспектами аренды Центрального парка под сады разврата (а также лицензией на колдостроительство этих самых садов под носом у не-магов), естественно, должен заниматься Абернати.   
Секретари же заранее подписывают приглашения — отпечатанные на плотном английском картоне и украшенные золотыми вензелями. Стопки этих карточек, спрятанных в черные конверты, высятся посреди канцелярии, как башня Вегенер-Тауэр на Уолл-стрит. Сов откармливают, но рассылать кому-либо приглашения раньше срока строжайше запрещено. 

— Розовое с розами, голубое с перьями или фиалковое с жемчужным орнаментом?  
Лепестки шелковых роз, украшающих декольте Квини, стремительно превращаются в страусовый пух; тафта синеет и становится жоржетом.  
— Ты прекрасна и так, и так, — отвечает Абернати потому, что Квини Гольдштейн и правда идет все, а в том состоянии, в котором он пробыл последние несколько дней, красота как-то не воспринимается.  
Квини смотрит на него с явным беспокойством.  
— Может, золотое?  
Перья исчезают — на их месте теперь змеится узорчатая вышивка. Подол украшают ровные ряды бахромы.   
— Мерлинова борода, нет, — говорит Абернати, морщась, как от головной боли. — Если тебе интересно мое мнение, то пожалуйста, не надо ничего золотого. Давай лучше фиалковое.   
Переливы золотой парчи пробуждают в нем то же чувство, что и запах огневиски в человеке, проснувшемся поутру с глубочайшим похмельем.   
— Да, мне тоже золотое как-то не очень, — говорит Квини.  
Переодевшись в фиалковое с жемчугом, она проходится перед Абернати, крутится перед зеркалом, которое сама же наколдовала посред комнаты, и, немного поразглядывав свое отражение, признается:  
— По-моему, мистер Вегенер сошел с ума.

Слушок о том, что Вегенер готовит «нечто этакое», проходит по городу почти сразу.  
У Абернати нет сомнений в том, кто именно его пустил: круговорот таких слушков среди нью-йоркского света всегда просчитан самым тщательным образом.

— М-мимбулус м-мимблетония высажены н-неровно, мистер Абернати, сэр. Н-не сочтите за нахальство, сэр, но я хотел бы обратить ваше в-внимание на тот факт, что когда гости будут проходить по этой аллее...  
— Безеридес, вы младший юрист или садовник?  
— М-младший юрист, сэр. Но р-раз уж этим занимаются в-все...  
— Сэр, он прав, — вмешивается обычно молчаливый Морлок. — Когда гости будут проходить по аллее, их не обрызгает смердящим соком, как этого хочет шеф, а зальет. С ног до головы.  
— Интересно, почему весь этот, простите, сад земных наслаждений во всем его великолепии свалился именно на нас, — говорит Абернати. И, заметив чуть удивленное лицо Безеридеса, поясняет:  
— Риторический вопрос, джентльмены, работаем дальше. Дела «Ройсс и Вэгз» — общие дела. Так покажем стране, на что мы способны. Это вопрос превосходства. В двадцать пятом нам пела голая Фэй Донахью, в двадцать восьмом мы стреляли драготами из гигантской пушки, в двадцать девятом воздвигли прямо на Уолл-стрит памятник шоколадной лягушке Карлайла из чистейшего золота — так давайте же в тридцатом закатим лучшую вечеринку в истории Америки.   
— Да, сэр, — отвечают гоблин Морлок и младший сын судостроительного магната Ставроса Безеридеса.   
Забавный факт: лягушка Карлайла, стоящая посреди Уолл-стрит, неофициально зовется в Нью-Йорке «золотой жабой», и хоть она и не стряхивает с себя помет и не машет шляпой прохожим, как памятник президенту Флемингу, погладить ее считает своим долгом каждый, кто хочет преуспеть в банковском деле. Негласно считается, что лягушка приносит деньги, хотя Абернати прекрасно помнит, что никаких специальных чар на нее накладывали. Возможно, чары верующим и не нужны — здесь достаточно одного имени Генри Вегенера.   
Бумажные мыши несутся по коридорам «Ройсс и Вэгз», чуть не сшибая с ног неосмотрительных брокеров-новичков. Печатные машинки стучат так, что удивительно, как только они не ломаются через пару часов работы. Квини Гольдштейн разворачивает гостевые списки и присвистывает:  
— Фрэнк, дорогуша, да они длиннее, чем список всего, что запрещено у нас в стране.  
— Давай вычеркнем кого-нибудь, кто нам не нравится, — шутит Абернати, и Квини грозит ему пальцем:  
— Так нельзя.  
Затем, вчитавшись в список, она вдруг становится донельзя серьезной. 

— В-видите вон того господина в индийской чалме, сэр?  
Абернати уже несколько часов не видит ничего, кроме голых плеч, шелка и бархата, шатров из белоснежного муслина, разодетых дам, перепуганных павлинов, путающихся у дам под ногами, напомаженных юнош и тел, тел, тел, но на слова Безеридеса он лишь сдержанно кивает.  
— Тетушка Пенелопа сказала, что он совершенно бессовестный человек. Бросил жену и ребенка, живет с двумя вейлами и все время проводит в джентльменском клубе. Подумать только, да, сэр?  
— Меня больше волнует, зачем он вырядился под индийца.  
Эльф-домовик робко подходит к ним с подносом коктейлей, но сегодня пить точно нельзя. Гости уже почти собрались, самое страшное на взгляд Абернати — проклятые аллеи Мимбулус Мимблетонии, слоны в блестящей краске и официальные разрешения на перевозку двух фениксов, — уже позади, но ближайшие пару часов он все равно предпочел бы сохранять бдительность.   
— На половине п-приглашений мы написали, что это был бал-маскарад. Шутка мистера Вегенера.  
Затем Безеридес осторожно добавляет:  
— Мисс Г-гольдштейн была против.   
И переходит на шепот:  
— Видите вон ту женщину, одетую римлянкой?   
О римлянке с каскадом кудрей и в пурпурном плаще ему тоже очевидно есть, что рассказать, но разговор прерывает недовольный голос Вэгза:  
— Водки, немедленно.  
Обернувшись, Абернати видит: Генри Вегенер сидит в одном из шатров, подперев голову рукой, и и лицо его не выражает ничего, кроме бесконечной скуки и отвращения. Даже не посмотрев на столпившихся вокруг него секретарш, метрдотеля и домовиков-официантов, он добавляет:   
— Хотя нет, подите-ка лучше все к Мерлиновой матери. Где охрана?

— Я не понимаю тебя. Ты готовил эту вечеринку два месяца, ты ее хотел, мы арендовали Центральный парк, наконец!..  
Вэгз поднимается с подушек.  
— Сделай милость, избавь меня от своего нытья.  
— Это не нытье, Вэгз, — говорит Абернати. — Я просто не... Зачем это все тогда было?  
От запаха пыльцы, повисшего в воздухе, слезятся глаза, а время от времени хочется чихнуть. Тяжелый бутон драконоцвета срывается с ветки и падает прямо Вэгзу под ноги, при ударе раскрывшись облаком рыжих мерцающих огоньков.  
Вэгз не замечает этого.   
— Открою тебе секрет, если ты еще не понял, — говорит он, неожиданно зло, и в глазах у него Абернати видит знакомый огонек, чужой, больной и безумный. — Просто так. Но сейчас мне все надоело. Я больше не хочу здесь находиться.  
— Эти люди пришли, чтобы поздравить тебя.  
— Эти люди пришли, чтобы надраться, потанцевать и познакомиться с теми, кто им нужен, Фрэнк.   
— Что я скажу им, когда вывезут торт, «мистер Вегенер заболел и не сможет присутствовать»? Да это просто абсурд, Вэгз, твою мать, что ты вытворяешь? Опомнись. Приди в себя. Я могу послать за одним русским зельеваром, он точно что-нибудь придумает, чтобы ты продержался до конца вечера...   
Вэгз слушает его без малейшего признака интереса, а, стоит Абернати закончить, отвечает:  
— Скажешь, что мистер Вегенер неизлечимо болен. Его тошнит. 

Десятиярусный торт с сахарными лилиями и кремовыми завитками, которые изображают лианы, торт, увенчанный огромной шоколадной цифрой «пять» в съедобном золоте, не был идеей Абернати. Не было его идеей и все, что сейчас творится в парке.  
В одном из муслиновых шатров он видит Глэдис Маклин и Женевьев Стоукс, отрастившую волосы до плеч и перекрасившуюся в платиновую блондинку; вокруг Стоукс теперь увивается гораздо больше поклонников. В беседке сидит Серафина Пиквери, в неизменном тюрбане и со смуглым юношей, которого все прочат ей в мужья. «Нью-Йоркские Фестралы» в полном составе, все облитые кактусовым соком, бегут по аллее Мимбулус Мимблетонии. Джейн Рансибл прогуливается с новым светским хроникером «Гост» по мосту, тянущемуся через озеро с японскими карпами; позади семенит Лотти, затянутая в платье с огромными бантами, но уже через минуту Джейн, разозлившись на нее за что-то, чего Абернати не слышит, зовет няню и требует:  
— Милая, заберите ребенка домой.   
Абернати видит и много лиц, которые он не узнает: этих людей он видел пару раз или знал и помнил когда-то, но они пропали из его мыслей, и все их имена слились в один ком звуков.

— Ты еще жив, дорогуша? — спрашивает Квини. — Джоэль Бейтс тебя искал. Сказала ему, что не видела, но к шатрам лучше не ходи. Он там с этим мальчиком, который играл Годрика Гриффиндора.  
— Жив, — говорит Абернати. — Но я честно не понимаю, что нам со всем этим делать.  
— Я не ожидала такого от мистера Вегенера.  
— А я ожидал. У него должен был случиться... спад.  
— Слышала, — говорит Квини, одернув вышитый жемчугом палантин, — теперь есть секретные лечебницы, где лечат от алкоголизма. Туда можно записаться под чужим именем.  
— Ему больше не поможет лечебница для алкоголиков, — отвечает Абернати, пожав руки Мортонам, Арчеру, а так же Моргану Уолдену со всеми партнерами, и удостоверившись, что они отошли достаточно далеко. — Душевные болезни не лечат.  
Среди коралловых пионов, возникших в парке за одну ночь, белых гардений, которых тут никогда не было и не должно было быть, густо-пурпурных зарослей мальвы, распустившихся в то время года, когда распуститься она не может, Абернати видит мужскую фигуру. И эта фигура — осанка, костюм, плечи, — кажется ему ужасно, до боли знакомой.  
Абернати щурит глаза. Залпом выпивает коктейль, который ему все же вручает один из домовиков-официантов — приторное не-магическое шампанское с розовой водой.   
— Квини, — говорит он, что могло бы прозвучать как просьба о помощи, а могло бы и как вопрос — «Ты тоже его видишь?».  
Факт в том, что Абернати больше не может добавить к этому «Квини» ровным счетом ничего.  
— Да, — произносит Квини.  
А затем:  
— Иди к нему. Я разберусь со всем... этим, дорогуша.  
И Абернати идет — сквозь лианы, сквозь лепестки и конфетти, кружащие по садовой тропинке, неспешно и с полной уверенностью в том, что делает.  
Когда Грейвз подходит к нему, Абернати думает, что домовик ушел очень некстати — сейчас выпивка, пусть даже и приторная, пусть даже и с розовой водой, ему бы очень пригодилась.  
Грейвз говорит:  
— Ну здравствуй.  
Абернати заставляет себя собраться; слова кружат у него в голове, но никак не складываются в фразу. Он не знает, что ответить Грейвзу — и не знает даже, хочет ли смотреть Грейвзу в глаза.  
— Ты еще хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает он, удивляясь неловкости в собственном голосе.  
Грейвз кивает.  
И тогда Абернати просит:  
— Только давай уйдем отсюда.  
А Персиваль Грейвз берет его за руку.


	9. Эпилог

Из неотправленного письма Отто Бэрбоун-Грейвза Эльфриде Бэрбоун-Грейвз, 1958 год:

… я понял, где видел мистера Абернати. И не поверишь, в сорок четвертом. Помнишь, когда папа погиб, нас с тобой из Берлина эвакуировали к сумасшедшей прабабке в Бостон?  
Тот джентльмен в костюме, который забрал нас от Скамандеров в порту, а потом ехал с нами в поезде? Который ничего не делал, просто наблюдал издалека за новой няней. Я зуб даю, что это был он. Ни в чем никогда не был так уверен!   
Потом, когда мы приехали, он все-таки подошел, раскрыл зонт, и, кажется, мы все трансгрессировали к прабабке домой, а она долго не открывала дверь, а потом открыла, в длинном платье, вся в бриллиантах, и сказала, что не примет у себя «детей грязнокровки».  
А он сказал, твердо так:   
— Это не дети грязнокровки, а дети Лотти Грейвз. И они остаются у вас. Это решенный вопрос.  
Я запомнил, как важно, официально звучали эти слова: «решенный вопрос». 

Из личного дневника Отто Бэрбоун-Грейвза, 1963 год:

(Зачеркнуто: Наверное, когда мама упомянула, что знает о деде что-то, о чем мы и не догадываемся, она имела в виду именно это. Про мистера Абернати, как и про самого деда, она говорила только, что те ее «предали». Но мама — слишком умная женщина, чтобы просто ненавидеть гомосексуалистов; в конце концов, это как ненавидеть женщин, рыжих или магглорожденных, бессмысленно и глупо, и именно этим вещам она учила и нас с Эльфридой, и своих студентов. Сделал ли мистер Абернати что-то, что испортило ее отношения с дедом? Или, может, всему виной та история, когда мама бежала к отцу из Америки? Я знаю, что дед с Абернати тогда подняли на уши весь аврорат, чуть ли не заставляли проверять каждого на границе, и когда поняли, что это бесполезно, долго требовали то у немецкого, то у британского Министерства Магии выслать маму обратно. Злилась ли она на них за это?  
Или, может, она просто ревновала?) 

… то, что происходило между дедом и мистером Абернати, два года оставалось для меня полнейшей загадкой.   
Мне было интересно — почему они проводят столько времени вместе, почему дедушка не смотрит фильмы с Джоэлем Бейтсом «из идейных соображений», почему мистер Абернати так злится, когда дед упоминает гангстера Левински или вдруг говорит «этот твой покойный дружок Вегенер», почему они обедают, ужинают и ездят в отпуск только вдвоем, и почему, наконец, мама обижена сразу на них двоих за что-то, что наотрез отказывается объяснять.  
И когда все, собранное мной за это время, наконец сложилось в один ответ, я был настолько удивлен, что не стал ни писать Эльфриде, ни, тем более, рассказывать это кому-то из друзей. Наверное, Джин знала или догадывалась; ее мать, мисс Гольдштейн, могла проболтаться, случайно упомянуть, случайно же намекнуть. Свидетельства деда с Абернати отыскать было непросто; дед с самого начала, еще до Абернати, был осторожен, — за связь с мужчинами в его время как-никак сажали в тюрьму, — но именно история с Джеком О'Даудом, которую он выпытал у миссис Скамандер, его многому научила.   
Чего я точно не мог представить, так это романа мистера Абернати с Джоэлем Бейтсом. Но я видел их совместные фотографии в светской хронике, и еще читал в мемуарах Глэдис Маклин, как весь Бродвей сплетничал об этом, и никто не решался сказать вслух.  
Тем более я не мог представить мистера Абернати на Уолл-стрит, но и этому есть самые разные подтверждения.   
Обо всем, что я тогда раскопал, я молчал еще года три. Время шло, и за эти три года даже в самом обычном «Флориш и Блоттс» стали продавать винил не-магов, а у мэра Безеридеса проснулась совесть, и с Уолл-стрит наконец убрали ту кошмарную золотую жабу. Хотя уж этого, как все думали, точно никогда не случится. Я работал с восьми утра до полуночи, каждый день, без выходных, и уже в первый год получил повышение. Дед и Абернати ссорились, а через день мирились и снова шли вместе обедать. Мисс Гольдштейн познакомила меня с Джин, и так случилась еще одна вещь, которой я точно не ждал: каждую пятницу я стал проводить в баре для битников с легилиментшей. Безумно звучит, наверное. Потом бар для битников закрылся, и на его месте сделали псевдо-английский паб, а Джин перестала носить черные водолазки и береты и стала носить очень короткие юбки. Абернати тогда сказал своим обычным безапелляционным тоном, что такие юбки «отвратительны», но Джин «достойнейшая девушка, как и ее мать», и что я «обязан был к ней присмотреться», и что «легилименция еще никому в личной жизни не мешала». Кстати, мы с ним за эти несколько лет стали разговаривать чаще, да и понимать друг друга лучше, и однажды я даже заставил его посмотреть «Двенадцать разгневанных мужчин», а он согласился, что это «второй приличный фильм не-магов на его памяти». Я включал ему Боба Дилана, а он плевался, но уже через неделю я замечал, как он насвистывает «Времена меняются». Ну да не суть.  
Сейчас я пишу все это только потому, что вчера мне наконец удалось поговорить о том, что узнал, с дедушкой и Абернати. Я рассказывал долго; закончив, я перевел дыхание и посмотрел на них.  
Дед ответил так, как обычно отвечает Абернати:  
— Хм-хм. Хм.  
Абернати же сказал:  
— Неплохо для детектива, молодой человек.  
И:  
— Надеюсь, ты занимался этим не в рабочее время.  
— Не в рабочее, — сказал я.  
Мадам Пригг принесла еще кофе, но ни Абернати, ни дед к нему не притронулись.  
— Все нормально? — наконец спросил я.  
— Нормально, — после некоторой паузы кивнул дед. — Во всяком случае, хотя бы у тебя в этой семье с логикой все в порядке. Есть вопросы?  
Я ответил:  
— Есть, два. Первый — как вы вернулись в Отдел?  
— О, — ответил Абернати, — это, молодой человек, заняло некоторое время.   
— Я знал, это ты сделал так, чтобы О'Дауда посадили, — напомнил ему дед. — Все свои досье я сжег, когда меня сняли в двадцать седьмом. А копия была только у тебя.   
Явно вспомнив о чашке кофе, он сделал глоток и продолжил:  
— Тогда я пришел к тебе поговорить на вечеринку, которую устраивал этот Бейтс, ужасную вечеринку, насколько помню. Бассейн «Берти Боттс», настолько пьяная Милдред Мэй, что она чуть не упала с лестницы, тьфу. И ты сделал такое лицо, как будто хотел сказать, что в гробу видел меня, и весь аврорат, и вообще все. Если бы я не умел держать себя в руках, то после такого снова бы начал пить.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — сказал Абернати, хотя по голосу мне было ясно, что он не имеет этого в виду. — Потом я много думал. Не хочу утомлять Отто подробностями. И когда ты пришел ко мне на этой безумной вечеринке Вегенера, я уже все понимал.  
Он повернулся ко мне:  
— А дальше, молодой человек, дело было за малым: опять помириться с «Нью-Йорк Гост», уволиться от Вегенера, дождавшись, пока тот протрезвеет, и чтобы сделать это бескровно, надавать ему обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить. Отдел был на грани закрытия. Туда должен был прийти кто-то. Так уж получилось, что этим кем-то стал твой дедушка. Ну и твой покорный слуга тоже. Следующий вопрос?  
Набравшись смелости, я спросил:  
— Что за история с Беном Левински?  
На секунду Абернати замешкался.  
— Как ты думаешь, — он посмотрел на деда, — стоит рассказывать?  
И дед ответил:  
— Не думаю, он все равно не поверит. Я тоже сперва не поверил.  
Затем дед включил колдовизор, и посреди нашей гостиной возник призрачный Джоэль Бейтс, в призрачном смокинге, с волосами, блестящими от призрачного бриолина и с неизменной призрачной тарелкой «Берти Боттс» в руке. Джоэль Бейтс вспоминал о золотом веке Колдовуда на каком-то вечернем шоу, каких сейчас великое множество. Я в них путаюсь.  
— Ну можно без этих штучек? — возмутился Абернати. — Персиваль, а ну выключи.  
Дед переключил, и по комнате забегали призрачные молодчики в двубортных костюмах и шляпах, а в воздухе пронесся призрачный же заколдованный пулемет Томпсона. Показывали документальный фильм о гангстерах, наводнивших Америку в двадцатых.  
— А вот это, — сказал дед, — уже интересно. 

Конец


End file.
